Help, I'm Alive
by Tainted Rose Wings
Summary: America is a place to start over and escape what you don't want to face, at least that's what Harry thought. he gets dragged back into the Supernatural the minute he meets Dean Winchester but can't help it. Dean/Harry Better summary inside
1. I tremble, If I stumble

**Summary!!!** Betrayed and exiled Harry leaves the wizarding world to go to a friend of Sirius's and start a new life. He hadn't expected to meet Sam Winchester and get drawn back into the Supernatural world. The minute Sam's brother, Dean Winchester, steps into the semi peaceful life things start changing.

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Angela Kyuuchi The FAllen does not own Harry Potter or Supernatural just the idea for this story and the plot.

* * *

**Help, I'm Alive**

_I tremble…_

_(They're gonna eat me alive)_

_If I Stumble…_

_(You're gonna eat me alive)_

_Can you hear my heart_

_Beating like a hammer?_

-Help, I'm alive: Metric

Prologue- I tremble, If I Stumble

Emerald eyes widened as he looked on in horror as Voldemort fell, dead. He felt everyone's eyes look at him and he felt their feelings toward him begin to change and shift. He knew, he just knew that he was no longer the hero and that he was going to be turned on. He felt his body begin to tremble as he looked at Voldemort's still body and turned toward the one person who felt the same things he did. Her dark brown eyes were just as wide and terrified as his because she also knew just like he. Emerald eyes made th mistake of taking in the eyes all around him and stumbled back as he watched the fear and disgust aimed at him from those he once thought of as friends and comrades. That was when he felt two large hands grab his shoulders roughly and the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt said,

" I think you need to come in with me to the Ministry."

"Harry!!!"

The piercing cry of his friend calling his name was the last thing before his world faded into darkness. He knew what would come now, they had gotten rid of a danger and for becoming the next most powerful wizard he was the next danger. They built him up, used him, chewed him up till he was practically broken and now they were going to spit him out finding it too much of a liability and danger to keep him around.

**Ministry of Magic- High Court**

"Harry James Potter, do you understand what's happening to you?"

Dull emerald eyes looked up to the face of the Prime Minister and a sneer crossed his pale complexioned face as he snarled out,

"Crystal clear in understanding. Can I bloody leave now?"

Little lights of magic were sparking off of his body and he saw the look of pure fear pass the Prime Minister's face before the Prime Minister nodded and he stormed out of the court. He wanted to destroy everything, wreak havoc and show them what they really should be scared of but he would not give them the satisfaction of being proven right. He forced his temper down and the sparks faded away when he saw the figure of one of the few people who had stayed true to him in the end…no…there was one who was long gone by now, disappeared long ago. He looked into sorrowful brown eyes and mousey brown/blonde hair framing a heart shaped face.

"I'm sorry…"

Was her soft whisper and it seemed to ease his anger a little because he gave her a small soft smile and said,

"Don't be…Keep in touch?"

She nodded her head vigorously before drawing him into a tight hug and whispering into his ear as she tiptoed,

"I wish this wasn't happening. This isn't right, Harry."

He felt his heart thundering as he swallowed a lump in his throat and wondered if she could hear his heart beating like a hammer as he said,

"I know…'Mione…Goodbye."

And with that he pulled away from her and Disapparited.

**South Dakota- Bobby's place**

Robert Steven "Bobby" Singer looked out his window with a shotgun in hand as he heard the roar of an unfamiliar engine. The windows were tinted on the red sports Mercedes Lancer so Bobby couldn't see who was in the car and as he walked onto the porch he aimed the gun expertly at the car. It parked a few feet away and out stepped a boy who could be no older than seventeen. Bobby eyed him warily finding that the boy looked oddly familiar for some reason. The boy chuckled as he looked at the man who was pointing a loaded gun at him and this caused Bobby to frown uncertainly.

"Who the hell are you?"

The boy feigned a hurt look and said,

"That hurts, Singer! How could you forget about me?"

At the glare he received from Bobby the teen grinned and continued speaking casually,

"But then again I was only a year old when you last saw me before my parents were killed and my godfather, your friend, was locked up."

Bobby looked at the boy wide eyed as he registered who this boy was and in a disbelieving tone, lowering the gun he exclaimed,

"Potter?!"

The startling emerald eyed, messy black haired, pale complexioned teen grinned amused and said thickly accented,

"Bout bloody time. I need a job…A supernatural one if that's alright with you."

Bobby frowned slightly but nodded his head hoping he would understand why his best friend's godson was on his doorstep and no learning what most of his kind did.

_TBC…_

**

* * *

**

A/N!!!

I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit and I want to know what you all think of this so I know if I should continue or not. I might upload another chapter since this is so short and all. Please review and tell me what you think. No flames!!! 


	2. I'm going away

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Angela Kyuuchi The FAllen does not own Harry Potter or Supernatural just the idea for this story and the plot.

* * *

Help, I'm Alive

_I'm going away_

_For a while_

_But I'll be back_

_Don't try and Follow me_

_Cuz I'll return as soon as possible_

-Misguided Ghosts: Paramore

Chapter 1- I'm going away

**Stanford University-On Campus Apartments**

Olive green eyes narrowed in concentration as Hadrian looked over his work while sitting on his bed. He let out a low growl as he crossed out the answer to a problem he had been trying to solve for the twelfth time. A low chuckle from the chair across from his bed made Hadrian look up sharply and glare at the person the chuckled had emitted from. This only served to make tall, shaggy brown haired and handsome to chuckle again getting on Hadrian's already tested nerve. Hadrian groaned and fell backward on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to figure out what was going wrong in the problem. Brown nape of neck length hair with long side bangs brushed against slightly tanned skin as Hadrian's friend, Samuel "Sam" Winchester, shook his head highly amused. Hadrian Kitel "Kit" Black had met Samuel the first day he attended Stanford University when a group of guys tried to take his motorcycle. He had began to fight them and Sam immediately jumped in figuring he needed help against the five guys and after that they had become friends soon turning to best friends when they found they had a mutual like for sparing. Hadrian's body was the exact opposite of the muscular Winchester as Sam was slightly more muscular to where is showed and much taller then him. Hadrian's lithe slender almost feminine body made him appear delicate and slightly girlish as well as weak but it's also what gives him an advantage.

Olive green eyes, dark chocolate almost black hair that reached to his shoulder, pale complexion and a feminine face as well as body all worked for him in different ways on top of it he was 5'7" a bit smaller than most guys especially his giant friend, Sam. Hadrian was bought out of his musings when Sam said on the verge of whining,

"Come on, Hadrian!! Take a break or else you're gonna give yourself a migraine."

Harry groaned as he felt the light pulsing of his temples and said,

"Too late."

Sam gave his best friend a pitying look and got up from the chair to look at the problem. Sam's eyebrow's furrowed as he studied the problem then sighed and said,

"You had to pick the tough course, didn't you?"

Hadrian chuckled abashedly and suddenly a soft feminine voice said,

"You know Hadrian. You take the hard things first, overcome them then get the easy stuff."

Both men turned to see Sam's girlfriend and mutual friend, Jessica "Jess" Lee Moore, enter Hadrian's room and both men grinned delighted to see her for different reasons. Sam had missed his girlfriend as she had been taking finals all week so they barely had time together. Hadrian was just happy to have his other friend there and one that could help him with this _one_ problem that was giving him trouble.

"Jess!! Thank goodness you're here! Help a bloke out and tell me how to solve this bloody problem."

Both of his friends laughed as Hadrian's accent thickened and he reverted back to the way he used to talk. He constantly did that when he was frustrated or had a strong feeling like excitement but most of the time he did it when he was angry or frustrated. At the light glare they received from him, Jess moved over to where Hadrian sat over the work and looked it over immediately seeing the small almost unnoticeable mistake he had made. She grinned at Hadrian and pointed to it but didn't say anything knowing he would rather figure it out himself. She saw the wheels working in his head as he looked at where she was pointing and slowly his eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"Oh bugger! How the bloody hell could I have missed that?!"

Jess laughed as he quickly began to make the changes and as he solved the problem correctly his olive green eyes glittered happily and he beamed at Jess gratefully.

"Thanks Jess!!"

She blushed happily but said,

"Anytime, Kit. What would you do without me?"

"Wallow in self-pity at how horrible I am in this class."

Hadrian replied with a solemn face before they all burst out laughing at how absolutely un-Hadrian that sounded. Collecting his stuff, putting it together and placing it neatly in his bag he looked at Sam, his head tilted to the side slightly and asked,

"So any plans?"

Sam perked up and asked,

"Sparing?"

This time it was Jess's turn to glare at them after she pouted and said,

"No way! We are going to do something actually productive! And that all three of us can do."

Sam gave her his best puppy dog eyes but she wasn't budging and this earned a snicker from Hadrian who in turn received a glare from both of them. Sam sighed heavily before saying defeated,

"Fine…What do you have in mind?"

Jess grinned, digging in her bag she pulled out a movie as she exclaimed,

"Movie night!"

Both men groaned knowing that she had most likely got a chick-flick and this got her glowering at them before Hadrian whined,

"I thought you said productive?!"

Jess ignored him as she dragged both of them into the living room of their apartment, Sam sitting next to Jess and Hadrian crossed-legged on the floor infront of them. The three lived together on campus thanks to Sam's high status position in school and Hadrian's people skills. It was an hours and a half later when Hadrian made an excuse to get up and go to his room where he noticed Sam left his jacket on the chair. Walking toward it he picked it up only to be surprised when a small velvet box fell out of the pocket startling him a little. Picking it up and opening it out of curiosity he gasped at the engagement ring he saw and barely contained the grin that threatened to break across his face. He looked outside to see it was dark out,

'Perfect'

Hadrian thought as he walked out his room casually and asked,

"Hey can I borrow Sam for a moment?"

Jess looked at him and said teasingly,

"You're not gonna do anything naughty to him, are you?"

This caused Sam to blush and scowl at her but Hadrian chuckled softly and said making the motion over his heart as he said,

"Cross my heart I won't do anything to lil Samuel and turn him to my sinful ways."

"Hey!"

Sam let out indignantly causing Jess and Hadrian to laugh but she nodded and Sam followed Hadrian into the room and closed the door just in time. Hadrian grinned at Sam as he turned to face him and basically squealed as he said,

"You got an engagement ring!!!"

Sam blushed scarlet and Hadrian nearly jumped on him as Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah…I just don't know when to give it to her."

Hadrian gave him a look that oddly made Sam feel stupid, as usual, and Hadrian said,

"Right now!! I'll make up and excuse to leave then you give her the ring."

Just as Hadrian gave him the ring his cell wrung and he reached for it. Picking the cell up without looking at the called I.D. he was shocked at the voice that answered,

"Hey kid."

Harry blinked before saying,

"Oh! Hey! How are you?!"

"I'm still in one piece. I need to speak with you…In person. Can you come to the bar 'Adrian's'?"

Hadrian hesitated and bit his lip glancing at a curious Sam before saying,

"Yeah alright. I'll be there as soon as I can…I can't promise anything though, Old Man."

There was a grunt of annoyance before the speaker on the other end said,

"Yeah, yeah just get your ass over here you, idjit. And don't call me that."

Hadrian grinned and said,

"Then don't call me kid. See you!"

He hung up before the person could retort and he looked at Sam.

"I got my excuse, let's go!"

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled, as they exited Hadrian got his jacket and said,

"Sorry Jess but I got an urgent call from a friend. You and Sam enjoy that movie, Kay?"

Jess hesitated and Hadrian saw the concern flash through her eyes so he smiled reassuringly. Another hesitance then she got up and hugged him tight.

"See you later, Kit."

Then she turned and walked back to the couch sitting down to watch the television. Hadrian sent a thumb's up to the slightly nervous Sam who smiled slightly in return. Hadrian rolled his eyes as he walked out the door wondering what Sam would do without him. He had been the one to give Sam that little push to ask Jessica out and now he was giving him the push needed to ask her to marry him. As he stepped outside his hair suddenly stood on end as though he was being watched and he looked around only noticing a 1967 Chevy Impala parked with no driver. He studied the car for a moment until he was satisfied and walked away toward his Mitsubishi Lancer.

It was when Hadrian was finally heading back home when things rally changed. It was around one fifteen when his phone rang and he picked up to hear Sam's voice. It was strained and forced as though he was trying to keep calm and not blow up.

"Hadrian can you hurry back? I need you here."

Hadrian's heart skipped a beat before going into turbo know something was wrong but his voice remained calm as he said,

"I'm halfway there now, Sam. Is everything alright?"

There was a slight pause before Sam said,

"Things didn't go as planned. When you get here, you'll see why."

Hadrian frowned but couldn't say or ask anything else because Sam had hung up. Hadrian worried at his lip as she stepped on the gas finding slight enjoyment in going above the speed limit and breaking a few laws. Hadrian only slowed when he was near the apartment and neatly parked the car. Stepping out he vaguely noticed that the Impala was still there before taking a step into his home. AS he stepped inside his shared place he immediately felt the tension in the air. Suddenly, he was being hugged around the waist tightly by Jess and there were tears in her eyes and on her face. Hadrian suddenly felt a wave of anger and protectiveness as he pulled her into a tighter hug, trying to comfort the crying girl. He looked up and saw Sam along with an actual tall, dark and handsome guy. Hadrian noticed the slight flash of interest in the guys green eyes as he looked him up and down and couldn't help but narrow his own slightly before looking at Sam.

"What happened?"

Hadrian was shocked when Jess answered and said,

"Sam wants to leave and follow his brother somewhere."

Hadrian vaguely remembered Sam mentioned to him about his brother, Dean, and looked the guy over again realizing the slight similarities in the two. Sam frowned and scowled at Dean when he had scoffed and Dean earned a glare from Hadrian before Sam said looking at Hadrian,

"My dad went missing."

With only those words Hadrian understood and sighed heavily. He looked at Sam questioning knowing Sam would understand he was asking about the ring but Sam shook his head. Hadrian guessed that Sam's brother, Dean, interrupted just when Sam was going to propose to Jess. This brother, Dean, just earned anther point in his jerk list. Looking down at eh mostly calm Jess Hadrian said,

"Come on, Jess. Sam needs to look for family he hasn't seen in a while. He'll come back and we'll be waiting."

She hesitated for a moment before giving both Sam and Hadrian a weak smiled and nodding her head in agreement. Sam beamed at her lovingly and said,

"Atta girl. I'll come back in one piece, promise."

Jess sighed before claiming a quick kiss and saying,

"Love you."

Sam chuckled as she finally let go of Hadrian before leaning down and making the kiss longer then saying as they pulled apart,

"Love you, too."

Hadrian made a playful gagging noise that Jess tried to swat at him for then said,

"Alright love birds. Sam you take your brother and go look for your father. I'll stay and look after everything here."

Sam nodded his head before hesitantly hugging Hadrian and saying as they parted,

"I won't be gone long. I have an interview to go to. I'll see you and call me if anything, Kay?"

Both Hadrian and Jess smiled before nodding their heads. They watched as both brothers left whispering softly to each other about something neither wanted them to hear. Hadrian spotted the slightly pissed off look on Sam's face and frowned wondering what Dean could have said to upset the usually kind and gentle giant.

_TBC..._

**A/N!!!** Hi guys!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it's started to get interesting though I doubt it since the action hasn't started yet. The next chapter should be interesting considering Azazael shows up and causes havoc for everyone. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. I know the chapter wasn't very long but I'm hoping as the story progresses there will be longer chapters. Especially since I'm starting to watch the whole Supernatural season 1 over again. ^-^ I will have nothing but close likeliness to the show so I don't stray or mess up the plot or anything. T-T I have a tendency of doing that with things I don't remember quite well. Anyway, I hope to hear from all you readers and thanks for reading this. Hope to hear from you guys in the next chapter. Again I dedicate this story to Kirallie and Kirallie's awesomeness. . Thank You!!!


	3. That's just his cover

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Angela Kyuuchi The FAllen does not own Harry Potter or Supernatural just the idea for this story and the plot.

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[parseltongue]

* * *

Help, I'm Alive

_But that's just his cover  
From what is under it  
All his imagination, his  
Passion for a creation  
Which he has discovered,  
Uncovered a world, of  
Amazing sensations  
His own little nation_

-Angry Angel: Imogen heap

Chapter 2- That's just his cover

**Stanford University- Sam's apartment**

Hadrian woke to the sound of a muffled scream and sat up groggily in his bed looking around and listening half intently to see if it came again. He heard nothing else and he felt a slight twinge of unease in his stomach, running a hand through his shoulder length hair and getting up unsteadily he headed out his door and toward Sam & Jessica's room. It was the night before Sam's interview and with that thought Hadrian looked at the clock sleepily and snorted, '_more like early morning_'. Opening the door slightly but staying outside, not looking in he asked softly,

"Jess? Everything alright in there?"

There was a hiss of pain before Jess screamed his name and for him to help her just before he heard a sickening crack as flesh met flesh. Startled, Hadrian slammed the door open jumping into the room and looked in the face of something that looked human except for abnormal yellow-eyes that oddly reminded him of another person he used to know. Hadrian froze for a moment before noticing a pale unconscious Jess hanging from the ceiling. Hadrian screamed her name feeling rage bleed into every part of his body and he flung his arm out causing the creature to go flying at the wall crashing into it. Immediately Jess began to fall and Hadrian moved just in time to catch her but when he turned to leave the yellow-eyed creature was there looking at him curiously. It-He had his head tilted in an almost animal like pose of interest and curiosity, almost like a dog with it's ears perked and head tilted to the side. It-he asked in a soft almost child-like voice, "What are you?"

Hadrian sneered and asked harshly in retort, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

The creature chuckled before saying, "I'm a demon…Now what manner of being are you?"

Hadrian snorted but said his accent thickening his words, "None of your bloody business."

The demon's demeanor suddenly changed from the innocent curiosity as it gave Hadrian a cold smile while saying, "Too bad. You're an interesting creature but I'm afraid you and the girl have to die."

Hadrian narrowed his eyes before shifting Jess just in time as the demon leaped at them with hands outstretched for them. Once again Hadrian threw his arms out but instead of flinging the demon back, the demon landed on an invisible shield protecting Hadrian and Jess who still was limp and pale. This time Hadrian kept his hand out as he kept the shield up, sweat began to form above his brow and he panted heavily from the exertion. Putting Jess down he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell that he always kept with him even in sleep. He speed dialed Sam's number and waited as it wrung feeling himself tire more and more as the demon kept banging and using what seemed to be supernatural abilities to go against the shield. Finally, it went through and Sam picked up.

"What's up, Kit? I'm almost there already if that's why you're calling this late-early."

There was a light laugh that almost made Hadrian laugh along too but he was only able to let out and agonized grunt as the demon hit the shield more viciously feeling it grow weaker.

"Hadrian? What's wrong? What is that noise?"

Hadrian let out another agonized grunt as he felt that last hit all through his body and head.

"Sam…"

He whispered hoarsely and he could hear the urgency and panic begin to rise in Sam's voice as he began to ask questions but all Hadrian said was,

"Hurry home-"

The yellow eyed demon suddenly threw itself one last time at eh shield and it exploded sending Hadrian flying backward and out the window, the phone disconnecting on Sam.

**Dean's Car- On the road**

Sam sighed as he looked through his dad's journal that they had found during the lady in white hunt. They'd had no real luck in finding him but they did know he was alive and traveling. Sam looked over to his brother who was taping away on the steering wheel to the music playing, he had been relieved to see that his 'baby' was unscratched after Sam had driven it into the lady in white's home to get rid of her. Dean glanced at Sam catching his eyes and gave him a questioning look. Sam just shook his head and said,

"It's nothing. Just wondering how the interviews going to go, that's all."

Sam noticed Dean's fingers stop tapping to the music and his grip on the steering wheel tighten slightly. Sam frowned and was about to open his mouth when his phone rang and he hesitated and watched his older brother for a moment when Dean finally looked at him and asked,

"Are you going to answer that, Sammy?"

Sam frowned before looking at the caller I.D. and smiling when he saw it was Hadrian calling him. Picking it up, he chirped happily at his best friend,

"What's up, Kit? I'm almost there already if that's why you're calling this late-early."

Sam corrected himself when he looked at the time in the car and laughed lightly at his mistake. However, when Hadrian didn't laugh with him or say anything except grunt faintly in what sounded like pain to Sam he frowned and listened to the background noise more closely, realizing it sounded like there was something being banged on…_hard._

"Hadrian? What's wrong? What is that noise?"

This time Sam heard the agonized grunt clearly but before he could say or ask anything he heard Hadrian's hoarse whisper of his name.

"Hadrian? Hadrian, what's wrong? What's going on? Are you okay? Are you and Jess in trouble?! Hadrian, answer me!!"

But the only thing Hadrian said was a weak whisper of,

"Hurry home-"

Suddenly, there was a growl then the line went dead and Sam stared at the phone for a minute then at his brother who was watching him with concern. Dread was plain in Sam's eyes before he said,

"Dean, hurry up!!"

Dean nodded his head forcefully understanding Sam's urgency and looked toward the road as he stepped on the gas peddle passing the speed limit in only a matter of seconds. Sam couldn't help but feel a small bit of dread in his heart at what he might find because he knew whatever it was Hadrian and Jess were in serious trouble it seemed.

**Stanford University- Sam's Apartment**

Once they arrived both brothers could immediately feel that something was terribly wrong in Sam's apartment. All the lights in the place were off and it was deathly quiet as no insects or animals made a single noise as though they weren't even around and the apartment was like there were only silent spirits there. Dean's hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he looked toward the back of the apartment building and he felt as though something was off around there, nodding to Sam so he could go inside while he checked out the rest of the place. Sam rushed into the apartment without yelling Jess's & Hadrian's names. Dean walked around the apartment looking up at all the windows until he noticed a broken window from what seemed to be Sam's apartment a few feet away from him. Rushing over he noticed a figure lying sprawled out below the window and Dean's breath caught as he recognized the young man, Hadrian. There was a pool of blood around him and his arm as well as leg was twisted in an unnatural angle. Just as Dean was about to check his pulse Sam yelled out Jessica's name his voice laced with grief and Dean whirled around and entered the apartment just in time as Jess's body burst into flames setting the whole place on fire. Dean had to drag his brother out the burning building but it wasn't long until Sam noticed Hadrian wasn't around and hadn't been in the apartment. He looked at Dean his eyes wide and frantic as he asked,

"Where's Hadrian?"

Dean bit his lip as he hesitated and began softly, "Sam, you should know he fell fr-"

"Where is he?!!"

Sam cut him off and Dean pointed to where the body was, racing after him when Sam took off in that direction. When Sam saw the limp body a few feet away he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the four story window then back down to the body. He knew that his strong but delicate framed friend would not have survived that fall no matter what, especially if the creature Sam suspected of doing this actually set this all up. Sam fell to his knees beside his friend feeling his heart breaking even more until suddenly Hadrian groaned and shifted slightly making him groan again. Sam and Dean looked at the petite man amazed when his eyes fluttered open and locked on with Sam's concerned.

"Jess?"

Sam bit his lip trying to keep his composure and shook his head watching as sorrow and guilt took over Hadrian's expression before he passed out again from the pain. Dean was about to pick him up when both brothers saw the scratches and slashes that had littered Hadrian's body began to heal. Little sparks flew off his body for a while after the scratched were done healing and the broken arm and leg were partially healed. Sam and Dean looked at each other their faces registering different emotions. Dean's face contained anger and distrust while Sam's face held disbelief and hurt.

"He's not human, Sam."

Sam shook his head not wanting to realize what his brother wanted to do to his best friend and said desperately,

"That can't be! I've known him since freshman year! He's never tried to hurt me or Jess!!!"

Dean frowned and picked up Hadrian roughly getting a pain filled groan as he began to walk away with Sam following reluctantly.

**Abandoned House- Near Stanford**

Hadrian woke up groggily when he realized something was terribly wrong. It was when he remembered what happened with Jess that a wave of sorrow hit him. Slowly his consciousness resurfaced and he moaned loudly as his body protested at any movement that he made. Raising his head he went to reach for his forehead when he realized what was wrong. His hands were tied together behind him and he was binded to a chair. A devils trap and salt were surrounding him and Hadrian couldn't help but roll his eyes at the irony. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Dean walked in followed by Sam who seemed just about ready to break from all the stress and emotions. Hadrian felt a pang of guilt in his heart and looked at the floor not willing to look in his eyes.

"So monster what are you? Demon? Shape-shifter? Some new breed?"

Hadrian's head snapped up as he glared at Dean and Sam flinched when it seemed as though Hadrian's eyes flashed a bright almost glowing emerald.

"I am not evil! I'm not a demon or shapeshifter either."

Sam stepped up forcing Hadrian to look at him and his eyes were pleading with Hadrian as he said,

"Then what are you? How do you explain the wounds that healed or your broken bones that aren't broken anymore?"

Hadrian looked at Sam his own eyes pleading,

"You have to trust me. I would never, _never_ hurt you! I would _never_ hurt Jessica!"

Sam bit his lip sensing the truth from Hadrian's words but Dean rushed forward and grabbed Hadrian's collar roughly bringing their faces close.

"Don't try that! All of you supernatural bastards are bad news. What the hell are you?!"

Sparks began to fly off of Hadrian as his eyes hardened and flashed emerald green again though this time neither brother noticed. Hadrian's eyes became cold as Dean and Sam backed away from Hadrian and he said,

"Don't lump me in with the rest of those bloody gits! I've saved you bloody muggles from being killed and enslaved. I've given my _life_ to all _your_ kind so don't you _dare_!"

Suddenly, a window in the room shattered and Hadrian swore as he got his temper back under control. Sam and Dean looked at him with mixed emotions and Hadrian felt a stab of guilt again before once again looking back at the floor before Sam said questioningly,

"Muggles? Saved _our_ kind? What are you talking about?"

Hadrian refused to meet his eyes and let out a tired sigh. Dean's eyes narrowed at him before turning around sharply and leaving the room without another word. Sam looked at Hadrian and was about to say something when Hadrian said,

"Do you think I'm evil? Seriously Sam? All the years I've been with you, all the times I could have hurt you or Jess. Did I do anything? Did I even _try_? Samuel, do you think I could hurt you? That I would hurt you?"

Hadrian looked up at that moment, his eyes sincere and earnest as he looked up at Sam as he looked back at him for a moment before leaving also. Hadrian let his head hang and closed his eyes concentrating on the face of the one of the people who knew who he was. As he felt his consciousness fade he said in his mind,

'_Old man…Help me…Sam & Dean…near Stanford…hurry.'_

**Motel room- Bobby's room**

Bobby woke up with a start as he heard a whisper through his mind and let out a low annoyed growl that was laced with worry underneath. Throwing the covers off of him and starting to get dressed he cursed colorfully.

"Damn kid. Knows how to get 'im self into horrible situations, _dangerous_ situations. Should 'a never let 'im leave."

He grumbled softly as he finally finished getting ready and grabbed his shotgun and headed out the door. He took one last look at the motel he was staying in then jumped into his pick up truck and speeded off.

**Abandoned House- Near Stanford**

Sam watched as his brother cleaned his gun before putting salt rounds into it and taking another gun and loading different rounds into it. Sam felt a faint sense of dread as he realized what Dean was going to do to Hadrian who was in the next room. They had found this place near Stanford University and Dean had thought it was best to go here than take Hadrian to a motel or someplace with other people. Now Sam understood what Dean had meant and as Dean stood up Sam grabbed his forearm as he tried to get his brother to rethink his internal decision.

"Dean, this is _Hadrian_!! I've known him since the first day of school! I don't care what you think about others but he _can't_ be evil! A little mischievous and temperamental but not evil. He's my best friend and all I have left."

Dean scowled when Sam said that and he realized he just made it worse when Dean said,

"No Sam. _I'm_ all you have left. _Dad_ is all you have left. That! That _thing_! That thing isn't your friend!"

Sam was about to argue back when Bobby burst into the house and stomped right up to them. Dean and Sam looked at him surprised until he said,

"Where is he?!"

Sam looked at him uncertainly while Dean looked at him confused until it registered and he asked,

"How'd you know? Who told you about that _thing_?"

Bobby glared at him and said,

"That _kid_ is just as human as you, you idjit! Now where is he?!"

When Dean looked at him slightly hurt but angry Bobby pushed his way passed them and toward the room that held Hadrian.

"Bobby it's not human! It needs to be killed! You don't even know-"

Bobby whirled around and Sam knew Dean had chosen the wrong word to use when it caused Dean to stop dead in his tracks along with Sam. Bobby's eyes were furious and piercing when he said,

"Don't tell me what I don't know about that boy. His godfather was the best friend I could ever have and his father was a Goodman. His mother was beautiful and had a kind heart bless her passed soul. Bless all their passed souls for having a child like him who takes after all three."

Bobby turned back around leaving a stunned Dean and Sam behind until he opened the door and they rushed in after him. When Bobby saw the salt and devil trap he snorted and said to them,

"This isn't even going to harm him let alone contain him. Kid, get up!"

He took in the tattered clothes and felt like sighing when Hadrian shifted and looked up at Bobby, a light grin on his face.

"Got my message, did ya?"

Bobby snorted again and said with a hint of annoyance,

"Lucky little bastard. I was asleep in the motel when you…called. Hadn't left yet so I got here quick."

Hadrian grinned before gesturing to the binds behind him and asked,

"Mind untying me?"

"No. You can do it yourself."

Hadrian pouted before sighing and bowing his head slightly, not meeting anyone's eyes as he concentrated.

_Diffindo_

Instantly the binds fell away cleanly cut through and Hadrian rubbed his wrists and arms as he got up from the chair walking towards Bobby.

"Har-"

A sharp look from Hadrian made him stop and glare before saying,

"_Hadrian_…I told you so."

Hadrian stopped walking to glare at the older hunter and huffed before muttering as he walked through the devils trap and salt to Dean and Sam's amazement.

"You always tell me something. You would think I would listen to you by now but _nooo_ I have to be hard headed and do it anyway. Then what do I get when he saves my arse a bloody 'I told you so'."

Hadrian began to rant as he walked into another room and looked around before patting his pocket and nodding his head then rummaging through the room absentmindedly. He frowned and stood straight before looking at the three other men and grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that, mates. Sometimes happens when I'm under stress."

Bobby scowled and shook his head before sitting down on a chair near Hadrian while they both looked at the brothers. Dean was looking from Bobby to Hadrian trying to piece together how they know each other while Sam was actually beginning to piece it out in his mind and he said softly,

"The night when Dean first came…That phone call you got…That was Bobby."

Hadrian glanced at Bobby wondering how much to tell when Bobby met his eyes and nodded slightly. Understanding, Hadrian nodded back and sighed before sitting next to Bobby to talk.

"Yeah that was Bobby calling me out."

"So what did you need from this-"

Dean's words were cut off as Bobby sent another glare his way and said,

"I needed to know if he would be able to go on a hunt with Caleb."

Dean and Sam frowned as Dean said,

"Caleb doesn't work with anyone and why would this thing go on a hunt? More like you would need to hunt it."

Sam scowled at his brother along with Hadrian and he said,

"For your information _Dean_. I'm a hunter and I'm good friends with Caleb. Stop being so close minded and get your head out your arse."

Dean scowled and took a step toward the olive eyed young man but Sam put his hand up to stop Dean and asked,

"When I called you…Were you on the hunt?"

Hadrian's eyes flickered to the side and sighed heavily as he said,

"No…I refused the hunt because I didn't want to hunt while I was in school…I guess you could say I wanted a break. Actually…I was in school because I wanted a break from hunting completely."

This caused both brothers to frown and Dean to say impulsively,

"You can't just stop hunting. You can't have a normal life either."

Hadrian scowled as his eyes narrowed to Dean after glancing at the flinch from Sam and said,

"I'm sure you've fed your brother that load of crock also. Sorry buddy but I don't want to hear it."

Suddenly, he started laughing harshly and said,

"And I'd advise you to keep your nose out of my business and not give me advice. I _know_ my life will never be normal. Never has been normal."

Bobby sighed as he shook his head a little sadly and Sam winced remembering that after he had told his friend about his fight with his dad and brother. Hadrian felt that it was only right to tell him about the abuse he endured during his childhood. Dean frowned at Hadrian but chose not to comment instead he turned around and sat in a chair that was left behind by the family that used to live there. Hadrian decided to stand along with Sam as something's were brought to the light about each other.

"So when you said that your dad was missing?"

Sam looked down at his feet before saying,

"Our family are hunters ever since my mom died…Dad was hunting the demon that killed her and according to Dean he went missing a few weeks ago without contacting anyone. We found his journal and a few other things that tells us he was alive but…"

Sam left the sentence hanging and looked at his older brother who nodded and Hadrian frowned looking at Bobby.

"Wait…John…John Winchester! Why didn't I put it together!!?"

Sam and Dean looked at him confused while Bobby rolled his eyes at the young man as he said,

"I can't believe I didn't figure out you were a hunter or anything! Especially with all that sparring we did and how secretive you were about your family! Then the name!"

Dean glared at Hadrian before growling out,

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Hadrian frowned at him disapprovingly but said for Sam's sake,

"I ran into him once…On one of my hunts. He wasn't happy at all…Actually tried to kill me now that I think about it…Didn't trust me till I saved his life from a nasty little shapeshifter. He told me that he had two son's Sam and Dean. I didn't really think much of it but now it makes perfect sense."

Sam and Dean looked at Hadrian wide eyed while Bobby glared at him and growled out,

"Care to share why you didn't tell me about this?"

Hadrian chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck before answering carefully,

"He told me not to say anything to you since you promised to shoot him next time you ever saw him again."

Bobby narrowed his eyes dangerously and said,

"I'm definitely going to shoot that idjit's ass now. Anything else I should know?"

Hadrian gave him a thoughtful look before shaking his head almost child-like causing Bobby to growl not amused at all as he grinned. Sam stepped forward and asked,

"When did you see him?"

Hadrian bit his lip and said,

"It was a good three months ago. He was in Iowa for some reason…Probably looking for that thing he was looking for. Didn't want to tell me what it was even when he started trusting me. Said that it was better if I didn't get involved and that I would be safer if it didn't know about me."

Dean found that this was exactly something that his dad would say and found that Hadrian didn't seem to be evil but he couldn't lower his guard and asked suddenly remembering,

"What happened in the apartment?"

Sam winced remembering Jess's body on the ceiling but Hadrian seemed to deflate and he sat down heavily suddenly looking tired. Sam looked at him worriedly and noticed the sorrow that was plain in his olive eyes before he looked up at Sam with guilt filled eyes and asked choked with tears,

"Is she- Is she really gone? Did it…Did it get her?"

Sam nodded slowly and Dean found his own heart twist at the look of utter agony as Hadrian looked back at the floor and shook his head slowly. Bobby knew better than to try to comfort the kid now or else he would get angry at seemingly appearing weak.

"I woke up because I thought I heard a scream. But I was tired so I didn't really think anything of it but I got up anyway when I got an uneasy feeling and went over to Jess's room…I opened the door a little and asked if she was okay. I think she hit him or something because I heard him hiss in pain then Jess yelled for me to help her and I think he hit her. When I went in she was on the ceiling unconscious…I didn't want to acknowledge it but…I think she was dead by then because when I got her back from on the ceiling she was so still and pale. I tried to fight him off…I called you when I got us a little safe but…"

Hadrian clenched his eyes shut as the images flooded his mind as he remembered and his voice cracked slightly before he continued,

"I was flung out the window and when I woke up again you were there with Dean and then I blacked out again."

Sam was hesitant but he knew it was better if he asked rather than his sometimes insensitive brother.

"What did it look like?"

Hadrian looked at Sam and took a deep breath before saying,

"It was a demon…It looked so human…Usually Bobby and Caleb keep me away from the demon hunting's so I'd never seen one before but…He looked so human except…Except for his eyes…they were this yellow that…You just can't forget them."

Sam's eyes hardened slightly as he looked at Dean his face was slightly grim before looking back at a guilt ridden Hadrian and feeling himself soften again and laying his hand on Hadrian's shoulder. Hadrian looked up at him shocked and Sam smiled hoping he would understand his silent apology. It took a moment as Hadrian stared at him but slowly smiled back warmly accepting the apology but Sam could see the underlying sadness in his eyes. Bobby rolled his eyes and got up with a slight groan and asked,

"Well now that, that's over and done with can we please get to the issue at hand. Hadrian what are you going to do now?"

Hadrian frowned before realizing what Bobby was saying and putting his face in his hands as he groaned.

(I can't believe this is happening right now!!)

Sam and Dean looked at him confused as he spoke French unsure of what to say until Hadrian looked at Bobby and said,

"I guess I have to go back then…I can't stay here but…I want to go to her funeral first."

Bobby hesitated before nodding his head and getting up but Dean shot up from his seat and said,

"You're coming with us!"

All three men looked at Dean perplexed when he blushed and said,

"He might be of help since he's seen dad recently and besides he shouldn't be separated from Sam."

Sam grinned happily but Bobby and Hadrian narrowed their eyes at Dean knowing that it wasn't the truth and that infact Dean still was suspicious of Hadrian and that was why he actually wants Hadrian to go along. Bobby looked at Hadrian and nodded making him sigh and agree.

**North California- Jessica Lee Moore's funeral**

Sam and Hadrian walked slowly back to the car where Dean waited for them and their minds drifted to the years they spent with each other and Jess. Sam stopped walking and looked up meeting Hadrian's haunted questioning gaze. Sam had never noticed until now but Hadrian's eyes always had an underlying sadness and he always seemed haunted by something in his past. As though understanding what Sam was thinking Hadrian said,

"Maybe I'll tell you…But only when I'm ready to."

Sam nodded and began to walk back to the car with him Dean leaning against the car as he watched them approach. When they got to him he leaned off of his car and asked,

"Ready to go you two?"

Both men looked back toward the funeral saying their last good-bye to their best friend before looking back at Dean and saying,

"We're ready."

Dean nodded his head slipping into the driver's seat followed by Hadrian slipping into the back and Sam into the passenger seat. With one final look at Stanford Connecticut they headed out on the highway not looking back anymore.

_TBC..._

**

* * *

**

A/N!!!

Thank you for reading this chapter of _Help, I'm alive_ and I hope you enjoyed it. And yes!! I tweaked it a bit and changed some of the dialogue and if you didn't know I did that…. ignore what I just said!! Anyway!! I feel bad that I'm putting all my thoughts into this but…I need a break from my anime stories so I decided to do this instead. Just to let you all know I don't remember all of the episodes so if I'm not sure about one I'll make up a hunt for them. It'll be like one of those hunts that they don't show alright? Anyway actually…The next chapter is one of those because I wanted to play with the idea of…_Hadrian_ being in this story…Like all of you really don't know who that is but I'll keep it on the DL until I get to that part. Anyway, this is dedicated to Kirallie and Kirallie's awesomeness. All hail Kirallie!!! 


	4. Between us it's worsening

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Angela Kyuuchi The FAllen does not own Harry Potter or Supernatural just the idea for this story and the plot.

**A/N!!!** I'm actually putting the Author note up here for a specific reason. I should all warn you that Dean…Dean does some very naughty things in this as does Hadrian but Hadrian's naughtiness doesn't go into details. Just thought I should warn you.

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[parseltongue]

* * *

Help, I'm Alive

_We're driving slow_

_Through the snow on fifth avenue_

_And right now radio's all that we can hear_

_Now we ain't talk since we left_

_It's so over due_

_It's cold outside_

_But between us its worsening_

-I hate this part: Pussycat dolls

Chapter 3- Between us its worsening

**Highway to Seattle- Interstate 291**

Hadrian sighed while he looked from Sam to Dean as they fumed silently at each other, refusing to acknowledge who was right or even talk to the other. Hadrian was beginning to wonder if he had made the right choice in coming with them. He had a sense that his being there was straining Dean and Sam's relationship even more than it already was but everytime he tried to suggest his leaving Dean would refuse it. It didn't help that every other night Dean would bring a girl to the hotel they were staying at and the next morning Sam and he would end up in an argument about it. However, this time it was about something different, this time it was about the hunt they had recently finished and the little girl who had gotten put into a coma because of Dean's plan. Hadrian bit his lip remembering their argument and how Sam had scolded his brother for his impulsiveness and ruthlessness. Hadrian knew where Sam was coming from but he had also seen the look of guilt on Dean's face when he heard about the little girl and he thought Sam was being a little harsh. Sighing again Hadrian looked out the window but not before noticing Dean glance in the review mirror at him but he paid no attention to it and kept looking out the window at the night sky. Black Sabbath was the only thing heard in the car as the radio was blasted and Hadrian could see Sam's patience wearing thin as the song continued and knew that soon he was going to blow up.

'_This is unbelievable…I wonder if this could get any worse.'_

Hadrian winced just as he thought that because Sam let out a small annoyed growl letting him know Sam was about to blow in

3…

2…

1…

"Damn it, Dean! Shut that off!! What is wrong with you!!? It's bad enough you have horrible taste in music but to blast it!!"

"Oh what's wrong, Sammy?! Scolding your fuck up brother about getting a girl in a coma isn't enough now you gotta try and act like mommy?"

That was enough to shut Sam up and look at him in utter shock and Dean bit his lip realizing what he just said. He opened his mouth to apologize but Sam looked away out the window and Dean shut his mouth before looking at Hadrian who was shifting uncomfortably in the back glancing from one Winchester to the other. Dean scowled slightly but didn't say anything but speed up wondering why he had decided to keep Hadrian. He was beginning to understand why Sam trusted Hadrian so completely and couldn't believe he was evil but Dean wasn't so sure he trusted the smaller hunter. Dean wasn't sure if it was because of how close Sam was to him or because he didn't know anything about Hadrian. The past week they had all been together and Dean found himself catching when either he or Hadrian glanced at the other. For some reason Dean always felt himself panic when their eyes meet and he remembered something shift inside him that first night he met Hadrian in Sam's apartment. The obvious playful flirting with Sam's girlfriend when she was in nothing but a v-neck shirt and her underwear but it was different when he had seen Hadrian. He remembered the loose wrinkled oxford button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the three top buttons open with baggy jeans that just barely hung on his hips as they teased by showing a little bit of pale smooth skin. His hair was tousled messily over his face, shoulders and over his bright olive green eyes that had caught his own the minute he had walked in. Dean glanced up at the rearview mirror again to see Hadrian had calmed down and was once again looking out the window his face holding no expression while his expressional eyes showed wonder. Dean couldn't help the slight twitch upward of his lip as he found his guard going slightly down.

Dean had to admit that many times Hadrian had saved both brothers and when he could have killed them or hurt them he didn't. Instead he always showed worry and amusement when around them but most often around Sam which always made Dean feel a little irritated. He could never be sure but Dean believed it was because he wanted Sam to depend on him and not believe that he was just another insensitive hunter. Dean shut off the music and the car was plunged into silence that made Dean uneasy until Hadrian decided to talk and Dean couldn't help but to feel a little grateful to the smaller hunter.

"How old are you exactly Dean?"

Dean glanced back and his chest tightened as he felt a familiar sense of panic as his eyes met with Hadrian's olive green ones and he cleared his throat before saying,

"I'm twenty-six years old kid. Four years younger than you and Sammy here."

He noticed Sam scowl before smirking when Hadrian glared at Dean and said,

"Actually I'm twenty-four Dean. Only two years younger and don't call me kid."

Dean looked wide eyed at Hadrian and said,

"But you're in Sam's class!!"

Hadrian looked away shifting uncomfortably and Sam sent him a sympathetic look before Hadrian said,

"I had to start from the beginning because I came from Britain and I had to take tests…Unfortunately…Though I aced the tests they still felt I should start from my freshman year."

Dean nodded his head finally relieved in finding out where the accent came from and surprised that Hadrian was only two years younger meaning he was older than Sam. Sam chuckled remembering something and said,

"I remember whenever the guys who Hadrian would date would find out how old he really was and they'd immediately back off."

Hadrian pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and said,

"That's not funny!! I hate looking young and small. It's annoying to have to correct every person I meet because of that."

Dean was having trouble processing what Sam had said and blurted out by accident,

"You're gay!?"

Hadrian looked at him pointedly with an eyebrow arched but said calmly,

"Bisexual actually but in all technicality yes I suppose so…Why?"

Dean got himself under control and said nonchalantly,

"No reason…Just…Just a little surprised that's all…You looked pretty straight."

Dean frowned remembering the part in their last hunt Hadrian had played, feeling that strange irritation again when he remembered the way the woman had hung all over Hadrian automatically thinking that it was because he had wanted to be the one to woo the girl. He muttered softly but Hadrian and Sam caught it clearly,

"Looked straight too in that last hunt."

Sam and Hadrian chuckled as Hadrian explained apologetically,

"Well since I'm bi I'm attracted to both sex's but I'm used to acting straight because where I live I was…never mind."

The mood in the car immediately dampened as Hadrian looked back out the window not finishing the sentence, his eyes clouded over as he got lost in his thoughts and memories. Dean and Sam looked at each other their argument forgotten and forgiven as they wondered what Hadrian was about to say but they didn't have time to really think about it because Hadrian's phone rang. Starting slightly he grinned sheepishly at the two brothers who scowled at him before picking it up and putting it on loud speaker.

" Ello? Black speaking."

"Kid? It's me, Caleb."

Hadrian growled and said,

"What is it with everyone calling me kid? Enough of that already!!"

There was a low chuckle before Caleb got serious and he said,

"Sorry but you think you can do me a favor?"

Hadrian looked at Dean and Sam all three knowing it was about a hunt and they nodded so Hadrian went back to the phone and said,

"Sure what's up?"

"There's a rumor going around in Seattle about people being found in alleyways sucked dry and supposedly they've found bite marks on them. You up for vampire hunting?"

Hadrian grinned and looked at the two brothers who nodded and said,

"Sure, Cal. See you when I see you."

"Whatever…Kid."

Hadrian glared at the phone unable to retort as Caleb had hung up the minute he had said it but Hadrian switched his glare to the brothers as they laughed.

"Oh shut up! At least I don't have an older brother that calls me _Sammy_ and at least I don't have the mentality of a _five_ year old."

Both brother's stopped laughing and glared at the smug looking man in the backseat who had his eyebrow arched daring them to say something back. Dean grumbled lightly but went back to looking at the road as Sam rolled his eyes at Hadrian and turned back around in his seat. Hadrian looked at the road signs finding it ironic that they were already near Seattle when Caleb decided to call about the supposed vampire incident. They quickened their speed and entered the Seattle area in three hours before beginning to look for a motel to stay in. While looking for a place to stay Hadrian fell asleep leaving the two brothers to talk quietly and privately.

"You seem to be warming up to Kit."

Dean glanced at his brother with a questioning look when he said that and Sam chuckled a little wistfully. Dean knew then that Jess had crossed his mind and sighed.

"Sorry. I forget you didn't know him long enough to hear us-me call him that. It's his nickname. Like you call me Sammy, we-I call him Kit."

Dean gave his brother a sympathetic look knowing who Sam had meant in 'we' and felt a little bad for him.

"Why 'Kit'?"

"It's his name…On top of it, it's the term for a fox's cub. And a fox fits him perfectly."

Dean thought about it and couldn't remember Hadrian's whole name and asked,

"What's his name? His whole name?"

"Hadrian Kitel Black…Why?"

Dean thought on the name realizing that it sounded oddly familiar for some reason but he couldn't think of it just yet. He glanced back at the sleeping form of Hadrian and found that his interest peaked slightly at the mysterious young man. Looking at Sam he asked,

"What do you know about him?"

Sam hesitated recognizing the look in Dean's eyes but he didn't answer instead he pointed to a motel and said,

"We can stay there tonight. I'll wake Hadrian, you get the rooms."

Dean looked at Sam uncertainly before nodding and parking the car in the parking lot of the motel. He stepped out the car and stretched alittle letting out a moan of pleasure when his bones cracked and popped as he got the kinks out of his body. He walked up to the woman at the counter and gave her a charming smile and she smiled back after giving him a once over.

"Can I help you with anything sir?"

"Yeah actually you can. I'm here with my brother and friend so I was wondering if you had any rooms available."

The woman looked him over again and chuckled checking the book before leaning on the counter and saying,

"I might…If you take me out?"

Dean grinned and looked at her name tag before saying,

"I would love to Ariel. Is there anything I need to give you?"

The woman gave him a seductive smile but shook her head and said,

"No…You, your brother and friend will do fine."

Dean frowned slightly unsure of what she meant when she said,

"You will take me out while your brother will take my sister and your friend my friend. Fair?"

Dean grinned and nodded his head before excusing himself and telling her he would get them and their stuff. When he walked out he spotted Sam and Hadrian whispering furiously and it looked like they were having an argument about something before Hadrian noticed Dean coming their way and turned around walking off into the streets. Sam looked after him before turning to Dean with a lopsided smile that was half-hearted and asking,

"You got the rooms?"

Dean grinned and nodded his head explaining excitedly,

"I got them for free all we need to do is take these three girls out and we're good."

Sam frowned and was about to open his mouth when Dean scowled and interrupted him by saying,

"Sam you don't have to do anything with the girl just take her out to eat or something. It's just to get us some rooms while we're here. Anyway, what was all that about? You guys have a fight?"

Dean watched as a little anger and annoyance hardened Sam's eyes before he just looked tired and he said,

"It's nothing…Just a little argument everything will be fine later…matter of fact scratch that he'll be even more pissed when he finds out the little set up you have for the rooms."

Sam groaned as he moved toward the motel with his hand over his face and Dean trailing behind snickering a little but slightly worried about Sam and, to his surprise, about Hadrian.

It was a few hours later before Hadrian returned looking weirded out and disturbed. Looking at Sam and Dean he asked,

"Anyone want to tell me why the receptionist was flirting with me and talking about 'seeing' me later?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other before Sam said,

"Dean got us free rooms in return for going out with the receptionist, her sister and her friend…Oh, your room is right next to ours."

Dean and Sam watched as Hadrian's face went from emotionless to angry before he whirled around and left the room slamming the door closed. Dean looked at Sam who was sighing tiredly and asked,

"What was that about?"

Sam glared at him over his hand and said,

"He's been forced to do a lot of things so when he's forced into a situation he can't get out of he gets…really…_angry_…for lack of a better word."

Dean shrugged his shoulder and said nonchalantly,

"Oh well this is the job of a hunter and we all have to do things we don't want to do and we're always forced into situations we can't get out of."

Sam detected a hint of guilt and realized he was also talking about the girl from before and he felt guilty about harping on him about it. Suddenly, the door room opened and Hadrian walked inside looking calmer but the minute he spoke both Sam and Dean could hear how angry he was. His tone was iced over and emotionless as he said,

"Let me get my key thank you. I will see you two later."

Sam knew when Hadrian was in that kind of mood it was better to just do what he wants and stay out of his way. Getting up he walked over to chest that had the keys and took one off before throwing it at Hadrian who caught it in mid air then turned back around and slamming the door closed behind him again. Dean shuddered and said,

"He was happy enough to flirt with the woman from our last hunt what happened this time?"

"It's mostly because of our little argument but he didn't mind before because we had _all_ talked about it. This time you took it upon yourself to make this decision."

Sam replied looking at Dean in annoyance but with some amusement at the fact Dean seemed to be put out at being scolded for his impulsiveness again but in a playful way. Dean sighed before getting up and picking out some clothes and saying,

"Okay, okay. I'll make it up to him some how but right now I need a shower and quick."

Sam rolled his eyes before taking out his laptop and beginning to look for the occurrences that Caleb had explained. When Dean came back out the shower rubbing his hair dry Sam looked up and said,

"I found a few things but I'm going to take a shower so that we can _all_ talk about it. I already called Hadrian and he was coming over. Don't upset him anymore than he already is, Dean."

Dean looked at his brother offended and said,

"Hey! How was I to know?"

Sam glared and said,

"Maybe if you actually talked to him instead of acting so suspicious maybe you can learn something about him."

Dean looked at him opened mouthed, he had thought Sam hadn't noticed how he felt about the younger hunter but it seems as though that wasn't the case at all. Dean grumbled as Sam closed the bathroom door and he sat down by a kitchen table to dry his hair. Suddenly, the door opened and Dean looked up quickly for his eyes to meet deep olive green ones and he felt that familiar sense of panic set in. However, when he noticed he was alone with Hadrian the panic escalated and his stomach started to squirm and he looked away quickly. He didn't see when Hadrian's eyebrow arched and he smirked but he could feel Hadrian's eyes going over him as he studied the older hunter finally he looked away and sat in a couch across the room. Dean glanced at him and had to swallow thickly as he realized what Hadrian was wearing. Tight leather pants with combat boots, a silk black button up shirt with the top button's open enough to show some of his chest and his usually messy chocolate brown almost black hair was brushed back into a small ponytail except for his bangs that were brushed neatly to the side but still in his face and over his eyes.

Hadrian also found himself studying the older Winchester. Dean had on a tight black t-shirt with short sleeves and a leather jacket over it with designer ripped jeans that hung low on his hips with timberland boots. His short hair was spiked slightly because of his rubbing it to get dry and his face was flushed but from what Hadrian wasn't sure. When their eyes met Hadrian offered a small smile feeling himself calm down slightly before he apologized,

"Sorry about earlier…I have a horrible temper when it comes to certain things. I understand the reason you had this arranged."

Dean looked at him surprised that he was the one apologizing before shaking his head and replying,

"Nah, it was my fault…I-I realized I haven't been very…_positive_ toward you."

He scowled at the smaller hunter when he gave Dean an amused look before Dean said,

"I'm trying to apologize here don't give me that look. You're pushing it as is."

Hadrian snorted but made his face go neutral as Dean took a deep breath and forced himself to continue,

"Lately I've seen why Sam considers you a friend and why he trusts you…I'm sorry for being so suspicious. You're a good guy, Hadrian."

"Kit…Call me Kit."

Hadrian corrected him with a small smile Dean felt the panic subside some but when Sam cleared his throat both Hadrian and Dean turned their heads sharply to look at him. Both of them scowled at the youngest hunter as he smirked at them and said,

"Now that we've made up…partially. We have to go pick up little miss receptionist and her group for tonight. You ready?"

Hadrian sighed but nodded his head along with Dean who looked like a little kid who was about to get his Christmas present. They headed out the door and went to the front lobby of the motel where they were suppose to meet the girls. Ariel came out of a back room with a friendly smile her black hair in a loose ponytail that reached her lower back and wearing a burgundy dress that reached just above her knee's while hugging every curve in her body. As she looked over them her eyes lingered momentarily on Hadrian making Dean narrow his eyes and feel irritated. Suddenly, her eyes snapped back toward Dean and she said,

"Glad you could make it Adam. I'll go get the girls."

As she walked away Sam turned to Hadrian who was looking around with a bored expression and Dean glared still feeling annoyed though he didn't know why.

"You wore that on purpose, didn't you?"

Hadrian glanced at Dean their eyes catching for a moment and Dean felt himself panic before Hadrian looked away and said with an innocent face,

"What are you talking about, Sam? Why would I do anything on purpose? I just thought wearing this would be for the best."

Sam giving him a look that said 'You're kidding me right' and Hadrian laughed lightly just as Ariel walked back into the room with a blonde girl in a blue dress that stopped just below her bottom and a brunette girl that looked similar to her that wore a lipstick red dress that was the same to Ariel's. Hadrian whistled impressed when the girls walked up to them and looked at all three appreciatively before saying,

"You all look beautiful tonight."

All three women giggled like school girls looking at him appreciatively also causing Dean to glare even more before looking away and muttering darkly. Hadrian and Sam looked at him strangely before the blonde girl wrapped her arm around Hadrian and introduced herself with a flirtatious smile.

"I'm Ariel's friend, Samantha Harrison."

Hadrian smiled and bowed slightly before saying, "Pleasure Samantha. My name's Nicholas Arrow."

The brunette stepped up to Sam looking him over and said as her fingers trailed his arm lightly,

"Hi, my name's Liana Erickson."

Sam gave her a charming grin before looking her up and down and saying,

"The name is Edward White."

Dean stepped toward Ariel at that moment and said with a seductive smile that had her swooning,

"And of course we already know each other, Ariel."

She let out a small high pitched giggle that had both Hadrian and Sam cringing mentally while their girls rolled their eyes. Hadrian and Sam glanced at each other relieved that their girls seemed a little more toned down then their counterparts. Dean clapped his hands together excitedly with a smug look and said,

"Well lets get this show on the road, shall we? We can go to the club 'Sin' that I saw if it's okay with you girls?"

All three girls looked at each other with knowing smiles as though they were sharing a secret before nodding their heads and following the boys. Samantha and Ariel sat in the back with Hadrian while Liana sat on top of Sam. The girls sang along to Dean's blasted music much to Sam's chagrin but he made sure not to say anything.

**Seattle, Washington- Club 'Sin'**

When they got to 'Sin' they could practically feel the music coming from the club as the bass boomed. Hadrian started feeling giddy as he felt the familiar sense of excitement and anticipation rush through him. As they got out the car he was fighting to hold in his emotion's as he felt white hot like fire running through his blood and veins causing him to shiver slightly. Dean glanced at Hadrian and did a double take as he swore in his head he saw Hadrian's eyes flash a glowing emerald but when he looked again they were their usual glimmering olive that made his chest tight with panic and he quickly looked away. Hadrian wrapped his arm around Samantha's waist and he whispered something into her ear causing her to blush. Dean and Sam exchanged looks, Dean's expression asking what Hadrian said while Sam's expression told him he was better off not knowing. Sam remembered the last time he and Hadrian went to a club and blushed lightly. Hadrian always became different while in clubs, becoming more seductive and promiscuous. Sam and Dean followed behind Hadrian as he entered the club and found seats at a table before immediately hailing a waiter over to the table. When Dean, Sam, Ariel, Liana and Samantha sat down the waiter came wearing a black mesh shirt and tight ripped jeans that made Hadrian look over him long and hard before giving him a sensual smile and saying,

"Jack Daniels for me, Bloody Mary's for the ladies and two men will have beer."

The waiter licked his lips after taking in Hadrian and writing his order before asking,

"Anything else I can get you?"

They all heard the double meaning of his words and Samantha as well as Dean glared while Hadrian just beckoned him closer and whispered something in his ear. The man backed away and gave Hadrian a brazen smile before saying,

"I'll know when. Then I'll just follow like a lost puppy."

Hadrian chuckled and said in a husky voice,

"And all lost puppies need to be taken home."

The waiter gave him a small grin before walking away and Samantha was about to say something when Hadrian drew her closer to his side and whispered in her ear once again. Her face went from scarlet to interested to pleased back to scarlet before nodding her head and getting a wicked grin from Hadrian. Sam shook his head having a suspicion about what he could have said to both waiter and girl while Dean fumed _knowing_ what he could have said to get reactions like that. Dean wasn't sure why he was so angry so he turned his attention to Ariel but when the waiter Marcus, his name tag said, came with their drinks Dean's attention was dragged to the way Marcus's hand lingered on Hadrian's for far too long. Hadrian downed his drink as Samantha nursed hers with an amused look. Sam, Liana, Hadrian with Samantha looked annoyed as Dean and Ariel didn't pay any attention to them then after finally finishing her drink and getting bored Samantha dragged Hadrian to the dance floor that was crowded with people. They danced erotically to the exotic music with Hadrian leading. Dean, Ariel, Liana and Sam were breathless as they watched the two move together. Dean couldn't help but feel that irrational anger again as he looked on before Ariel asked,

"Where'd he learn to dance like that? It's absolutely breath taking!"

Sam chuckled and replied, "Nicholas loves nightclubs. He said something about it reminding him of back home and someone from their."

Dean felt his chest tighten for a different reason when Sam mentioned 'someone' but he couldn't understand why that was though. Suddenly, Ariel drew his attention back to her when she caressed his thigh and for a moment Hadrian and everyone else was forgotten. Getting tired of being ignored Sam and Liana joined Hadrian and Samantha on the dance floor. When they returned to the table only to find that Deana and Ariel were deep in a conversation. Four identical exasperated sighs left their mouths before Sam suggested to the girls,

"Want us to take you home?"

Both girls had gotten a sense of Sam and Hadrian while they danced and talked, finding that they were kind and thoughtful so the girls wouldn't mind being friends with them and felt safe around them. They smiled warmly as the men before nodding so Sam went up to Dean and said,

"We're going to drop the girls off at their homes."

Dean ripped his attention away from Ariel and looked at Sam before nodding. However, when he saw Hadrian by the door with his arm around Samantha's waist and talking to the waiter Marcus who was now wearing a jacket, he felt pissed off. Hadrian felt eyes on him as Sam walked past him to the front door from telling Dean they were leaving. He looked back only to meet light green eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat until Dean looked away and ordered a drink. From what Hadrian could see it looked like liquor but a small beckoning tug on his sleeve from Samantha made him forget about it and what he saw in Dean's eyes when their eyes had met.

**Motel- Seattle, Washington**

Dean stumbled slightly as he walked toward the motel and chuckled lightly as he vaguely knew he was drunk but couldn't bring himself to care much. He remembered where his and Sammy's room was and stumbled toward it. He distantly recognized the scent of cigarettes as he got closer to his room but kept his eyes to the ground when he stumbled again. He looked up sharply when he was a foot away from the door and a voice asked,

"Where have you been?!"

Dean's breath caught slightly when his light green eyes met Hadrian's dark olive green ones. He took the time to notice it was Hadrian that was smoking and realized subconsciously that he had never seen or heard about the smaller man smoking and found that it was actually quite sexy. He frowned however when he took in Hadrian's looks and he caught the slight smell of musk and sex. Hadrian's skin was shining lightly with the afterglow of sex and sweat, he had no shirt on, his jeans barely hung on his hips as he didn't have them zippered up all the way and unbuttoned revealing that he had no underwear on also. Dean glanced at the door and saw it cracked open slightly.

"Dean?"

Dean's attention was dragged back to Hadrian as he whispered his name sending shivers down Dean's spine.

"Where's Sammy?"

He asked his words slurred slightly from the alcohol and Hadrian frowned noticing that. He flicked the cigarette but away when he was done and took a step toward Dean before replying.

"He left a few minutes ago to take Liana home and look for you. We started getting worried when you didn't come back quickly…Dean are you _drunk_?"

Hadrian asked whispering the question so no one would hear his real name. Dean shivered again before grinning charmingly at Hadrian and taking a step closer to him making Hadrian look at him uncertainly.

"Just a little drunk, Kit."

His words were slurred slightly again as he replied to Hadrian's question in a joking manner and nonchalance. Dean frowned as his chest clenched and his heart picked up speed when he heard a light sleepy moan from Hadrian's room. Both pairs of green eyes glanced at the open door before Hadrian shut it completely. When he turned around however Den was standing right behind him too close for Hadrian to really comprehend what was happening. This time Hadrian shuddered when he saw the hungry look in Dean's eyes and remembered Sam telling him two days before about Dean's other side. The Dean that turns on his seductive sexual drive to get what he wants when he wanted and Hadrian let out a shuddering breath as he side stepped Dean only to be pushed against a wall by him. Their bodies flush against each other making Hadrian go rigid so he wouldn't let out the moan that was fighting to escape his lips.

"D-Dean? Wh-What is-"

Hadrian couldn't finish that sentence as Dean captured his lips in his own. Hadrian was suppressed at how soft Dean's lips were as they ghosted over his own before turning the kiss into a passionate one again.

Dean didn't know why but when his lips locked with Hadrian's lips that reminded him of rose petals he suddenly _needed_ Hadrian, he _wanted_ him more than he had wanted anything in his life, even revenge for his mother. He drank up Hadrian's moan greedily and licked his top lip as they pulled away only to kiss him passionately again. Hadrian pulled away though and as their lips brushed sensually he said in a breathless voice,

"Dean, you're drunk! Think about what you're doing! You're only reacting like this because of what I am!"

Dean growled lowly not wanting to hear what Hadrian had to say and nipped his neck causing Hadrian to gasp before a pleasure moan escaped as Dean traced his tongue over the area.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…"

Hadrian's breathless whisper's of his name in his ear as he trailed kisses and nips against Hadrian's neck made Dean shudder a few times and moan Hadrian's name. He brought his head back up before he captured Hadrian's lips in his own and sucked on Hadrian's bottom lip. The small whimpers and moans coming from Hadrian partially cleared Dean's mind of the alcohol immediately but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Hadrian felt intoxicating to him and even now he still _wanted_ Hadrian, still _needed_ to feel him, to touch him. Somehow, Dean's hands had found their way to Hadrian's hips while his had made their way to Dean's shoulder gripping tightly to them.

"Dean! S-Stop! Yo-You're drunk!"

Dean growled and nipped at Hadrian's neck sharply again before apologetically lapping at the red spot like he did the one before. Dean smiled against Hadrian's neck when he remembered his experiments with other male's in the past, the one's he never told Sam about, and decided to experiment a little. He shifted so that his knee was between Hadrian's legs separating them so he was in between Hadrian. Experimentally, he gently lifted his leg up against Hadrian's groin kneeing it gently when he felt a sharp pain on his collar as Hadrian's teeth bit at it and he dug his nails into Dean's shoulder. Dean smirked and did it again getting a similar reaction again but this time as he did it a little harder Hadrian cried out, his head falling back as he looked up. Hadrian's eyes glazed slightly with lust as he looked at Dean before Dean experimentally replaced his knee with his palm, earning a small pleading whimper. Dean palmed the bulge in Hadrian's pants and was surprised when his hips bucked before the smaller hunters lips came crashing on his own hungrily. However, Dean fell unconscious and Hadrian barely caught him with a sigh of relief and regret. He shivered a few times and his body was sweaty and his face flushed as he looked down at Dean who he had made go unconscious. Dean began to levitate and slowly Hadrian guided the older man to the bed in Dean and Sam's room before brushing his forehead with his hands and walking out.

Dean groaned lightly as his head throbbed and he tried to remember last night. Suddenly, everything came back and he remembered his irrational anger toward Samantha and the waiter. Drinking until he was pretty drunk, having a little _fun_ with Ariel and then Hadrian. Dean's face paled as he remembered what happened between him and Hadrian that night and his breath hitched. However, Dean shuddered as he remembered the lust and breathless moaning whispers of his name coming from Hadrian's mouth tainted with his accent making it sound delicious. Suddenly, Dean jumped up and raced to the bathroom turning on a cold shower and jumping in after peeling off his clothes. After he came out in a t-shirt and faded jeans he whirled around when a voice asked,

"Any reason why you drove your car home while you were _drunk_?"

Dean winced at Sam's volume before looking horrified and asking,

"Is my baby alright?! Did I scratch her?!!"

Sam snorted rudely and rolled his eyes before saying in a dull tone,

"Unsurprisingly no. Even drunk you're protective of that damn car. No, you're just lucky Hadrian carried you into the room when he found you collapsed by our door."

Dean realized Hadrian must've not told Sam what really happened when the door opened and Hadrian stepped in wearing the same clothes Dean had seen him in when they first met at Sam's apartment. When their eyes met Dean saw the shock and uncertainty before they lit up again and he looked at Sam and Dean chirping happily as though nothing happened,

"Good Morning!"

Dean winced and glared at the loud man before grumbling suddenly feeling moody and angry,

"What's so good about it?"

He caught the flash of hurt and anger that ran through Hadrian's eyes for moment and Dean couldn't help but feel bad for snapping at him. Sam scowled at his brother but the emotion's in Hadrian's eyes were gone and in their place was the usually chipper Hadrian as he said,

"Don't be such a fuddy-duddy."

Sam and Dean looked at Hadrian as though he had grown an extra head before Sam said questioningly,

"Fuddy-duddy? Really, Hadrian?"

Hadrian blushed before replying indignantly,

"Hey! I find that it's an interesting word that adults don't use but should."

Sam and Dean smacked their heads with the palm of their hands though Dean cringed the minute he did that causing Hadrian and Sam to snicker while he glowered at them. After they were done Hadrian sat next to Sam by the table holding his laptop and said,

"Yesterday before we took the girls out Sam found some interesting things."

Sam nodded his head before saying,

"This isn't the first time this has happened in this town. There has been other accounts of this happening in Seattle but it seems as though they went unsolved and unchecked. In 1962 twenty people went missing all in the same vicinity and all turned up three days apart from each other bled dry. Again in 1969 twenty-eight people went missing this time and they appeared forty-days apart, they were also bled dry. Every seven years a different amount of people go missing and they all end up found bled dry. Right now only five people have gone missing and only three have shown up bled dry."

They were all quiet before there was a knock on the door and Hadrian got up to answer it while Sam and Dean his their research. Dean felt a flare of anger when the door opened to reveal Samantha smiling happily at Hadrian who looked at her shocked before grinning at her.

"Hey Samantha! What brings you here?"

Hadrian glanced back at Sam and Dean before noticing Dean seemed to be on edge and frowned before Samantha's voice brought him from his thoughts.

"I wanted to see if you were free."

Hadrian glanced at Sam and Dean again before giving her a hesitant smile and asking,

"When?"

Samantha looked at the ground shyly before asking,

"Now?"

Hadrian bit his lip and was about to apologize when Sam said getting up and walking toward them,

"That sounds like a good idea actually."

Hadrian and Dean looked at Sam sharply and said in unison,

"It does?!"

They glanced at each other and bushed before looking back at Sam who looked a little disturbed before saying,

"Yeah. We're knew here so it'd be perfect to go with her. See the sites, learn about Seattle all that jazz."

It clicked for Hadrian and he instantly understood what Sam was trying to do. Get information on Seattle and the problem going on was what Sam was basically telling him to do. Hadrian played along and grinned again at Samantha while saying,

"Yeah he's right. Beside I get the prettiest girl here in Seattle. Who could ask for more?"

Samantha giggled and stepped back beckoning him to follow her. He looked back at Sam and gave him a look that said they would be talking when he got back. Sam grinned waving Hadrian and Samantha off before shutting the door and turning to his fuming brother with an arched eyebrow. Dean glared at him and said,

"He shouldn't be playing around. We have work to do. I don't know why you let him do that when he should be helping us in other ways."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes exasperated at his brother for not even realizing the tension that was in the room because of the two of them. He had begun to suspect his brother had a thing for his best friend when he heard from Hadrian that Dean came back drunk. He knew Dean only did that when a girl or guy he had a thing for wasn't paying attention to him or she was 'playing' with someone else. He had known for a while that Dean had been with guys before when he accidentally caught his brother in the act on their second hunt together though Dean didn't know he knew. Then he had noticed the glances his brother would give Hadrian once in awhile when the smaller man wasn't looking or paying attention. Suddenly, Sam noticed that Hadrian had been acting strange when he had told Sam about finding Dean collapsed in front of their door last night and the tension between the two this morning seemed to fit into place causing him to let out a long suffering groan that caught Dean's attention. Sam looked at Dean sternly and asked,

"What happened between you and Hadrian last night? And don't tell me nothing because I know it was something especially counting how you feel about him."

Dean gapped at his little brother before saying,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? Then I guess you don't cast longing glances at him when he's not looking, you don't get angry jealous even when he's around another guy or girl or the fact that you got drunk last night when you only do that when you don't get the person you want. Dean I know you're not perfectly straight. I _saw_ you with another guy before, it's no biggie."

Dean bit his lip and glanced to the side unsure of what to say to Sam before he sighed defeated and said,

"I…Might…Have a thing for him…"

At the look Sam gave him he growled and said,

"Fine I fucking like him!! But damn it he's…he's not human! It's not supposed to be…I'm not suppose to…"

Dean bit his lip harshly feeling confused and angry before he collapsed on the bed and looked at his hands.

"Dean…Hadrian _is_ human. He has a good heart and loves to help people if he can. He had flaws like everyone else and has a life like everyone else. It's alright to like him and it's not bad to care for him. If you don't remember Dad likes him and Bobby trusts him so there's nothing wrong with it. But…I need to know what happened last night, Dean."

Dean sighed and nodded before blushing a little at the memories and taking a deep breath.

"I…I got back from being with Ariel…I was drunk of course so I was stumbling toward our room…You know I didn't know Hadrian smoked, why didn't you tell me?"

At Sam's confused look Dean guessed Sam didn't know this either and frowned before continuing,

"Anyway, he was infront of his room smoking a cigarette when he saw me and asked me where I had gone. He must've just been done with the waiter and Samantha cause…he wasn't fully dressed. Just had a pair of jeans on and you could see the traces of sweat while you could smell it…I wont go into details…I don't know I guess hearing who ever was in the room kind of set me off cause I kissed him…For a moment that's all we did and he tried to convince me that it was just because I was drunk. Tried to get me to stop but…Something in me told me he didn't really want to stop and that I _needed_ him. God Sammy he was just so intoxicating! It was like getting a taste of this drug and not being able to stop because you feel like you'll go mad. I started touching and suddenly I was out cold and next thing I know I'm waking up with a hangover. But he said some thing interesting…"

Sam shook his head before he asked,

"Wait! He knocked you out?"

Dean shook his head and said,

"No I think it was just the alcohol cuz he didn't touch me like that."

Sam took a moment to process what he meant and his lips formed an 'o' before nodding and asking,

"What do you mean he said some thing interesting?"

Dean hesitated as he thought and said,

"Well like…He said that I was only reacting like that because of what he was. I don't really understand that."

Sam frowned before looking at his laptop and doing a search like that. It was twenty minutes before Sam made a triumphant noise and Dean got up from the bed and walked over to him. Sam pointed to the screen and said,

"There is a Folklore that comes from medieval legend of a creature, a _demon_ that takes the form of a woman to seduce men in dreams to have sexual intercourse. It's called a Succubus In modern times, a succubus may or may not appear in dreams and is often depicted as highly attractive, while in the past Succubi were depicted as frightening and demonic. The male counter part is called an Incubus. Succubi draw energy from men to sustain themselves, often until the victim becomes exhausted or dies. An Incubus is basically the same thing as a Succubus. An incubus is a demon in male form supposed to lie upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them."

Sam worried at his lip as Dean glared at the screen and said in a low voice,

"So he is a demon…"

Sam looked at Dean before looking back at the screen and saying,

"It's the only logical explanation for what he said to you."

_TBC..._

**

* * *

**

A/N!!!

Oh! Look at that! A cliff hanger, dang it I'm mean aren't I. Anyway!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I actually planned to make it longer but I wanted to put a cliff hanger. Anyway, the action will really begin in the next chapter as Dean and Sam confront Hadrian about what he really is and the bloodsuckers are revealed!! I hope to hear from all of you and thank you all who have given me your input on my story. All Hail Kirallie!!! This is dedicated to Kirallie and all Kirallie's awesomeness!!! 


	5. If I like What I've begun

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Angela Kyuuchi The FAllen does not own Harry Potter or Supernatural just the idea for this story and the plot.

**Author's Note!!!** I decided to address some of my readers and thank them personally. So here it goes!!

Ophorium- Ahaha!! I wanted to hit Dean too when I was writing that chapter. But please don't hit him I think he's going to get better…key word…_think_. Dean has a mind of his own it seems.

Mistress Titania- Thank you sooo much for pointing that mistake for me. I kind of mixed up what I was planning to do and ended up writing Connecticut there.

Ophorium- I know!!! Dean was soo adorable!! I actually was planning on him knowing he was longing for Harry from the beginning but then…I was like what the hell let him go through a little torture. Yes I kind of like my Harry too lol. Actually though I have Harry like that it's only because he's hiding himself behind layer and layers of walls so he wont get hut. I'm not found of the blushing virgin Harry's…Makes him seem too girly. And you will have to find out in this chapter to know what they are going to do to Harry.

Ophorium- Now, now answer's about how Harry knows about Bobby and if Hermione will join in later will come in time. Oh what the heck I'll give you a little knowledge. Yes it's a flashback that shows how Harry found out about Bobby and Hermione will possibly be coming to help in the future. Not telling when it's happening though!!!

Kirallie- *fangirl squeal* OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! KIRALLIE!!! Alright I have myself under control now. Yes this is dedicated to you as is all my Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover's. If I had not read your crossover's of Harry Potter/Supernatural I would not have gotten into it. Now onto your questions: Unfortunately if I told you why he changed his name it would give away like half of the story and then I'd have to kill everyone who read it *evil grin*. No and Yes to Sam thinking Harry isn't completely human…_again_. No, because Sam trusts his instincts and his instincts are telling him he's human and Yes, because it's the only logical explanation. You know Sam and logic, needs to do research, research, research.

Marmee Noir-Ahaha! Sorry bout that Marmee. I'll fix that for you right now. I had been trying to fix a mistake I made on chap 2 and replaced the chap 2 I fixed with chap 1 instead of the old chap 2.

Charlie-becks- Don't be angry!! I'll fix it right now!! And here is your super long chapter!! Hope you enjoy it. (well no…I suppose it's not really super long but I believe it's moderately long compared to the other chapters I've done.)

LittleLessStar- I'm soo glad you like the story!! I'll make sure to keep updating and make long chapters!!! I hope you will continue to enjoy it.

Now onto thanking people!! I'd like to thank the reviewers:

The Group of One

Athena89

Tristilla ex Terebre

Ophorium

Mistress Titania

Konnetsu Deb

LilGenie

Nathan

Kirallie

Marmee Noir

Charlie-becks

LittleLessStar

I'd also like to thank all of you who have added my story to your Story Alert, Favorite's, Author alert, Author favorite. It is a great honor and I hope I can continue to entertain you all with my story!! Now onward and read!!!

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[parseltongue]

* * *

Help, I'm Alive

_I don't know What I've done_

_Our if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me_

_It's all or none…_

-Where I Stood: Missy Higgins

Chapter 4- if I like what I've begun

Hadrian strolled down the street casually with his hands in his pocket and Samantha's arm wrapped around his own. They glanced at each other from time to time and smiled before walking in silence again. Hadrian didn't know why but ever since he slept with her last night he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around her. He knew it wasn't because he was attracted to her because he had slept with too many people to start caring. Suddenly, flashes of what happened with Dean went through his mind and he bit his lip sharply. He started when Samantha said,

"You've been quiet…Is everything alright?"

Hadrian gave her a charming smile before saying,

"Just admiring the views."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively making her laugh bringing a genuine smile to his face. They talked about the different atmospheres and sceneries that was in Seattle. It wasn't till around 1:00 and they were heading back to the motel that Hadrian asked,

"So this place must have a lot of history. You know anything?"

He noticed Samantha shift uncomfortably before saying nonchalantly,

"Sorry. Me and my family moved here only two months ago. My first week here I met Ariel and Liana and we became fast friends."

Hadrian's body tensed as he realized two months ago was when the first body disappeared. He hummed acknowledging and looked off to the side trying to figure out if his suspicion was right. He prayed that he wasn't right and that she wasn't connected to the killings but his instincts were screaming at him that their was something horribly wrong with her. His instincts were never wrong though and it broke his heart to realize he would have to kill her. It wasn't till they were infront of the motel that some of the tension lifted between them and Samantha turned to him to say,

"I guess I'll see you later or around."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek but as she pulled away Hadrian saw her eyes begin to darken and she said,

"Then again it might be soon…Hadrian. Or should I say…"

She leaned up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear leaving him frozen from the shock and when he turned around to confront her she was gone. Hadrian rushed over to Sam and Dean's room letting himself in but when he turned to face them he stopped dead in his tracks. Dean had a gun pointed to his face and Dean's expression was angry. He saw the brief hurt in Hadrian's eyes before his face became cold and his voice iced over as he said,

"I'm really getting tired of having guns pointed at me, especially by you Dean Winchester. What the hell is wrong now?!"

Dean's heart clenched painfully as he opened his mouth to begin talking but Sam cut in quickly, walking cautiously over to a tensed Hadrian and said,

"Sorry but we _need_ to know Hadrian. We've been talking about what you could be and from what I found out about last night I did some research…Hadrian are you…Are you an Incubus?"

Sam and Dean waited with baited breaths as at first it took some time to register with Hadrian then his eyes grew big and round with shock and surprise. Finally, startling both brothers he laughed loudly they exchanged looks of confusion and waited for him to finish feeling slightly annoyed. When he finally got himself under control and Dean lowered his gun Hadrian collapsed into the nearest chair completely relaxed and chuckling slightly still.

"I thought you guys were really gonna shoot me. Bloody hell that would have been some ruddy timing."

The Winchesters once again exchanged looks of confusion not understanding what Hadrian was talking about when he said grinning,

"Blimey, Sam! 'Course I'm not some Incubus! I'm able to cross the salt line, ain't I?"

Hadrian paused for a moment and gave the two brothers a thoughtful look before saying thoughtfully,

"Then again I wouldn't doubt we might have some Succubus/Incubus blood in us because of the way most muggles react to out appearance. We have a certain…_sexual_ appeal when we hit twenty."

Both Sam and Dean looked Hadrian over silently having to admit that there was _some_ sexually appealing things when Hadrian scowled.

"Well not as I look now!!"

Sam frowned when Hadrian slapped his hand over his mouth and asked suspiciously,

"What do you mean? And muggles?"

"Well…muggles is our word for human's with…well non-magical beings…and…I have a glamour over me right now…Meaning I'm hiding how I really look and _no_ I wont show you how I really look. I'm hiding my appearance for a reason, Dean."

Hadrian added when he saw Dean open his mouth then Sam asked,

"What did you mean 'ruddy timing'?"

Hadrian grinned at Sam's way of saying it but replied,

"Always asking the right questions. That's what I always liked and hated about you Sam. I meant that I just found out Samantha's connected to the deaths somehow. I think she's one of the vampires but…there's something different about her."

Sam and Dean paled before asking in unison,

"Are you sure?"

Hadrian shivered and scrunched up his nose before saying,

"Don't ever do that again and yes, I'm positive. She said my name…And I noticed after I slept with her-What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?"

At the moment Hadrian had said slept Dean had dropped the gun he'd had, making it discharge. Dean's fist were clenched so tight his knuckles were white and his lips were set in a grim line as he said in a strained voice,

"Nothing, go on."

Hadrian hesitated before nodding and continuing to say, "After I slept with her- Damn it, Dean! Leave the damn gun on the ground and get away from it!!"

Dean had dropped the gun again causing it to once again discharge only this time narrowly missing Hadrian. Dean winced and apologized before leaving it alone and Hadrian glared huffily before continuing,

"Anyway, _afterward_ I just got this uneasy feeling around her as we walked together this morning…it was weird."

Sam had his hand over his mouth covering the snickers at his brother's horrible attempts to hide his jealousy. After getting himself under control he took a few minutes to think about it and said questioningly,

"Maybe she wasn't one until last night?"

Hadrian frowned but said unconvincingly, "Maybe…you're awfully quiet."

Hadrian said as he looked at Dean who blushed slightly and looked away before saying,

"I don't really have an input in this. I'm more the salt-and-burn guy than the think-things-through guy. I'll let you two talk it over."

Hadrian rolled his eyes before turning to Sam who was smirking knowingly causing Hadrian to give him a confused look and said,

"What? Am I missing something?"

"Yes."

"No!"

Hadrian looked between the two brothers who had answered in unison and were now glaring at each other heatedly causing him to roll his eyes again and head for the door. When he reached it he looked over his shoulder and said,

"When you two are done doing what ever the hell you are doing I'll be in my room taking a nice needed nap."

With that he left closing the door behind him and leaving Sam and Dean looking after him before Dean turned on his brother and glared saying,

"What was that about?! What are you trying to pull?!!'

Sam rolled his eyes and said annoyed, "Oh come on, Dean! Just tell him!! What's the worst that could happen?!"

"Oh I don't know! Him dying maybe, him being something we have to kill, him reject-"

Dean stopped and bit his tongue before looking away and pacing getting a sympathetic look from his brother before Sam sighed and said,

"What if we don't have to kill him…All he's done is good…He's never tried to hurt us or kill us. He's only tried to protect us and take care of us. Would we really need to kill him? And as for him dying well…He's good at taking care of himself. Out of all the times we've sparred I've only beaten him a handful of times."

Dean looked at his brother intrigued and said a hint of amusement in his voice, "Really? I might have to challenge him."

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes before saying, "Go ahead and just don't underestimate him. I learned that the hard way and I got a good sized black and blue for it."

Dean snorted rudely before stretching getting the kinks out of his body and yawning. He looked at the time on the computer before saying,

"I'll go get him…We still have to make a plan."

Sam glared at his brother and said sternly,

"We're not done talking yet. Are you going to tell him?"

Dean looked away from Sam and stayed quiet for a moment causing Sam to sigh a little sadly and say,

"Are you really that worried he'll reject you? I doubt it but…Just tell him Dean. Before it's too late."

Dean sighed and nodded his head before walking out the door and pausing infront of Hadrian's room with his hand outstretched toward the doorknob. Finally, he opened the door and stepped inside only to pause when he saw a figure curled up on the bed. He walked over to Hadrian's sleeping form and smiled softly at the peaceful look on his face. When his face scrunched up for a moment as though in a nightmare Dean stroked his cheek softly and Hadrian's face relaxed as he leaned in toward his hand. Chuckling and shaking his head Dean shook his shoulder and said his name softly trying to wake him. He let out a sleepy moan and asked sleepily,

"Dean? That you?"

Dean shuddered at his voice before taking a gulp and saying softly,

"Yeah, come on. Sam and me are behaving now."

Hadrian chuckled sleepily but got up from the bed as Dean backed away and went to the door. He started when Hadrian tugged the hem of his shirt stopping him from leaving the room and Dean felt his heart pick up speed.

"Dean? Look at me…please?"

Dean closed his eyes for a moment steeling himself before slowly turning around and being caught in Hadrian's olive eyes. His breath hitched at how close they were and he could feel the heat being radiated off of Hadrian's body as he looked down at the smaller hunter who had now let go of his shirt and was now shifting nervously not looking at him.

"Look Dean, I understand what you did last night was just because you were drunk but…Are you…Are you angry with me?"

Dean was taken aback and looked at Hadrian surprised making sure that the words that wanted to tumble out didn't. Taking a deep breath he said,

"No…I'm just…embarrassed that I forced myself onto you…Sorry…"

His breath hitched again at the smile Hadrian aimed at him though he noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. Suddenly, he got a mischievous gleam in his eyes and said winking,

"Oh you didn't force yourself onto me."

Dean spluttered for a moment as Hadrian laughed and hurried out the room to Sam and his room. Dean just gaped before shaking his head and muttering,

"This is war. You wanna play we'll play."

He entered the room to see Hadrian leaning over Sam's shoulder to look at the laptop before he looked up and caught Dean's eye. He grinned and Sam looked up at Dean who had a slight blush on his face before looking at Hadrian. He shook his head with a small smile hoping that things would work out for Dean and that Hadrian would feel the same for the older Winchester. Dean sat across from both of the younger hunters and watched as they conversed quietly once in a while pointing to something on the screen. Dean took to studying Hadrian and found that there were telltale signs of being a hunter on him. Once in awhile he would glance at the door and windows as though checking his exits and to make sure no one was coming. The tenseness in his body showing he was ready for anything whether it be an attack on him or to attack. His eyes were guarded only showing slight emotions around the two of them and it was then that Dean noticed a slight bulge in Hadrian's shirt near his shoulder on his bicep. Hadrian caught his questioning look at his shirt and chuckled unbuttoning the sleeve and pulling it up over his shoulder to reveal a silver dagger with Latin inscriptions engraved into it. Dean whistled appreciatively as Sam studied the knife and asked,

"What do the inscriptions say?"

Hadrian waved his hand dismissively as he looked back at the screen and said,

"Just about being protected and _all that jazz_."

Sam chuckled and also want back to looking at the laptop screen intensely as they began to talk quietly again. Dean went back to studying Hadrian before realizing he wasn't studying the smaller hunter for the same reason. He took in the smooth pale skin that was tinted a slight pink, surprised that he didn't seem to have any scars and the black tribal tattoo that circled his upper bicep just above the dagger. He vaguely wondered if he had anymore tattoos and where those were hidden. He noticed the slightly unnoticeable streaks of red in Hadrian's chocolate brown messy hair that was now tied in a messy ponytail. His ear was pierced and had a small diamond stud in it while he wore a black cat-like collar choker and his olive eyes seemed to be a lighter shade today. Dean was shocked at the little things he picked up on now that he was no longer being suspicious of Hadrian and he had realized his feelings. He was brought out of his musings when Sam asked,

"Dean you think you're up for another round at 'Sin'? Me and Hadrian found a pattern in the killings. It seems as though all the victims have gone into the club at least twice and were seen walking out with a black haired man even the two men."

Dean frowned unsure about going and having a nagging feelings that something was going to go terribly wrong. He looked up at Hadrian and saw in his eyes that he had the same feeling. Sighing Dean nodded and said,

"Alright but at the slightest sign of danger we're out of there. I'm not going to risk either of you getting hurt or worse."

Sam and Hadrian grinned as he scowled at them and Hadrian said playfully, "Aww you care!!"

He blushed lightly and looked away muttering a small 'asshole' before getting up and getting their equipment. Hadrian left their room to get his own equipment ready giving Sam the chance to look at his brother smugly. Dean took about two minutes of gloating before he growled annoyed and whirled around to his brother exclaiming,

"What?! What are you smirking about?!"

Sam's smirk grew wider as he said innocently, "Oh nothing. Just interested in how close you two have gotten in a matter of seconds…I find that quite interesting."

"Shut up, Sammy."

"Sam and no I find this very entertaining. So what did you say to him?"

"None of your business, _Sammy_."

"_Sam_ and technically it is my business counting as you're my brother and he's my best friend."

Dean gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his temper down just as Hadrian entered the room and said with a big smile,

"I'm all done! What are we gonna do now?"

He looked from one brother to the other confused when he felt the tension in the room and said,

"_Okay_…What did I miss? Everything alright?"

"Peachy."

Dean grumbled as he started cleaning the guns and Sam rolled his eyes before getting up and saying,

"I'm hungry and I'm sure Dean is hungry so I'll get the jerk something to eat."

"Bitch."

"Can you two not start this now? Sam, I saw a diner not too far from here you can go there if you want."

Sam hesitated before nodding his head and leaving Dean and Hadrian alone in their room to shift uncomfortably. Clearing his throat Dean continued to clean his gun as Hadrian laid stomach down on, unknowingly, Dean's bed with a book. For a few minutes they stayed like that, quiet and peaceful until Dean got restless and put his gun down when he finally finished cleaning it. He watched for a moment as Hadrian read, his eyes skimming over the page, and smiled softly before getting up and stretching. Hadrian glanced at him and caught sight of tanned abs as his shirt lifted but looked away when Dean was done stretching. He walked up to Hadrian curiously and sat on the edge of the bed not too near to the smaller man and looked over his shoulder at the book he was reading he noticed Hadrian shifted slightly and grinned before leaning closer to his ear and asking,

"What you reading?"

Hadrian's ear tip tinted pink for a moment and he cleared his throat before saying, "Just catching up on some light reading."

Dean hummed lightly in acknowledgment causing the loose hair around Hadrian's ear to rustle slightly and him to shiver. He looked over his shoulder at Dean his eyebrow arched challenging while his eyes were clouded slightly and asked,

"What are you playing at Dean Winchester?"

Dean gave him an innocent look and said, "I don't know what you're talking about Hadrian Black."

Hadrian snorted but kept his comment to himself and continued to read his book as Dean laid on his back next to Hadrian comfortable with the heat he seemed to radiate. Soon Dean started feeling mischievous and before Hadrian could react he snatched the book out of his grasp and got an indignant squeak from Hadrian before he went to grab for it. Dean laughed lightly and moved it away from his grasp much to Hadrian's chagrin though he laughed also.

"Wow you really are short."

"Oh shut up!! You're just freakishly tall!"

They laughed as Dean moved the book away from Hadrian again just as he lunged for it and he landed on top Dean. Hadrian positioned himself without thinking and he turned out straddling Dean's waist so he would be able to get to Dean's hands easier. Dean put his hands behind his head with the book out of reach as Hadrian and he laughed and Hadrian leaned in trying to reach it. His chest was against Dean's and it wasn't until he looked into Dean's face when he went to talk that they realized how close they were and the position they were in. Hadrian chuckled nervously and licked his lips causing Dean to follow the movement with his eyes when Hadrian said suddenly,

"We always end up in such compromising situations."

Dean smirked suddenly and said teasingly, "And like you don't love it?"

Hadrian looked at him shocked before arching an eyebrow and saying huskily, "Excuse me Mr. Winchester? Are you actually getting a pair of balls?"

Dean grunted and said, "I've always had mine. You on the other hand I'm beginning to wonder about."

Hadrian snorted as he rolled his eyes before moving his face closer and saying softer, "Is that right, _Dean_?"

Dean shuddered slightly and his voice became equally soft as he said, "Yeah that's right. Anything you wanna _do_ about it?"

Hadrian opened his mouth to retort back but closed it and frowned suddenly shaking his head and studying Dean for a moment. They stayed looking into each others eyes Dean feeling his heart beat faster the longer they were like that and suddenly he was leaning upward toward Hadrian who followed his movement curiously but gasped when their lips brushed together. Dean claimed Hadrian's mouth again slipping his tongue into Hadrian's and exploring the warmth, chuckling as Hadrian's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned lightly. Hadrian's tongue slipped inside his mouth and rubbed against his own tongue starting a little fight for dominance before he shifted slightly and his hands ended up on either side of Dean's on the bed as Dean's hands tangled themselves in his hair having dropped the book over the bed. Hadrian let a low husky laugh slip from his lips as they parted for a moment then their lips met again and Dean made a small purr-like noise when Hadrian's slim delicate looking hands caressed his side. They pulled away finally and looked at each other, both flushed and breathing hard as their eyes gleamed with lust. Finally, Hadrian closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened his eyes again there was no lust just amusement as he got himself under control and said with a smirk,

"What was that about?"

Dean blushed panicking slightly and grumbled, "Heat of the moment."

Hadrian frowned for a moment before chuckling nervously again and climbing off of Dean and the bed, retrieving the book the whole predicament had started over. Clearing his throat and fixing his shirt again then fixing his ponytail he turned to see Dean watching him and lifted his eyebrow questioningly. Dean shook his head and got up into a sitting position and ran his hand over his hair as he looked around trying to clear his head of the lust that seemed to over come him. _'Damn, he's fucking sexy! I can't fucking believe I almost fucked everything up.'_ Dean thought slightly pissed with himself for loosing his control like that. It was seven minutes later when the sun began to set that Sam returned with their food and he noticed the difference between the two immediately as Dean sat on his bed reading a magazine and Hadrian was on the small couch that was in the room dozing lightly. Dean looked up at his brother who looked at him questioningly and Dean looked away a light blush on his face as he decided to ignore the silent question. Sam shook his head knowing he wouldn't have any luck with Hadrian either so he would just have to figure out what happened on his own. Sam loudly placed the food on the table causing Hadrian to jump and land on the floor and glare at him before switching his heated glare at Dean who was trying to smother his snickers with his pillow. Sighing tiredly Hadrian got up from the floor and walked over to the table laying his head down on it when he sat down . Sam rolled his eyes at him before digging in the bag and tossing Dean a hamburger then sitting down to eat his own. He could feel the impatient energy rolling off of his friend as he tried to wait for them to finish eating but he could tell he was loosing the battle quickly. Finally, both Dean and Sam were done and got a grumbled 'fina-fucking-ly' from Hadrian who grinned sheepishly at the twin exasperated looks he got from both Winchesters. Heading toward the car after changing their clothes Dean said,

"Wonder if I'll have any luck getting a girl to come back with me."

Hadrian snorted rudely as he rolled his eyes and said, "It'll be a wonder if you can get a girl to talk to you."

Dean gave him a look and said, "Do you really wanna start this?"

Hadrian grinned over the car and said winking flirtatiously, "Maybe or maybe I just wanna get in your pants myself."

Dean gapped as Hadrian got into the backseat laughing and Sam chuckled slipped into the passenger seat in the front. Dean scowled lightly and muttered,

"That should _really_ be illegal."

Sighing he slipped into the drivers seat shooting a mock glare toward Hadrian who just chuckled and said,

"Love you too, Deannie."

Sam roared laughing hard while saying the name over and over as Hadrian grinned and Dean grumbled darkly with his cheeks tinged pink. Finally, he started the car as he snapped at Sam that it wasn't that funny but Sam just laughed harder at that causing Hadrian to even begin laughing as they drove off toward 'Sin'.

**Seattle, Washington- Club 'Sin'**

Sam held both Dean and Hadrian back before they could leave the car when they parked infront of 'Sin' and said,

"Remember the slightest sign of danger we get out of there. Any of us find something that should be seen you get in contact with one of us three. Be safe!"

Hadrian and Dean nodded in agreement before getting out the car and entering the nightclub thankful that it was now darker than it was when they had left the motel earlier. As they walked through the doors and the music pulsed through them both Winchester's noticed the change in their smaller friend as he looked around with a strange gleam in his eyes. Dean felt himself scowling as a man caught Hadrian's eye and he began to walk toward him moving gracefully through the crowd. Sam realized what was happening and called out after him,

"Remember why we're here!!"

Hadrian just waved his hand distractedly as he continued to walk away from them causing both brothers to glare behind his retreating figure before it disappeared in the mass of bodies. Sam sighed irritably before turning to his scowling brother and saying,

"Don't let it distract you. We have a job to do and we'll just have to hope Hadrian knows what he's doing."

Dean snorted but nodded his head and headed towards the dance floor to look for someone to talk to and Sam sat in a table knowing sooner or later someone would come and sit by him as usual.

"So how long have you lived here?"

Hadrian asked the blue eyed man that he had spotted upon entering the club catching his attention immediately. They had been talking for a few minutes now and Hadrian had found that his name was Adrian and that he liked his liquor strong and straight. To Hadrian happiness he was completely gay and interested in Hadrian by the looks he gave the smaller man.

"At least ten years now. Decided to move here because of the nightclub and my family had left me a mansion that I just recently sold."

This caught Hadrian's interest and he moved in closer to the man laying his hand over Adrian's stroking it softly before asking,

"Oh? How recently? To who?"

Hadrian caught the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard then said,

"Um…Two months ago to a family…The Harrison's."

Hadrian felt his heart stop as he recognized Samantha's last name and closed his eyes for a moment steeling himself. He remembered the girl he had talked to on their way back to the motel the night before, the one he had intercourse with, the gentle girl who he talked with after they had sex, their hushed whispers as Marcus slept next to them. He remembered their laughter as they joked laying next to each other, the sweet kisses as they said good-bye the next morning as she had to get back home…_before_ the sun rose. He let out an inaudible sigh before looking at Adrian and smiling moving his face closer to the others as he said,

"There are rooms upstairs…Rooms for the customers to do what they wished…I might want to head up there if you wanted to join me."

Hadrian wanted to forget suddenly, forget the girl that he had made love to the night before, the girl who's attitude seemed to change in the morning. Suddenly, a familiar voice whispered in his ear,

"Hadrian, why would you want to taint yourself?"

His head spun around quickly searching for the person he had previously been thinking of before Adrian said,

"Nicholas?'

"Um…Actually, Adrian…Can we take a rain check? I just saw an old friend of mine. Excuse me."

Hadrian excused himself and moved through the crowd again looking for the familiar blonde haired girl.

"Come on Hadrian! Come play with me a little."

Hadrian caught sight of a familiar blonde head near the stairs and pushed his way through the crowd. He got to the stairs and looked around when he heard another whisper from behind him.

"I'm over here, Hadrian. Hurry and come up!"

Hadrian whirled around and ran up the stairs following the light echoing laughter that seemed to lead him away from the noise and the crowded area. He vaguely realized that he was being led into a trap but for some reason he couldn't find himself caring. He needed to know what had changed, what had happened that turned her so cold toward him. He passed an open room when her voice suddenly echoed out from the room and he turned back around entering it. He cautiously looked around just as the door shut and he whirled around to see Samantha by the door but instead of her usually deep brown eyes everything was black as though the irises had dilated more than they were supposed to. Hadrian backed away from her reaching for the gun that was in his pocket but she held up her hand, her index finger out as she said,

"Uh-uh-uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you Hadrian."

Hadrian immediately stopped reaching for the gun before looking at her longingly and saying,

"Why? What happened to you, Samantha? Where's the girl I-"

At Samantha's harsh laughter he suddenly realized that it shouldn't be coming from a human body even if the person was a vampire. He suddenly knew that the body might be Samantha's but whoever he was talking to it wasn't Samantha and he narrowed his eyes angrily before asking,

"Who are you?"

Samantha-the being in Samantha's body gave him a cold smile and said,

"Finally you caught on. All you need to know is that you dear little Hadrian are an interest to my father. He seems to be intrigued by you and wishes to have you by his side and asks that you join him."

Hadrian sneered and said angrily, "Well that's just too bad. I'd rather hunt your arse down and make sure you never come back, _demon_."

The demon chuckled and said, "So you realized what I am? Now I see why my father is interested in you, child."

Hadrian bristled as he whipped his gun out and aimed it at her but before he could pull the trigger the gun flew out of his hand and he was thrown against the wall. He grunted painfully but cried out when various slashes where spread out over his body. Suddenly, Sam and Dean broke the door down and Samantha/the demon screamed in frustration before jumping out the window leaving Sam and Dean to catch an unconscious Hadrian as he fell to the floor. Dean swore silently when he saw all the blood but it didn't last long as Hadrian soon began to heal with sparks beginning to set off around his body. Unlike last time Dean and Sam watched in awe and Dean whistled amazed before saying,

"Damn that has to come in handy."

Sam looked at his brother in amazement before shaking his head and reaching out to pick Hadrian up when he suddenly groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a couple of times to focus then sat up slowly and looked at his two companions before saying,

"That wasn't Samantha…That was a demon…"

Sam and Dean looked at each other unsure of what to say to their friend before he got up slowly and he said,

"Come on…I have an idea of where their nest is…We got to get rid of them once and for all."

Suddenly, Hadrian swayed dangerously before he collapsed and Dean caught him before his head hit the floor. Sam and Dean looked over Hadrian before realizing it was probably just shock and they rushed him out of the club, placing him gently into the backseat of the Impala.

**Motel- Seattle, Washington**

Hadrian groaned lightly as he started to wake, opening his eyes slowly he saw he was in the motel and he sat up quickly. He looked around and was a little surprised to find Dean holding his hand asleep with his head on the bed but sitting on the floor. He looked around a little more but couldn't find Sam anywhere and he didn't hear the shower going either so he assumed Sam had gone somewhere. He turned toward Dean and smiled fondly stroking his cheek for a moment before shaking him gently awake. Dean woke slowly and took a moment to fully focus on Hadrian before Hadrian found himself against Dean's chest in an warm embrace. Hadrian froze for a moment unprepared for that reaction before slowly relaxing and closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around Dean and breathing in his scent.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again! I don't care what or who it is you don't _ever_ go into a trap alone!!"

Hadrian chuckled softly trying to choke down the sorrow but nodded his head against Dean's chest. Finally after being like that for a little Hadrian shifted so his chin was against Dean's chest and he was looking up at Dean as he said,

"Um…I promise not to go anywhere so you can let me go."

Dean scowled but couldn't hide the blush completely as he let go a little hesitantly but looked at Hadrian in the eyes. Hadrian looked at him puzzled but the two jumped apart when they heard the roaring of an engine and Dean cleared his throat as he got up from the bed where he had sat to hug Hadrian. Sam walked in and stopped when he saw Hadrian smiling at him from the bed and rushed over feeling his head and seeing if he had a temperature. Hadrian laughed pushing his hand away gently and said,

"Enough Sam!! I'm fine! I was just in a little shock and tired. We have to get a move on though."

Sam frowned but nodded his head and asked, "You said you knew where the nest was?"

"Yeah the guy I went to when we first entered the club, his name was Adrian Simons. He sold a mansion that he had gotten from his family two months ago. And guess who he sold it to…The Harrison's."

Dean and Sam shook their head and Dean said, "So you were right about, Samantha? That she's one of the vampires and that she's connected to the killings?"

Hadrian frowned and said uncertainly, "Yeah but…that doesn't explain how or why she's possessed by a demon. I mean what could she have possible done?"

They all stayed quiet for a while thinking about it before Sam shook his head and said,

"We can dwell on this later, right now we have to get to that mansion. Let me just look up the address and then we can go."

It took only three minutes for Sam to find the address before they were in the car and speeding toward the mansion.

**Erickson Mansion-Simons property**

Dean cut the engine as the neared the mansion having slipped by Adrian's undetected but they knew if they got any closer with the car they'd be instantly detected. They got out of the car and slowly made their way towards the mansion but once they reached the door of the mansion all hell broke loose as a small growl erupted from the bushes near them and there was a flash of gold eyes looking at them.

Hadrian sighed as Dean grumbled darkly next to him and they were all tied to chairs with thick rope. A blonde haired woman walked toward them with a hungry smile before stroking Sam's face as he glared at her.

"Oh don't look like that. We'll have fun with you before we kill you, how does that sound?"

Hadrian rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah that sounds just bloody brilliant. Why don't you season us while your at it."

The woman laughed and patted his cheek roughly making some color rise in them before saying,

"Just be happy we can't have our way with you like we can them."

Hadrian frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

There was an all too familiar laugh and all three trapped men looked toward the doorway to see a possessed Samantha, her pitch black eyes gleaming in the light as she gave them a cold smile.

"Don't tell me you don't remember what I told you Hadrian! Remember? Father wants you so you're not to be harmed in anyway."

Hadrian snorted and said sarcastically, "I am _so_ honored. I think we should have a party to celebrate that fact."

Dean snickered but Sam looked from Hadrian to the suddenly angry looking Samantha and said worriedly,

"I really don't think you should have said that, Kit."

Pitch black eyes glanced at Sam before focusing back on Hadrian as the demon walked slowly up to him and hissed out angrily once she was in his face,

"You know if you end up being completely useless to my father…I'll gladly make sure you die a _very_ slow and painful death."

Hadrian's eyes narrowed and he sneered growling out, "I'm counting on it."

Hadrian watched as the demon struggled not to hit him and smirked when she straightened stiffly before marching out of the room, they heard a faint crash of something being broken out side. He looked over at the blonde haired vampire that looked like Samantha and asked,

"Now how in Merlin's name did you manage to get a demon to possess one of your own?"

The brother's gave him a strange look as he said Merlin but the woman grinned sadistically before replying,

"Oh it was quite easy since technically we _are_ dead already. Besides my daughter Samantha was never going to cut it being a vampire. She hated drinking blood and killing people…So! When she came back from being with you we bound her to the floor, tortured her, made her weak then we summoned up the demon that now resides in her."

Suddenly, all Hadrian saw was red as the binds holding him and the brothers fell away and the woman was flung backwards crashing into the wall with a sickening crack. He was blinded by rage and he was distantly aware of the sound of Dean and Sam's guns going off and the screams. Green and red light flew from him and hit vampire after vampire killing them mercilessly as they just dropped dead. It wasn't until Dean's agonized yell made him turn, snapping him out of his rage long enough to see that he was in trouble. The demon in Samantha's body had Dean hanging in the air, a hand around his throat squeezing as she looked at Hadrian with taunting eyes, seeing if he would really kill her. Hadrian hesitated when suddenly her eyes flashed gold and they were replaced with familiar brown ones as her hold on Dean's throat loosened. Her face scrunched up as though she was in pain and she said he voice choked slightly,

"Do it! Kill us!! It's the only way, Hadrian!! _Please_!!!"

Hadrian let out a small strangled sob and said, "I'm sorry."

She smiled teary eyed and replied softly, "I know…I am too."

Suddenly, he yelled out viciously, "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light hit Samantha square in the chest causing her to let go of Dean and convulse violently on the floor. Immediately, an inhuman screech left her mouth as a misty black cloud snaked out of her mouth and sped out of an open window before Hadrian could do anything. Dean coughed as he rubbed his throat and the rest of the vampire's scattered after the misty cloud. Sam kneeled next to his brother as they watched Hadrian place Samantha's head on his lap. Tears slid down both of their faces as Samantha tried to breath and Hadrian knew that she was slowly dying. She looked up at him and smiled warmly, pain filling her eyes for a moment before she said,

"Thank you, Hadrian. I'm sorry for everything."

Hadrian bent over, laying his forehead against hers as they both closed their eyes and he shook his head against hers. Softly she said,

"When she was inside of me I learned new things about you…and who you really were…Can you do me a favor?"

Hadrian swallowed thickly and nodded his head not trusting himself to talk aloud.

"Can you do that trick? With turning me into a phoenix? Please?"

Hadrian opened his eyes to meet warm teary brown eyes and said thickly, "Yes…I'll do that for you…"

She closed her eyes slowly and whispered, "That's good, that's good. Just one more thing…"

She brought his head down so that his ear was to her lips and whispered in it when she pushed his head away gently she said,

"Remember that…and remember what I said that night…though it was only one night together…I really did love you."

Slowly her breathing stopped and he moved away from her, waving his hand over her body it erupted into orange red flames. Her body burned to ashes and a small fire formed phoenix appeared, it slipped out the window and flew into the sky before bursting into more flames. As the tears trailed down Hadrian's face he whispered quietly,

"I loved you too."

Familiar arms embraced him from behind, he turned into Dean's chest and cried not realizing that both Winchesters were tearing with him. Dean for Hadrian's sadness and Sam for both he and Hadrian's sadness and memories. Finally, still clutching onto Dean Hadrian said,

"We should go…We can do your favorite thing Dean! Burn this whole place to the ground."

All three chuckled half-heartedly and made their way towards the door as Sam got the lighter fluid from the Impala. Dean looked down at Hadrian who he still had his arms around and asked,

"Do you think you could set fire to this place with that fire trick you did?"

Hadrian chuckled tiredly and said, "You don't seem bothered by what I can do…But Yeah, I can do that."

After Sam was done dousing the place Hadrian snapped his fingers and Dean shuddered when he felt a tingling sensation go through him before the whole mansion caught fire. They watched for a moment before Sam said quietly,

"I think it's time for us to go or else we're going to get caught and I'd rather not spend the night in an interrogation room."

Dena and Hadrian nodded their head absentmindedly before following Sam to the car. When they got to the Impala again Dean tossed his keys to Sam and slid into the backseat letting Hadrian rest his head on his lap. He absently stroked Hadrian's hair as he watched the building burn and waited to drive off back to the motel to get the rest of their things. He looked down and smiled softly at the sleeping Hadrian who was half curled up in his lap, his face peaceful and serene.

**Exit out of Seattle-Gas Station**

Hadrian leaned on the trunk of the Impala as Sam got snack and Dean filled the gas up so they could hit the road again. Nothing had survived the burning of the mansion just as they had planned and now they were headed out to find another hunt. Hadrian looked up at the sky and sighed wistfully. He had a new person to add to the list of important people he had lost and for some reason he was beginning to think he was cursed.

He looked over when he saw Sam coming out the little store and smiled fondly as he watched the exchange of playful bickering between the two brothers. Hadrian wondered if he would loose them too in the end but shook the thoughts out of his head just as Sam and Dean called out to him.

"Let's go, kid! Time to hit the road!"

Hadrian mock-glared at Dean before smiling innocently and saying, "What ever you say, Deannie."

Sam snickered and received a glare from Dean before he whined childishly and slipped into the driver's seat. Sam slipped into the backseat, taking his turn at a nap but before entering Hadrian looked up at the sky once more remembering Samantha's words in his ear.

"_I love you, Hadrian. If making the same mistakes and getting turned into a monster means I get to see you again. I would do it all over in a heartbeat. I wish I could be human for you though…I'll always be watching over you, Hadrian. Promise."_

Hadrian smiled sadly as a dove flew passed and said quietly, "I would do it all over too, Samantha."

He slipped into the passenger seat and looked at Dean who was watching him concerned but Hadrian smiled warmly reassuringly before getting a warm smile in return. Starting the engine, Dean pealed out of the gas station and into the interstate heading to their next hunt.

_TBC__..._

**

* * *

**

A/N!!!

I hate myself for doing that to him…I cried a little in this chapter. Poor, poor…Well you-know-who. And _Dean_ is such a numbskull I swear!! I wonder if you can all guess who that demon was that was possessing Samantha. Any guesses? I wanna hear them!! Also this is a little spiffed up compared to the other vampires in the series…I'm not really crazy about those vampires but hey what the heck. I'm not sure if the demons could really possess the vampires in supernatural but I'm tweaking it so that it goes with my story. Hope you all don't mind and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…Not as long as I would have liked but it was close. Ahaha!! That just reminded me…Psych!!! Harry is not an Incubus or Succubus but he has changed a little. There _is_ a single supernatural reason to help the cause for why he was exiled. …Aww damn it I just realized I admitted Hadrian was Harry…Crap….Anyway…See you all in the next chap and all hail Kirallie!!! I'm soo glad you're reading my story!!! 


	6. How i fall into your eyes

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Angela Kyuuchi The FAllen does not own Harry Potter or Supernatural just the idea for this story and the plot…Well no…Technically it is now Tainted Snow Roses that does not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural.

**Author's Note!!!** You should all know that I tweaked a few things in this tale so that it would fit this story but only small little things. If any of you like to watch haunted houses or such shows like that you should be familiar with the story. I decided to address some of my readers and thank them personally. So here it goes!!

Sliver of Melody- Aww!! I'm so glad you liked it!! This is what makes me soo happy, To hear things like that. You just made my day, Melody!! (Hope you don't mind me shortening the name like that.)

Ophorium- Awww shucks. The kiss wasn't that good and yes from now on there should be more and more Dean/Harry moments. Ahaha! Yeah Dean kind of messed up with the whole 'heat of the moment' comment. I actually smacked my forehead when I read that part over cuz I was so exasperated with him. Yes I have to say I did pretty well with that funny moment. I was actually not going to add that party but I was like oh what the hell might as well try my hand at a little humor. Yeah I actually felt angry with Harry when Dean ended up pointing a gun at him…_again_. But then I sympathized with how hard that must be for Dean to do since he cares about Harry. Yeah I was kind of wondering when I should make it that they stopped being assholes about his magic and I was like unknown what when he uses it against the vamp's should be the best time. *sweatdrop* I know I found that to be a little…playboy…I made Harry seem like a player which technically…he's like Dean with woman only with both genders. And at that point Harry really didn't realize how he feels toward Dean. Ahaha!! You should see what I have planned for Dean and Harry if you getting images of jealous Harry lol. Yeah I cried for Samantha cuz she never wanted to be a vampire and to be forced to harbor a demon then on top of it she loved Harry. 0 I'm not telling who the demon is!! I just want people to guess!! And yes there is a reason she was turned into a phoenix but it was also to be pretty. I won't tell if it's soon or not when Hermione comes in!! lol I'm glad you like it and I will be sure to keep updating as soon as I can.

Nathan- So good to hear from you again!! Sorry, Nathan no Samantha was not Az's daughter only the demon possessing her. And about what Hadrian really is I will give a hint at the end of the story.

Kirallie- Yay!! Awesome to hear from you!! I'll address the whole 'who the demon was' at the end of this. Ahaha! Yes I suppose it is only obvious Hadrian is Harry. And toward the question about the phoenix…I not telling!! XD. All I'm saying is that you should keep that in mind for later chapters. And with Harry vs. Demons I have a twist in that in this chapter.

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[parseltongue]

* * *

Help, I'm Alive

_I think about your face_

_And how I fall into your eyes_

_The outline that I trace_

_Around the one that I call mine_

…_I don't need to solve this case_

_And I don't need to look behind_

-Echo: Trapt

Chapter 5- How I Fall Into your eyes

**San Jose- Winchester Mansion**

_Winchester Mansion- Ballroom_

"Jeez, you two sure she's not related to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has a terrible sense of humor that's what I mean."

"Hadrian!!"

"Kit!!"

Hadrian chuckled as he dodged a flying knife and looked at the two glaring brothers asking innocently,

"What?"

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam shot at a woman who appeared near the steps of Winchester mansion. Hadrian chuckled as he strolled to the spot that the woman appeared in and said,

"We should count ourselves lucky. No one has ever seen Sarah Winchester except in a single photo that was secretly taken of her by a builder that was working on the mansion. Hey! Maybe we should ask her for an autograph!!"

Dean and Sam groaned just at the moment an woman's angry screech sounded and Sarah Winchester's spirit appeared behind Hadrian. Hadrian did a cartwheel out of the way just as a chandelier came crashing down where he had been and Dean grabbed his collar, yanking him back towards them and growled protectively,

"Stop antagonizing the bitch!!"

Sam and Hadrian looked at him shocked before Hadrian looked at Sam and said in mock-surprise,

"He knows a big word!!!"

Sam snickered behind his hand as Dean glowered at the smaller hunter who grinned at him. _'Sometimes I _really_ hate the asshole.'_ He thought darkly as they barely dodged an array of sharp utensil's the spirit aimed at them.

"What the fuck is wrong with the crazy wrench!! All the sightings said that she'd been fucking serene!!"

Hadrian strolled away from the two as they were busy dodging an array of sharp objects and said casually,

"Well technically…No one that's come here has had her last name and then they weren't hunters to boot. So do you really blame her for being a little angry?"

Hadrian yelped when something hit him _hard_ on the back of his head and glowered at the air before yelling out,

"Was that really _bloody_ necessary!! I think not!!"

Dean snorted and mumbled annoyed, "Should've stayed over here and stop provoking her then that wouldn't have happened."

Hadrian shot him a dirty look before sending out a wave of blue light and all the objects stopped flying around before falling on the floor with a clatter. Dean and Sam looked around cautiously for a moment before Sam glowered at Hadrian and Dean asked with forced pleasantness,

"And _why_ couldn't you do that sooner?"

Hadrian shrugged and said with mock-pleasantness, "Oh…I just didn't think it was necessary just yet that's why."

"Not-!"

Dean took a deep breath and gave him a look that said 'We're talking when this is over' and Hadrian just gave in an innocent smile that said 'whatever you say'. Just then Hadrian's eyes widened as he was thrown back against a wall his head hitting it with a sickening crack. The last thing he was aware of was Dean and Sam's cries of his name as he was dragged from the room.

Dean cursed as suddenly the objects that had fallen became animated again as they went after the Winchester brothers. Sam growled when he was knocked away from a door back into the middle of what they had first suspected to be a ballroom.

"Dean? You think we should start chanting here?"

Dean glanced at the door that Hadrian had been dragged out of by an invisible force and looked back at Sam before nodding and they began chanting in Latin as the attacks became more violent.

"Leave us alone!! Go away!! Stop!!!"

Dean and Sam jumped as Sarah Winchester's spirit appeared infront of them her face furious and pleading at the same time as she yelled at them. Dean glared at her and stopped chanting long enough to yell back,

"Then give Hadrian back and stop attacking us!!"

Dean and Sam watched, continuing to chant in Latin, as her face contorted in confusion as she tried to understand what they meant. In a soft lost voice she said questioningly,

"Hadrian? Hadrian? Who's Hadrian? My son? You want my child?"

Suddenly her face contorted in rage as she yelled angrily,

"No!!! You can't have him!!! He's mine!! My child! My precious, precious little one!! I won't give him to you!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind filled the room causing the brothers to cover their faces and stop chanting but when it stopped they looked around to see that she was gone and they weren't being attacked anymore. Dean and Sam looked at each other when Dean suddenly remembered Hadrian and yelled out his name but Sam put his hand on his arm and said,

"That wont work we gotta find out were she took him…But she won't make it easy. She thinks he's the child she lost when she was alive but…More than that, Dean I think something else is going on here. I don't think she was actually talking to us when she was saying to stop and go away. Did you hear here? She said 'us' and I don't think she was talking about her and Hadrian. I think there really are other spirits here."

Dean's face darkened and he said, "That doesn't matter right now!! We have to find Hadrian and get him back from her!"

Sam shook his head and glared at his hard headed brother before exclaiming,

"You idiot!! We have to get out of here and figure all of this out first! How are we suppose to help Hadrian if we get lost in this godforsaken place!! We'll come back for him…I promise but first we have to figure out what's going on. Do you think he would want us getting ourselves killed trying to help him!!"

Dean bit his lip and looked at the door Hadrian had disappeared through before looking down at the floor defeated and replying quietly,

"Alright…let's go…"

Sam sighed and relaxed before nodding his head and walking back the way they had come and leaving the twisted maze like mansion. Dean looked back toward the door and whispered,

"I'll come back for you, Hadrian. I promise, I'll come back for you. Just wait for me."

Slowly he turned back around and followed after his brother out the Winchester Mystery Mansion. Not knowing that they were both being watched from the shadows before the being turned away and disappeared into the dark laughing quietly.

**San Francisco- Winchester Mansion**

_Winchester Mansion- Sarah's Bedroom_

Hadrian groaned as he felt a throbbing where he had hit his head on the wall suddenly he realized he wasn't alone when he heard a low feminine humming and felt his head on something soft as his hair was stroked. He wanted to jump away from whatever was touching him but everything was fuzzy as he tried to open his eyes and move. The stroking stopped when he shifted slightly only to groan again and a soft echoing voice said,

"Shhh…Don't move my little one. Mother's right here and she'll make sure everything's okay."

Hadrian froze at the light loving words and swallowed nervously as he tried to remember what happened. He remembered cracking jokes about the spirit of Sarah Winchester, dodging flying objects, Dean scolding him, Sam shooting at the spirit with the salt-rounds but to Hadrian's annoyance he kept missing, he remembered walking a little ways away from Dean and Sam then getting hit with something at the back of his head. Hadrian remembered yelling at the spirit, Dean's mumbled comment, sending a wave of magic to stop the moving objects attacking them, he remembered Dean's annoyance with him, he remembered teasing him then he remembered the familiar sensation of something with malicious intent before he went flying, finally he remembered the pain of his head being banged against a wall before hearing Dean and Sam's cries as he was dragged away from them.

Hadrian shivered when the stroking continued and opened his eyes as they finally focused on a peaceful serene face of a woman, Sarah Winchester. Hadrian looked at her and his voice cracked as he asked,

"Where are Sam and Dean? What did you do to them?"

Sarah's face frowned as she thought about what he was saying before she smiled softly down at him and said in that same loving echoing voice,

"Oh those two horrible men? You don't have to worry about them anymore love. Mommy took care of them and they left our home."

Hadrian felt his heart drop and he suddenly felt sick as he asked weakly, "They left…me?"

The woman laughed lightly and said as she stroked a lock of his hair away,

"Yes isn't that great?! They finally left you alone my sweetling. We'll be together forever just like they promised me."

Hadrian frowned lightly at her words and asked, "What do you mean 'they'?"

Sarah looked at him and said, "Why the spirits here of course!"

Hadrian suddenly groaned as everything began to spin and he closed his eyes against everything. He was too tired and weak to try and figure this all out right now and all he wanted he realized was to be in Dean's warm arms. When he thought about that he blushed lightly and grumbled softly,

"Where did that come from…"

Hadrian allowed Sarah's soft humming to lull him back to sleep as she stroked his hair and he realized that this is what it must be like to have a mother who cared for him. He wondered as he began to doze off if the spirits Sarah was talking about were in league with that demon that had possessed Samantha two months ago. His last thought before he fell asleep completely was if Dean and Sam were really going to leave him here.

When Hadrian woke again he was alone and Sarah's spirit was long gone though Hadrian couldn't tell where she disappeared to. He looked around the room and saw that everything looked like it would belong to Sarah when she was alive. He wondered if this was her room and if she had come here to take care of him and he remembered about his head. He reached his hand to the back of his head to feel it and felt the dried blood where his blood had fell from but when he felt around his skull he didn't feel any wound. He sighed resignedly and said softly,

"Guess I'm still infected with it then. At least it's useful."

He got up from the bed slowly and had to prop himself up on the nightstand when everything began to spin and he almost fell on the floor from being so weak. Suddenly, he felt a presence in the room and turned sharply to see Sarah walking in the room with a happy smile on her face. She walked over to him and he froze as her hand reached out towards his face but he began to relax when she stroked his cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart. I told everyone that you were here and they were _so_ happy to hear that. They never thought that my son would come back here."

Hadrian winced at what he was about to tell her but he knew he had to or else things would go very bad. So he took her hand, slightly surprised at how warm it felt, and said softly and a little reluctantly,

"Listen to me. I'm not your lad ma'am. My name is Hadrian Kitel Black."

Sarah's face scrunched up as she thought about what he said before smiling brightly and replying,

"That's not your name! Of course you're my son. You're my little boy."

Hadrian groaned frustrated and said more forcefully, "No your right that's not my real name but I am _not_ your son!!"

The woman frowned and her eyes darkened slightly before she backed away taking her hand from him and saying,

"I think I should go now. When your behaving yourself come and find me."

With that she faded away and Hadrian was by himself again in the dimly lit room. He screamed out his frustration before looking around the room for an escape. He looked at the one door there and silently hoped it would be unlocked as he approached it. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened as he turned the knob and stepped out into the corridor. He looked around before spotting a window and he couldn't help but hope that he might be able to escape through there but when he took a step toward it a male voice said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hadrian immediately stopped and turned to look at a tall dark haired black eyed man who was looking down at him from farther down the corridor. Hadrian recognized the eyes as demon eyes, eyes of those who were possessed by a demon and sneered at the man.

"Oh? Well too bad you're not me."

The man merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at Hadrian with dead eyes and Hadrian realized it wasn't the same demon as before. The second thing he realized was that it was probably this demon that told Sarah he was her son and had talked to her while she was alive.

"You…You did all of this. You _planned_ all of this."

The demon smirked and nodded his head much to Hadrian's chagrin but Hadrian knew better than to attack him this time he was smarter. He relaxed his body and calmed his stance, the demon noticed and lifted a questioning eyebrow but Hadrian ignored it and asked,

"What do you want from me? Why are you and your kind doing this to me?"

The demon smirked again and said, "Do you think it's all about you?"

Hadrian frowned but his instincts told him to say no so he shook his head. The demon frowned his eyes showing slight puzzlement and interest before he asked,

"Why are you so afraid of your kind when you could easily kill them? You have the power to and yet you stay hidden here. Under this guise and false name, why?"

Hadrian's eyes narrowed angrily and he said, "I _like_ my life now. I don't need them trying to kill me and ruin my semi-peaceful life. What is your name?"

The demon seemed caught off guard by Hadrian's sudden change in topic before narrowing it's eyes suspiciously and saying,

"That's none of your business but you can call me William."

"What's today?"

"January 16th. Two day's after you came here and your hunter friends left you."

"You're lying."

"I'm not but I wont force you to believe me."

Hadrian nodded his head stiffly but said nothing when the demon suddenly whirled around and began to walk away but before he entered the shadows it looked over it's shoulders and said,

"I'm still telling you it'd be useless to check out that window. It doesn't go out to the outside."

With that he melded into the shadows and disappeared into them with out another word but noticing the light scowl aimed at him by Hadrian. When the demon was gone Hadrian let himself relax completely before turning around and running toward the window in a rush. He opened it and his heart dropped to find that the demon was right and that all that was there was another room. Hadrian gripped the sill as his head was bowed and his hair curtained his face to block his expression as he muttered,

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Damn!!"

He looked up toward the ceiling, tears trailing down his cheeks as he remembered Sarah's words of Sam and Dean leaving him here. Impulsively he yelled out, letting all his weakness, frustration and hopelessness out in one yell for the only person he thought of now,

"DEAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!"

**San Jose- Motel**

_Motel- Room 125_

Dean woke with a start as he sat straight up in bed and looked around wildly before his eyes landed on Sam tapping away on his laptop. Sam glanced at Dean who was sweating and breathing hard and asked,

"Nightmare?"

Dean hesitantly nodded his head and Sam sighed before looking at his older brother fully and gave him a calculating look before asking,

"What was it about?"

Dean looked away from his brother before saying softly, "He was calling out for me…"

Sam frowned and got up from the seat, walking over to his brother and laying his hand on his shoulder before squeezing comfortingly. Dean gave him a small smile before swinging his legs over the bedside causing Sam to back away as he got up and stretched.

"So what you got so far, Sammy?"

"Sam and so far I found out that Sarah's maiden name is Lockwood Pardee. She was born on September 1839 and in September 30, 1862 married to one William Wirt Winchester. The son of Oliver Winchester and he owned the Winchester Repeating Arms Company, the one that makes the guns with our last name. When her father-in-law, Oliver, died in the 1880's her husband soon followed on March 1881 he died. Seems as though as a grieving woman she believed that she and her family were cursed and went to a medium, a self-proclaimed psychic. The medium said that her family and she were in fact cursed by the angry spirits of the people who were killed by the guns they made. She also told Sarah that she should move to the west and build a house for her and the spirits. The medium also warned her that if she ever stopped building that she would die."

Sam recited the research he found as he sat on the chair infront of his laptop on the small table in the middle of the room. He began to click away on the computer as Dean looked over his shoulder before asking,

"There's nothing on her son?"

Sam frowned an annoyed look coming into his eyes as he said,

"That's the thing!! There's not one reference to her having a son!! I've looked and looked but there's nothing. Not even about her having a kid. I just don't understand how that can be!!"

Dean sighed frustrated and ran a hand over his hair before beginning to pace as he listened to Sam tapping away on the keyboard. Suddenly, Sam gasped drawing Dean's attention to him completely as he walked over to look at what surprised his brother so much. At what Sam pointed to on the screen Dean's eyes widened and he said disbelief apparent in his low voice,

"You've got to be kidding me. How the hell?"

Sam looked at his brother and said, "We've got to go now! If we show this to her-"

"She'll have to realize the truth and let Hadrian go."

Sam nodded his head as he looked back at the screen shocked and confused about what he had just found out.

**San Jose- Winchester Mansion**

_Winchester Mansion- Ballroom_

Dean looked up at the top floor and shuddered as he remembered his dream. Sam looked at him questioningly before asking,

"You gonna be okay?"

Dean nodded his head absently before turning the car of and slipping out with Sam following right behind him. They approached the mansion cautiously looking for anything that would be a danger to them. When they entered the ballroom again they were relieved to see that no one was there but at the same time their heart sunk at the fact Hadrian wasn't there either. Sam took a deep breath, for a moment closing his eyes then he said,

"Alright we have a job to do. Hopefully in doing this we'll get Hadrian back"

Dean's features darkened as he said, "For that bitches sake I hope so."

Sam's features also darkened as he nodded his head in agreement and both soon began to chant in Latin. It wasn't long till things started to levitate and attack them but it did take longer for Sarah to appear this time. Finally, after thirty minutes of chanting she appeared but instead of being angry she was desperate.

"Stop! _Please_!! Leave us alone!"

Dean's eyes narrowed in on her and he growled out, "Give us Hadrian back!!!"

Suddenly the woman's face contorted into rage and she screamed angrily, "His name isn't Hadrian!! He's mine! My son, my child!!!"

Sam shook his head furiously as they tried to reason with her and said, "He's not your son, Sarah!! Try to remember! Remember who you child really was!"

Sarah's image flickered as she thought about it and tried to remember. Suddenly, objects began flying at them again and Dean cursed loudly as she screamed at them,

"You're lying!! They said you're trying to trick me!!"

A sudden crash as a glass cup broke made Sam mutter, "It's a wonder no one's suspected anything or come to investigate."

Dean snorted in agreement just as a chandelier, that he swore was the same one that had come crashing down two days ago, narrowly missed crushing them as it fell. The crash sent an echo all through the house along with a tremor from the sheer size. Dean and Sam looked at each other before looking at the chandelier then the woman who was glowering at them.

_Winchester Mansion- Sarah's Bedroom_

Hadrian was startled awake when a crashing sound reached his ears and he felt the mansion shake. Suddenly, a familiar dark presence filled the room and he sat up straight before groaning regretfully as the room spun and he felt his weakness wash over him. When everything stopped spinning finally he looked up into William's gleaming black eyes. He had a small scowl on his face that let Hadrian know what ever was going on was good news for him and in fact it was.

"It seems as though the two Winchester brothers didn't abandon you as we had hoped."

Hadrian's heart leaped at the demon's words and his hope of seeing Dean and Sam bloomed making his chest warm. Hadrian started getting out the bed when something clicked and he turned slowly to the demon asking suspiciously,

"Why are you doing this?"

He noticed the demon stiffen before he turned away and said, "You are not to be harmed and I'm afraid here in this place you could possibly be harmed."

Before Hadrian could say anything else he melted into the darkness, disappearing. Hadrian stumbled out the door and down the corridor following the sounds of things breaking and Sarah's outraged screaming at who he knew to be Dean and Sam thanks to the demon. He felt his heart swell when he heard Dean yelling at Sarah to give him back but at Sarah's words he felt an ache in his chest. He forced his weak body to keep going even though all he wanted to do was close his eyes and go into a deep sleep.

_Winchester Mansion- Ballroom_

At the sound of a door opening Dean, Sam and Sarah all looked over to see a barely able to stand Hadrian leaning on the door frame weakly. Dean felt a warmth in his heart swell at seeing Hadrian again but as the spirit approached Hadrian the feeling melted away. He and Sam watched tensed as the rage on Sarah's face was replaced by concern as she looked Hadrian over like a worried mother.

"Are you okay? You should be in bed, sweetling. Don't worry about these pests. Mommy will take care of them right away."

Sam stepped forward forcing both Hadrian and Sarah to look at him as he said,

"Sarah he's not your child…You didn't even have a son. You had a little baby girl, Annie."

Sarah looked from Hadrian to Sam confused for a moment as she had her hands rested on both of Hadrian's cheeks. He laid a comforting hand on both as he said,

"Sarah…I'm not your child…Whoever 'they' are…They lied to you. You don't have to stay here anymore."

Sarah looked at him teary eyed as she asked,

"I wont get to see my little Annie?"

Hadrian smiled and laid his forehead on hers as he said,

"Of course you will. She's waiting for you on the other side…You'll get to see me mum and dad…Say 'Hi' to them for me and-and 'Sorry'."

The woman smiled softly at him and patted his cheek softly before saying in that same echoing voice she had used in the bedroom that made him feel loved and cared for,

"They'd be very proud of you, love. Don't doubt that and I'm sure everything will turn out right."

Pulling away she slowly stepped back and began to fade away as her eyes closed a soft warm smile on her face. Hadrian glared as a certain dark corner of the room and growled out,

"Will!!"

A glaring William stepped out of the shadows his eyes flickering momentarily to the Winchesters before focusing only onto Hadrian as he said,

"That is not my name. Who do you think you are calling upon me like that?!"

"An asshole who fucking wants some bloody answers. You say I'm not to be harmed but I get thrown against the wall and nearly bleed to bloody death. How the bloody hell is that not getting harmed, you git?!"

He noticed the demon seemed to wince before glaring again and replying heatedly,

"Do not call on me for something so trivial."

He stepped back into the darkness and without a moments question, was gone. Sam looked at Hadrian astonished and exclaimed,

"What was that about?!"

Hadrian grunted leaning further onto the door frame before answering,

"_That_…was a demon. His name so happens to be William and like the last demon, or unlike the last demon, he seems to be making sure no harm comes to me. And if I read into that wince right, the cracked skull I had was not able to be prevented though he set the whole damn thing up."

Sam shook his head as Dean sighed tiredly when Hadrian suddenly collapsed much to their surprise. Dean hurried to his side and gathered Hadrian into his arms as he sat on the floor next to him. At the familiar embrace Hadrian's eyes fluttered half way and Dean's breath hitched at the tears and emotion that seemed to drown him in Hadrian's eyes. A few tears escaped Hadrian's eyes as he said,

"I thought you left me…They said…They said-"

Hadrian choked on a sob and Dean felt his heartbreak as he looked at his younger brother who had a guilty expression on his face. Dean held him closer as Hadrian clunge to his shirt and murmured softly,

"I'm sorry…I never…I never meant to leave you here. I swear I'll never leave your side again."

Dean hesitated before whispering to a more calm Hadrian,

"I-I love…I love you."

Hadrian felt his heart do a back flip at Dean's last three whispered words that reached his ears and processed into his half unconscious mind. His eyes were already closing as he drifted off in Dean's arms as he replied,

"I love you…too, Dean…Love you too."

Dean and Sam looked down at the now slumbering Hadrian as he cuddled into Dean's chest then looked at each other. Dean frowned and said,

"I wonder if he will remember him saying that."

Sam smiled warmly at his brother and said, "if he doesn't you'll just have to tell him again."

Dean sighed heavily before looking down as the sleeping Hadrian and smiling fondly then saying,

"I guess I will have to tell him again."

Sam snorted and said teasingly, "I'll be sure to pray you get the courage to say it again."

Dean glowered at his brother before shifting and picking Hadrian up bridal style. He made a surprised noise when he felt how light weight his friend and love interest was and looked down at him slightly worriedly.

**San Francisco- Super 8 Motel**

_Super 8- Room 114_

Hadrian thrashed about violently in bed as he was once again caught in the middle of a nightmare that neither brothers could wake him from. For a week since the incident in the Winchester Mansion Hadrian had been dead to the world, coming in and out of nightmares completely unconscious. Sometimes he would whimper, cry, plead, and other times sparks would fly off of him. Each time that happened all Dean could do was hold Hadrian against him. He couldn't help but feel helpless as Hadrian thrashed against him until finally calming. He laid Hadrian back down and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes before wiping sweat from his brow. He looked up when Sam entered from the adjoined room that was theirs and could tell that Sam was panicking slightly as he was worrying at his lip. Dean didn't speak as he waited for his brother to break from his thoughts and tell him what the news was, he didn't have to wait long for Sam looked at him and started talking,

"I called Bobby…He sounded really worried but when I asked about it he wouldn't say anything. Kept saying that it wasn't his business to tell and if Hadrian didn't tell us he certainly wouldn't tell us."

Dean frowned but looked down at Hadrian sharply when he whimpered and curled up to Dean as though he knew it was him. Dean bit his lip and laid his hand against Hadrian's temple hoping that Bobby would be able to help.

"There's something else you should know…Bobby said he was bringing someone who would be able to help Hadrian better than he could and that we weren't to shoot him no matter what."

Dean looked at Sam confused as he just shrugged and said, "I don't know what he meant by that but something tells me that they're not human."

Sam sighed on Hadrian's other side and rubbed his back in comforting circles hopping what ever was happening with Hadrian would end quickly and that they would never have to put him through this again. Some part of Sam felt as though it was his fault for making his brother leave and in a way they really did abandon Hadrian.

(Dream)

"_How could you?!"_

"_Help us!! Don't leave us here!!"_

"_Why are you doing this? I thought you said we were in this together?!!"_

"_Where's mum and dad big brother? Why aren't they here?"_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!! Please just stop it!! I don't want to hear anymore!! Make it stop!! DEAN!! SAM!!! BOBBY!!! Someone please!!!_

"_What can you do!? You're nothing!!"_

"_It's your fault!!"_

"_Monster!! Get away from us!! You'll kill us all!!"_

"_What are you!?"_

_Hadrian opened his eyes and looked around in horror at all the dead faces that looked at him with hate and sadness. The betrayed and confused looks of those that had trusted him only to be killed. Hadrian stumbled back and fell backwards shuffling away as he tried to deny what he saw infront of him. Tears streaked his face as he shook his head and chanted softly,_

"_No, no, no, no, no. Not my fault, it's not my fault, not my fault."_

_Hadrian curled up and hid his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth trying to block everything out. He looked out into the blackness as the fires and screaming seemed to surround him and screamed his rebellion. Suddenly, he spun around as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and froze as he saw yellow reptilian like eyes. He looked in horror at the man he was sure he had killed and shook his head one single time._

"_No…You're dead…I killed you…I know I did…"_

_The reptilian man leered over Hadrian and coldly smiled at him as he said,_

"_How wrong you are, boy."_

"_You lied to us!"_

"_Save us!"_

"_Harry!!"_

"_What a hero you are, Potter. Still running from everything and thinking you can escape me."_

_Hadrian whirled around again just as a dark cloak flew at him and he screamed as white hot pain erupted from his chest and the middle of his forehead._

(Dream End)

Dean looked at his brother confused at the words that Hadrian had said not long ago. He had began to thrash saying someone was dead and he had killed them. It worried Dean little and Sam had said that once Hadrian woke they would ask. Suddenly, the roar of the pick up truck let the brothers know that Bobby had arrived and hopefully with help. They heard the whispers of two males but they made out three sets of footsteps and tensed. The knock on the door had Sam getting up quickly and in four strides of his long legs, opening the door. He backed up and let in the three and was surprised that one of them was a teenager that looked about sixteen. Dean tensed by Hadrian's side, he was still sat on the bed with Hadrian curled into his side, when he saw the tall skinny man by Bobby's side and felt a sudden unease about him. His eyes immediately narrowed when his eyes met liquid brown ones and he studied the man with slight distrust. His hair was a faded dark brown but what caught Dean and Sam was the scar of slash marks across his face. However, his eyes were shining with kindness and love before he looked at Hadrian and his face drained of all color. The teen stood behind the man with his head bowed and his hair hiding his face from view. Bobby looked around the room and spotted Hadrian's curled form next to Dean, his face crumpled into despair as he looked at the man and asked,

"It's not _that_ is it, Moony?"

The man glanced at Bobby his face sad as he nodded his head and said in an all to familiar English accent,

" M'friad so Bobby…You boys know whether or not he's been eating enough and getting enough sleep?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other tried to think but shook their head before Dean said,

"He always got a separate room from us. Sometimes he would doze off and take a nap infront of us but…We never really saw him _actually_ sleep. And as for eating that we nearly always shoved food down his throat…Why?"

The man smiled sadly as he looked at Dean and said with a soft chuckle,

"Sometimes Har-he has a tendency of…doing things that can become self destructive for him."

Dean frowned and asked, "Like smoking?"

The man looked at Dean surprised before turning to Bobby with narrowed eyes and asked,

"He smokes? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking to the side before chuckling nervously and saying,

"Well…I wasn't bout to tell the kids business if he didn't want me too…besides smoking is not going to kill him falling out a window didn't."

Bobby winced when he realized his mistake and the man bellowed,

"He fell out of a window!!? Bloody hell, Bobby!! I told you to tell me if anything happens to the cub and you're keeping this from me? What else should I know?"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other not sure what to do when the teen stepped over to the man and put a hand on his forearm. The man glanced at him before sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Nevermind, I'll have a talk with you two cubs later. I'm sure you've missed your brother."

Finally, the boy lifted his face to reveal liquid brown eyes like the man's and dark brown hair that was similar to Hadrian's. The small smile was undeniable as he looked up at the man and nodded his head in agreement getting a smile in return. Dean got up from the bed when Bobby beckoned him and Sam over but watched cautiously as the man and boy moved towards Hadrian's whimpering form. Sam yelped when the boy's hair turned completely black as he looked upon Hadrian and the man simply tousled his hair. Dean tensed and was about to walk forward when Bobby grabbed his arm and gave him a warning look.

"Leave it, boy. He's his godfather and technically that boy is his brother. He would kill anyone or thing that turned out to be a threat to them. Don't get on that sound of him boys."

Dean hesitated before the man's voice made him look at the man as he said,

"My apologies boys. I have not introduced myself or my son. My name is Remus Lupin and this is my son Teddy Lupin."

Dean hesitated before introducing himself and his brother, "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

The man smiled before turning to his son and saying, "Remember the good things about you and your brother so that way it'll be easier."

The boy nodded before closing his eyes and concentrating, soon his hair began to turn a mix between a soft blue and a bubblegum pink. He opened his eyes and climbed on the bed laying curled up next to Hadrian as he took both hands in his. Dean couldn't help the stab of jealousy he felt at the intimate looking scene as Hadrian curled closer to Teddy but noticed the look that Lupin gave him as he felt it. For a moment he wondered if he knew but when Lupin turned away he scolded him self internally for being silly. Lupin sat on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on the shoulder of both boys before taking one hand off of Hadrian and taking out what appeared to be a stick. He muttered something neither Dean nor Sam could catch and suddenly a warm light pulsed in the room and he spoke softly to both boys. Sam looked at Bobby and asked,

"Is the boy mute?"

Bobby shook his head but said, "No it's just rare that he feels like talking. His hair as you saw usually shows his emotions as it changes color. He's what Hadrian and Lupin's kind call a Metamorphmagus."

Dean and Sam frowned but accepted the fact that the boy was not completely normal only because they knew neither was Hadrian. Suddenly, Hadrian's scream made them all turn toward the three as Hadrian bolted up in the bed and Lupin took his face in his hands.

"Easy, cub. It's just us, just Teddy, me, Bobby and the two Winchester brothers. It's okay. None of it is real, everything is over."

Hadrian's eyes slowly unglazed and he focused on Lupin's and Teddy's face before calming his heavy breathing then saying softly,

"It's never over…You know that as well as I do, Moony. Not until I'm dead and they're done with me."

The scruffy man sighed heavily knowing the young man was right before smiling and looking at his son. Teddy glanced at him and smiled before wrapping his arm around Hadrian's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Dena felt another tug of jealousy as Hadrian wrapped his arms around the teen and chuckled fondly. Dean noticed the glance Lupin gave him and shifted uncomfortably under his brief gaze before hearing the boy's soft voice,

"Ello brother. Missed you."

Hadrian squeezed him softly and said, "Missed you too, Teddy. Sorry I haven't come to see you recently."

Teddy shook his head and his cheek rubbed against Hadrian's shoulder a little roughly before Hadrian looked up and asked,

"How long have I been out?"

Dean stepped forward and said softly, "Nearly two weeks. Why?"

Hadrian winced when he heard how long he was unconscious before taping Teddy's side so he would let him move. When Teddy let go of his neck Hadrian swung his legs over the side and groaned lightly as everything once again spun but he didn't feel weak anymore.

"I was healing…"

"You didn't have any wounds, Hadrian."

"Not that kind of healing…"

Sam frowned at Hadrian's reply before Lupin frowned and asked, "You haven't told them? Even though you've been traveling with them for how long?"

"A few months now and no I haven't told them anything…Just a few vague details."

Lupin frowned again and glanced at the Winchesters before sighing and saying,

"Cub tell them…They deserve to know."

Hadrian frowned and Dean noticed fear cross his features and Teddy must have noticed it too because he took Hadrian's hand and smiled warmly his hair turned a light red that made Hadrian laugh lightly. Sighing, Hadrian looked at both Dean and Sam before just looking at Dean making his heart jump. Dean vaguely wondered if Hadrian remembered telling him he loved him but Hadrian just patted a spot on the bed beside him and Dean walked over with Sam. Sam sat in a chair near them as Dean sat on the spot Hadrian had patted, taking his other hand while Hadrian bit his lip nervously.

"Moony…We could get in trouble for this."

"They deserve to know, Kit…Besides they already know of the supernatural so it shouldn't really matter."

Hadrian nodded his head before taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes then opened them again and looking solely at a clock as he said,

"I'll only tell you what I'm ready to tell you…meaning I'm going to leave a lot out and tell you the basics."

Dean frowned but decided that he could wait for Hadrian to be ready to tell them everything event eh personal things. Hadrian suddenly turned to look at him and said,

"I'm a wizard."

_TBC..._

**

* * *

**

A/N!!!

Yay!! I'm done with this chapter!! Finally!! I was worried I wouldn't get it done but I did it!! Anyway I said I would address a few things and I will. Harry is infact…human…in a way. He's still a wizard also and something happened to him when he died causing him to be shunned by everyone but those close to him but he is in fact partially human. He just has a few added attributes now. Thanks for reading everyone hope you enjoyed it and hope to hear from you. Thank you all my avid readers!!! See you in the next chappie!! 


	7. Jelousy, Turning saints into the sea

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Tainted Snow Roses that does not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural.

**Author's Note!!!** Okay!! Time to address some of my reviewers!!!

Sliver of Melody- It's soo nice to hear from you again!! Glad you enjoyed it and found it good. Hope to hear from you again and I hope I continue to make my story enjoyable for you.

Ophorium- lol whoa, whoa, whoa!! One thing at a time. I'm glad it got you animated and that you had so much to say. I'll try to address everything that you wrote about and I'm glad you're still reading. Yes actually I was watching TV. while I was thinking what the next chapter should be about and all of a sudden I heard "WINCHESTER MANSION" and I zeroed in on the TV. Then the little wheels in my mind started turning and I was like "I can use this!!" I'm glad it turned out that you and everyone else liked it. And yeah when I wrote that part with Harry showing off I was originally going to have hi act like everyone else but then I was like, I want him to show a different side of himself so Dean can get a little protective of him. Ahaha!! Yeah I don't think Dean was very happy with how reckless Harry was being. I was a little pissed at Sam for convincing Dean to leave Harry even though he didn't mean to abandon him but still!! I mean come on I just felt really mean for doing that to Harry. Yeah I thought it was kind of cute when Harry thought about being in dean's arms and I was like "Aww I wonder if it's gotten through his thick skull yet." It kind of annoys me how hard headed Harry is. And that whole question through me for a loop lol. STI? Really? Lol no and yes to it being kind of like that bout not exactly. And no he did not get this type of infection from sleeping around. It was actually when he died he got the infection. Yes the sparkly magical thing is half of the infection. (lol I died laughing when you described it like that.) And towards the question towards Dean hearing him in his dream that's part of the "sparkly magical thing" (I can't get enough of that word lol) If you remember before with Bobby suddenly turning up when "Hadrian" sends a message out it's kind of like that except Harry didn't mean to do it this time. And about the demon being _nice_ I wouldn't really use that word exactly but um…you'll see why I have it that way. This wont be the last time you see Harry calling upon him either or him protecting "Hadrian". Lol Harry was more suspicious than confused because he doesn't ever let his guard down. Ahaha!! Yeah dumb dean confessing when Harry was practically unconscious. I decided to do that so that I can with stall the whole thing of them getting together before Dean came to understand what Harry really is. And to Tonks that will be explained in this chapter. I'm not telling who the yellow reptilian eyes belong to but yes those are not to the yellow eyed demon. I thought it would be interesting to have Remus able to smell Dean's "feelings" but of course it's not only limited to Dean. Ahaha! I actually have something planned for that whole situation between Harry and Dean. I shiver at the thought of papa-werewolf lol. I know I'm totally evil for cutting of the chapter there lol. You wont have to wait cuz here's the chappy!!! Actually Dean's pretty understanding…Damn I told you…Read the chapter!!! Lol.

Endlessvamp- Brilliant deduction, Endless!! (lol sorry just saw Sherlock Holmes) Yes I found your guess to what Harry maybe interesting but no he's not part werewolf. I'm sorry to say though I liked the idea makes me think *devious smile* that sounds like a good idea.

Basill- lol yeah it is apparent couldn't help myself. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I will try to make my updates quick.

Charlie-becks-Good to hear from you again!!! Ecstatic that you're enjoying the story!! Um…Yes you will learn a little bit more about Hadrian in this chapter but not too much that it gives away what's going on. Hope to hear from you again!!

Blackest-Appologies- Ahaha!!! You'd be surprised about that. Thank you for the compliment I am honored you think it's good. I absolutely agree with you there. I went looking for some and I was like 'WTH???!' 'Where's all the stories!!' Makes me sad*sniffle* Anyway!! Thanks for reading and I hope you will continue.

TsumeHikaru- Aww!! Thanks a bunch!!! You're too kind. I hope you will continue to find the story good as it progresses.

Anyway!! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and will continue reading. So! Here's goes nothing!!

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[parseltongue]

* * *

Help, I'm Alive

_I just can__'__t look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it__'__s just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
_Mr Brightside: The Killers

Chapter 6- Jealousy, Turning saints into the sea

**San Francisco- Super 8 Motel**

_Super 8- Room 114_

Dean and Sam tensed immediately at Hadrian's words but they tried to relax as Sam said, "I don't understand."

Dean could feel Hadrian pull away from him slightly and couldn't help the small reassuring smile that touched his lips as he stroked Hadrian's hand with his thumb for a few seconds. Hadrian relaxed for a moment but tensed as he said,

"I didn't think you would. It's not the same world in Britain as you have here. The witches don't get their magic from demons and the men with magical abilities are called wizards like me. All our magic is natural, we're born with it. We're like muggles, non-magical people, we're neither good nor bad until our actions define us."

Dean found that he really did understand what Hadrian was saying and felt his body relax more and more as he accepted what Hadrian was telling them. He could tell Sam was trying to grasp it for Hadrian's sake just like he was but was having a harder time because of his relying on research.

"So…Why are you here then?"

Hadrian's face went somber as Lupin decided to address this instead. "In our magical society we have a prime minister and a ministry of magic. It keeps everyone in check and there are numerous ministries of magic around the world including here in America."

Dean looked comical as his mouth hung open before he exclaimed loudly, "There are other wizards and witches like Hadrian here? How come we don't see them?"

Lupin glanced at Hadrian nervously but said,

"Yes there are other wizards and witches here in America scattered through out the nation. They look like any muggle and we've learned to blend in with muggles so that its second nature. You wouldn't be able to tell if you passed or spoke with a witch or wizard even if you had been looking for them."

Sam shook his head slowly and said, "That still doesn't explain why he's here."

Dean caught the annoyed look that passed between Sam and Hadrian before it clicked for him. He looked at Sam and said,

"That night when we were dealing with the vampire's. The argument you two had…You knew that Hadrian was here for a reason. Or at least suspected that he was."

Sam nodded just as Hadrian sighed and said, "I was exiled and betrayed by my comrades and friends…So I had to come here."

Dean and Sam realized what they must have put Hadrian through when he thought that they'd abandon him and they looked at him apologetically. Understanding, Hadrian smiled at them before continuing and saying,

"Anyway, there are many things different in the magical world then over here. There are werewolves that don't _mean_ to kill people most of the time, unicorns, dragons, goblins, ghost that you can hold conversations with, moving pictures and paintings. There's so much that's different but also deadly."

Both Winchester's listened in amazement before Sam looked at Lupin and asked, "What are you? I mean I know you're a wizard but not all the way."

Lupin hesitated before replying delicately, "I'm a werewolf. My magical core, what witches and wizards are born with to have natural magic abilities, was infected when I was attacked by a werewolf. I take a potion called 'Wolfsbane' to keep me under control during times I change. Teddy's only half werewolf thankfully."

Sam and Dean tried to be open but they knew it was going to take some time for them to fully accept Remus and Teddy Lupin. Dean suddenly remembered Lupin's glances at him and realized he _could_ tell that he had been jealous those two times. He blushed lightly and got a knowing smile from Lupin before Dean remembered something else and asked,

"I've never seen you use a wand. I've seen Lupin use one as I'm guessing that what that stick was. Also he had to say something but only once have I ever heard you say a 'spell'."

Lupin chuckled and Dean found that it sounded like a father about to boast when Bobby snapped at him annoyed, "Hurry up and tell them, you idjit!"

Lupin glared at Bobby but he only glared right back at the werewolf before Lupin said to the two Winchester boys,

"You see, Har-Cub is one of the very _few_, very_ rare_ wizards that are able to do wandless and speechless magic."

Dean could see that Lupin was proud and boasting when Teddy turned a glare on his father as his hair turned pitch black. Lupin winced before grinning and saying,

"Sorry, cub. Your one of the very rare few also. It's just that I taught him and he taught you so I'm happy."

Teddy's hair turned a golden yellow as he looked smug before resting his head against Hadrian's shoulder and relaxing again, his hair fading to the dark brown they had seen him with when the three first arrived. Dean felt another stab of jealousy for Teddy and Hadrian's intimate closeness but this time ignored it. Lupin cast a glance at Dean before stretching then looking at Bobby and nodding his head saying,

"Well I'm sure Kit is ravenous so I'll go with Bobby to get something to eat.'

Hadrian opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly when Lupin did a complete one eighty and glared darkly at him before saying,

"I don't bloody give a damn if you're ravenous or not Kit but you will eat something or else. The we have some serious talking to do about your self destructive habits. 'Smoking'?!"

Hadrian winced at Lupin's volume before switching his glare to the only two people who knew about him smoking, Dean and Bobby. Both men gave him an apologetic look but didn't say anything as Lupin and Bobby left. Sam turned to Hadrian and asked,

"You called him 'Moony' before…Why?"

Hadrian smiled wistfully before saying, "My father, James and my then godfather Sirius, my now godfather Remus and their then friend Peter were this group of mischief makers. Since Lupin was burdened with being able to turn into a werewolf they decided to learn Animagus, the ability to turn into an animal, to share the burden. So they made names up that referred to their animal transformation. Remus was Moony because of being a werewolf. My father was a stag so he got called Prongs, Sirius was a dog so he was Padfoot. Then Peter was a rat therefore his name was Wormtail."

Dean's interest peaked and he asked, "You have a Ani-watcha-ma-call-it?"

Hadrian laughed and said,

"Animagus? Yeah I do. Me and two of my best friends were a lot like my dad and his friends. Always got into some kind of mischief and trouble so we began to get called, 'The Golden Trio'. But yeah we all got our Animagus form and code names. I was the only one who had two forms…ever…in history. My first form was a panther and my other a King cobra. My friend Ron could turn into a Hawk so we called him Featherclaw. I was called Kit in my Panther form and…Lord this is embarrassing but…Scaly was my name for the snake form. My other friend, you would love her Sam, her name was Hermione and she was a tiger…If I remember right as revenge for naming me Scaly we called her Fluffy. Wasn't too happy bout that but she accepted it."

Dean and Sam looked at each other as they noticed Hadrian's longing look and unseeing eyes as he recalled everything. Sam gave him a puzzled look before asking, "Why would I like her?"

Hadrian instantly woke from his reminiscing before smiling again and said, "She loved reading, researching all that stuff. Always had to be in a library and I remember once when I was at her house she would not get off the computer. Nearly drove me insane."

Sam smiled and looked at his brother who was groaning, his face in his hands as he muttered, "We don't need another Sammy."

Hadrian chuckled lightly but sighed sadly and both men looked at him confused before Dean asked, "What happened to them?"

Teddy squeezed Hadrian's hand firmly before Hadrian began to speak, "Ron…Ron was killed during the War…And Hermione…We still keep in touch…My exile makes it hard on her…"

Dean and Sam looked at each other noting that the way Hadrian said 'war' made it sound capitalized as though it was something important. Sam looked at him his interest slightly peaked and asked,

"The…War…?"

Hadrian shook his head against his memories, against Sam's question, against the tears that wanted to spill over. Teddy frowned and his hair turned a shade darker as he gave Sam a dirty look but Hadrian smiled reassuringly at him.

"Sorry but…Just not yet Samuel."

Sam sighed before Dean gave Hadrian and thoughtful look and said, "You know I think you're the only one to use Sam's whole name. Everyone just calls him either Sam or Sammy."

Hadrian chuckled as Sam groaned giving a look to Hadrian that said 'If you tell him I will strangle you' Hadrian smirked and said,

"Actually…I had been calling lil Samuel Sammy for the whole of freshman year when Sophomore year it finally drove him to make a bet with me. If he asked Jess out finally I had to stop calling him Sammy. I told him okay but that if he asked her out I got to call him whatever I wanted. He had asked me how that turned out well for him and I said he would see. So he asked her…And I started calling him Samuel whenever I saw fit. I remember when I first used it…It was to act like mother hen…He had been out late and happened to be drinking with friends when he came home late. Me and Jess scolded him with in an inch of his life. He was so drunk that he was still acting like an idiot. I just got so frustrated that the name just tumbled out of my mouth. If I remember correctly I said 'Samuel Winchester if you don't stop grinning like an idiot and acting like a jerk I'm going to beat some sense into you and make sure that bruise I gave you before looked like something a kitten did.' I remember how serious he got and his face automatically sobered. I don't think he ever got drunk off his ass again."

Dean was dying of laughter and Sam looked rightly mortified as Teddy and Hadrian chuckled, Teddy's hair turning a dark shade of pink to show his amusement and embarrassment for the younger Winchester. After the laughter died down and Sam was down looking mortified Sam looked at Teddy and asked, "Will your hair always change?"

Teddy gave Sam a thoughtful look before glancing at Hadrian, his hair turning a light shade of pink that was the same color of his blush that appeared slowly on his cheeks as he said in a soft voice,

"My mom, Tonks before she died in the War, had my same ability and she was able to control it…I'm still learning though but I have a little control over it so when I'm out in public it doesn't change unless I have a strong emotion."

Hadrian nodded his head before giving the boys cheek a soft Eskimo kiss and saying, "It can't be helped though. It happens with all good wizards when we have strong emotions. Our magic ends up reacting to the feeling whether we want it to or not."

Dean frowned as he once again found himself jealous of the boy before clearing his through and asking, "So the sparks that fly off of you?"

Hadrian hesitated before replying carefully, "Is somewhat connected to my magic and feelings, yes."

"Somewhat?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sam and Dean sighed before thinking of what they wanted to ask but both knew that asking about what they heard in his sleep talk was out of the question. He would just shut them out and say he didn't want to talk about it. Dean looked up and asked,

"So Lupin said that there were very few that could do the wandless…speechless magic…Exactly how many are there?"

Hadrian thought about it and said, "Including me and Teddy…About five…Four now since one of them died during the War."

Sam nodded his head before asking, "Being half werewolf…What does that entitle exactly?"

Hadrian opened his mouth to answer but Teddy shook his head as his hair faded back to it's original brown color that they now realized must be Lupin's natural hair color with out the grey.

"Well…It's kind of hard to explain really."

Teddy had begun to say but neither brother tried to interrupt and Hadrian looked at them admiringly amazed at how they were taking all of this so far and grateful to them. He leaned against Dean a little and got a small distracted smile before Dean went back to Teddy as he began to speak again.

"I didn't get the full genes thanks to my mother's ability as a Metamorphmagus. Her ability came out stronger and like Wolfsbane to my father my mother's ability sort of calms me down and leaves me in control. I guess it would be a little like the werewolves you have here in America. However, my nails turn into claws, my sense's heightens, my canines elongate, I become a bit more wolf like especially my eyes. Like if you were to take a picture of me now you would see the wolf in me."

Sam couldn't help but breath out a low 'fascinating' making a small almost unnoticeable pout touch Teddy's lip as he said,

"I'm not an experiment or some object to be observed."

Sam blinked for a moment before laughing lightly and Teddy's hair turned a light pink as he also blushed from the laugh. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the young Lupin who now avoided his eye before Sam said,

"Sorry that's not what I meant. It's just that I'm learning something from all of this."

Sam looked at Dean before they both grinned at Hadrian and said in unison, "Then on top of it we're learning something new about Hadrian."

Hadrian scowled lightly and said, "I thought I told you never to do that again. It's just plain creepy."

Dean and Sam laughed as both Hadrian and Teddy looked at them slightly disturbed before they calmed down and began to talk finding out that Teddy was in fact sixteen years old. There was a school called Hogwarts that taught Wizards and Witches to use their magic. Found out that after the 'War' Teddy and Hadrian lived together for a while, while the Ministry of Magic tried to figure out Hadrian's sentence for something Hadrian wouldn't tell the brothers about. It wasn't till the roaring of Bobby's pick up truck that they stopped talking and saw how long they had been talking for. Lupin and Bobby opened the door to see them all by the bed, smiles warm and caring like they had always been friends. Lupin chuckled and said,

"Ms. Granger would love to see you like this…"

Hadrian shot him a suspicious look before asking slowly, "Why would you say something like that?"

Lupin looked away and started to study a picture in the corner of the room as he said hesitantly, "_Well_…I _might_ have told her to come see you…That you were looking forward to visits from her."

For a minute Hadrian's face was completely emotionless before he yelled out, "You told her what!!! Why in Merlin's name would you do that?!! You know how dangerous it is over here!!!"

Teddy, Dean and Sam covered their ears as Lupin and Bobby just glared at the smaller man before Lupin snorted and said,

"Please Har- Hadrian you're well aware it's just as dangerous over there as it is over here. How many times have you had to come help me or Teddy?"

Hadrian's eyes narrowed as Lupin said that and his voice was filled with venom as he asked, "Speaking of which…How are those gits treating you?"

Lupin shook his head and Teddy said with a grin, "They're thinking twice about sending people over to our house. The people they _do_ send we can take care of."

Hadrian chuckled and ruffled Teddy's hair before looking at Bobby with a big grin and asking,

"So what did you get?"

Bobby snorted rudely as he rolled his eyes and looked at Lupin as he said, "Didn't the kid say he wasn't hungry?"

Lupin nodded his head with an amused look when Hadrian shot Bobby a scathing glare but Dean interrupted them before they could start bickering and asked,

"You keep changing what you're going to call him…Why?"

Hadrian tensed slightly before replying, "Remember I told you this isn't how I really look? Well my name isn't really my name either."

"Except the 'Black' part…When Sirius…_passed_…it became part of your name sake."

Lupin struggled with saying the word 'passed' when he thought of his old friend as Hadrian gave him a sympathetic look. Dean frowned before sighing then getting up from the bed and heading over to where Bobby had placed the food before digging through the bag. Sam and Hadrian looked at each other, Hadrian silently asking him what was wrong but after a hesitance Sam just shook his head silently refusing to answer. Hadrian glanced at Dean and felt his heart go turbo when his eyes met Dean's light green ones. He found that he couldn't make out the feeling in them but it made him shiver and he suddenly looked away no longer able to look into them. Lupin switched his gaze discreetly from Hadrian and Dean before looking at Bobby who had also noticed the sudden change between the two. They looked at each other the emotion in Bobby's eyes amused while Lupin was slightly troubled though after a while he became slightly amused also. After they ate Bobby began to separate them into the rooms so that they could all get some sleep. There was some argument but in the end it was Dean, Teddy and Hadrian in Hadrian's room and Bobby, Remus and Sam in the brother's room. Lupin had been a little reluctant but after Hadrian scolded him and stated he was very capable of taking care of himself and Teddy. Teddy chuckled when Lupin left the room muttering darkly about cubs that needed a little humbling and needed to stop showing off. Dean came out the shower and watched as Hadrian ran his hand through Teddy's hair and murmured softly together as Teddy lay down next to him. He leaned against the door frame of the bathroom as he dried his hair and smiled warmly when Hadrian kissed Teddy's temple softly but was a little shocked when Hadrian began to hum softly as Teddy closed his eyes. Soon the humming turned to sweet soft melodic words as Hadrian sung the haunting echoing words of the lullaby.

_If you are lost in you way  
deep in an awesome __story__  
don't be in doubt and stray  
cling to you lonesome folly__pain__  
let all the rain go further  
come back and kiss me in vain  
mother oh do not bother__pain__  
taking you back to proper ways  
it's so easy to find  
if you could remind me_

Now you're too close to the

hear the chorus of

Now you are lost in your way  
deep in an awesome story  
so I will find you again  
kiss you for lonesome folly

Dean watched as Hadrian pulled the covers closer to Teddy and sighed before he tensed and turned to him before blushing lightly. Dean chuckled before asking,

"Anything else you hiding, Hadrian Black?"

Hadrian gave him a stunning smile before winking and saying, "There's always something I'm hiding from you, Mr. Winchester."

Dean chuckled before just looking into Hadrian's eyes for a long while then shaking his head and throwing the towel across the room, slipping on a tank top before slipping into the bed from the pull out couch. He felt Hadrian's eyes on his back before he turned off the light and whispered softly,

"G'night, Dean…Sweet dreams."

Dean bit back a shiver that wanted to wrack his body at the soft voice and curled up under the blanket before slipping into a dreamless sleep. Hadrian however couldn't sleep though, the images of the time he was unconscious kept filling his mind and he remembered the words of the other…His destiny wasn't over and Fate wasn't done jerking him around just yet. His heart ached slightly as he remembered the love he had felt from Sarah when she believed to be his mother and wondered if his own mother would have been that way too. Suddenly, he remembered everything that had happened, William the demon, being left by the brothers so they could figure out how to help him, Sarah's mothering, his weakness, his _feelings_, Dean's confession and Hadrian covered his mouth as he remembered his own sleepy confession as he slipped into oblivion. He thought everything over, the hunts, the flirting, the playing, the confusing feeling, the longing, everything. And Hadrian realized that he was truly in love with the older Winchester and that somewhere along the way Dean had come to fall in love with him also. Hadrian clenched his eyes shut against the realization and moaned softly in horror as he curled into himself under the blankets and held his stomach, his body turning to the fetal position under the blankets. He felt so stupid, so, so stupid for falling in love when he knew how that would end up. While one side of him was happy and joyous the other side knew that it would all end in pain and that most likely the pain would be shared between him and Dean.

"God…Why are you doing this to me?"

Hadrian muttered softly as he forced himself to relax and slowly his mind shut down against the truth and realization. Soon he too was in a dreamless light sleep with everyone else in the two motel rooms.

It was a little later when movement caught his attention and he woke slowly recognizing the voice that said a soft curse. He moved slowly as not to wake the slumbering Teddy, his hair messier the usual as it fell in his face and he propped his upper body up on his hands as he looked at Dean's silhouette in the darkness. His voice laced with sleep as he whispered,

"Dean? What are you doing up? Everything alright?"

He watched as Dean's silhouette was highlighted when a car passed and he could see Dean was now shirtless as his hair slightly messy also. But what caught Hadrian was how his eyes glowed slightly in the passing light and caught his before Dean looked away and gestured uselessly towards the bed.

"Yeah sorry if I woke you. The bed got a little uncomfortable."

Hadrian frowned and sensed that it wasn't the whole case but instead of pointing that out he held out his hand shocked by himself when he said,

"Come here."

He saw Dean's body freeze and his head turn toward him as he whispered, "What?!"

This time Hadrian couldn't help but roll his eyes as he whispered, "Come _here_,_ Dean_."

Hadrian hesitated when he caught what seemed to be a shudder from him when he said his name before Dean hesitantly walked towards him. Hadrian moved carefully so that he wouldn't wake Teddy but that there would be enough room for Dean to lie down and not fall from the bed. Dean carefully slipped into the bed and rested his head on the palm of his hand with his elbow bent so his head was propped up and looking up at Hadrian as he was still propped up on his hands. For one breath taking minute Hadrian could feel his heart beating quickly as he and Dean just looked at each other before he looked away and laid down back on his side facing Dean who was also on his side facing Hadrian. As Hadrian lowered himself back down, hand under his head on the pillow so that he was the one now looking up and Dean looking down. They staid like that for a little while before Hadrian closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly but Dean could feel the light warm breath being released against his bare chest. Fighting back the urge to kiss Hadrian as his olive eyes opened back up and he could make out the deep gleam of them he fell back to what he always did, playful flirting.

"What's wrong, Hadrian Black? Too much for you?"

Hadrian gave him a knowing smile that sent Dean's stomach flipping before he said in a soft delicious whisper,

"If only you knew, Mr. _Dean Winchester_. But I'm positive that I'm the one too much for you at the moment."

Dean gulped noticing Hadrian's eyes catching the movement and seeing the smugness in his eyes before he snorted and said softly,

"My I guess you do have a pair after all."

Hadrian rolled his eyes as he shook his head against his arm lightly causing his hair to fall into his face slightly, just enough that it shadowed his face a little.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? You _are_ in another man's bed after all."

'_God, don't remind me.'_ Dean thought as he swallowed hard trying his best to keep himself undercontrol. Dean grinned suddenly a mischievous glint in his eyes as he leaned in closer slightly and said,

"Really? A man's bed? You're so short and your body's so feminine I could have sworn you were a girl."

The flash of annoyance and defiance was enough to make Dean chuckle and give Hadrian a smug smirk as he leaned back. Hadrian looked at him surprised for a moment before letting a breathless soft laugh leave his lips. Dean looked at Hadrian in awe at the sound and how he looked in only a baggy t-shirt and baggy shorts. When he stopped laughing Dean couldn't help it as his hand slowly reached out and moved the tresses of Hadrian's hair out of his face before caressing his cheek. His eyes darted to the soft pink tongue that licked pale full pink lips as Hadrian tried to moisten them, his own Adam's apple bobbing slightly as he swallowed. When their eyes met again Dean's breath caught at the mix of emotions reflected in Hadrian's eyes. He couldn't decipher them but one seemed oddly familiar to him but it all washed away as he leaned in toward Hadrian. Their lips brushed sensually together before parting and brushing together again. Dean shuddered as he felt Hadrian's hot breath on the tender parts above his lips as they paused centimeters from each other. Hadrian looked into his eyes and said in a soft whisper,

"Heat of the moment still?"

Dean paused for a moment before Hadrian gasped at the look of caring and determination in his eyes as he said, "No."

Hadrian felt his heart ache before he sighed and murmured fondly, "You're such an idiot."

Dean gave him a confused look before Hadrian brushed their lips together in a sweet kiss again. Dean relished the fact Hadrian smelled of grass after its rained and mild spices while he tasted…Sweet, for lack of a better word. Dean felt that undeniable, intoxicating need and want again as he made the kiss deeper. Hadrian shivered as Dean's hand ghosted down his cheek, past his arm, over his hip and wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. Hadrian stored to memory Dean's mint smell with a dab of cinnamon and what Hadrian distantly connected to an almost honey-like taste. He let a soft moan escape as he and Dean fought for dominance before finally relenting and letting Dean win. He shivered as Dean's tongue explored his mouth and he rubbed against Dean's tongue eliciting delicious groans from the taller man. Finally, they both pulled away needing air and panting heavily with their bodies flush together. Dean trembled slightly with the exertion of trying to hold back with Teddy right next to them. He leaned down for one more gentle, sweet kiss before Hadrian place the palm of his hand on his chest and pushed away gently as their hands entangled together. Sighing one more time with their hands together Hadrian closed his eyes just as Dean asked,

"What does this mean?"

Hadrian's eyes flickered open toward his face, a light blush painting his cheeks before he said, "_This_ means that we both need some sleep."

Dean let out a low whine so as not to wake Teddy but Hadrian gave him a firm look before closing his eyes and relaxing his body. Dean looked at him for a moment before beginning to say something but Hadrian cut him off with a sharp,

"_Asleep!_"

Dean sighed before chuckling and lying down completely next to Hadrian. He looked at their entwined hands and squeezed lightly noticing the small smile that touched Hadrian's lips as he sleepily squeezed back. Dean leaned in and planted an open mouthed kiss on Hadrian's pulse murmuring against it,

"Good night…"

Hadrian hummed sleepily and whispered softly, "G'night. Now go to sleep."

Dean chuckled again before pulling away and falling asleep, his heart swelling with happiness and hope.

The next morning he woke to the sun shining in his eyes and being in the bed alone. He got up slowly and saw Teddy sitting cross-legged on the couch bed. He smiled hesitantly and a little nervously if Dean read the other emotion right. So he smiled back sleepily before asking groggily,

"Where is everyone?"

Teddy's smile warmed up considerably and he answered in his usually soft voice, "Bobby and Sam went to get breakfast while Dad took big brother to talk. They said I should stay incase you woke up before any of them got back."

He nodded his head and distantly wondered who was driving whose car. Suddenly, he remembered last night with Hadrian and sighed, running his hand through his considerably short hair. When the door opened suddenly both his and Teddy's eyes moved toward the door sharply as they tensed. Dean let out a yelp as a blue/black raven colored panther walked through the door infront of Lupin. Dean remembered their talk about the Anima-call-its and that a panther was one of Hadrian's forms. He looked confused as he asked,

"What's going on?"

Lupin chuckled lightly and said, "Oh he does that when he wants to sulk or not talk to me or just wants to do both."

Dean watched as the panther with glowing emerald eyes passed by Teddy so he could run his hand through its fur before it let out a low growl aimed at Lupin. Lupin rolled his eyes before giving the panther a stern look and saying,

"Don't growl at me. You forget I know the spell to turn you back."

A flash of pearl white sharp teeth was all he got from Hadrian before he jumped onto Dean's bed making it bounce from the sudden weight. He lay down on his side infront of Dean and threw him and expectant look before laying his head down, his tail swishing lazily over the end of the bed. Dean chuckled before nervously reaching out and running his hand softly over the panther's fur. Before long a low purr vibrated through the big cats body letting Dean know he was content with the stroking. Lupin rolled his eyes as Teddy laughed lightly and they waited a little longer before Bobby and Sam came. When Sam saw his brother stroking the big cat he froze but Bobby pushed past and noted distantly,

"Sulking again?"

Dean chuckled and replied with a short, "Yup."

Hadrian's tail swatted his hand lightly in an agitated way as he let out an annoyed growl before jumping off the bed in a single graceful movement. He ignored Dean's indignant 'Hey' and moved over to Sam, rubbing his head against the taller man's leg and purring loudly. Sam laughed and scratched behind his ear earning a deeper louder purr as Hadrian pushed his head into his hand before Sam had to help Bobby with the food. Hadrian sat on his haunches as his tail curled around his feet, the tip of moving up and down unconsciously as he watched with mild-interest as everyone rushed around him trying to get ready. Having almost tripped on the panther's "accidentally" extended tail Lupin glared at Hadrian and growled out,

"So help me Merlin if you do not switch back right now!! Hadrian if you make me spell you into changing back you will regret it. Now stop sulking and act your age!!"

The panther put its paw up to its chest and feigned a hurt look just when Lupin began to growl out, "Har-"

Immediately, the panther changed into the Hadrian they all knew as he said hurriedly, "Alright, alright. Merlin you're no fun today."

Lupin rolled his eyes but refrained from commenting, he knew the young man was doing it to get a rise out of him because of their talk earlier that morning. He couldn't help it though, he was worried about the relationship growing between Hadrian and the older Winchester brother and he didn't want his cub getting hurt. Sighing, he pointed firmly to the food he had set up for the young man and gave him a look that said 'you either eat willingly or I make you eat' Hadrian stuck out his tongue childishly but picked up the food and ate on the couch watching everyone again. He couldn't help but sigh as he watched Dean bickering good-naturedly with his brother and tousling Teddy's hair affectionately. Hadrian smiled wistfully as he watched before shaking his head and focusing on the food he was eating then jumping into the shower. When they were all done Hadrian reluctantly said good bye to Teddy and Lupin promising to visit when he could then giving a playful salute to Bobby as they all climbed into the pick up truck. Sam, Dean and Hadrian watched as they drove away feeling a small sense of loneliness as they disappeared from sight before Hadrian turned to them with a bright smile and said,

I missed it just being us but…It was nice being together while it lasted."

Both brothers nodded their heads smiling also before following Hadrian into the motel room to collect their stuff and get ready to leave. Hadrian walked into their room after he was done just as they said,

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Hadrian rolled his eyes unsure of what they were talking about before but interrupting by saying, "Your both complete ass's, so what?"

Sam and Dean looked at him amused but asked in unison, "What does that make you?"

Hadrian shivered disturbed before glaring at them and saying, "Completely disturbed bastard. Thought I told you not to do that."

Dean and Sam noted before finishing up and heading towards the car, Dean threw Sam the car keys and said,

"You hurt my baby I hurt you. You're my baby brother and everything but that rule still goes."

Sam rolled his eyes but refrained from commenting on his brother's paranoia for his car as Hadrian jumped into the back seat and Dean slipped into the passenger seat in the front. Sam slipped into the drivers seat and took a deep breath before looking at Dean and Hadrian and asking, "Where to?"

Hadrian looked out the window a soft smile on his face as he looked at the two brothers and said, "Anywhere so long as we go together."

The two brothers nodded with equally soft smiles and Sam started the car before they drove off.

_TBC..._

**

* * *

**

A/N!!!

Hope you all enjoyed that chap. Won't say much here cuz I really don't think that there's much to say but…yeah. Took me an extra day to finish this and I'm not really happy with the fact it's not as long as my other chapters but it should suffice for now. Dean and Hadrian's relationship is moving!!! XD if Hadrian would just bloody get over the fact…Yeah can't say anything unless I want to ruin the rest of the story. See you all in the next chapter!! Thanks all my reader, reviewers and people who have added me to their favorites or alerts!! It's greatly appreciated!! 


	8. The Day You Said Goodnight

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Tainted Snow Roses that does not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural

**Author's Note!!!** Okay!! Time to address some of my reviewers!!! But first…**THIS IS **_**THE**_** CHAPTER EVERYONE!! . GET READY FOR SOME SMEXY SEX!!!** Now back to our main message…

Blackest-Appologies- Ahaha!! I'm not sure actually. When I was twelve I had a pc program to tell me how fast and it said 95 words per min. not sure if I slowed down or sped up over time. Kind of has me wondering lol. Ahaha!! I have a feeling Dean _is_ going to do something stupid. N Teddy is 16 but has a tendency to act younger around Hadrian and his father because of what happened to him in the War which will be explained later on. Lol sorry for the confusion thanxz for the compliment. Will do, Appologies.

Basill-lol glad u liked the chappie so much. Trying to update this quick but with skool coming and it being new years its kind of hard. Please be patient

Charlie-becks-lol I would _love _to give Hadrian said hug also but unfortunately its Dean's job…lucky bastard.

Sliver of Melody- Oh thank god you still love it. I was worrying that the chap wasn't very good. Wasn't crazy about the length really. Glad u like it and you're still reading.

MidnightEmber- A new reader!! Yay!!! Glad you liked the story and I hope you will continue to find it interesting!! Look forward to hearing from you again.

Squrlie Jack-Ahaha!! Glad you love it. And welcome!! I agree with the whole Jealous dean is cute. He's absolutely adorable when he's like that. I hope to hear from you again!!

Natalie668-**(Prologue)** LOL yay!! I have someone who agrees with me. Ahaha!! I think you're the first person to tell me that they were reading my profile lol. Aww shucks!! Please don't thank me for anything n the story isn't that good. As for the beta thing…YAY!!!! Finally!!! OMG!! You don't even know I've been dying because of that!!! Lol. And as for beta'ing my other fic's…You'd be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!!

**(Chapter 1)** lol I agree with you on the whole hottest couple. While Sam/Harry are good Dean/Harry are the best. Soo glad you liked the chappie.

**(Chapter 2)** Aww shucks…Thanks a bunch but it wasn't all that. Glad you liked it though.

**(Chapter 3)** yeah I was actually wondering about the interaction between the two in that chapter. Had me worried for a while but then I was just like aww what the hell let Dean be Dean. Hope you enjoy chappie 5.

**(Chapter 4)** lol I'm soo glad you liked it. Yeah I actually had people wondering with that one lol. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

**(Chapter 5)** lol Natalie!! If you're familiar with the last book of Harry Potter you would understand why and when Harry died. Do you remember what Harry is to Voldie? I'm leaving this vague because I don't want to ruin the story and I have a little twist to that also.

**(Chapter 6)** Ahaha! Now that you say that I have to agree with you lol. Hope you will continue reading and enjoying the story. Completely welcome you to be my beta cant wait.

Ophorium- Yay!! I'm ecstatic to be writing another response to you. Lol I would have to hear that STI joke it sounds like it would be funny. Especially counting that Edward is in it lol. And with the yellow eyed guy well…it'll actually be very apparent later on who it is. Yay that whole Sam/Teddy thing was _not_ planned in the least. It was totally spur of the moment and when I did it I was like "Aww!! Teddy has a crush on Sammy!!!" (Don't tell Sam I called him that.) To tell you the truth the interaction between the two will happen again in later chapters so look forward to that. Ahaha!! Yeah Dean is a little…*coughs* green monster in the previous chapter. Actually that's why I chose that particular song snippet and the name of the chappie. And I totally agree with the whole one step at a time. Lol I know I was actually stuck on that part because I was wondering how I was going to have Teddy react to what Remus said and then I decided to wing it. Glad it worked out the way it did. Ah yeah…actually that was the name of the Animagus I used for him in another HP/SN story I'm planning. After like three days of wondering what the hell animal form Ron could take it took me an extra day to wonder what I should call him. It's the same with Harry and Hermione's Animagus and I still don't know what Hermione's Animagus should be named. Though, I do have a few ideas about the Animagus. Meaning you should look forward to another HP/SN story from me. Back on topic though lol. Yeah I was upset when I made Ron die on the War but it had to be done. Ooooh, the reaction she has to them is not pleasant at first I'm afraid, lol. Then again counting what happens I'm not really surprised. OMG thank gosh!! I was so worried about the kissing scene. I kept redoing it and changing things till I was happy with it and I'm still kind of upset with it. As for what Harry will do…XD I'm not telling!! Just know that you will have your answer this chapter. Glad you liked panther!Harry and Lupin part. I wanted some comedy or a least a relieve from the whole seriousness and romanticism so I decided to do that. Lol I have no problem with the review, Ophorium!! The longer the happier I am and the more excited I am to write a new chapter. Hope to hear from you again. (And is it me or does my responses seem equally as long. =] lol) Happy new year!!!

Kirallie- Yeah I was wondering if I should really follow through with him being like that but then I was like "Aww!! Might as well not have it so they have to start all over again with the relationship." Glad you approve of it. Hope to hear from you again!!

Blue-eyed-blond227-I'm soo glad you like it and I'm glad you enjoy Harry's character. I find him to be a bit of an enigma. I'm also glad you liked the plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter also.

Hope you all had a great New Years everyone!!! I'm getting this up later than I wanted to…Which sucks. So this should be the chapter many of you have been waiting for lol since someone comes to pay a visit. You should all know that this is going to be my last chapter for a while since finals are starting for me and school is being a pain. Hopefully, I can get you all a new chappie next weekend but I can't promise anything. Anyway!! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and will continue reading. So! Here's goes nothing!! Oh! And one more thing!! I'm expecting this chapter to be long considering I have both my hunt in this and an original hunt from the show…or at least half a hunt from the original.

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[Parseltongue]

* * *

Help, I'm Alive

_To be is all i gotta be  
And all that i see  
And all that i need this time  
To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight._

The day you said goodnight: Hale

Chapter 7- The Day You Said Goodnight

Hadrian watched the two brothers with slight amusement and annoyance. He found the fight between the two brothers absolutely ridiculous but when they had both told him to stay out of it sharply it had begun to bug him. They insisted on arguing about their father and whether or not Dean was just being a little soldier and if Dean was really looking for their father, it was pissing Hadrian off to a point where he was ready to hit both brothers. Suddenly, a mischievous grin touched Hadrian's lips before he changed into his panther form in the car, after checking that no one outside of the car would notice, and let out a deafening roar. The two Winchesters instantly stopped arguing so they could cover their ears from the offending noise. After the roar faded away Hadrian let out a menacing growl shutting up both brothers who were about to yell at him. He deftly changed back and pinned them with an annoyed glare as he said,

"Now that I have your attention and I'm not being ignored I'd like to say we don't have time to be fighting, _children_. We need to get to Connecticut."

Dean opened his mouth but a particular scathing glare from Hadrian made him shut up. Hadrian had been getting tired of both brothers protectiveness after the incident with the mental hospital when Hadrian almost died…_again_. Hadrian wasn't fond of almost dieing but he wasn't fond of being treated like a porcelain doll either. It didn't help that he didn't break as easily as those dolls too. The car was enveloped in silence as both Dean and Sam fumed silently knowing very well what would happen if they vexed Hadrian anymore. Last time they had ignored Hadrian's suggestion to being quiet and stop fighting they ended up in an extremely embarrassing situation with a highly furious wizard. After about seven miles both Dean and Sam had calmed down immensely and Hadrian said,

"Now if you can talk _civilly_ to each other you may open your large loud mouths."

For a moment the car was quiet until Sam, Dean and Hadrian began to laugh aloud. All the tension and anger from before was drained away by the laughter. Relaxing both brothers looked sheepishly at Hadrian and apologized before Sam asked,

"Do you know where in Connecticut we're supposed to go? It would be useful, you know."

Hadrian shrugged his shoulders and merely said nonchalantly, "Hmmm…Not really. I'll let you know if I get anything specific."

Sam snorted rolling his eyes but didn't comment. They had learned that when ever something supernatural would happen, Hadrian's magic would fluctuate and he would get giddy. Dean had called him a supernatural compass before getting hit over the head with a pillow and getting a dirty look from Hadrian. Sam watched his brother from the corner of his eyes and sighed inaudibly. Ever since the Winchester Mansion Hadrian was a little distant to Dean and would avoid all physical contact with his brother even to the point of making sure they were never alone together. Sam wasn't sure why but he knew Dean was a little annoyed as well as hurt because of it. The only time Hadrian showed any affection was when he turned into one of his Animagus forms and that was rarely. Hadrian had begun to use his magic comfortably around the brothers and they began to feel comfortable with it as a natural and ordinary thing now. It wasn't until they turned off and to the exit into Connecticut that they started talking again, rather Hadrian said,

"You might wanna turn now, Dean."

Dean gave him a look after not seeing a turning and asked, "Where?"

Suddenly a sharp turn came up and Hadrian said calmly, "Here."

Dean cursed and turned sharply as not to miss the turn and the tires screeched loudly before they straightened out. Dean looked into the mirror giving an amused Hadrian a dirty look as he just gave Dean a small shrug of his shoulders. Sam snickered and Dean turned a full glare his way making Sam wince but grin after. Sam looked at the newspaper clippings and printed out articles as he tried to figure out what exactly they were going to be dealing with. He sighed tiredly and said,

"This isn't helpful at all!! It could be anything killing these people."

Hadrian looked at Sam sympathetically. Sam had, had a vision about a family in Connecticut being killed by something at night and Hadrian's magic had fluctuated at the name of it. Hadrian was well aware at how painful and annoying visions were as he had experience with them but rarely had any nowadays though he was thankful for that. Suddenly, Hadrian's magic fluctuated inside of him again and he told Dean to take a left turn this time and he had to make another sharp turn muttering about Brits who couldn't tell directions which earned him an annoyed look from Hadrian but he mostly ignored it. Hadrian looked out the window as they went waiting for the next fluctuation in his magic as he thought. He had known that things would have gotten complicated when he kissed Dean willingly but he didn't want to face the consequences yet. He didn't want to realize what the feelings were everytime Dean looked at him. If anything he'd rather forget it all, especially that kiss. Feeling another flux Hadrian automatically said not looking at the road infront, "Turn."

Dean growled annoyed as he started to become dangerously close to the fork in the road and asked loudly, "Which way, Hadrian?"

Hadrian frowned, thinking for a moment before saying, "Left then another left."

Dean took a sharp turn that had both Sam and Hadrian holding onto their seats. Hadrian frowned disapprovingly before noticing the hotel on their next left that his magic was telling them to turn at. Sighing, he took out his wallet just as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Dena and Sam frowned this time before looking back at Hadrian who was taking out a credit card.

"What are you doing? And why exactly are we here?"

Dean asked slightly heated causing Sam and Hadrian to look at him confused. Dean's temper had been unpredictable lately and most of the time it was directed at Hadrian. Sam noticed Hadrian's body tense automatically as though he was about to be attacked and felt warning bells in the back of his mind going off. Something horrible was going to happen if he didn't intervene and he knew that Dean would end up taking everything that was bothering him out on Hadrian. Hadrian said slowly in response to Dean's question,

"I don't know why we're here Dean. My magic led me here so there is a reason."

Sam knew as Hadrian watched Dean carefully as his body tensed more, Sam just _knew_ that Hadrian was waiting for the explosion from Dean too. Instead Dean just nodded his head stiffly and got out the car. Sam however looked at Hadrian and asked as he watched the smaller hunter's body relax,

"How are we going to afford this?"

Hadrian grinned at him and waved his credit card before replying, "I'll pay. Need to burn some cash off anyway."

Sam looked at Hadrian disbelievingly before getting out the car with Hadrian following behind. As they approached the hotel Hadrian walked up front with a business like aura that neither of the Winchester's saw him with before. As they approached the desk the man there looked at them a bit disapprovingly before asking,

"What may I do for you…_gentlemen_?"

Hadrian's eyes went cold as he said, "Two suites please. Both adjoined thank you…One with a double bed also."

The man's stance stiffened before he looked through the computer and nodded his head before looking back at Hadrian and saying,

"We have that available. If you are able to pay for it, it will be six thousand dollars sir."

Hadrian nodded his head and gave the disbelieving looking man his credit card as Sam and Dean's eyes grew wide. The man began processing the credit card, asking for proof and signatures before nodding his head looking more pleased than ever as he said,

"Have a wonderful evening, gentlemen. If you want for anything or if something is not to your liking please contact me."

Hadrian gave the man a forced smile as he took the room keys and numbers before leaving. Dean and Sam scrambling after him to catch up as Sam blurted out,

"Six thousand dollars?! Hadrian you shouldn't have!!"

Hadrian chuckled and waved it off before saying, "Its no biggie. I have a lot more in the bank. This was a little tiny portion to what I have all together."

Dean and Sam looked at him before Dean asked uncertainly, "So you're saying you're rich?"

Hadrian moved uncomfortably but answered, "Kind of…not really."

Sam shook his head laughing lightly at his friend's sudden sense of modesty before he threw back the room key and number to them.

"That's yours. Lets get some rest, some food then we can start figuring this out."

When they got to their room Sam and Dean look in, in amazement. Their beds were big and soft looking and there was plenty of space in the room. There was a huge bathroom, a kitchen, living room, flat screen TV, everything. Both brothers swore to explore more when they finished resting.

**Connecticut- Marriot**

_Marriot- Room 251-52_

Both Dean and Sam talked softly in the kitchen of their suite so Hadrian could sleep in more. They had finished exploring only a few minutes ago before getting into a discussion about what it could be killing the people in Connecticut. Suddenly, Sam noticed a corner behind his brother darken abnormally and tensed, watching it closely. Dean looked back sensing his brother's unease and narrowed his eyes, waiting. A deep humorless chuckle came from the darkness as William stepped out of it. Dean tensed immediately at the sight of the demon that had been appearing to help Hadrian when ever his life was threatened. Suddenly, Hadrian entered the room fully alert and fully dressed as he approached them without any interest. He walked passed them not sparing the three a glance as he went for the coffee he smelled. William looked annoyed as he watched Hadrian as he continued to ignore them. When Hadrian went to lift the cup it wouldn't move and he sighed irritably before glaring at the demon. Satisfied with any acknowledgement he allowed the cup to lift when Hadrian tried to move it again and he took a deep drink of it. Sighing contently when he put it down he turned toward them with a grin and asked teasingly,

"Are you guys done glaring at each other?"

William let out a low growl as Dean and Sam rolled their eyes at his antics. William stepped toward Hadrian but the shift in both brothers made him glance at their glaring faces and roll his eyes. Looking toward a mildly interested Hadrian and decidedly not stepping forward anymore, William said,

"You _really_ shouldn't be here."

Hadrian snorted rudely and replied sarcastically, "It's _really_ too late for that."

William scowled but before he could say anything Hadrian asked, "Why are you here?"

William gave him an amused look before saying, "Aren't I helpful? Haven't I been saving your life?"

"Yes but that's only on daddy's orders now isn't it? He didn't tell you to help us like you have been lately."

"That _may_ be true but-"

William realized his mistake when Hadrian's eyes began to narrow angrily and for a moment they flashed dangerously. As he spoke his voiced was cold and iced over,

"So you're related to that _bitch_!"

William's eyes narrowed and a deep growl rumbled through his chest. "Watch it, _child_."

Hadrian bristled as for a moment he lost control of his temper causing a chair to go flying toward William. However, it missed him and splintered everywhere as it hit the wall next to his head. Hadrian closed his eyes panting slightly with the effort to control himself before he ground out,

"Go. Away."

William hesitated but a glass cup shattering next to his head made him step halfway into the darkness but before he left he said,

"The ones you're looking for are controlled by a being from my realm. Keep that in mind."

He melded into the shadows without another word and left them alone. Dean and Sam watched as Hadrian's body trembled with rage as he took deep breaths with his eyes closed to calm down. Sam sympathized with his friend, well aware of what it felt like to lose someone you cared for and be unable to kill the thing responsible. Taking a particularly large breath Hadrian opened his eyes and both brothers noticed that the emotions whirling around underneath them faded to nothing.

"Do you two having any leads to what killed them?"

Both Winchesters noticed the strained tone of his voice but made no move to address it and shook their head sitting down infront of the table in the kitchen. Sighing, Hadrian outstretched his hand looking at Dean expectantly while keeping in mind the circumstances in which all the victims were found. Dean hesitated before handing over John Winchester's journal and Hadrian sat across from them with book in hand, looking over the pages. Sam hesitated to voice the clue the demon gave them but knew it was better than nothing.

"What about what William said?"

Dean looked at Sam sharply and they waited with baited breaths for Hadrian's reaction to those words. For a moment, Hadrian tensed before beginning to flip through the pages again and replying,

"I'm keeping it in mind…"

Suddenly, he stopped and shook his head before placing his face into his hands and sighing heavily.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere with out more. We need more clues, more information."

Dean nodded his head before getting up and stretching as he said, "Well guess that means we're doing some dressing up. I believe it's your turn to pick, Hadrian."

This brought a mischievous grin to Hadrian's face and Dean automatically regretted his words as he and Sam looked at each other worriedly before looking back at a still grinning Hadrian.

"_Well_ since you _did_ offer…"

Dean groaned as Hadrian took his sweet time telling them what sinister little plan he had up his sleeve.

**Connecticut- Bridgeport**

_Bridgeport- Allen Street_

Hadrian looked down the block and gaped. He gave same a look as he sarcastically said before turning to Dean,

"How can anything criminal even remotely happen here. It's a _bloody_ five block radius."

Sam chuckled as Dean shook his head and snickered at Hadrian's face while he said that. Rolling his eyes he straightened the collar of his white button up shirt and sighed heavily as he said,

"We might as well go to the first victim's house. That one with the blue roof if I'm correct in my research. Sam?"

Sam looked it over before looking at the notes he had written down on a notepad then nodded his head in silent agreement. Hadrian nodded his head before giving Dean a stern look and he rolled his eyes as he said,

"I _know_, I _know_. I'm to be the cool silent type."

"You're damn straight. We do not need you opening your mouth and sticking your foot in it. You're too fidgety when your in those clothes."

Dean snorted rudely before mumbling darkly as he pulled on his collar, "You would too if you felt like you were in a monkey suit."

A particularly frigid glare made him shut his mouth and Hadrian swore he saw him pout a little. They approached the house slowly making sure to go over everything they had planned so they wouldn't mess anything up. Taking a deep breath Hadrian knocked on the door and they waited for someone to open it. Suddenly, the door opened a few seconds later and for a moment Hadrian just stared into grey-blue eyes before either Sam or Dean elbowed him. Hadrian blushed slightly as he cleared his throat while he made sure his accent was thick once again and asked, "Mr. Bryan Winston?"

The strawberry blonde and grey-blue eyed young man raised an eyebrow questioningly but said, "Yeah? That's me."

Hadrian pointed to himself and said, "I'm Agent Lupin. This is Agent Morison and Agent Lewis."

He then pointed to Sam before pointing to Dean to clarify who was who. Bryan narrowed his eyes and said, "You'll forgive me but can I see some i.d.?"

Hadrian flashed him an understanding smile before getting his i.d. out of his pocket while saying, "Of course, no problem."

Sam and Dean took out their i.d.'s also and Bryan looked over them before nodding his head. Standing to the side so they could come in he said, "Forgive me but after…After my brother died…It's been rough. He was all I had left."

Hadrian gave him a sympathetic look as they stepped into the house and Bryan shut the door behind them. He led them into the living room then asked,

"Is there anything I can get you? A beer? Juice, tea, coffee? Anything?"

Hadrian opened his mouth to say 'no' but Dean's voice cut across and said, "Dude! Can I get a beer?"

At the strange look Bryan gave him Hadrian restrained a groan, relieved that Sam had declined the polite question.

"No thank you, Mr. Winston."

Bryan looked at him for a moment before smiling coyly and walking away. As soon as he was out of earshot Hadrian turned on Dean with a glare and hissed out,

"What did I tell you?! '_Dude_'?!"

Dean winced and them an apologetic look before Bryan came in and they became quiet. Dean accepted the beer quietly with a silent thank you before Bryan sat on the couch across from them.

"I'm guessing this is about the attack on my brother…"

Hadrian nodded his head before flipping his notepad open along with Sam and Dean.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winston you-"

"Bryan…Please call me Bryan."

Hadrian looked up towards him and blushed lightly at the silent invitation in Bryan's eyes. He noticed Dean tensed slightly from the corner of his eyes and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He smiled warmly at Bryan and received a shy smile in return.

"Alright, Bryan. I'm sure the local police have thoroughly questioned you. However, _we_ want to ask you a few questions."

Bryan chuckled lightly and nodded his head as on okay. "Where were you and your brother before he was killed?"

They noticed Bryan's immediate hesitance before he said, "We were visiting a friend's house."

Sam frowned and said, "Mr. Winston…There's no need to lie. You wont get into any trouble."

Bryan hesitated again before seemingly deflated as he said, "We were at the cemetery."

Hadrian nodded his head and asked, "Which one?"

"Xander Public"

Sam wrote that down before asking, "Were you alone?"

Again there was the hesitance the lie. "Yes sir."

Hadrian put down his notepad and sighed, looking at Bryan meaningfully. Bryan bit his lip before he said, "Yes I was."

"Bryan…I want to help you. I really do…But you _have_ to _tell me_ the truth."

Hadrian tried to stress how important it was and Bryan bit his lip nervously again before finally saying, "Alright…I wasn't alone…_We_ weren't alone."

Sam leaned forward and asked, "Who was with you?"

Bryan hesitatedreplying, "The O'Connell girls, the Birch boys and the Thorne's were with us."

Sam nodded his head and glanced at Hadrian who seemed to realize the same thing he did.

"Have you talked to them lately?"

Bryan shook his head at Hadrian's question and said, "I'm sorry but no…We…me and Stephen…"

Hadrian got the sense that something happened in that cemetery but before he could address it Sam said,

"I'm sorry to let you know this but Ericka and Micha O'Connell are dead. So are the Birch boys and Stacy and Thomas Thorne."

Bryan stared at Sam for a moment, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Shaking his head slowly he said, "No…A-Are you sure?!"

Hadrian nodded his head and said, "Yes we're completely sure, Bryan. We believe these deaths are not coincidence. This is why we came to you. We need to know what happened when you were in the cemetery."

The words didn't register as Bryan thought on something else and said slowly, "I'm next…I'm going to die next…"

Hadrian winced but said, "We're hoping to prevent that. _Please_…tell me what happened."

Bryan shook his head reluctantly and said, "You wouldn't believe me."

Hadrian reached over, laying his hand on Bryan's knee comfortingly as he looked him in the eyes and said, "Try us. Try _me_."

Bryan searched his eyes before letting out a defeated sigh. "We had gone to the Thorne's house to meet up since their parents were gone for the weekend. We had decided to walk to the cemetery since it was close by. When we had gotten there we thought we were alone. Everyone thought it would be fun to kind of have a séance and mess with the graves and stuff. Stupid kid stuff."

Hadrian winced at that and shook his head not even wanting to imagine the kind of things they could have woken up and made angry. He squeezed Bryan's knee comfortingly as he took a shaky breath before continuing.

"At first we were all having a good time and just playing around when suddenly this weird girl showed up. Said her name was Katrina and that she wanted to join in."

"What did Mary look like? What did her eyes look like?"

Bryan's eyes went wide at Sam's question and they could all see the fear in them as he said, "Me and Stephen didn't want her there. There was something not quite right with her. It wasn't till we ran out of the cemetery when me and Stephen looked back that we saw her better. Her hair was waist length, she had a dress on, black, and her eyes…Her eyes were black."

Sam's face went pale but it was Hadrian that encouraged Bryan on as he asked, "What made you all run out?"

Bryan turned his terrified gaze on Hadrian and said, "After she joined in weird things started happening. Things moved, unexplained noises but…most of all…We kept seeing these dogs. Their eyes…Their eyes were red."

Dean suddenly remembered something he had read in his dad's journal and asked, "How many times did you see those dogs?"

He ignored the glare Hadrian shot at him just as Bryan looked at him and said, "We each saw them three times…Why?"

Dean shook his head just as Hadrian let go of Bryan's knee and closed his notepad along with Sam. They all got up and Hadrian said, "Thank you, Bryan. You don't realize this but you've been _a lot_ of help. We'll do everything we can to catch who ever did this."

AS they walked out the house Bryan stopped Hadrian and smiled hesitantly before he asked, "Can we…I don't know…Go out sometime?"

Sam looked at Bryan and Hadrian wide eyed praying that Hadrian would say no for Dean's sake. However, a grin grew on Hadrian's shocked face before he said excitedly, "Sure! Tonight? At eight?"

Bryan grinned happily nodding his head and Sam saw the agonized look on his brothers face before Dean stomped to the car.

**Connecticut- Marriot**

_Marriot- Room 251-52_

Sam shifted uncomfortably in the car as he looked from a silently fuming Dean to a practically glowing Hadrian and swallowed hard. When they got to the hotel though they all sobered and they now had a clue to what they were dealing with. Dean grabbed the journal from where he had hidden it in the hotel room and began to leaf through it as Hadrian stepped into his room and into the shower. Sam looked on his laptop when Dean suddenly said,

"Here it is!!"

Sam looked up and put his laptop down as he walked over to his brother, looking over his shoulder at the journal. In it was an entry on Hell Hounds and how they're controlled by a demon named Katrina. Just as Hadrian got out the shower fully dressed his hair dripping on to the towel wrapped around his neck. Sam looked up and opened his mouth to tell Hadrian but he said,

"I know. It's Hell Hounds. I suspected as much when Bryan said dogs with red eyes and that they'd each seen them three times."

Sam felt his brothers shoulders stiffen at the name of the other young man but said nothing about it. They researched ways to try and kill it when Hadrian suddenly got up before he grabbed his leather jacket and leather shoulder bag to match it. He walked toward the door and said over his shoulder as he stepped out,

"I'm going over to Bryan's. I'll be back later."

Sam looked at his brother while Dean watched the door close before Sam said, "Dean."

"Don't Sam."

Dean said warningly as his eyes flickered toward him before continuing to read the journal.

"But-"

"Just…Please…Just don't."

Sam bit his lip before sighing and going back to his laptop. Five hours later when Hadrian still didn't show Dean and Sam began to worry about him. Finally, after a few more minutes of worrying Dean got up, gathered his coat and car keys and said as he rushed out,

"I'm gonna check to see if they're at Bryan's house."

Dean found himself a few feet away from Bryan's home in what seemed like a few minutes to Dean. Dean was about to step out when Hadrian stepped out of the doorway with Bryan close behind. Hadrian turned just as Bryan said something and laughed at whatever it was that was said. Dean could tell it was the same breathless laughter he had heard the night he, Hadrian and Teddy shared a bed. However, it was when Bryan leaned forward and kissed Hadrian that Dean couldn't stand it anymore and drove away after starting the car. Sam jumped when the door slammed open then closed as Dean came in before he stormed into the bathroom for a shower. Only thirty minutes later Hadrian stepped into their room with a big grin as usual. He looked around noticing Dean wasn't around and asked frowning,

"Where's Dean?"

Sam guessed whatever happened Hadrian didn't know Dean had gone to look for him and if Dean didn't tell him, he certainly wasn't.

"Shower."

Was all he found he could say as he tried to figure out what pushed Dean over the edge. Hadrian shrugged saying goodnight and going to his room, locking the door behind him with a flick of his wrists. Sam sighed heavily and got up, gathering his clothes so he could jump in the shower after his brother. When Dean came out he didn't look at Sam as he passed him and walked toward his bed. Sam opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and walked into the bathroom. When he came out Dean was in bed and the light was out on his side. Sam walked to his side and slipped into the bed, turning off the light on his side and engulfing the room in darkness.

It was still dark out when Sam started awake as Hadrian shook him roughly and called his name loudly. A growl from the bed over told Sam that Dean was awake too. Sam groaned as he asked,

"What, what? I'm up!"

Hadrian paid no mind to the irritated tone in Sama voice as he said, "Damn it Sam, Dean! Get out of bed _now_! Bryan's in trouble."

It took a minute before Dean cursed in realization and Sam almost fell on Hadrian as he tripped out of bed. They hurriedly got dressed as Hadrian explained that Bryan had called his phone saying that Katrina was back and her dogs chased him into the cemetery. They jumped into the Impala when they got downstairs and the screeching of Dean's tires was heard before they took over above the speed limit.

**Connecticut-Bridgeport**

_Bridgeport-Xander Public Cemetery_

They parked infront of the cemetery and looked at it while Hadrian called Bryan's phone trying to get in contact with him. When Hadrian closed the phone with a worried expression the Winchesters had a bad feeling about this. Just as Hadrian opened his mouth to talk there was an agonized yell that came from inside the cemetery. Hadrian paled as he whispered Bryan's name. Suddenly, with a loud cracking noise Hadrian was suddenly running into the cemetery while Dean and Sam were still in the car. Dean cursed loudly growling out,

"Damn! I forgot he could do that!! Sammy lets go."

Sam nodded his head as he rushed out the car, slamming the door shut and ran after Hadrian with Dean running beside him. For a moment they weren't which way to go when they entered a cemetery but another of Bryan's pain filled screams signaled them where to go and they began to sprint over. Dean vaguely wondered how Hadrian was doing since he had a phobia of cemeteries. He had never told him or Sam why that was but he hoped that Hadrian wasn't loosing it. They vaulted over a tombstone and came up to a frozen Hadrian looking across the small clearing as a Doberman and German Shepard tore at an unconscious Bryan who was on the dirt ground bleeding. Hadrian instantly snapped into motion when he felt Sam and Dean next to him and the dogs looked up. Sam and Dean saw the red eyes and abnormally sharp teeth that were numerous, more than a regular dog had. Hadrian lifted his hand and the Hell Hounds went flying into a tree, snarling viciously in defiance. They shook themselves off and snarled as they charged at the three brothers but stopped short just as a young woman stepped into the clearing. They whined and walked over to her with their heads bowed and she smiled softly, patting their head with a loving look.

"It's okay babies. It's not your fault. The big mean hunters are being the usual interfering idiots. But I'll take care of them then you can have this boy all to yourself."

The Hell Hounds panted heavily as they barked happily and circled her playfully making her laugh happily. Dean felt his eye twitch in annoyance and said,

"Dude! Is it me or does she need to get a room or else I'm gonna gag."

Hadrian snorted amused and said, "No she needs to get a room. I think I'm going to gag also. She should just fuck the damn dogs if she loves them so much."

The dogs began to growl as they looked at the three and Sam groaned complaining loudly, "Why can't you two just shut up? Now look, you made her mad."

"Didn't know you cared about that Sammy."

"Sam and no I don't but I was trying to think of a plan."

"Plan? We don't need a plan. Just grab Bryan, kill the evil son of a bitch and leave before the cops come."

"I agree with Hadrian's plan…As a matter of fact I like Hadrian's plan."

"Of course you would! It's basically a carbon copy of the plans you make."

"Hey! I resent that!! My plans are so much more creative."

"Really what was creative about that plan?"

"The fact that I actually thought of running before the cops come and you usually don't, that's what."

"Hadrian that isn't creative that's just smart."

"My look at that I'm smarter than Mr. Womanizer. I guess I think with my upstairs brain while you-"

The demon's infuriated scream cut off Hadrian's comment to the three's light banter before they got into action. Sam whipped out a pistol and immediately began shooting at the charging dogs. The Doberman snarled viciously as it veered off and headed directly for Sam while the other went for Dean and Hadrian. Dean lunged for Bryan to bring him closer so they could protect him but just as he grabbed his jacket, Hadrian grabbed his collar and yanked. He fell backward dragging Bryan with him just as the German Shepard tore into the place he and Bryan had been in only seconds before. Dean swallowed thickly, looking up at Hadrian and said,

"Thanks."

Hadrian smirked and said, "Don't mention it…Seriously…Don't mention it."

Suddenly, he cursed as the woman, demon, headed over to them. Her face twisted in rage and disgust as she looked at them. Hadrian helped Dean up and handed him a shotgun as he asked,

"You can take the pooch and protect Bryan?"

Dean smirked and said, "Go deal with the evil SOB."

Hadrian grinned, his eyes darkening, and faced her walking away from Dean just as the Shepard decided to lunge at Dean again. He had to pull Bryan with him as he moved out the way and the dog let out a vicious annoyed growl. Hadrian stopped a few feet away from the demon and smirked smugly at her making her all the angrier as she let out a growl that was identical to the hounds. Hadrian merely arched his eyebrow unimpressed and she snapped out,

"You pests are always in the way…But then again…It's only natural that three people like yourselves who have no idea of what their future holds has to band together. Isn't that right, Potter?"

Hadrian tensed and was silently glad that neither Sam nor Dean seemed to hear what she called him. His eyes narrowed dangerously and his accent became apparent as he said with deadly calmness,

"I'm guessing you're not allowed to kill me? How sad for you. Just to let you know if you and all your kind keep jerking me and the Winchesters around…I will hunt each and every one of you done and make sure you never crawl out from under the rock you came from."

The demon laughed, highly amused by this and asked, "Oh? And how are you going to do that little wizard?"

Hadrian growled irritated and before smirking and soon the demon began to scream as she curled in upon herself and writhed agonized. Hadrian watched until a black misty cloud rose from the woman's mouth and before the cloud could go anywhere he spelled silently

_Avada Kedavra_

His eyes narrowed angrily as a green light streaked toward the cloud and hit it, engulfing it in green. It looked like a green storm cloud until an inhuman screech came from it as it collapsed within itself. Soon there was nothing more left of the demon's cloudy form and Hadrian turned around to see that the Hell Hounds where attacking more viciously no that their master was dead and Hadrian cursed when he assessed Sam and Dean's wounds along with Bryan's. Cursing he used a levitation spell to pull all three men toward him and then a shield spell to protect them. Dean panted heavily, unused to the feel of magic and tired from fighting the Hounds and protecting Bryan. He looked at the woman's lifeless body and remembered the inhuman screech as the demon died. He was surprised that Hadrian could do that and noted to talk about that after this was over. He looked over and saw Hadrian assessing Sam and Bryan's wounds before beginning to heal Sam's. Hadrian turned to see Dean watching him and looked away with slightly pink cheeks before he looked him over and winced at the damage though it wasn't too bad. Dean had a few broken ribs, torn skin, infected bites and a twisted ankle. Sighing, Hadrian murmured a healing spell and concentrated on each of Dean's wounds. Dean shuddered as he felt the tingling sensation move through his whole body before focusing on different parts. It wasn't till his breathing began to get easier that he realized Hadrian's magic was healing him completely. When Hadrian was done with him, he moved over to Bryan and laid his head in his lap. Suddenly, Dean remembered the Kiss and he felt the hurt and anger come back from that time after he had forgotten. He looked out and saw the Hell Hounds were gone and couldn't help but feel a little relived.

'_Probably gave up since their prissy bitch of a master is dead.'_

Dean thought annoyed as he tried to get his mind off of Hadrian and Bryan. His hand brushed his neck when he went to rub his face but stopped when he felt the lack of something around his neck. He looked down and in his shirt as he felt his heart stop when he didn't find the necklace Sam had given him for Christmas that one year. He looked around wildly just as a glimmer caught his attention through the corner of his eye. He looked and saw the necklace not too far away and went for it. Hadrian wiped his brow just as he finished healing Bryan and looked up feeling his heart stop in his chest when he saw Dean running…Straight out of his shield and into danger. Hadrian saw the glint of red eyes before the Doberman Hell Hound shot out from behind a tombstone toward Dean in one last desperate act to get revenge. Hadrian yelled out Dean's name but he wasn't paying attention as he bent down to pick up the necklace. He looked up and his eyes grew wide when he saw the Hell Hound charging toward him. His eyes clenched shut just as it leaped at him and he waited for the pain. He heard the sickening crunch as teeth pierced skin and crushed bone but even after a few seconds there was still no pain. Dean could make out Sam calling his and Hadrian's name though he couldn't understand that until he opened his eyes and took in a sharp breath. Hadrian was shielding him and the Hell Hound had a hold of his forearm, chewing on it as its hold got tighter and tighter. Hadrian was bleeding immensely even as the sparks flew off of him and healed the wound only to have it reopen again because of the Hell Hounds teeth. Suddenly, the pressure around Hadrian began to become unbearable as the sparks became brighter and crackled louder as more fell from his body. Suddenly, several sword-like slashes appeared on the Hound before it was flung away from Hadrian. The other Hound backed away as it melded into the darkness. The sword-like slashes kept appearing on the other hound until Hadrian's arm was healed but by then the Hound was dead. The atmosphere was tense as Hadrian stood infront of Dean breathing heavily and Dean slowly got up looking at him. Sam rushed over as he looked around to make sure they wouldn't get attacked again. He looked at Hadrian worriedly after deeming Dean alright and unharmed by the Hounds. Hadrian's voice was strained as he spoke like he was trying to keep his emotions from bursting out.

"Sam…Take Bryan to the car and make sure he's stable."

Sam hesitated for a moment but nodded his head and rushed away to get Bryan from the cold ground. Dean hesitated but stepped toward Hadrian and said,

"Hadrian, are you-"

It was like a switch had been flipped and Hadrian had suddenly snapped as he whirled around to face Dean angrily.

"What were you thinking?! Are you an idiot?! You could have _died_!!"

Dean knew he would regret it later but his natural instincts kicked in at being yelled at and he tensed. His eyes narrowed and he hissed out,

"You're blaming this on me?! How the hell was I suppose to know? It's not like they were waving a red flag saying 'I'm over here'."

Hadrian growled angrily as he stepped closer and ground out, "You shouldn't have taken the chance to begin with!! If you had just stayed put until I said it was alright I wouldn't have gotten bitten!!"

Dean felt a little hurt that Hadrian was throwing that in his face and he felt guilty when he realized Hadrian was right. But this only served to make him angrier and lash out at Hadrian all the more.

"Oh! So now it's _my_ fault?! I didn't ask you to come and save me! I would have done fine on my own."

Hadrian let out a frustrated high pitched noise as he said, "Don't be stupid Dean!! You know very well you would have gotten killed!! And as for it being your fault, I never said that. You know very well that I can't, _not_ help you."

Suddenly, images of the kiss filled Dean's mind and he yelled out, "Why not!! You have your precious boyfriend. If the idiot had stayed in his house this wouldn't have happened."

Hadrian looked at Dean baffled for a moment before understanding dawned on him and he hissed out,

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what happened last night considering its morning already."

Hadrian's eyes widened and he whispered out in disbelief, "You were _spying_ on me?"

Dean glared and ground out, "No. I. Wasn't."

After a moment's thought he said, "It was late. Sam and I were worried that you didn't come back yet so I went out to look for you. I went to Bryan's place first to see if you were there. I didn't stay long enough to see what you two did."

That was all it took for Hadrian to loose his cool again and he yelled out, "We didn't _do_ anything!!! He kissed me by surprise and if you had stayed long enough you would have seen me push him away!! I told him I wasn't interested in that kind of relationship with him, you insecure arse!!"

"If I'm so insecure then why don't you fucking leave then?! Just leave!!"

Sam had just arrived at that point and stared wide eyed at the two as Hadrian's eyes showed the hurt, anger and guilt he felt. Dean froze as he realized what he said and he was unable to say he took it back. Hadrian took this as a confirmation to what he said and his body seemed to sag as he looked away from the two. His hands were fisted and his eyes were clenched shut as he spoke in a strained voice that cracked slightly,

I-I'm sorry….Sam but I have to go. I won't stay somewhere, where I am apparently not wanted. Take care of yourself Samuel."

Sam shook his head, stepping towards him he reached out but before his hand met Hadrian's clothes to hold him in place Hadrian was gone with a loud crack. Dean looked at the place Hadrian stood in shock and bafflement before Sam rounded on him,

"You idiot!! What are you doing just standing there?! Go after him!! Go!"

That was all Dean needed as he began to run towards the Impala.

**Connecticut-Marriot**

_Marriot- Room 251-52_

Hadrian bit his lip harshly, enough to draw blood as he carelessly threw clothes into his bag. The wound didn't stay long as a few seconds later as few sparks flew from his lip and the wound was healed. Hadrian cursed loudly in frustration and a near by glass container shattered dangerously. He slid to the floor and brought his knees to his chest as he hid his face in his hands. He let out a choked dry sob as the hurt and anger began to settle in, in his stomach and Dean's words echoed in his head. He had realized that it was dangerous to accept Bryan's invitation even if he had no interest in the younger man. He had ignored Dean's feelings and his own feelings even if it had been for a good cause and now he was paying the consequence. Suddenly, he heard the door slam and the anger flared as he suddenly stood up and began packing his bag again this time alittle more violently. He had done nothing wrong, he and Bryan had just talked and yet Dean had the guts to try and accuse him of something that wasn't true. His door opened and he tensed as he heard Dean's heavy breathing but didn't turn to face him as he continued to pack. He tensed more as Dean's footsteps drew closer and when he felt Dean about to touch him he snarled out without turning around,

"Don't touch me, Dean. You made it completely clear you want me gone so I'm leaving."

There was a frustrated noise from Dean as Hadrian moved around him without looking into his face. He stood quietly for a while just watching Hadrian move around the room gathering things and packing. Finally he said,

"Could you stop moving around please?"

"No. Go away, Dean. I don't want to talk to you."

Dean reached to grab Hadrian's wrist but ended up with his arm twisted behind his back and Hadrian's body pressed against him from behind. Hadrian's breath ghosted over his ear as he hissed out,

"I _said_ don't. Touch. Me."

Dean shivered slightly and Hadrian immediately let him go, beginning to pack more agitatedly now. Dean rubbed his arm, surprised by Hadrian's strength and speed when he grabbed and twisted his arm. Frustrated he said,

"Damn it, Hadrian! _Listen_ to me!!"

"No, Dean. You said everything you had to say in the cemetery. I won't be a problem anymore. I'm leaving."

As though to empathize his words Hadrian threw in his last belonging and zipped up the bag. As he grabbed the strap and pushed past Dean to the door as he went to leave, he was taken off guard when Dean grabbed his shoulder and yanked back. Hadrian dropped his bag as he tried to stay balanced and was about to take a swing at Dean when he began to fall back because of Dean's hold on his shoulder's. He let out a soft 'oof' when he landed on his back in the bed with Dean on top of him. Dean expertly landed so that all his weight wasn't on Hadrian and he was holding himself up. Dean's knees were straddling him and his shin's held Hadrian's legs in place. Just as Hadrian threw a punch at him Dean caught his wrists before it connected. He restrained Hadrian's hands over his head as they both panted heavily from the struggle. Hadrian struggled underneath Dean but when their hips brushed he froze in place. Dean bit his lip against the groan and he noticed the slight flush that was dusted across Hadrian's face. Taking a deep breath Dean said in a shaky voice,

"Stop trying to leave and just _listen_ to what I have to say."

That was all it took for Hadrian to try and get his wrists free from Dean's hold as he said, "I don't care about what you have to say!! I hate you!!"

Dean felt a stab of pain in his heart but he noticed the slightly watery eyes Hadrian had and said,

"I don't care! I don't care if you despise me! I love you! Damn it, do you understand that!! I. _Love_. You! Seeing you…Seeing you with anyone else…Saying what I said…I didn't mean it…"

Hadrian was completely still under him but Dean couldn't see his face completely because his hair hid his eyes from view. His face was turned away from him to the side and Dean continued speaking,

"I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you to leave. I think…If you ever left me…If you ever left for good…I don't think that I would be able to deal with it…"

Dean chuckled softly as tears choked him a little and he said more to himself than to Hadrian, "God! What have you done to me?"

Suddenly, Hadrian turned his face towards him and his hair fell away from his face showing that he was crying. Tears fell from the corner of his eyes and Dean couldn't help it as his breath hitched at the beauty he saw. Hadrian met his eyes, his body completely relaxed as he said,

"You're an idiot…You can let go now…I won't leave."

Dean looked at him in the eyes, searching for the truth when he suddenly felt the same intoxicating feelings from before. The undeniable want and need that always came over him when Hadrian was too close to him. At first Dean had thought it was just lust but now he recognized it as what it was. Dean leaned down slowly and tenderly licked the salty wet trail to the corner of Hadrian's eyes. Then gently he kissed both closed eyes and when they opened he was struck by the tender love and care that reflected in them at him. He laid his forehead against Hadrian's and whispered,

"I'm sorry…For everything…"

"I know…"

Hadrian smiled softly before leaning up to brush their lips together in a sweet kiss. Dean smiled and followed Hadrian's lips as he rested his head back down on the bed. Hadrian chuckled as Dean pressed their lips together gently but firmly and Hadrian couldn't help the soft vibration that came from his chest that soon spread throughout his body. Dean pulled back in astonishment and blinked before grinning and asking teasingly,

"Are you purring?!"

Hadrian blushed and looked away as he said, "Shut up!! It's a trait I got from my Animagus."

Dean chuckled and nuzzled his neck as he said, "I think it's cute."

Hadrian glared at Dean and said, "If you ever call me cute again I swear you'll regret it."

This time it was Dean's turn to let out a breathless laugh and Hadrian couldn't help but to smile. Dean hummed and planted an open mouthed kiss on Hadrian's bare neck that caused Hadrian to wriggle under him for a moment.

"_Dean_!!"

Hadrian whined lightly but breathlessly and Dean let go of Hadrian's wrist so that his hands were on either side of his head. He moved his legs so that he was straddling Hadrian's hips and intertwined his fingers with Hadrian's hair to bring his lips to meet his. Hadrian groaned into the kiss and his nails dug into his arm as he tried to get more of Dean. Dean chuckled throatily as he whispered hoarsely,

"You don't realize how long I've wanted to do this."

Hadrian looked at him slightly dazed but offered him a warm almost drunken smile as he understood what Dean meant. He leaned up so his lips were against Dean's ear as he whispered,

"I love you…I love _you_, Dean."

Dean shuddered at the warm breath but as the words registered in his head his eyes closed and he was content with just holding Hadrian against him. Hadrian nuzzled his neck lovingly but let out a gasp when Dean nipped Hadrian's unsuspecting neck. He lapped at the spot apologetically before kissing the spot making Hadrian moan deliciously. Hadrian let out a soft growl as he said in-between gasps,

"Dean…Stop...Teasing..."

Dean chuckled and said in-between the kisses he planted on Hadrian's neck, "Oh? I'm not teasing just yet, Kit."

Dean bit down at the area where Hadrian's neck and collar met before lapping and sucking at the spot making sure it would leave a mark. Hadrian let out a pleasured gasp and Dean growled out,

"You're mine. I don't want anyone touching you like I am."

Hadrian chuckled as he whispered breathlessly, "My, a little possessive aren't we."

Dean bit the spot harshly for the taunt getting a cry from Hadrian before kissing him feverishly. Hadrian deepened the kiss as he flicked his tongue out and licked Dean's top lip asking for entrance. Dean automatically opened his mouth and let Hadrian in. Dean's grip on Hadrian's hair tightened as he angled his head to make the kiss deeper as they fought for dominance. Hadrian drank up Dean's groan's immediately that came from his searching tongue before he pulled away needing air. They panted heavily as they looked into each others eyes and Dean said breathlessly,

"You are wearing entirely too much clothing."

Hadrian laughed and said playfully, "Same goes for you."

Dean understood the silently given permission and dipped his head to suck on Hadrian's pulse as he worked on getting Hadrian's clothes off and vice versa. Dean shuddered into the kiss as slender cool hands danced across his burning naked skin expertly. Finally, they were both down to only their boxers and their hands roamed each others bodies getting familiar with the other. Hadrian moaned when Dean's tongue began to make a way down his chest. His back arched slightly as Dean's hot tongue trailed down his cool chest to his navel making him wriggle slightly. He cried out when Dean latched onto his hard nipple and sucked on it. This time Hadrian's back arched completely as though he was trying to get Dean closer. His fingers dug into Dean's shoulders as he gripped them tightly. Dean chuckled as his hand fondled his other nipple and Hadrian moaned loudly, his breath coming in pants now. Hadrian looked at Dean and caught his eyes as his tongue swirled around Hadrian's nipple which caused him to blush. Dean caught the clouded gaze with the heavy flush on Hadrian's face and chuckled huskily as he brought himself up to Hadrian's lips again. He kissed him passionately, trying to get all his emotions and feelings through to the slender man under him. Hadrian let a few more tears fall before smiling into the kiss returning the feelings. Gently Dean bit Hadrian's bottom lip and sucked on it before moving to Hadrian's ear shell and licking it. Hadrian shuddered and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as he laid kisses and love bites on it. Dean nuzzled his neck before gently pulling away from Hadrian and shuddered as Hadrian's cool hands caressed his side before he trailed kissed down Hadrian's chest. Hadrian watched him with a mix of curiosity and knowing as his tongue dipped into Hadrian's navel making him writhe under him for a moment. He stopped when he reached his boxers and Hadrian let out a small whimper as Dean scrapped his teeth just above the waistband. He chuckled at the tent knowing his own erection was reacting similarly to the light kisses and sensual touches.

"Dean…now…please…"

Dean chuckled and whispered huskily, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

He laughed breathlessly at Hadrian's light glare and took the waistband between his teeth and pulled down. Hadrian swore it was the most agonizing thing as Dean teased him but doing it as slow as possible. He hissed when his erection was hit by the air in his room but it didn't last long as he was covered by a hot wet cavern. Hadrian's back arched totally of the bed as he cried out and swore, almost thrusting into Dean's mouth. Dean grabbed his hips to keep him from doing exactly that and his soft chuckles sent vibrations through Hadrian causing him to cry out again and writhe. Dean swirled his tongue over the pulsing erection and Hadrian fisted the bed covers his breathing harsh as he bit back another cry. He bobbed his head in a steady rhythm aware of Hadrian's soft chant of his name and god's name as though he was praying. He took all of Hadrian in his mouth and hummed causing Hadrian's hips to thrust forward but was held down as Hadrian groaned his back arching and his hands fisting the sheets. Dean's pace sped up as Hadrian's chant got louder until he struggled to get out,

"Dean…Stop…I'm going to…"

This didn't stop Dean as he continued to swirl his tongue around the swollen erection and bob his head in a fast rhythm. Hadrian couldn't take it anymore and he cried out Dean's name as his seed spilled into his waiting mouth. He drank it up greedily and trailed wet kisses just above his erection on his abdomen as he moved back up Hadrian's body. Hadrian was panting heavily and his eyes were glazed as he looked into Dean's eyes as he laid soft kisses on his lips. He shivered as he felt the cool hand against his skin the nails skimming his skin making him arch his back slightly at the feel. He didn't realize what Hadrian was doing till he was on his back and without his boxers with Hadrian on top of him. Hadrian nuzzled his neck as he said,

"Time to return the favor, Mr. Dean Winchester."

Dean shuddered at the teasing lilt in Hadrian's voice before he felt he sharp pain of the bite Hadrian placed on his neck. As he nipped and kissed every part of Dean's body he could feel Hadrian's cool hands tracing and caressing his sides, face, arms, everything. Dean's groaned, his back arching when his erection brushed against Hadrian's and he could hear Hadrian's own low moan at the feel. Suddenly, Dean couldn't stand it, he needed Hadrian. He _wanted_ Hadrian like he had never wanted anything else in his life. Flipping them over so he was back on top of Hadrian who gave him a surprised look he kissed him forcefully and whispered sensually against their lips,

"Return the favor later. I _need_ you. Inside of you."

Hadrian understood the silent question and he flicked his hand, a bottle of lub appearing in his hand. He held it out for Dean who took it and coated his fingers with it before positioning himself in-between Hadrian's legs and slipping one into his entrance. Hadrian moaned his name as he writhed slightly at the feel, his body slightly tense before relaxing. Dean slipped another finger inside and this caused Hadrian to gasp and grab onto his shoulders, he was beginning to breath faster. Dean scissored his fingers stretching the entrance while also looking for that one spot. He slipped in his third finger and had to stop Hadrian from thrusting into them with a small smile. He gave Hadrian light butterfly kisses as he stretched his entrance until Hadrian cried out and arched his back when he touched a particular place.

"Merlin! There Dean!!"

Dean chuckled and whispered huskily, "Very demanding aren't you?"

Hadrian let out a husky breathless laugh in Dean's ear that had his breath hitching and said seductively, "You have no idea. But that's what you love about me isn't Deannie."

Dean groaned when Hadrian thrust into his fingers with each word before cursing and slipping his fingers out. Hadrian whimpered softly at the loss but he watched as Dean slathered lub on his erection making him flush with desire. Dean positioned himself and Hadrian so that Hadrian's legs were wide open and he was hovering over his lover. He kissed Hadrian sweetly again and placed his forehead against his as he said,

"Bear with me on this."

Hadrian closed his eyes and took a deep breath before giving him a warm smile that reached his green eyes. Dean nodded his head before plunging deep into Hadrian both letting loose a string of curses and moans. Dean couldn't believe how tight and hot Hadrian was as he tried to catch his suddenly erratic breathe that matched Hadrian. When Dean was finally able to talk he asked,

"You alright?"

When Hadrian tried to talk a moan escaped his throat and he decided on just nodding his head to answer the question. Dean swallowed thickly before slowly pulling from Hadrian making his back arch at the agonizingly slowness and pleasure as he let out a long low moan. Dean wasn't sure if he was going to last so he plunged back into Hadrian and set a fast rhythmic pace with curses and swears. Hadrian wrapped his legs around Dean's waist bringing them closer and his arms wrapped around his neck as his nails trailed along his back making Dean arch his own back during one of the thrusts.

"Fuck!! You're so tight…"

Hadrian laughed breathlessly at Dean's words before he let out a pleasured scream as Dean hit his prostate.

"Yes! Fuck! There Dean, there!!"

Dean gladly obeyed as he angled himself to hit the area again taking pleasure in Hadrian's screams of his name as he gave him orders. 'Harder', 'Faster', 'more' was all that he could hear other than his and Hadrian's moans and screams. Dean could feel the coil of heat gathering in his abdomen and knew that he was close to his release.

"Shit, Hadrian…I'm going to…I'm gonna…"

Hadrian nodded his head in agreement, tears trailing down the corners of his eyes and Dean kissed them away just as Hadrian's back arched and he screamed Dean's name, releasing his seed over both of them. As he rode out his orgasms Dean felt his walls tighten around him and he cursed and he groaned Hadrian's name his own seed releasing inside of Hadrian. His arms and legs buckled and he fell onto Hadrian as they both rode out their orgasms. Dean pulled himself out of Hadrian and rolled off of him before pulling him against his chest and kissing his forehead. He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face as he realized Hadrian was his and only his. He nuzzled Hadrian's hair as Hadrian snuggled up against him and Dean registered how cool his body really was. Chuckling he said,

"Are you always so cool?"

Hadrian hummed as a small smile touched his face and he said, "It's because I need you to warm me up."

Dean scrunched up his nose and said playfully, "Dude no chick flick moment."

Hadrian groaned in mock irritation and rolled over so his back was against Dean's chest as he said, "You ruined the moment Dean. Thank you very much."

Dean chuckled as he nuzzled Hadrian's neck before placing another open mouth kiss on it and saying,

"I'm sorry. I can make it better."

Hadrian snorted playfully but rolled back over and snuggled up to Dean's side for the warmth that radiated off of him. He let out a soft yawn and Dean captured his lips in a gentle kiss before whispering against them,

"Let's go to sleep…I'm tired."

Hadrian nodded his head and laid his head down on Dean's chest as Dean wrapped a protective arm around him. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep under the covers and in each others arms. Sam shook his head as he sat in his and Dean's room, blushing a little before he looked over at a still sleeping Bryan. He decided that he would fall asleep too and changed out of his clothes before slipping into his bed. Neither brother noticed when a figure slipped out of bed that night and quietly got cleaned and dressed before leaving a note. The figure slipped out the door and left the three sleeping men in the room without a word.

Dean stretched and searched his side for the body he had slept next to that night but when the source was gone he opened his eyes and blinked. His eyes adjusted to the light in the room and he saw that Hadrian wasn't next to him but when he heard the noise from out side he figured that Hadrian was with Sam. He got dressed and cleaned before heading out of the room to see his brother and Bryan talking with cups of coffee in their hands. Sam looked at his brother and grinned as he said,

"Hey sleepyhead how was your night?"

Dean blushed lightly but cleared his throat before saying, "It went well."

"I'm sure it did with all the noise you were making."

Dean blushed at Sam's tease and glared at him before asking, "Where's Hadrian?"

Sam gave him a confused look before asking him, "Wasn't he sleeping with you? I haven't seen him since the cemetery."

Dean suddenly felt his stomach twist as dread filled him and he rushed back into the room. He noticed the bag Hadrian had packed the day before was gone and none of his belongings were in the room. He hadn't noticed Sam walk by him until he said,

"Dean…Take a look at this."

Dean walked over to Sam and saw that he was holding a piece of paper that had been pinned to the pillow next to Dean. It was a note…From Hadrian. Dean took it from Sam and began to read Hadrian's familiar cursive handwriting.

_Dear Dean and Sam,_

_Sorry I had to go and leave with out telling you myself but a friend needed me. I wanted to wake you but you were both asleep so deeply I didn't have the heart._

_I hope you won't be mad at me because of this. Especially you Dean, after I promised and everything. I'm sorry. I promise to be back as soon as I can but I can't tell you when because even I don't know. I'll always be able to find you so you don't have to stay at the hotel. You two have jobs to do. Go save the world._

_Sincerely,_

_Hadrian black_

_P.S. I love you, Dean._

Dean closed his eyes and pushed back the sorrow understanding that Hadrian needed to help whoever it was. He wouldn't hold this against Hadrian and he knew Hadrian had meant well by it. Sighing, he looked at Sam and said,

"It's okay…he'll come back…We have work to do though."

Sam nodded his head with a small smile before turning around and leaving the room. Dean looked back towards the bed and whispered,

"You better be alright…"

**Illinois-Chicago**

_Chicago-Alley_

A young woman was walking home through an alley while she listened to music on her iPod. She bumped into an old man and looked at him slightly disgusted before turning a corner when her iPod stopped playing. She let out an annoyed sigh and muttered,

"Great."

An ominous wind blew, garbage and garbage cans scattered as they fell over. The woman started to get frightened and called out,

"Hello?!"

When noone answered she ignored the wind and continued to head home, glancing over her shoulder once in a while. As she came to the end of the alley near her apartment she looked back and saw a shadow of a man on the wall of a building. As the silhouette began to follow her and she began to run toward her apartment. She dashed across the street and reached the door to her apartment building as she frantically tried to get out her key to her home. She found the right one and quickly opened the door hurrying inside and slamming the door shut. She entered her apartment and slammed the door close before activating her alarm system. She left the room alittle more relaxed now that she was home and goes into the kitchen to get a beer after dropping her bag and keys. She left the kitchen and went to her living room turning on her answering machine.

"Hey Meredith. It's Kristen. You have to tell me what happened last night. Call me."

There was a beeping sound before another message began to play on the machine and a male voice was on this time. As the message played and Meredith, the young woman, listened to it a shadow formed on the wall of the apartment. It began as a swirling cloud of smoke until it morphed into a silhouette of a tall, skinny creature. The shadow of the creature moved toward Meredith's shadow on the wall slowly. Suddenly, it stuck its long, sharp-nailed fingers through Meredith's chest and Meredith's blood splattered on the wall. Her shadow fell to the ground and the creature faded away leaving.

**France- Paris**

_Paris-Backstreets_

A black cloaked figure glided through the dark empty streets as it moved with a purposeful manner. The figure's steps echoed in the eerily quiet streets and people moved from the windows closing them. The figure stopped and glanced behind it, noticing a shadow move before it began to walk brusquely again. It looked up at a house that had its lights off and sighed heavily. The figure hurriedly walked to the door and found that it was locked. Cursing lightly it whispered, its voice seemingly male,

"Alohomora!"

The lock suddenly clicked and the door swung open with only a small squeak. The figure slipped inside and closed the door before cautiously moving around the dark house. As it entered what seemed to be the living room of the house a person came from behind it and pointed something at its head. The figure stopped moving immediately as the woman who had come up behind the figure said,

("Don't move or I'll disfigure your face until it's unrecognizable. Who are you? Pull your hood down now.")

There was a low chuckle as a pale hand reached up for the hood and a male voice said, ("I'm hurt. I'd think you'd know me by now 'Mione.")

The woman looked wide eyed as the hood fell and the figure faced her to reveal glowing emerald eyes and messy ebony black hair. Tears filled her eyes and she threw herself at the man, hugging him tightly to her as he laughed.

"You act like you've seen a ghost Hermione. You know I've been alive and well."

Hermione buried her face in his neck before saying,

"You bloody idiot that doesn't stop me from worrying about you all the time. You hardly ever call and it's almost impossible getting in contact with you. How _are_ you, Harry?!"

She looked at him searchingly as he grinned at her and she held him at arms length to get a good look at him, a light she hadn't seen in a long time shining in his eyes. Harry studied her looking at how much she had grown from their teen years and wasn't surprised at the beauty she now portrayed. Her bushy brown hair had calmed considerably and now fell in waves down to her waist. Her big brown eyes still were slightly doe-like but had a slight slant. Her body had become supple and lithe in her adult years compared to her youth. All in all Harry deemed that Ron would have been lucky to have her as his wife like they had planned. At the thought of his best friend Harry sighed and kissed her cheek lightly as he whispered,

"Ron would have said you looked beautiful."

Hermione blushed lightly before giving Harry a small sad smile as she gave him one last hug before pulling him to the couch. Sitting him down she flicked her wand and a teapot with teacups floated into the room. She sat next to him so that she could face him and talk to him more easily. Harry waited patiently for her to begin her 'interrogation' as he liked to call it playfully whenever he got the chance to see her.

"So what's going on in your life now? I haven't spoken with you in months Harry. How's school?"

Harry winced and looked away before sighing. Hermione was the one who had encouraged, practically convinced him, to go to Muggle School. Clearing his throat he fiddled with his fingers for a moment before answering hesitantly,

"_Well_…_Actually_…I'm not in school before…I'm hunting again…With the Winchesters…"

Harry winced when Hermione's face paled and she looked at Harry with fear. There was no witch or wizard that didn't know about the Winchesters and they had all learned to stay away from them. Harry winced at the volume of Hermione's voice as her worry made her voice shrill.

"Are you nuts!? Harry what are you thinking?! What if they found out what you were?!"

He gave her an annoyed look as he waited for her to finish her rant before asking, "Are you done now or do I have to wait?"

Hermione gave him a scathing glare but said nothing before he started fiddling nervously with his hands.

"Actually…They met Teddy and Lupin…You already know Bobby knows about us…"

Hermione gave an irritated look that said for him to hurry up and get to the point which he returned by sticking out his tongue. Taking a deep breath he rushed out,

"IhadtotellthemIwasawizard…"

Hermione didn't say anything for a minute as she slowed the words down in her mind and processed them before her eyes widened and she shrieked out,

"YOU WHAT?!"

Harry winced and said hesitantly, "Well I didn't have a choice…Lupin and Teddy had to cast a spell because I was in my…_situation_. They were there and Lupin insisted that I tell them since I was traveling with them."

Hermione sighed and shook her head and asked, "Speaking of your Situation…How is it?"

Harry sighed tiredly and looked away out the window and said, "It's growing…I'm healing faster than I should even as the most powerful wizard…I have a feeling that if I keep going the way I am…I won't last very long…The more I use my magic the more it grows and the more tired I get…"

Hermione shook her head and got up leaving her untouched tea on the table and going to her bookshelf. She searched the volumes until she found what she was looking for and pulled a book out of the bookcase. Looking through it as she walked back to her seat and handed it to Harry when she found what she was looking for and sat down. Running a hand through her hair she said as he looked over it,

"It's not much but it's a start. It might help slow down the process and help you against the things you hunt. Merlin knows the kind of trouble you get yourself into, especially when we were the Golden Trio."

Harry laughed lightly at the memories along with Hermione and said jokingly, "Just as much as the Muarderers did if not more, 'Mione."

Hermione chuckled as she nodded his head and he wrote down what the book said on a piece of paper that he transfigured from a napkin. After he was done he rubbed his eyes and sat back on the couch slouching as he looked at Hermione. Biting his lip he said,

"I'm actually involved with one of the Winchester brothers…"

Hermione tensed slightly and then remembered the light in his eyes and smiled gently as she asked,

"Are you happy? Is he helping, Harry? Helping you…forget?"

Harry smiled sadly before looking away and nodding his head as he said, "Yeah…I'm happy…I'm hoping…I'm hoping he'll help."

She nodded solemnly as she stretched a little and flicked her wrist sending the conjured teapot and cups out the room. Harry smiled before his eyes darkened and he asked,

"How are they treating you? Have they attacked you? Why did you call me?"

Hermione frowned and her eyes flickered to the side nervously telling Harry she was about to lie and he cut in and said,

"Don't lie to me Hermione. I know you too well for that. What's wrong?"

She sighed resignedly before saying, "They come from time to time. Most of the time its to try and convince me to help them other times its too kill me…I called you because…Well…They went after Poppy for helping you…She's fine but…I think it'd be best if you helped her in someway. They're scared of you Harry and if they know you're helping they might back off a little."

Harry's eyes darkened and the pressure in the room got a little more unbearable as s few sparks flew off him and crackled before he took a deep breath calming himself and said as he flicked his wrist conjuring a passport and i.d.,

"Give this to Poppy. This will help her get anywhere safe for her and she'll be under the American Ministries protection."

Hermione nodded her head and gave him a grateful smile as she took the passport and I.D. from his hands. As he stood up she wrapped him in a hug and buried her face in his shoulder as she said,

("Becareful…You're all I have left. I'll see you later.")

Harry smiled as he nodded his head and hugged her back tightly. Suddenly, his body went warm as the charms he placed on the Winchesters went off telling him they were in danger. He pulled away and looked at Hermione pleadingly. She looked at him understandingly and smiled warmly as she said,

"Go…Save the day again, Harry Potter."

Harry gave her a grateful smile before pecking her on the cheek lovingly and apparating out of her room and through her wards. She grunted annoyed and mumbled out,

"Bloody git. Always showing off. One of these days I'm gonna make sure he can't apparate out of my home."

**Illinois-Chicago**

_Chicago-Motel_

Dean and Sam walked toward their hotel room feeling tired and beaten after dealing with Meg. Sam couldn't believe his instincts were right about the blonde haired woman as he thinks about it Dean's voice cuts across his thoughts as he refers to what's in Sam's hands,

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?"

Sam rolls his eyes slightly annoyed at Dean before saying, "I said it before, I'll say it again-better safe than sorry."

As they get to the front of their room Dean unlocks the door and they walk inside. They froze when they saw the silhouette of a man by their window. Dean instantly sees that it's not Hadrian's and feels a fleeting sense of longing before on high alert.

"Hey!"

Dean yelled as Sam turned on the light just as the man turns around and revealed himself to be John Winchester. Sam and Dean looked at their father slightly stunned and shocked. Dean asked hesitantly, uncertainly,

"Dad?"

"Hey, boys."

John answered as a confirmation and he and Dean walked toward each other as they hugged for a while. Sam looked on a little sadly before the two part a few moments later. John looked at Sam and said slightly hesitantly,

"Hi, Sam."

Softly Sam returns the greeting as he put the bag of weapons on the ground, "Hi, Dad…"

Dean hurriedly said, "Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I thought it might've been."

"Were you there?"

John nodded his head and said, "Yeah I got there just in time to see the girl take a swan dive. She _was_ the bad guy, right?"

John's voice was slightly playful as he said the last part knowing his sons wouldn't actually let an innocent die like that. The boys nodded their head and said in unison,

"Yes, sir."

John nodded his head at their answer and said, "Good. Well it doesn't surprise me. It tried to stop me before."

Sam looked slightly perturbed as John said this and asked, "The demon has?"

John looked at him directly and said, "It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."

Dean looked a little unsure but interested as he asked, "How?"

John smiled and said in his usual cryptic comments, "I'm working on that."

Sam ignored the warning look Dean sent him as he said almost pleadingly, "Let us come with you. We'll help."

John shook his head a little sadly as he said, "No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

Sam persisted as he said insistently, "Dad, you don't have to worry about us."

John looked a little bothered at this and said frowning slightly, "Of course I do. I'm your father."

Dean and Sam notice the slight pause he gives before he says to only Sam, "Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

Sam tensed slightly at the mention of it but said, "Yes, sir."

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

Sam relaxes and says as his voice fills with emotion, "Too long."

John and Sam embrace, tears falling from their eyes before they pull apart and all three look around with tears in their eyes. Suddenly, John and Sam went flying backwards as they hit the nearest solid object before falling. Dean looked wide eyed as he yelled,

"No!"

However, he was also sent flying backwards and thrown to the floor. The Winchesters groaned and screamed as fresh slash marks are made on their bodies. Sam felt a sudden pressure in the room before there was a familiar crack and the attacks paused for a moment. Hadrian looked around noticing the Winchesters before a flash of white hot pain flared in his back and he looked to see a shadow like creature. His eyes flashed angrily and sent a wave of pure magic out into the room causing the creatures to back off for a while. Hadrian knew his wound would heal so he paid no mind to it as he rushed to Sam and asked,

"What are they? How do I get rid of them?"

Sam struggled as he said somewhat weakly, "They're Daevas…Light…they can't stand light.'

Hadrian's eyes narrow as he nodded his head just as the Daevas began to circle him in the room. He barely dodged on of the Daeva's attack just as he thought of a spell that would solve this problem. He called out to the family,

"Close your eyes!! We're going to have a little light show in here."

_Lumos Maxima_

Suddenly, the room was flooded with a blinding light and the Winchesters had to close their eyes. The Daevas vanished from the room retreating into their darkness instead of the painful light. Hadrian whirls around when he hears Dean calling for his dad and hurries over just as John calls back letting Hadrian know where to go next. Hadrian gripped Dean's arm and said reassuringly,

"I've got him. You go on ahead."

He gave Dean a little push in the direction he needed to go before turning around and going after John. Grinning a little he said as he helped the man up,

"Come one, John. We gotta get you outta here."

John grunted lightly but was too focused on staying up to really reply to Hadrian at the moment. Hadrian gave him a gentle push in the same way he directed Dean before going after Sam. He led him a little ways so he was close enough to follow before getting back to help John. Sam picked up their weapons on their way out just in case they would need it later. As they exit the building the three Winchesters opened their eyes and Sam went to put the bag of weapons in the car. Hadrian hurried a bit as he went to lean John against the hood of the car and looked him over worriedly. John looked at the wizard amused and said,

"It's been a while Black. I'm surprised to see you with my sons."

Hadrian snorted rudely but didn't say anything as he chose a spell to help heal John's wounds the best. John relaxed as he felt the warmth spread through his body before disappearing. He looked himself over and nodded in appreciation when he saw that none of the wounds were there anymore. Hadrian looked him over once more before going to the brothers and repeating the process. After he was finished he wiped the sweat from his brow, noticing he was breathing heavily and he frowned lightly before looking at the Winchesters. He grinned as he looked from one to the other and said,

"You Winchesters are so hard to keep alive. There's always something after you guys trying to kill you."

John and Dean chuckled while Sam just shook his head smiling. John clapped Hadrian over the back and asked,

"What have you been doing all this time?"

Hadrian shook his head and said, "I was in school for a while, Sam's school to be more precise before I began hunting with them."

Hadrian noticed the brief frown on John face before remembering his earlier anger at the man and gave him a stern look.

"That reminds me! What the deal with you not answering our calls when Dean's on the verge of dying?! Or kicking Sam out when he didn't want to hunt anymore? Which I only recently found out. And-"

John put his hand up to stop Hadrian from continuing as Sam and Dean snickered at the sight of their dad getting chewed out by the smaller hunter. John shifted uncomfortably before saying,

"Well…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…Ignore the calls…"

Hadrian nodded just as a slight flux in his magic reminded him of what was going on and Sam must have noticed his glance towards the building they had left from because he said,

"Alright, come on. We don't have that much time. As soon as that's light out, they'll be back."

Hadrian glanced at him gratefully but said, "The light won't go out unless I want it to but it would be less taxing if I could put it out soon."

The three nodded but Dean said, "Wait, wait. Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us."

Hadrian and Sam looked at him shocked and confused while John looked at him. Hadrian noticed the slight hurt but understanding look in John's eyes. His attention was turned back to the brothers as Sam asked,

"What? What are you talking about?"

John tried a small attempt to convince Dean otherwise as he said, "You boys-you're beat to hell."

Dean gave him a small smile as he said, "We'll be all right."

Sam didn't want to understand and accept what Dean was saying as he said, "Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons-"

Hadrian could tell Dean was getting desperate and frustrated as he said, "Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's-he's stronger without us around."

Hadrian stepped back and out of the families way as Sam put his hand on his father's shoulders and Dean looked on sadly as Sam said,

"Dad, no. After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you-please. I gotta be apart of this fight."

John looked at Sam just as Hadrian sent him an image of Jess, Sam and he together laughing then another of Jess's funeral and the yellow-eyed demon. John's eyes flickered towards Hadrian before saying to Sam,

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we're all gonna have a part to play. For now you gotta trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go."

Hadrian looked away feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness at the unfairness as the three stood teary eyed and quiet. Finally, Sam patted his fathers shoulder once before letting go of him. John and Dean looked at each other sharing a look before John walked to his truck. When he reached it he looked back at the three one last time before saying to Dean and Sam,

"Be careful, boys."

He hesitated as he looked at Hadrian and said with a small absolved smile and said, "You take care of my boys, Black. I'll be talking to you."

Hadrian nodded his head at the underlying message and said, "I'll be looking forward to it. And you don't have to tell me to take care of them, John. I'd do it without you telling me."

Sam and Dean looked at Hadrian with small smiles and John nodded his head before getting in his truck and driving off. The three watched as his truck began to disappear before turning to the two Winchesters sadly. Dean looked at him and Hadrian saw the silent question as well as the well hidden hurt in his eyes. Hadrian looked at him apologetically and looked at Sam who was a little deflated. Hadrian laid his hand on his forearm just as Sam glanced at him and said,

"He's family, Sam. He might not show it but you mean the world to him. He won't leave you out of this."

Sam gave him a grateful smile just as Dean said to them, "Come on."

They slipped into the car and watched as John's truck turned the corner before Dean and Sam looked at each other knowingly. Without a word, Dean started the car up and backed into the street before speeding down the road and around the corner. Hadrian felt his magic flux as they went and looked back not noticing Meg walking down a flight of stairs and watching them leave.

_TBC…_

**

* * *

**

A/N!!!

T-T OMGH!! FINALLY!! *sobs hysterically* this was unbelievably long!! It took forever to get this chapter done. This was a good thirty-nine page chapter. . I made up for my last chapter spectacularly. I'm soo sorry it took me so long to get this out for all of you. I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue reading. I will try to get out the next chapter as soon as I can but I can't promise anything because of my finals. Thank you again all reviewer and readers that have added me or my story to any of your alerts or lists. It is greatly appreciated. The next chapter should be interesting and also the up coming chapters will have more of the original hunts in them. 


	9. Authors Note

**Author's Note!!**

I'd like to apologies to all my readers if you had your hopes up of this being a new chapter but there is something I'd like to address. Recently I got a disgusting review from a very childish person. Of course this person did not leave a name as to who was reviewing so I'm suspecting they were being very cowardly. So here is what I have to say to the prick…

_First_ off, it's come to my attention that not everyone is reading the beginning and ending author notes that I leave. If they _had_ the incident would not have occord. I made it particularly clear that I would be tweaking and changing things in the storyline of Supernatural to fit my needs.

_Second_ of all, I would greatly appreciate it if you have something to say or need to critic something do it politely. And this addresses you prick…Don't be an ass. Keep the name calling to your friends and such, not me or any other person who you do not know. I had another reviewer point out a similar problem about Stanford.

_Third of all_, if you wish to lower yourself and resort to name calling be my guest but guess what. Be prepared for the same treatment from me. If you want to be childish then by all means go right ahead.

and _lastly,_ do not!! Write idiotic reviews about my story ever again!! I do not appreciate this idiocy and heaven forbid it happen again. I do not like scolding people like they're a five year old. Get a grip and act your damn age. At least be mature if you find something wrong don't automatically resort to shit that will get a person mad.

As I'm sure you all realized I am not in the _least_ bit happy about the situation. I do not like people acting immaturely and resorting to crap that hurts people feelings. Though mine wasn't hurt in the least by this stupidity it can happen to another person and I'd rather it not. Please keep all of this in mind and please _read_ the Author's notes!! It's there for a reason when it comes to me!! It's to avoid situations like these from happening.

**updated-** If you are looking for the review i am sorry but i deleted it. that is what happens when you are immature. Your review is not taken into account.


	10. For You To Love Me Too

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Tainted Snow Roses does not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural

**Author's Note!!!** I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed about the author's note. You don't realize how much that truly meant to me and to know I had such great reviewers just lifted my spirits. I would never stop writing since I know I have great readers like all of you who have supported me and my story. I'm kind of tearing up right now so forgive me if I get a little chick-flick on you (blame Dean. He's rubbing off on me. Who saw the last episode of Supernatural on TV when Dean and Sam were in a mental facility? It was crazy!! No pun intended XD) *clears throat* Back on track though. I'd like to welcome Mika-chan personally and say I'm glad to hear from you my little avid lurker lol. I'd also like to say hi and thank you to lilbirdie for correcting my mistake on the note. Also I'd like to tell The-Person-Who-Had-No-Name (you're getting a title like Harry!!) that of course I would reply to your review and read it. I have no qualms about reading anonymous review so long as they're not idiocy. Thank you so much for your words also. It touches me deeply to know that I have so many who encourage me and are rooting me on so here, here to all of you!! Now to address my reviewers on the last chapter and not the authors note…

Charlie-Becks- *blush* aww shucks…It wasn't that good of a chapter. Lol yeah they finally got together properly and I was like about damn time!! Lol. Srrii to hear about the whole exam week and crappy week I know how that goes lol. Yes Dean is a very lucky bastard…N to having Sam…You can have him for the time being…*grins evily* I have plans for our little Sammy. Mwahahaha!! *looks around to make sure Sam isn't around* don't tell him I said that!! Yes girls can definitely dream!! And dream we shall!!^^ so glad to hear from you again.

MidnightEmber- ^_^; ehehe…I know…It took me a really long time to write that damn chapter. Nearly drove me crazy. Took me two days and two nights to get it all out and then I had to proof read and all that damn crap and then I would change this or switch things. I would be in school and it would haunt my mind. T-T it was horrible…But glad to know you liked it.

Blackest-Appologies- lol I think that's like one of my favorite lines from that chapter. I was just like… 'Aww it's okay Dean. Just let it out, you can have a chick-flick moment.' Lol. ^_^; I know what you mean about screaming. When Dean yelled at Hadrian to leave I was just like 'WTF!!! Are you stupid Dean!! Fucking take it back!!!' my parents were lukin at me like 0.o our daughters possessed lol. N you should get your answer about the confrontation in this chappie. N to the question about Castiel you will find out either in this story near the end or in the sequel I'm planning to make. =D yes I am planning a sequel…*cackles evilly* you will hate me for how I end this story but you will luv me all the same!! Mwahaha!!*clears throat* sorry I'm in a very playful mood. Excuse the behavior. Lol oh trust me a lot of blood and tears went into that long freaking chapter. I was ready to collapse after I was finished with it. I looked at my dad and I said. "if you ever let me do such a long chapter I will murder you." He looked at me and said, "it was your idea so blame yourself."…,…I started to cry.

Sakura Lisel- **(Chapter 4)** ah! Yes about that. Yes that killing curse is but because she wasn't human and was already practically dead it had that affect. And also because the demon took most of the hit. *cough, cough* n I wouldn't say that she wasn't saved but I'm not saying anything else on the whole matter of Samantha turning into a phoenix. My mouth is stayin shut.

Rokkis- hello new person that I have never heard from before ^^. Lol pleasure to hear from you and glad you like the story so far. Hope to hear from you again.

Elly264- ello elly!! Pleasure hearing from you also and glad you like it. I will gladly continue writing this.

Katsy17- Good hearing from Kat, Sysy, 17 lol. Dnt mind me. Hope to hear from you again. Glad you find it interesting.

OPHORIUM!!!! Yay!!! I luv you!!! Lol sorry just very happy to hear from you and see this nice big review. By the way I laughed the whole way through it and I had to show it to my mom. She started dying laughing also. N yes that author's note review was your shortest review ever. I checked lol. Any way to the review!! Lol make sure to tell me the joke once you remember it. I wanna hear it. Yes I am writing another story and no!! I will reveal nothing of it…,…damn it fine!! Pairings are Dean/Harry, Ron/Hermione and maybe some other ones that I'll throw in there but none I can think of now. Definite slash. Um…mystical Animagus and a dangerous den…That's all I'm saying. Oh an Harry is a bit of a loner…almost childlike in it and the Winchesters meet Harry's parents. Not saying anything else!! There will also be a sequel to this story so yeah look forward to that too. . no!! XD though that might be interesting lol. Ahaha T-T please no more about the long chapter. It was thirty nine pages in Word Document. I swear that must have been the most agonizing chapter I ever wrote. Lol I know!! When the brother's were arguing I was just like 'hmm…time to bring parent Harry out!!' it was funny in my head…lol yes Harry would definitely be the mum. Lol XD Animagus panther Harry!!! Omgh!! I could just imagine the people reactions to that!! Licking the window!! Lol they must be like 0.0…0.o WTHF!!!! It would kinda be like this…

Little Susan- *tugs on mothers sleeve* mommy, mommy! Look! There's a big kitty in the window!!

Mother-*distractedly* yeah hunny I saw it was very nice.

Little Susan-*tugs on mother's sleeve harder* no mommy!! Look at it!! It's licking the window!!

Mother-*glances up at the window and see's it before looking back at the road* yeah sweetie that's a beautiful panther…*takes a moment before looking again wide eyed* Holy shit!! Theres a panther in that car!! *swerves car*

Harry-*changes back and dies laughing*

*nods head* definitely something like that. Lol. I know XD!! That idea of him being able to tell the area for supernatural activity was pure spur of the moment. Lol I was like time for him to get on Dean's nerve since he'd been such a jerk. -_-…I wanted to hit the guy at the hotel and I made him. I actually based him upon a teacher I'm not crazy about. The teacher was looking at me through the whole class like I was crazy…probably didn't help that I was grumbling under my breath about him trying to fuck over harry potter lol. No it's okay for you to feel bad for William. I felt kinda bad for him myself…you'll see why later on…I luv William. *dreamy smile* he's actually quite hot looking in my minds eye and he's actually nice…for a certain reason…at least to Harry he is. LMFAO!! Ahaha!! I had fun with that seen where Harry was super pissed. I was actually imagining William in chibi form when the chair was flung at him…. but I had to make him cold and passive to it. Um…yeah well that's a mix of reasons why he hesitated. Dean finds his dad's book to have a sentimental value so he's hesitant on giving it to _anybody_, because Hadrian was mad, because he was mad at Hadrian and unfortunately because he still had some reluctance to giving it to someone supernatural. Lol I had fun with that part. I remembered how Dean reacted the first time he wore a suit and the fact he called it a 'monkey' suite so I had to use it in there. Too irresistible. Lol I had fun with that because I was like…'okay…how can I get Dean to mess up and make Hadrian exasperated.' And I happened to be watching a recorded episode of supernatural and dean happened to say dude as he was buying a beer and I went 'BINGO!!!' lol. Sorry about the whole Bryan and Hadrian thing…it was necessary to get Dean and Hadrian's (Harry's) relationship going. I'm getting more and more used to calling Harry Hadrian lol. Yes but Dean was also stupid to not have trusted harry. Because harry wasn't doing anything wrong with Bryan. Harry was just there to console and listen to Bryan because he needed someone to talk to. Harry was just there to comfort and nothing else. Just like he told Deannie boy. Nothing happened. ^_^; thank you for catching that mistake. The demon's name was originally going to be Mary but I liked Katrina so I changed it to that…I guess I didn't catch all of them. Lol actually Bryan kissed Harry…,…Lol yes they got the demon mad it must be true love lol. Oh!...i thought I should've put the spell there. Um… no that's actually a spell called Sectumsempra. It was made by Snape and it creates sword like slashes on the victim. Yay!! Dead demon is a good demon!! Lol they really do always leave the protective circle. Lol I think they're gluttons for punishment that's the only answer I have for that lol. Ah yes the sacrificing of one's self for the one you love…I'm still mad Harry threw that in Dean's face. Then again you do tend to say things in the heat of the moment. LMFAO!!! OMGH!!! That has to be issue with their anger!! It's brilliant!! Sexual tension=anger management!!! XD!! , I wanted to bash Dean's head in when he told him to leave. I think Sam felt the same way lol. _Oh_ _yeah_. My Harry could _definitely_ take Dean. *hint, hint* what's a little spice if you don't make a change of pace. Lol. Yes I'm sure everyone's been waiting 6 long chapters for the fated love confession lol. Not telling what happens next just read lol. XD that was so totally spur of the moment!! I had read in a SN/HP xover called 'Motel 59' that Dean purred whenever Harry massaged him and I was like 'Wait…Harry's Animagus in my story is a cat, he's called Kitten (kit for short) so might as well make him purr!!!' lol. *blushing* glad you like the "get it on" scene lol. I was a little hesitant and I wasn't completely happy with it but I'm glad you enjoyed lol. Ah yes you can always depend on Dean to ruin the moment. XD lol!! I felt bad for Sam's virgin ears lol. I don't think he meant to hear all of that lol. T-T Harry annoys me sometimes. As I was writing that part when he leaves and I stopped in the middle and looked at my PC…I started talking to it lol. I was just like "Why the hell are you leaving?! You just had sex with the guy you love and you're running off?!! Where the hell does that fit in?!" After twelve minutes of not getting an answer I just kept writing it lol. XD!! Lol actually she'll be meeting the brothers in the next chapter. Oooo!! And sparks, fire, fireworks and all will fly!! She is not gonna be a happy Hermione. Oh! I forgot to tell about her!! Damn ,…To hell with it I'll just tell you here. Ginny is still alive. She ended up with Dean from Gryffindor. She doesn't blame Harry for anything. She still loves him but she is happy with Dean. 0.0 shhhh!!! Hermione might hear you!! *looks around to see if Hermione's around* LMFAO!! I feel so bad for Harry when she realizes he said he doesn't go to school anymore! Sam and Hermione bonding over a book lol!! Ahahaha!! *keels over laughing* whole scene had me laughing. Specially when Dean speaks about breaking Sam's habit lol. Too funny!! I'm not telling you anything more about the sparkly powers lol. (I really do love that name now lol.) The ministry is the one attacking Hermione, Poppy, and Lupin. Also anyone else with any friendly connections to Harry. ,…Maybe Poppy will meet up with them or maybe not…n No Poppy is unfamiliar with Bobby but she's heard about him from Harry. Ahaha I actually have a scene planned with the Winchesters and Poppy. *snickers* they're in for some amusing times. John is not aware of the fact Harry can kill demons and wont be told at all if I have any say in the matter. (Which I do =D) Actually you will see how they met in a flashback towards…near the end…its for a specific reason…You'll understand. Lol yes Meg is in the fic. Meg was the one who had possessed Samantha in the beginning of my story and don't worry William will definitely be coming back lol. Thanks for the encouraging words and the review. This is your Mega Long reply. Hope you keep reading and I can't wait to read your next review.

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[Parseltongue]

Help, I'm Alive

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no._

Good Enough: Evanescence

Chapter 8- For you to love me too

Hadrian barely registered the feel of fingers running softly through his hair as he tried to drag his mind from the cool darkness of unconsciousness. Stretching a little he felt the fingers hesitate before moving to his face and stroking his cheek. Hadrian sighed contently before his eyes fluttered open and he looked at Dean blankly for a moment. He slowly remembered that after taking up another hunt after leaving John, Hadrian fell asleep in the backseat of the Impala. He remembered the feel of being cradled gently in strong arms and being engulfed by the familiar smell of Dean. He remembered the change of lighting as Dean carried him to the motel before entering his room. Dean had set him down on the bed and was about to walk away when Hadrian sleepily grabbed the hem of his shirt not allowing him to leave. Hadrian remembered tugging him slightly towards the bed and seeing Dean's shocked face. Hadrian knew why, even though they were…involved? Hadrian wasn't completely sure yet what to call it, but Hadrian didn't like sleeping in the same room as others before everything even when Sam and Jess were around discounting the time Lupin and Teddy were around. Hadrian remembered tugging insistently on Dean's shirt until he got into the bed and lay down next to him. He remembered curling into Dean's side clutching his shirt and drifting off to sleep with Dean. Leading up to where he was now with Dean and he staring at each other. Dean looked at him straight in the eyes as he continued to stroke his cheek seemingly waiting for Hadrian to say something. Instead to Dean's shock and pleasure Hadrian simply leaned forward and brushed their lips together in a quick chaste and loving kiss. Dean's tensed body relaxed immediately and he ran his hand through Hadrian's silky hair.

"Morning…"

He greeted in a whisper which Hadrian returned with a warm smile and another chaste kiss. He hummed softly before saying to Dean,

"Morning…"

Dean chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Hadrian's waist bringing him closer as he nuzzled his neck. He nipped playfully at the smaller hunter's neck making Hadrian squirm.

"_Dean_!!!"

Hadrian whined softly making Dean laugh and stop biting. Hadrian smiled softly and brought his hand up to cup Dean's cheek. Dean leaned into the touch momentarily closing his eyes at the feel of Hadrian's cool hand against his hot cheek. When Dean opened his eyes his face was a little more serious and Hadrian knew what he was going to ask. He sighed before laying a single finger on Dean's lips stopping him from speaking. Hadrian chuckled at the small pout Dean gave him before saying,

"Chill, Dean. I'll tell you why I left."

Dean hesitated but nodded his head slowly, waiting for him to continue speaking while he held him close. Hadrian took a deep breath before saying,

"I had to see an old friend. You remember the girl I told you about, right? Hermione Granger? She called me to her because a mutual friend of ours was in danger. I had to help but the moment I felt you and Sam in danger I came."

Dean looked at Hadrian completely still for a while, contemplating what the smaller hunter said before nuzzling his neck again and saying,

"Don't _ever_ disappear like that again."

Hadrian smiled and said softly, "Never."

Dean sighed contently before reluctantly letting go and sitting up so he could stretch. He let out a content groan as he got the kinks out of his body and as he got up from the bed he said,

"I'll go take a shower then we can start figuring out what we're going to do next."

Hadrian nodded as he sat up in bed and watched as Dean disappeared into the room next door to get his stuff. He heard muffled voices before he got lost in his thoughts. Now that Dean and he were, what he believed to be lovers, he didn't want to hide his past from him in the least. But when he thought about certain things he felt his heart clench painfully. Closing his eyes he knew what he had to do but he couldn't help but be scared at the prospect of what Sam and Dean might thank of him after. He decided he would tell them only the things he could handle to tell now and then…Depending on their reaction. He would tell them _everything_ when he was ready or…before it was too late. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he looked up sharply as Dean stepped into the room.

"Dean…"

The tall hunter looked at Hadrian questioningly when Hadrian continued to speak. "…We need to talk."

Dean tensed at the tone of seriousness in Hadrian's voice and nodded slowly. As he walked to the shower Hadrian moved to Sam's room and saw Sam was dressed already. Upon his entrance Sam looked up questioningly putting down the coffee he had been drinking. Hadrian shook his head giving him a smile that promised an explanation later. When Dean came out Hadrian hurried and took a quick shower, running over everything before making final decisions. Stepping out he quickly dried and dressed himself before going back to Sam's room. He knew the two had been talking by how close they were sitting even though there were no signs of them speaking. Hadrian stood infront of them fidgeting slightly as they stared at him. Hadrian cleared his throat before saying,

"We need to go to Bobby's. There are a few things that you need to know."

Dean glanced at Sam and they shared a look before Sam asked carefully, "Are you sure? And why Bobby's?"

Hadrian fidgeted a little more and felt relieved they couldn't read his chaotic thoughts, especially Sam with his visions. Clearing his throat again he said,

"Yeah, I'm sure…Bobby knows most of everything so it will be easier to tell infront of him."

Dean stood up and Hadrian couldn't help but tense when he started to walk towards him. He grew rigid when Dean embraced him but soon melted into it as Dean said,

"It's fine. We'll go now if that's what you want."

Hadrian paused before nodding slowly, amazed at how well their bodies fit together and then hr remembered _that_ night and blushed lightly. Dean pulled away gently just as the blush faded and he grabbed his keys heading towards the door to start the car. After he was gone Hadrian and Sam stood in the room quietly, not looking at each other but Sam jumped when Hadrian said quietly,

"I miss it sometimes…"

Sam looked at Hadrian and saw his eyes clouded like he was seeing something else then what was right infront of him.

"What do you mean?"

Hadrian's eyes focused and when he looked at him Sam saw the sadness in his eyes. "Before…When it was just you, me and Jess…I miss just us talking and joking…"

Sam felt a stab in his heart and nodded his head in agreement. He realized it had been so long since he and Hadrian _really_ talked or joked around with each other. Sam nodded his head again this time thoughtfully, a sad smile adorning his lips as he said,

"Yeah…I miss it too…I feel old…Older than I should be…"

Hadrian laughed and said, "I know what you mean. I guess this life does that to you."

Sam chuckled finding that he had to agree with Hadrian's last sentence. Dean stepped in at that moment and said grinning,

"Alright girls! Lets hit the road."

Sam and Hadrian rolled their eyes at Dean and walked past in exasperation. Dean snickered as he followed behind but yelped when Hadrian suddenly slapped him over the head with a light glare and Dean glared indignantly back. Sam laughed as he opened the door and waited for Hadrian to slip in the back. Hadrian rushed over to Sam, narrowly dodging Dean's playful swat at him and slipped into the car. He felt his spirit was a little lighter and knew it was because of the Winchester brothers and how close he had grown to them.

**South Dakota- Bobby's Auto Salvage/Bobby's place**

Hadrian bounced impatiently in his seat as he saw Bobby's place coming closer. Both Winchesters watched with mild amusement as Hadrian acted almost child-like before Sam asked,

"What are you so impatient about? I thought you would be dreading this."

Hadrian stopped bouncing and glared at Sam before bouncing again while saying, "I haven't seen my babies in ages. Any of them."

Sam rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Hadrian was talking about and groaned out, "I forgot you're like another Dean when it comes to you automobiles."

Dean looked at Sam indignantly with a little confusion so Sam clarified, "Hadrian has a motorcycle and a Mercedes. Those are like his children."

Hadrian shook his head and said, "You're going to see my real baby though. She's a brilliant little love. Purrs like a kitten she does."

Dean and Sam laughed as Hadrian looked dreamily out of the window not noticing his accent thicken. As soon as the car stopped Hadrian disapparited out the car and outside, walking briskly towards the auto salvage passed Bobby's house. As he walked he called out loudly,

"Robert Singer where's my baby?!"

The Winchester brothers looked at Hadrian like he was crazy just as they heard a bang from the house and Bobby came out glaring at the Wizard. Following behind Hadrian he grumbled darkly before saying,

"Is that all you gotta say to a man, you idjit?! No, 'Hi Bobby. How are you?' but a damn 'Where's my baby?'?!! You as bad as the other idjit."

Hadrian stopped mid stride and turned to the older man with a sheepish grin before saying, "Sorry Bobby. How are you doing?"

The man snorted but seemed to cool down as he said, "I'm doing fine, Kid. She's in the back though."

Hadrian blushed in embarrassment before nodding his head and walking back towards Bobby's house. Bobby looked mildly amused before looking at the brothers with an annoyed look and saying,

"Well?!"

Both Winchesters winced and gave Bobby an apologetic look as they said, "Hello, Bobby. Sorry we haven't got in contact for a while."

Bobby nodded just as Hadrian squealed in delight and he rolled his eyes. Sam and Dean looked questioningly but Bobby just shook his head and motioned them to follow. When they went towards the back of the house Dean's mouth fell at the beauty infront of him. Hadrian was crooning and talking lovingly to a 1967 red Ford Thunderbird that Dean knew immediately had been kept in top condition.

"Hey baby. Sorry daddy hasn't seen you in a while. Has mean old Singer been taking care of you right? What a beauty you are."

Bobby glared scathingly at the crooning Hadrian before smacking him over the head making him yelp. He glared huffily at the older man but didn't retort to the unsaid words that passed between them. Before Hadrian finally relented and sighed heavily mumbling reluctantly,

"Sorry I didn't mean it."

Bobby snorted but took the apology for what most people wouldn't see it as but he could see the sincerity behind Hadrian's reluctance. Shaking his head he led the way back to the front of his home but before letting them in he made them drink a glass of holy water, he made Hadrian drink three glasses only to annoy him, then let them in. As soon as they were all settled Bobby got straight to the point and asked,

"So why are you here?"

Hadrian feigned hurt and replied, "You say it as though you don't want us here. Can't we just stop by to say hi and see how you're doing?"

Bobby stared at him meaningfully and said, "Seeing as you went straight for your 'baby' I know you're not here to simply say 'hi', Hadrian Kitel Black."

Hadrian huffed indignantly but he deflated a moment later as he took a glance at the brothers then back at Bobby. His eyes widened when he understood the look in Hadrian's eyes when their eyes met and he deflated slightly also. He was wondering when the kid was going to finally tell the brothers the whole story or at least what Hadrian felt wasn't a danger to himself. Shaking his head he said gruffly,

"Oh…Well then that's different."

Hadrian nodded his head and began wringing his hands nervously before taking a deep breath and sitting near Bobby facing the Winchester boys. Both looked from a silently protective Bobby to a nervous fidgeting Hadrian and waited for something to be said. It was Bobby, who spoke up first and said warningly,

"Now you two better keep an open mind and not even try to attack the idjit. You even try it and I swear I'll put the both of yer in yer place."

Hadrian chuckled a little but it was humorless causing both Winchesters to nod their heads solemnly and waited again. Slowly, Hadrian took a deep breath and started talking,

"I'm sure I've said it before but I'll say it again. Hadrian Kitel Black isn't really my real name though I did inherit the Black name when my godfather died."

Hadrian bit his lip as he remembered the painful memories and took a shuddering breath before continuing once again.

"I don't think I'll get in trouble for telling you this counting as you two are already involved with the supernatural and have as yet to try and hurt me since coming to understand what I am."

Dean winced as he heard the underlying words in Hadrian's statement and remembered that he had tried to kill him when he didn't know what he was. He was taken out of his thoughts when Hadrian continued on after the small pause so the understanding could be known to all in the room.

"What I'm about to tell you has to remain a secret and not be told to _anyone_ who has no prior knowledge of any of this. Meaning not even your father can know unless I choose to tell him."

Both boys nodded their heads in complete understanding and felt Bobby's fierce gaze burn into them but they didn't look at him. Hadrian sighed heavily again.

"It all started a few years before I was born when a prophecy was foretold about a boy who would destroy the Dark Lord. The thing was…The day that the boy was suppose to be born there where two babies born. Instead of choosing the pureblood baby as the threat the Dark Lord decided that the half-blood baby would be the one. The baby's parents knew that the Dark Lord would be after them so they went underground and set up a protection spell that would allow them to go unnoticed so long as the secret keeper, the one who knew where they were, didn't tell anyone. Unfortunately, the baby's parents didn't count on their friend being a traitor and telling the Dark Lord where they were. The baby's father tried to hold off the Dark Lord while the mother took the baby up to its room and barricaded the door. She tried to figure out a way to protect them but the Dark Lord was too strong and he ended up defeating the father and going to the baby's room. Successfully getting into the room he approached mother and baby but she begged him to take her life instead of her baby's. He just raised his wand and killed her without a thought as she tried to protect her baby. As he went up to the baby he had made a grave mistake because the mother had invoked the strongest of protective charms. When he went to kill the baby the spell bounced off and hit him instead. But he didn't die unfortunately instead he was turned into a malevolent spirit that faded out of the house. The baby was left with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and the title…The-boy-who-lived. That baby…was me."

At Hadrian's last words he looked up to meet the brothers awe struck gazes and they saw the flashes of sorrow and rage that flitted through his eyes as he held back his emotions. Dean felt his heart go out to the smaller man but he knew there was more to it than that and waited patiently for the rest. Hadrian looked away as he closed his eyes against the onslaught of memories that bombarded him before pushing it back and beginning again.

"I was given to my aunt and uncle since my godfather was unjustly accused of murdering the traitor when he was set up by the traitor. The first eleven years of my life were hell as I was beaten, abused and called a freak and a monster. I didn't even know my name until I went to school. I was treated as a slave and lived in a cupboard under the stairs, wearing only hand me downs from my cousin. I had wished I had never been born and sometimes I still wish it."

Dean and Sam felt a flare of anger at what Hadrian's family did to him and found it unfair. Bobby looked at the boys a little proudly at the protectiveness and anger he saw in their eyes. They knew the value of family and knew that you were meant to _protect_ your family not hurt and break them. When Bobby had found out what Petunia and the other two Dursley's had done to Hadrian he had wanted to throttle them.

"When I turned eleven I found out I was a wizard because of one of the professors that would be in the Wizarding School came to collect me. His name was Rubeus Hagrid and he had become one of my most trusted and closest friends. Then I met Draco Malfoy and we became 'enemies' after a chilly talk…He was the reason why I chose not to be in the slytherin house of my school. Then-"

"Hold on…Slytherin?"

Sam and Dean looked at Hadrian slightly confused after Sam had asked and Hadrian chuckled remembering they didn't know anything about the wizarding world.

"There are Wizarding schools all over the world and I went to one of the most Prestigious ones, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizarding. It's separated into four houses…Almost like dorm rooms. There is Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I belonged to Gryffindor."

He looked at them to see of they understood and when both nodded their heads to continue he smiled. Continuing he said,

"Anyway…That was before I met Ronald Weasley and Hermione granger. They became my best friends and even though we would fight sometimes they were both always by my side through everything. I gained new friends and enemies at my stay in Hogwarts but each year…I was attacked by the Dark Lord…Voldemort."

Hadrian found himself flinching as the name rolled off his tongue and he could hear the man's maniacal laughter. Shuddering slightly he took a deep breath to calm his nerves against the memories and images.

"My third year in the school I was thirteen and I had saved my godfather from dying and had met the man who betrayed my parents. Fourth year was the worst I think…The Dark Lord had found a way to revive himself and he succeeded in doing so. In a tournament my school was hosting along with other schools I was entered illegally. I passed all of the challenges but the last one…The last one proved to be an unforgettable trap. The prize cup had been a portkey, an object that sends the person or people touching it to an assigned destination, and it had been me and a fellow student from my school to reach the end. We had both tried convincing the other to take the cup because we both felt that it was only right that the other win…In the end we agreed to take it together. The moment we touched it we were taken to a cemetery and right before my eyes he was killed. I could do nothing because soon I too was taken and tortured before they took my blood to revive the Dark Lord. He and I dueled but I was able to escape with the help of the ghost of his past victims…Including my parents. It was a bittersweet reunion that didn't last long. When I dragged myself and the lifeless body of Cedric back to the portkey and escaped back to the school. I was deemed crazy and disbelieved by many when I tried to tell them V-Voldemort was back. My sixth year when I was sixteen the year after my godfather died by the hands of an insane witch…"

Harry shivered as he remembered Bellatrix Lestrange's crazed laughter and words as she ran off dancing while gloating that she had killed him. He remembered the murderous rage and unearthly sorrow that had hit him at that moment, it had not been the first nor the last time he would feel it. Shaking his head he said,

"My sixth year I found out that he had found a way to make himself almost immortal and invincible…He had ripped his soul into pieces and put them into objects creating Horuxes. I traveled around with my headmaster to find them…That was when the war began and the day everything fell to pieces. One of my professors…Severus Snape killed my Headmaster and turned traitor as he helped Draco Malfoy…The git…he didn't want to help the Dark Lord…All his cold and snide talk but he was innocent and scared. Draco was supposed to kill the Headmaster to prove his loyalty but he couldn't and so instead Snape did. For a while everything was hectic and…and people I cared about died right before my eyes. I learned what old Voldie was really trying to do. He wanted to enslave the muggles and control the magical creatures along with Witches and Wizards alike. He wanted to be supreme and ultimate with no one to challenge his rule…He was insane. On my seventh year when I was seventeen I set out with my friends Ron and Hermione to destroy the Horuxes. On the way we met up with Draco…Turned out he wasn't allied with Voldemort and he whole heartedly agreed to help us. We became close friends me and him…Just before we reentered battle he disappeared…he left and we never saw him again but he had helped us destroy most of the Horuxes. We couldn't find the last one though and it wasn't until my friend Ron was killed that I realized why…"

Hadrian bit his lip harshly as he remembered Hermione's scream and his own anguish yell as Ron jumped in the way of Voldemort's curse that was aimed at Hadrian. He could still feel Ron's body growing colder against him as he begged his best friend to stay with them. Ron had just smiled serenely and asked Hermione and he to live on for him. He and Hermione had both reluctantly agreed after Ron light-heartedly threatened to haunt them while they slept if they didn't promise him. Swallowing back a sob Hadrian said,

"I realized the reason we couldn't find the last Horux was because _I_ was the last one. _I _was supposed to die. Snape turned out to be an actual ally when he tried to help me get away from the Dark Lord and explained everything to me. When I found that out I was scared and relieved…I was scared because I didn't know what would happen once I was dead but I was relieved because I was so tired of fighting that I just wanted release from all of it. So when Voldemort raised his wand to curse me with the killing curse I just smirked and stood there waiting for it to hit. When it did…"

Hadrian's fist clenched and an icy rage flashed in his eyes as he remembered what happened in his death before saying through gritted teeth,

"When I woke again things were no better but I made _sure_ that Voldemort died and that he would _never_ come back. But I was betrayed…Those I had tried to protect and that I thought were my comrade and friends turned on me. Only a few stayed true to me and still try to make things easier for me even though it causes trouble for them…"

Hadrian sat quietly, looking at the floor intently and feeling Bobby's protective presence beside him as he waited for something, _anything_. Suddenly, he tensed when he heard one of the brothers get up from their seat and he felt Bobby tense as they both waited for the reaction. Hadrian was surprised when Dean sat on the balls of his heels infront of Hadrian and embraced him. He could feel a wetness hit his shoulder and registered that Dean was crying, _crying_…_for him_. He looked up when another set up feet approached and saw Sam's sorrow filled gaze before he laid a comforting hand on Hadrian's head and tousled his hair. That was all Hadrian needed and the sobs wracked his body as he buried his face into Dean's shoulder letting out years of pain and suffering as he clutched the older Winchester's shirt. Years of dealing with everything alone and trying to act tough so noone would use his weakness against him. He had opened himself up some and prayed to any God that would be listening that even if they turned their backs on him that they wouldn't let these people betray him too. Dean felt the waves of pain that seemed to radiate off the small petite body of Hadrian and couldn't help the tears that came. He didn't care at the moment who saw him crying so long as Hadrian knew he wasn't alone anymore and he didn't have to shoulder everything on his own. Sam bit his lip as he took deep breaths to keep himself from crying along with his best friend and brother. He knew his friend didn't have a good life but he didn't realize, couldn't _imagine_ how bad it really was. Bobby looked on holding his own set of tears back and looked up at the roof of the ceiling silently saying,

'Lily…James…Sirius…Did you realize the pain you would be putting him through when you left him here alone? Do you see the torture and guilt he puts himself through everyday?'

It wasn't until later that day when everyone had calmed down and Hadrian had went out to enjoy his 'baby' after so long. Dean and Sam finally realized that they didn't know how Bobby knew about Hadrian and his life. Bobby snorted when they came up to him and asked before saying,

"You two finally realize to ask about that."

Dean looked at him indignantly but Sam just looked at Bobby slightly annoyed that he was stalling them a little. Finally, Bobby sighed and relented before saying,

"I knew his godfather, Sirius Black…he was a good friend of mine. Padfoot had always saved me when I needed help and he introduced me to Lily and James P-Hadrian's parents. They became good friends of mine too. Also offering help. It wasn't till I received a letter a few years ago that I learned who and what Sirius really was but I accepted him. It was the year before he died, if I'm correct, that the letter came and I found out about Lily and Jame's death along with his orphaned godson. When he was seventeen…Hadrian came to me and told me everything that had transpired and I took him in and taught him everything about hunting. He would never show it but I knew he was breaking and he needed this job to keep himself together."

The room quieted as both Dean and Sam let the words sink in and Dean shook his head as he whispered,

"He must really be in chaos if he took this kind of job as an escape…I can't imagine what it must have been like for him."

Sam nodded his head and said softly, "I remember he had told be that he used to get beaten by his relatives but…"

The room was once again settled into quiet as they pondered the information they had when suddenly the front door banged open and Hadrian yelled into the house,

"I'm back!!!"

Dean and Sam rolled their eyes as Bobby glared at the doorway that Hadrian just walked through. Bobby got up and soundly hit Hadrian over the head and growled out,

"Do you want to wake the dead you idjit?!"

The solemn atmosphere of the room was lifted as Dean and Sam laughed at a sulking Hadrian who was nurturing his injured head. Bobby hid a smile behind his hand as he pretended to cough but Dean and Sam saw through it as did Hadrian who let a small smile touch his lips before beginning to complain loudly. The house was filled with laughter and shouts for the rest of the evening into night before all became quiet but through it all one thing remained in Dean's mind. The look on Hadrian's face when he mentioned the one called Draco Malfoy. He couldn't place the look but he had been sure that he saw the smaller man's eyes soften immensely and there had also been sadness when he mentioned that he had disappeared. Dean didn't know why but it made him irrationally angry and irritated everytime he thought about it.

Hadrian felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep when the door to his room opened quietly. He tensed slightly fully alert but at the familiar presence he relaxed and waited for him to get into bed. The bed dipped slightly and a warm body curled around him before Hadrian turned over and buried his face in a warm chest. He inhaled deeply as he took in Dean's scent and felt the stress he had been hiding melt away. He played absentmindedly with the sleeve of Dean's baggy t-shirt and waited for him to start talking as he sensed the older man need to get something off his chest. He closed his eyes when he felt Dean run a hand through his hair and sighed contently as he waited.

"How are you feeling?"

Hadrian frowned for a moment as he recognized the evasive question but sensed the genuine worry in his voice and smiled. Looking up into Dean's green eyes he said softly,

"I'm fine, Dean…What is it?"

Dean fidgeted before saying, "Before…When you were telling us about your life…The…Draco Malfoy kid, guy…he wasn't just a good friend was he…"

Hadrian tensed and stopped breathing for a moment, surprised Dean had picked up on that before relaxing and taking a deep breath. He waited a few moments before saying,

"No…He was my lover…He meant the world to me…I loved him with all my heart and when he disappeared…I thought something terrible had happened…I was scared for him but I realized he would take care of himself so I just stopped thinking about it. The day before I was banished…I got a letter from him…He had apologized for leaving me and that he still loved me but that there was a complication…That was the last time I ever heard from him."

Dean could feel the slight tremble in the smaller man's frame and wrapped his arm around him tightly. He buried his face in Hadrian's hair and breathed deeply taking in his smell and smiling a little as he said,

"I will _never_ leave you, Hadrian. I _swear_ to you. I will protect you and never abandon you…I promise."

Hadrian smiled and looked up at Dean leaning in he gave him a chaste kiss and whispered against his lips,

"I know…It's just hard for me…"

Dean hummed as his hand moved to Hadrian's cheek and his thumb little stroked his cheek as he looked into Hadrian's soft eyes. The look was soft but more guarded then when he referred to his other lover but Dean resolved that he would earn Hadrian's complete and utter trust no matter what he had to do. He would never abandon Hadrian like the other had and he would fix anything broken inside of Hadrian. Suddenly, Dean felt the familiar intoxicating need and want as he looked into Hadrian's eyes and he leaned in to claim the smaller hunter's lips. Hadrian melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Hadrian gasped when Dean suddenly flipped them over and hovered on top of Hadrian. As he looked into Dean's eyes he swallowed thickly at the desire he saw in his eyes and shuddered feeling his own desire awaken. He gave Dean a playful grin and said in a seductively soft voice,

"Is something wrong, _Dean_?"

Dean shuddered at the way his name rolled off of Hadrian's tongue from his lips and nuzzled his neck as he murmured,

"Not in particular. But there is something you can do for me."

Hadrian chuckled breathlessly but gasped when Dean nipped his neck softly and dragged his teeth against his skin as he pulled away. Breathless he asked playfully,

"Oh? And what exactly can I help you with?"

"There is this very fine looking guy who is absolutely irresistible. I don't think he gets what I want."

Hadrian moaned slightly before asking, "And what exactly do you want?"

Dean stopped nipping Hadrian's neck and just nuzzled it as he murmured, "I want to be in a relationship with him…I want to be his lover…I don't want to be just a fuck buddy or a friend with benefits…I want to actually _be_ something to him."

Dean looked up into Hadrian's eyes and saw the shock in them as he waited for his answer. Hadrian's eyes softened and he said as he cupped Dean's face,

"He wants that too."

Dean felt relief flood him and he just held Hadrian to him the unexplainable desire pushed away by the wave of love he felt. Hadrian curled up into Dean's chest and felt his protective embrace as his arms encircled him. Slowly he drifted to sleep feeling the loving touches and kisses from his new lover. A small purr slipped through Hadrian's lips as he half-consciously registered Dean stroking his hair and chuckling at the purrs. Soon Hadrian was taken by the darkness and he slept peacefully in Dean's arms for the second time and Dean watched Hadrian's child-like face as he slept for the second time. Like the first time he was amazed at the difference in the smaller hunter's appearance. When awake, though unnoticeable, an experienced hunter can see the guarded features and sharpness in Hadrian's face. Dean can always see the tenseness in Hadrian's body and the edge in his movements like he was a graceful predator waiting to attack or to be attacked. Dean realized he wanted to erase that from Hadrian and make it so he was more trusting but he didn't know if that would be possible but he knew he would try.

_TBC…_

**A/N!!** Ahahaha!! I bet you guys thought the two of them were gonna do the dirty right? Ahaha sorry bout that but I wanted to stop it there but um…You guys are really gonna hate me the next few chappies cuz…yeah I make…Wait why the hell am I gonna tell you!? XP I'm not gonna say it!! Oh! That reminds me. I have a question. Those of you who are RikuxSora fans from Kingdom Hearts have you read a story where Sora is a complete asshole. Riku no longer lives in Destiny Island and he's an artist. Sora comes to visit him after they had…sex for lack of better word, and Sora uses him for sex even though he has a husband. And Kairi tells Riku and Riku is absolutely crushed…I never got to finish it and I wanted to read it. If you know the story can you tell me? It would greatly appreciated, thank you. I will see you all in the next chapter. If anyone wants to know the progress of the stories go to my prof. I'm updating it so that it tells the status of each chapter though it might take awhile for it to be completed. So I should have it up by the end of this weekend. Also sorry guys for the shorter chapter but I wanted to hurry up and get it out there so I can get to the next chapters…Hopefully they'll be longer than this one…maybe as long as chappie 7.

**One more thing!!** **MUST READ THIS!!!** I have a new poll on my page and its about this fic. Please check it out. I'm been debating whether to change the name of this fic or not and I thought about the name 'Prelude to My darkness' I wanna know what you guys think. There is a specific reason I thought of this title. So yeah, if I don't get any votes I will just make the decision myself. You guys are great and I love all of you. Thanks for reading ^^!!


	11. Time Passes So Slow

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Tainted Snow Roses does not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural

**Author's Note!!!** Another chapter written more reviews to address. Here is my reply my lovely reviewers…

Flamegirl22- lol glad you approve of the chapter and I'll be sure to try to continue doing well by you. Glad you like the Dean/Harry relationship and I'll be sure to work more on the Sam/Harry relationship. Yeah lol when I made the protective Dean I wanted something a bit light…maybe a softer side but amusing side…You'll find out about the whole Draco thing eventually…Not telling when though. XP!! Hope to hear from you again.

OPHORIUM!! Another long review lol. Yes that had to be my longest reply…-…now that I actually look at it…0.0 its scawy. Lol. I can definitely get the jist of it lol. *rubs back of neck shyly* lol yeah 39 pages of pure torture but delectable torture seeing as they finally got together. Ahaha!! Yes you get to look forward to another HP/SN story and a sequel to this though you're going to hate me for a while because the way this is gonna end. XD lol I know. He pulled me aside after class and he was like 'Are you alright?' I just glared at him and said, 'Just peachy. It's good that u got served.' I swiftly turned around and left the class. *blush* the next day he avoided me like the plague lol. . I love William!!! Lol. I was originally going to make him 'Tom' Meg's 'brother' but decided not to. Um…to his description…I'll just tell you here.

He has dark raven colored hair that reaches just below his ears and end in soft spikes, bangs that go just passed his eyes. Golden honey colored eyes…almost Amber colored. Um…Crème skin complexion and he's about six foot two inches. The actual hosts personality is warm and kind but a little distant to people he doesn't know. 'William' the demon's personality is extremely distant but a little mischievous. He's kind of the odd ball of all the demon's seeing as he likes to hang around human's and play pranks on them but when approached on a friendly proposition or approached in hostility . All mischief is gone and he's passive and cold.

Anything else you wanna know bout him? Lol no you didn't miss anyone. I'll fix that issue when I get the chance. Didn't even realize that I had Mary on there until you pointed it out. LMAO!! Lol poor Sammy!! He'll never get over that. Ahaha!! Hurray for sexual tension and anger management!! Lol!! I did not hint!! *looks around* XD okay I definitely hinted lol. It should be passed as a law. All writers who do not talk to inanimate objects and talk to themselves out loud while writing a story should learn to. It's only natural that we should all be sent to the mental ward for having vivid imaginations. Lol jk, jk. _…I can definitely wait for her part but unfortunately her explosive part is in this chappie. Dean and Sam are in trouble. BIG trouble. XD OMGH!! I can so see Dean meeting Dean and Harry with Ginny just looking from one to the other giggling lol. 2 funny!! Lol OMGH!! I can see her doing that to!! And then going after Harry and trying to hit over the head with a book while accusing him of being a hobo. LMAO!!! OMGH 0.0…you did not just go there with Harry and Dean being asked by Poppy if Harry used protection. XD lol I can so see that!! Poor Harry. He'd be a Tomato with how red he would turn lol. And that is exactly why Sam will never find out about Cuddly Dean lol. =D oh I wouldn't say I'm not that cruel *cackles evilly* lets just say things go downhill from this chapter on. Mwahaha!! I'm terribly sorry but I just can't leave them alone. This whole story revolves around angst and misunderstanding. Yes you should be very worried about Harry. Sparkly powers may look nice but they're not nice at all. Ahaha!! Yeah I was going to have a little paragraph with Dean's thoughts about Harry saying that but I decided not to put it. Lol yes suspense is such a good tool especially for Harry. . lol that would actually be interesting!! I wasn't even thinking about that when I wrote that part. It was more along the lines of 'We haven't really talked since Jess's death so what do we say now'. XD but that could totally be used to lol. . I don't know anything about someone giving child-harry sugar…It wasn't me…it was her *points at random person* lol. Omgh that would be awesome!! Chaos because of child-harry!! Yes its just oh so polite to great someone like that lol. OMGH!! LMAO!! I totally died laughing at that!!! Kidnapper-Bobby and mother-harry!! The bystanders would just look from one to other like !!! Ahaha!! Harry would seriously be pissed if Bobby made him drink so much Holy Water. . I was actually thinking that too. I was like Harry would totally be an extremist so he would totally rub his cheek against the car like a cat lol. Bobby would totally shoot you if you tried to hug him…now that I think about it. I'll probably put this scene in a flash back but Bobby really did make harry drink a litter of holy water and tried to shoot him when harry went to hug him one time lol. Totally funny. Definitely adding that scene in somewhere. Actually Dursley's are dead…One of the death eaters came and killed them thinking it would draw out harry. Only telling you this cuz it wont be in the story. Aww!! I'm sorry!! Didn't mean to make you cry with that part!! But it made me really sad. That's why I'm happy that in the real HP books he's alive and well. ^^ so awesome. NO Draco is not dead…cnt tell you a lot about what happened. Where? I never said where the sparkly powers came from. *looks around guiltily* keep being curious. This chappie has what it's doing to harry. Its not good at all. Yes I made Dean cry!! I always wanted to do a scene where Dean was just sentimental and he knew what it was like. Yes everyone is on the verge of tears. Hugs for everyone. *backs away from glaring Bobby* never mind…lol!! I know I was going to have him burst in saying 'honey I'm home' and he was going to be all drunk but then I changed it. And I was going to have Bobby make him drink more holy water just to spite him but then took that out too lol. You'll find out the complications later much later. N I'm not telling what my whole plan is going to be with Draco. Hmmm…You might be onto something with the whole promise thing but I'm not sayin anything. =D yes I'm very mean for teasing you like that but I'll make it better. Ahaha!! I would have your review no other way. I enjoy them immensely. Thanks for voting!! It's greatly appreciated!! Can't wait to hear from you again.

Kain129- ahaah! Glad you like. I'm writing, I'm writing!! Please be patient. I'm getting the chapter up as soon as I can. Glad to hear from you hope you continue to read.

Blackest-Appologies- lol XD I know!! Shocking that he's waiting patiently. But you forget that to him Hadrian is someone precious and is just about to break. He just got Hadrian (Harry) to admit his feelings and he doesn't want to loose him. Glad you're enjoying this so much. Lol you might not hate me in this chapter but you certainly will eventually hate me for what I'm going to end up doing to them. Man I mean I hate me for what I'm going to do to them. Glad to hear from you and I hope you will continue to enjoy.

Amycakes-Glad you liked the chapter and I'll keep in mind what you said about the title. I guess it kinda does tell how Harry is thinking now that I actually think about it. Thanks a bunch for the review and I hope to hear from you again!!

Mickey- Ah! So glad you like!! So nice to hear from you also and I hope you will continue to read my story. You are completely welcome for the update and I will continue updating as fast as I can. ^^ hope to hear from you again!!

Tree of Angels- Ah! Person I havnt heard from!! 'Ello!! ^^ lol. Harry hasn't told them because he's still trying to open up and learn to trust them. But dn't worry he'll tell them in this chapter. I decided it was about time. N yes that is something I have changed I hope its not too drastic. Thanks for your encouragement and I hope to hear from you again soon!! Glad you are enjoying it!! Luv your name by the way!!!

Katsy17- *blush* thanks a bunch for the compliment. Glad you liked the chapter. I will right more as soon as I can!! Hope to hear from you again and glad you reviewed.

Charlie-becks- lol sorry but they are definitely off the market and should be staying that way for a while. Yes sam is only yours for the moment. I have a really good reason for why he will be taken away so yeah sorry. *pats on back comfortingly* there there. It's alright. Sam will love you no matter what. Lol yes it was long wasn't it lol. But I love long reviews especially when they're amusing lol.

….I haven't done this in a while but….EVERYONE GETS A COOKIE!!! *throws cookies to people* thank you all soo much!! Just six more chapters until the end and then you will start getting the jist of what I have planned for our little hunter brigade. But that's not what I wanted to say….

**THIS IS A SLASH SCENE!!! MEANING THERE WILL BE SMEXY SEX GOING ON BETWEEN DEAN AND HARRY!!!**

I think that's all I have to say for the moment. I hope you all enjoy. Just to let you all know. I will be putting the review replies on the bottom end of the story so that you can just get to the story then read the reviews. Hope you all don't mind.

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[Parseltongue]

Help, I'm Alive

_A man once sang to me_

_Look at you saving the world on your own_

_And I wonder how things gonna be_

_Cause the time here it passes so slow_

_In a City Of Devils we live_

City Of Devils: Yellowcard

Chapter 9- Time…Passes so slow

Hadrian traced nonsense designs on Dean's bare chest as he watched him sleep. It had been a few weeks now that they had stayed at Bobby's place and helped out. During those weeks he and Dean had gotten closer and yesterday both had openly admitted to Bobby and Sam that they were lovers. They had been relieved when both had exclaimed that it was about time and it had been celebrated. Hadrian was dragged out of his thoughts when hummed contently at the feel of Hadrian's fingers. He cracked one eye open lazily and looked at Hadrian with a sleepy smile. Hadrian chuckled softly and whispered,

"Morning Sleepyhead."

Dean's low hum turned into a soft, "Morning Sunshine."

They both chuckled softly enjoying the peace and the natural sounds around them. They could hear the water running downstairs signaling that Bobby was awake. The soft creak of a bed signaling Sam was waking up. There were soft chirps of the birds outside and the sun pouring softly into the room warming it slightly. Then the soft breathes of their in sync breathing that soothed them. To Hadrian it felt like heaven and if it was a dream he didn't want to wake up from it. When he noticed Dean's eye had closed again he grinned and stopped tracing designs on his chest. Slowly he straddled Dean's waist and hovered over him. Feeling the change in Hadrian he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. Hadrian chuckled and leaned forward claiming a long sensual kiss before whispering huskily in his ear,

"Dean, Dean, Dean…I hope you're not going to sleep on me. That wouldn't be very wise."

Dean chuckled and he whispered back, "Oh? And why is that? You wouldn't like it?"

Hadrian laughed breathlessly, the same laugh that made Dean fall in love with him all over again. Hadrian looked at him intensely and replied,

"Oh no. No, no, no. I really wouldn't like it. I would have to wake you up and do some _very_. Naughty. Things."

Dean felt his desire and interest peak at Hadrian's words. A slow lazy grin stretched across his face and he made an intrigued noise as he asked,

"Is that so? Too bad because I'm tired so I'm going to sleep."

And with that said both of his eyes closed and his breath evened out as though he was fast asleep. Hadrian gapped at Dean before his mouth slowly closed and an eyebrow arched as his eyes narrowed slightly. Chuckling softly Hadrian leaned forward and whispered in Dean's ear,

"You choice, Deannie."

Slowly Hadrian nipped Dean's neck ranging from scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin to lapping at the bitten areas. He made his way down Dean's neck and stopped at his collarbone as he sat down slowly on Dean's hip. He grinned when he felt the semi erect hard on he had and chuckled. His hands ghost over Dean's chest and he felt the larger man shudder from the feel of his cool hands. Finally, he laid both hands flat against Dean's abdomen and leaned down tracing a trail down his chest with his tongue. He felt Dean's back arch slightly at the feel and his hands clench the blanket a little. Hadrian snickered remembering how sensitive Dean's chest was on their earlier…_experiments_. As he nipped and licked at random areas of Dean's chest and stomach his hands ghosted lower over the _other_ Dean. When he nipped a nipple playfully a low long moan escaped Dean's lips and Hadrian grinned smugly as Dean's hooded eyes opened. They were glazed over with desire and Hadrian arched an eyebrow again as their eyes met. He let Dean watch as he let his tongue swirl around an erect nipple before nipping it playfully again. Dean eyes clenched shut not wanting to release as he watched Hadrian. He gasped when he felt Hadrian grab him in his hands. He hadn't even noticed Hadrian undoing his pants to get to him and he silently praised Hadrian for his discreetness. His back arched totally when Hadrian began to stroke slowly and agonizingly much to Dean's chagrin. He hated when Hadrian played with him like that and the smaller man knew it and took pleasure in it. Sometimes he believed the smaller hunter had a sadistic side that was meant only for him but he couldn't always say he didn't enjoy it. Dean groaned into Hadrian's mouth when he kissed him heatedly and intertwined his hands with Hadrian's hair, shuddering as Hadrian's hands quickened their ministrations. Hadrian took joy in hearing Dean groan his name in his ear and the harsh breathing that came only because of his touch. Soon Dean felt the tightness in his body and knew he was reaching his release just as he felt a sharp pain on his collar bone when Hadrian made his mark on the taller hunter. Hearing Hadrian's whispered words in his ear was all it took to drive him over the edge and he released into Hadrian's hand. Hadrian licked the semen off his hand as he watched Dean try to catch his breath, his eyes twinkling with amusement and sensual desire. Dean shuddered just looking at the pink muscle slipping past pale pink lips and traveling up slender pale fingers to collect Hadrian's reward into his mouth. Dean groaned at the sight and his desire rekindled. He dragged Hadrian by the hair to his face, kissing him hungrily and tasting himself in Hadrian's mouth as he slipped his tongue inside the warm wet cavern. He heard someone moan but he wasn't sure who it was as he slipped Hadrian's shirt off finding it offensive at the moment. He felt rather than heard Hadrian's deep chuckle as they both hurriedly struggled to take the others pants off. Somewhere between the hungry kisses and playful nips the love making had become desperate and searching. As though both were making sure the other was really there and they weren't going to disappear. It had been like that since they had admitted they wanted something more from this relationship. Slowly it began to calm and the desperation disappeared as the loving became passionate and slow. Something new to the both of them yet exhilarating and comforting. Dean easily switched their positions so he was on top of Hadrian and hissed as hot pleasure shot through him when their erections rubbed together. He felt Hadrian arched under him at the pleasure and he bit his lip harshly to keep the noises quiet. Both breathes were ragged and panting as they tried to keep themselves undercontrol. Dean reached under his pillow and took out his lube, putting a little in his hand and took a deep breath as he anticipated the coolness on his hot hard on. He hissed as the cool gel connected and he began to lather it on before leaning over Hadrian and kissing him soundly on the lips. As he kissed him he slipped a single finger into Hadrian's entrance and felt him arch against him. Hadrian's fingernails trailed down his back making him shiver in delight, only turning him on more and making Hadrian more irresistible. He felt Hadrian's body tense before relaxing and he slipped another finger inside making Hadrian squirm. Dean began to stretch Hadrian when Hadrian began to moan lightly in pleasure Dean grinned, slipping a third finger in and beginning to move his fingers in and out of Hadrian's entrance. Hadrian's back arched and he moaned loudly before screaming when Dean brushed against his prostate. Whimpering and pleading Hadrian said breathlessly,

"Dean, Dean, Dean…Please! Merlin please Dean…Now do it now."

Dean chuckled as his lips brushed sensually against Hadrian's skin, leaving soft butterfly kissed wherever his lips met skin. Slowly, tantalizingly he slipped his fingers out of Hadrian and positioned himself between his legs infront of his entranced. Hadrian whimpered lightly when the tip of Dean brushed teasingly against his entrance. Slowly Dean entered Hadrian and watched as his eyes clenched shut and he bit his lip as tiny whimpers and moans tried to escape. Dean couldn't concentrate when he entered Hadrian fully and he was surrounded by heat. Both of them were panting harshly and dazed as Hadrian placed sweet chaste kisses on Dean's face wherever he could reach as his arms wrapped around his neck and his hands intertwined with Dean's hair. Soon Dean began to move inside of Hadrian and both of their groans sounded in sync. When Dean was sheathed inside of Hadrian again he hit his prostate head on.

"Merlin!! Dean again!!"

Dean's chuckle came out ragged as his pace picked up and he was continuously taken in by Hadrian's hot cavern. He could only hear Hadrian's groans of his name and directions of 'harder, faster, more' and all he knew was that he was getting closer and closer to releasing. He could feel Hadrian's nails dragging along his back and his legs wrap around his waist as Hadrian tried to bring them closer. As the ball of heat in his stomach began to constrict he suddenly heard Hadrian whisper in his ear, piercing through the haze in his mind,

"I want you to see the real me…I want you to know my real name…My name's Harry James Potter-Black…"

Dean's eyes widened and he pulled away from Harry to look him in his face, to look at _him_ only to see the most beautiful man underneath him. Sparkling jewel like emerald eyes looked at him with love and tenderness. Pale skin seemed to glisten against his contrasting unruly ebony black hair and a pale lightning bolt shaped scar adorned his forehead as his hair was spread out on the pillow. Dean's breath was taken away by the beauty underneath him just as he slammed into Harry's prostate again. Emerald eyes disappeared as Harry's eyes closed and he screamed Dean's name in his release. Dean buried his face into Harry's neck as the walls of Harry clenched around him bringing him to his own release and had him groaning Harry's name, Harry's _real_ name.

Dean collapsed on top of him both breathing heavily trying to catch their breaths before Dean started chuckling and he said,

"Maybe I should start disobeying you more often…I should _definitely_ fall asleep on you more often."

Harry looked at him bewildered before laughing, his laugh rich with delight and glee. It reminded Dean of a child getting a treat or a reward. Slowly, he slipped out of Harry and rolled off of him just as Harry took his shirt and began to clean them off. When he was done and Dean began to stroke his hair Harry curled into a ball in his side, sighing contently. He didn't bother changing his appearance and contently let Dean's eyes roam his original look. Though he felt more at ease with the look he had used for the passed few years he found that he liked how he looked originally. He was taken out of his thoughts when Dena said,

"You were right. Your kind might have Incubus blood in them…You're breath taking."

Harry blushed before leaning up and kissing Dean sweetly on the lips then curling back up into his side. Dean hesitated before asking,

"Are you going to show Sammy?"

Harry opened his eyes before closing them again and saying thoughtfully, "It would only be right…He's my best friend and your brother…I want him to see me too. To know what I really look like and hear my real name."

Dean frowned slightly not too happy about it but he knew it was just his jealousy and selfishness taking over. Smiling down at the smaller man he kissed his forehead in the same exact spot the scar was. Harry shuddered, feeling warmth spread through his body from the spot and smiled as he began to drift asleep. Dean felt his own eyes starting to rebel and wrapped his arms around the smaller man protectively before letting himself slip into sleep.

When Dean woke again Harry stepped out of the bathroom his hair wet and a towel wrapped around his shoulders signaling he just came out of the shower. Dean groaned and whined out,

"Come back to bed!!"

Harry looked at him wide eyed before smiling softly and shaking his head. He came around to Dean's side of the bed and kissed him softly on the lips before saying,

"We've slept for most of the day. It's already 12:42. Bobby knocked on the door and demanded we go downstairs or else he's gonna break the door down. He said he'll drag us downstairs whether we are wearing clothes or not."

Dean groaned again and said, "Trust Bobby to be so blunt."

Harry chuckled and moved away from his lover as he began to dress himself, slipping on a shirt just as he heard the bed creak. He looked over his shoulders and studied Dean's body as he moved across the room and collected clothes to wear. He smiled to himself as he began to dry his hair and he thought he was the luckiest guy in the world to have Dean by his side. He looked up surprised when Dean kissed his cheek tenderly before entering the bathroom. He stared at the door for a while before moving to the bed and sitting on it with a heavy sigh before leaning back. His eyes stared at the ceiling for a while, his arms spread out beside him as he thought about everything that had been happening. He was nervous and scared…He didn't know what was going to happen to him. He hadn't told Dean the real reason why he had really been up before him…He had a nightmare…Again…He was lost in the darkness and he could hear the familiar laughing echoing around him. He didn't know why he was there but suddenly he saw himself, almost like an identical twin but this person had been different. This person's emerald eyes had been cold and unfeeling…no…they had, had feeling in them…they were gleeful. Harry hadn't known why until he turned around and saw dead bodies. Bobby and the Winchester's dead bodies. Harry had woken up in a cold sweat breathing hard and uneven in fear. He had been relieved when he hadn't woken Dean up and jumped just as Bobby had knocked on their door. He had chuckled when he saw Dean still hadn't woken up even after Bobby had yelled and cussed. Harry hadn't realized how deep in thought he was in until Dean straddled his waist and sat on his stomach, obscuring his view of the ceiling as he leaned his face close to Harry's. His voice was curious but Harry saw the concern in his eyes as he asked,

"What are you thinking about?"

Harry smiled tenderly at the older man as he said, "Thinking how lucky I am…"

Dean looked at his eyes for a moment before grinning and nuzzling his cheek and nipping at his neck playfully. After a light moan Harry rolled his eyes and rolled them over sitting in-between Dean's legs and saying,

"No sex right now."

Dean pouted for a moment before relenting and saying, "Fine…Lets go already."

Harry grinned and nodded his head as he crawled off of him. He took Dean's hand as they walked out the room and felt comforted when Dean squeezed his hand softly. As they reached the kitchen Harry moved more behind Dean so that he was mostly hidden from view. When they entered Sam looked up and gave them a puzzled look as he couldn't see Harry from where he stood. Dean grinned and pulled gently at Harry's hand making him move infront of him so Sam could see. Bobby smiled as he saw the man he'd known for years and the replica of both Lilly and James Potter. Sam gaped at the stranger infront of him but at the playful and shy twinkle in the man's eyes he recognized him quickly. He got up slowly and asked hesitantly,

"Hadrian…?"

Harry smiled coyly before replying, "Harry James Potter-Black actually but…Yeah it's me Samuel."

Sam looked at him stunned for a moment before letting out a delighted laugh and hugging the smaller man to him. Dean frowned for a moment as jealousy flared in his chest before pushing it away and taking a deep breath. He watched as the two talked animatedly and smiled at the way his two most precious people seemed to be re-bonding after seeming so distant since…Since that fateful night. Dean couldn't believe how much had changed since then and how much they had all gotten closer together. Bobby moved over to Dean's side and laid a hand on his shoulder before saying,

"You did good kid, you did good. Make sure you take care of him because he's like my son too."

Dean looked at Bobby surprised as the older man walked back towards the faucet before bellowing,

"Thas enough o' that you idjits!! Sit yer asses down so I can start explaining what I wanted to."

Both younger hunters grinned sheepishly as Dean snickered and Bobby glared. They all sat down around the table before Bobby began to explain what he wanted them to do.

"I've gotten some reports that there have been some mysterious deaths in Santa Ana, Texas. I want you three to go there and check it out."

The younger three hunters nodded their heads solemnly before standing up and going to their rooms to gather their stuff. When they came back to the kitchen with their things packed Bobby nodded to each one as they said their farewells. When Harry went to go hug the older man he gave Harry a scathing glare and said,

"Unless you want a repeat of before I'd advise you to keep your hugs to yourself, Potter."

Hadrian gulped and laughed nervously before rushing out of the house with a confused Sam and Dean following behind. As they pulled away from the house Sam turned towards Harry with a raised eyebrow and asked,

"What was he talking about?"

Harry laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Oh nothing. Lets just hurry and get to Santa Ana."

Dean and Sam start chuckling getting the distinct feeling that they would enjoy hearing that story later before heading towards Texas. The Impala peeling down the road just a little above the speed limit to cut some time.

**Texas, Santa Ana**

Dean slowed his driving a little as they entered the town. He looked at the olive green eyes of 'Hadrian' and saw the unease in them. Harry had decided it would be best to adorn his 'Hadrian' look in public much to Sam and Dean's complaint. All that aside, Dean could tell his lover didn't like being here and he had seen the younger man like this only once before. In a strained voice he asked,

"It's Reapers, isn't it?"

Harry flinched and his eyes snapped up to Dean's in the mirror before nodding slowly. All three paled considerably not liking that revelation at all. Dean especially didn't like the fact that only Harry could see and sense them. Frowning he asked,

"How many?"

Harry shook his head before croaking out, "I don't see them…But I can sense there are a few here."

Sam opened his laptop up in his lap and began to search as Dean drove through the bustling town. He snorted and said,

"At least it's not like a ghost town."

Both Sam and Harry chuckled half-heartedly before focusing on other things. When Harry looked at Dean he saw the white knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dean looked at him through the mirror and gave him a pained smile. Harry knew Dean still felt guilty for that whole Reaper ordeal when he almost died from electrocution. Dean parked infront of a local bar just as Sam snapped his computer shut. Harry looked at them both and said,

"I think they know we're here or at least someone does."

Sam sighed heavily before saying, "There were six unexplainable deaths. All the deaths happened for seemingly no reason. There was no heart attack, no signs of foul play, suicide, nothing. They just seemed to drop dead."

Dean shook his head just as Harry said, "You just don't drop dead."

"Harry's right, Sam. That's just not possible even for a Reaper."

Sam bit his lip lightly, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he thought everything over.

"There is a connection between all six…Kristen Adams 26, Luwen Sanders 26, Eric Michaels 26, Micah Oromi 26, Dani Uryuu 26, Christian Rosario 26. All of them were 26 and all of them had disappeared for two years when they were twenty. Only to show up again in town completely unharmed at twenty-two with no memory of their time gone...They weren't the only ones to disappear, there were others."

They sat quietly for a moment taking in all the information they had just gotten before Dean straightened up and said,

"Well lets get us some drinks and then you two can do some more thinking."

Sam and Harry shared a look of fond exasperation before slipping out of the car with Dean. Unconsciously, the three sat in the table closest to the exit in the bar, mapping out the exits and then ordering their drinks. It wasn't till they had all gotten their drinks that Dean spoke up,

"So anywhere we should check out first?"

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at Sam curiously his eyes twinkling with mischief. Sam glared at him mockingly before saying,

"We _should_ go over to the spot where they all disappeared from but…I wanna check out Micah's place. I don't know why but I have a hunch we might find something useful there."

Harry grinned deviously and said, "Of course, it's the hunches."

Sam blushed at Harry's implication and glared irritably at him but Harry ignored the glare. Dean snickered and was about to say something before something caught his attention. Sam and Harry flinched when Dean practically squealed and said excitedly,

"Dude!! They got a pool table _and_ dart boards. I'll see you guys later."

Giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek Dean rushed off towards the pool table. They heard another loud exclamation from him when he found a pinball machine. Sam let out a long suffering groan as Harry rolled his eyes and muttered,

"Real mature…"

Sam chuckled softly in exasperation and nodded his head in agreement.

"He's your boyfriend."

He said as though it explained it all but Harry snorted and said,

"And you're _his_ brother. That makes it oh so obvious wher he gets it from, stubborn jackass."

Sam chuckled a little before it turned into a full blown laugh and Harry joined in. When they finally calmed down they wiped the tears away and sam said,

"Wow we haven't laughed like that since…"

Sam trailed off growing solemn and leaving Harry to finish the sentence sadly,

"…Since Jessica…Yeah I know."

Sam looked up at Harry and realized he wasn't the only one still suffering from Jess's death. He felt a little guilty from all those hunts he had acted like a kid. Throwing temper tantrums and breaking when there was someone else who was suffering. Someone who he'd snapped at and someone who had helped him when they were in his own pain. Slowly, Sam reached out and covered Harry's whole hand with his big one and said,

"I'm sorry…"

Harry gave him a weak smile but shook his head understanding what he was apologizing for. Sighing, Harry leaned back and said,

"We need to laugh like that more often. It's nice…"

Sam nodded in agreement before Harry saw the familiar spark in his eyes as he said,

"We need to start sparing together again too!"

Harry laughed lightly and said, "I should have known."

Suddenly, a spark of mischief lit Harry's eyes and he looked at Dean playing pool with a couple of guys. He glanced at Sam before asking,

"Do you think…?"

Sam's eyes widened and he remembered his first conversation about Harry to Dean. Dean had taken immediate interest when he had heard Harry could produce a challenge. Grinning, Sam said,

"I don't know…I don't think you'd be happy loosing."

Harry lifted an eyebrow and asked,

"Oh? And who exactly said I'd be the one loosing?"

Sam grinned as he said, "I do. You don't know Dean like I do."

Harry's eyes flashed emerald at the apparent challenge and he asked,

"You willing to bet on that?"

Sam held his hand out with a smug smirk and said, "20 bucks and a month of paying for the drinks says you loose."

Harry grinned equally as smug as he clasped hands and said, "Fine but if I _win_ I get to give you another black and blue like the last time. _Plus_ the twenty dollars and all."

Sam gulped and remembered the pain of the bruise from last time. He suddenly realized he had walked into his friends trap and complained loudly,

"You tricked me!!"

Harry gave him an innocent look as he asked sweetly,

"What ever are you talking about, Samuel?"

"Yes what are you two talking about?"

Both younger men jumped when Dean surprised them and said in unison, "Nothing…"

Dean looked at them suspiciously for a moment before shrugging and dropping back into his seat from earlier. Harry lifted and eyebrow questioningly and asked,

"Done...Already…?"

Dean looked away and said, "I got bored…"

Harry and Sam's eyes grew wide as realization set in and Harry said disbelievingly, "You lost!!"

Dean glared at him lightly and said, "No, I did not."

Harry cackled and Sam smirked as he said, "Oh yes he did."

"Wow Sam!! Get a camera or something! This has to be marked down as evidence. Dean Winchester. The badass at pool, gambling and all that crap has met his match and lost!!"

Sam and Harry howled with laughter while Dean just glared at them when a woman with red hair stepped forward towards Dean smiling. Harry stopped laughing and looked the woman up and down just as she reached out her hand and said,

"That was good game we played. It's too bad you didn't win though."

Sam and Harry's mouths dropped as they looked at a glaring Dean. Harry pointed at the woman and asked in disbelief,

"You….You, Dean Winchester…Lost to a _woman._"

This served to set the two off into a new set of howling laughs that made Dean turn pink. The woman looked between them in confusion and Sam tried to say in-between gasps of breath,

"Ex-Excuse us…It's just…it's just that Dean….Dean…"

But Sam couldn't finish it as he was too choked up laughing. Finally Harry calmed enough to say,

"He's usually boasting at how good he is so to see him get beat. It was just too funny."

The woman smiled understanding and tried to save some of Dean's pride by saying in his defense, "He's a really good player. I only beat him by luck."

Sam and Harry looked at each other for a moment before beginning to snicker and Sam said, "Sure thing sweetheart."

Dean glared at his brother before shooing the woman away and saying, "Thanks but don't help. They insist on making fun."

The woman smiled apologetically before disappearing back towards the pool table. He turned and glared at the suddenly innocent acting duo. Harry smiled up at him innocently and he asked sweetly,

"How's your pride hun?"

Dean opened his mouth to retort but at the flash of emerald in Harry's eyes he closed his mouth and shook his head deciding on just giving up. Harry reached out his hand and when Dean took it he pulled him towards him in a chaste kiss, chuckling lightly as he said,

"Me and Sam are just teasing love."

Dean snorted but couldn't find the annoyance he had been feeling earlier for his lover and brother. Sighing he pulled Harry from the chair and said,

"Come on. Let's get a place to stay."

Harry and Sam looked at each other and Dean noticed they seemed to communicate silently with one another. He felt a strange surge of fear when they both grew evil smiles and looked at him. Looking from on to the other Dean asked suspiciously,

"What exactly are you to planning?"

Sam chuckled as they both lost the scary smiles and he said, "Don't worry about it Dean. It's Harry being Harry."

Harry gave Sam a mock glare and swatted at him playfully as he said, "Hadrian damn it. Are you trying to get me caught?"

Sam chuckled and they headed towards the exit after Dean paid a waitress that had just passed them for their drinks. As they slipped into the Impala Sam looked at his brother questioningly and asked,

"Did you hear anything?"

Dean thought about it as he started the car up and pulled out of the parking space. They drove in silence for a while before he said,

"They seemed a little scared. Everyone was worried they were gonna be next to disappear or that they were gonna just drop dead. No seemed overly suspicious and they all seemed really welcoming though."

Sam was about to say something but Harry cut them off when he pointed to a hotel and said, "Lets pull into here. It's been a while since we've stayed in a hotel. I'll pay for it again."

Dean hesitated and Sam asked uncertainly, "Are you sure? I mean can you imagine how much it's gonna cost Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and asked exasperated, "Do you not remember I paid for the last hotel we staid in? I'm completely sure about this now go."

Dean sighed but did as the smaller hunter said and pulled into the parking in the hotel lot. Harry was relieved the man at the front desk was nothing like the man in their first hotel, he had been all but too happy to see them and give them two adjoining rooms. Harry had disappeared the moment the two brothers had entered the room and hadn't comeback since he had paid for them. Dean was just about to go look for him when he entered the room with a wide grin and said,

"Alright!! Everything is set up. Samuel get your sorry ass over here so we can get this started."

Dean looked at them confused as Sam stepped into the room grinning as he said, "Remember your end of the deal Harry."

The smaller hunter snorted before grabbing Dean's wrist and pulling him out the door with Sam following behind. As he tried to get out his flustered question Sam said,

"Don't ask until we get to wherever he's taking us. You'll only get more confused. We'll explain when we get there."

Dean made an annoyed noise but let himself get pulled to a large gym like area that seemed to be used for exercising and getting fit. When they entered Harry let go of Dean's wrist and walked towards the center of the large room before turning to face them with his arms crossed over his chest. Sam chuckled and explained to Dean,

"Remember I had told you Harry beat me at sparing?"

Dean's interest peaked slightly and he listened closely as he nodded his head. Sam grinned and glanced at Harry deciding it would be better not to tell Dean about there little bet. As though understanding Harry said,

"Well I decided it was time to start sparing with the both of you. It's you first Dean since you were so interested before."

Dean gave Harry a calculating look before looking at Sam and asking, "Is there anything else you two aren't telling me?"

Harry gave him and innocent smile and shook his head but Dean just rolled his eyes knowing that the two weren't telling him something. Stepping towards Harry he looked uncertainly at the small hunter and said,

"I really don't know…I don't want to hurt you…Are you sure?"

Sam groaned when Dean said that and he knew the older Winchester was in for a beating. Harry did_ not_ like when someone said something like that and that's why he wasn't surprised when the smaller hunter's eyes flashed emerald dangerously and they narrowed as he let a small smile grow on his face.

"Don't worry about me Dean. Worry about yourself cause your going to need to."

That was all that was said before Dean was punched across the face and he was sent stumbling back clutching his jaw. Neither Winchester had seen the smaller hunter move and Dean looked at Harry with disbelief as he looked at his crouched position where Dean had been standing before. Sam saw the flash of hurt, anger and interest pass through his eyes before he complained,

"No fair!! No magic and you didn't say start."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't use magic Dean and fine that hit doesn't count. We'll start…"

Harry paused for a minute before yelling out, "Now!!"

Dean only had time to dodge the next swing Harry threw at his face before he was sent stumbling backward from Harry's other punch to his stomach. Dean grimaced as he coughed and held his stomach before successfully dodging both of Harry's punches and throwing one of his own. Harry easily dodge it and ducked down, laying his hand on the ground and using it to pivot to Dean's left, kicking at his ribs. Dean rolled backward and kicked at Harry's arm but he leaped off of it to his feet. Dean found himself grinning at the vicious attacks that came from Harry that didn't let up, giving him a challenge. Dean noticed Harry moved just like both of his Animagus forms. Stealthy, vicious and graceful like the panther but quick, sly and deadly like the cobra. In his observations Dean hadn't noticed what the crouched position Harry was in meant and he ended up getting kicked in the side when Harry leapt forward and laid both hand on the ground forcing his legs to pivot and land straight on Dean's side. Dean let out a pained grunt as he went tumbling and coughed as his ribs throbbed. He could feel a few bruised ribs and maybe a cracked one as he realized Harry was not letting up or giving him a break, Harry was serious about this sparring. He looked at Harry and saw his sharp eye calculating as a small smile covered his face and he drawled out,

"Still think you need to worry about me Deannie?"

Dean let out a small annoyed growl but cooled himself knowing it would not help him win the spar. He had only been able to get at least two or three good hits on Harry while he had been able to get at least a dozen. Harry could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins giving him enough speed and strength to almost over power Dean. He could tell the older hunter was having a tough time keeping up with him and felt exhilarated that he was still in the lead. He knew he had to becareful because even though Dean wasn't as fast as he was and didn't get as many hits in, the hits he did get hurt like hell. Harry could still feel the painful throb in his jaw from the punch he got in and the ache in his stomach from the kick. His eyes calculated every move the other made and spotted each opening but waited for the best one that would get him the most damage. Harry could feel the bruises he had begun to get already beginning to heal and the power that was asleep inside of him begin to awaken. He bit his lip and prayed that it would give him a little more time before beginning to push himself to make his attacks more vicious and faster. He could hear his and Dean's breaths coming in short gasping pants as they stepped into an almost dance like routine.

Punch-duck-kick-breath-kick-turn-pivot-block-dodge-punch-faster-turn-tumble…

The longer they fought the more they got accustomed to the rhythm and they fell into step with each other. As Sam watched from the sidelines he could tell both men had immersed themselves into the steps and couldn't help but feel a little awed at the way it looked.

Pivot-dodge-kick-punch-crouch-roll-block-jump-slower-faster-turn-spin-duck-sidekick…

It continued until Harry caught Dean's mistake, when he had went to punch Harry he had left his blind spot open and Harry went for it. He allowed the punch to hit his arm and used the momentum of the hit to help him spin towards Dean's blind side and hit him in the back of the head causing Dean to fall on both knees. Harry didn't stop there as he kneed Dean in the stomach sending him to all fours before flipping him to his back and pinning him down. They were both breathing hard as they looked at each other while on the floor. Dean was dazed as he tried to get his breathes and the pain to calm down as Harry grinned down at him triumphantly. When Dean could finally speak he said,

"Alright…You win…You're fully capable of taking care of yourself."

Harry snorted but said playfully, "And don't forget it."

Sam shook his head as he walked up to the two and held his hands out for both of them. Harry took his gratefully along with Dean and he helped them off the floor. He yelped when Harry suddenly spun and kicked him in the arm leaving a bruise where the throbbing was. Dean looked at him in disbelief as Sam rubbed his arm, wincing before he said,

"Alright fair enough. We did have a deal."

Harry nodded his head and held out his hands replying, "Damn straight. Now pay up, you owe me twenty dollars and a month of free drinks."

Sam groaned but fished a twenty dollar bill from his pants and slapped it into Harry's awaiting hand, grumbling darkly. Dean looked at them in disbelief and cried out,

"You laid bets on me!!!"

Harry kissed his cheek lovingly and said, "Of course not love. Samuel here wanted to test his luck with me and see if I was really any good so he made a bet on me. He just wasn't expecting to fall in my trap because I hadn't gotten a good hit on him for so long."

Dean glared at him but couldn't help the fact that there was no real heat behind it since he wasn't really angry with the smaller man. He had, had fun and it had been a long time since he'd had a real challenge like that. He reminded himself he would have to do it again sometime and looked up when he felt something in the room change. He realized he had felt it before and turned to Harry. The smaller man was talking to Sam animatedly about something but didn't seem to notice any change. Harry looked over at Dean when he felt his eyes on him and gave the taller man a questioning look when he suddenly felt a presence in the room. He slowly turned to the corner in the room and saw it…The Reaper was looking directly at him with a sort of crazed smile that made him shiver. He grabbed at his chest when he suddenly felt every beat of his heart and backed away when it took a step towards him. His mouth opened to tell Dean and Sam what was in the room but all that came out was a small whimper and he clutched his shirt desperately as he felt the beat of his heart bang against his chest. The Reapers steps toward him became faster and longer strides trying to reach him quickly as Harry backed away in horror. He felt the power shifting and reaching, grabbing at his consciousness and heart, trying to take control while making his heart palpitate. The crazed grin on the Reapers face didn't seem right to Harry, never had he seen such an emotion on their face. It shouldn't have been there, shouldn't have been possible. It knew what it was doing and it wanted to drive him over the edge but Harry couldn't tell why. When Dean and Sam grabbed him he lost his cool and screamed at them to get away, his magic lashing out at them as his fear over ruled his senses and the power started taking control pushing him back. Dean and Sam watched in fear and helplessness as Harry trembled and whimpered at what they knew to be a Reaper. They were shocked when he lashed out at them with his magic not understanding what was happening with him. They couldn't see what was happening or what the Reaper was doing to him when he suddenly stopped. He wasn't whimpering or moving and he wasn't scared or anything. He just stood still with his head bowed and the Winchesters found that this was disturbing. They couldn't tell why but this scared them beyond anything else that could have happened and Dean couldn't help himself when he stepped towards Harry cautiously with a hand outstretched.

"Harry? Are you alright…What's wrong?"

He was startled enough to stop moving when Harry's hair bled back to it's original black and his somewhat darker skin became porcelain like and pale. But it was when Harry looked up and opened his eyes that Dean _knew_ something was wrong with Harry. Though his eyes were still there usual emerald green it was a little dulled and void. Like there was someone else in there instead of Harry and this someone made Dean and Sam shiver with fear. A small cold smile stretched across Harry's face as he said in a cold voice,

"Why…I feel…Terrific Dean…Excellent…If only that Reaper would just go away."

Suddenly, Harry's head snapped to the side sharply as he looked in a vacant spot and muttered something under his breath. His smile turned into a wild grin when a body flickered into view and the Reaper was apparent. It's own crazed grin faltering slightly as it realized what must have happened when Sam and Dean looked at it with round eyes. It backed away slowly as it looked from all three before leaping at Harry, the crazed grin back in place. Harry let out a cold laugh and merely waved his hand sending the Reaper across the room, when it landed on the floor it screamed in pain as it writhed and flailed about. Dean and Sam looked in disbelief as Harry walked up to the Reaper and began to stroke its hair as he cooed almost lovingly,

"Why would you do that? See? Now I have to cause you pain. If only you hadn't tried to attack me I would have made your death quick and painless. You silly, silly creature. Who sent you love? Who's your master?"

The Reaper screamed out in pain with each of Harry's touches until it stopped moving and screaming, just twitching now and then. Harry's soft cold smile melted away to an annoyed frown as he looked down at the being and a low growl escaped his throat as he stood up suddenly looking down at it with disdain. The sparkles flying off his body in a torrent until the body of the Reaper disappeared and he slowly turned to face the brothers. Both brothers took an involuntary step back at the cold rage in his eye feeling a shiver of fear go down their spine. When he noticed them the rage was taken place by glee and the frown was replaced with a cold smile as he stepped forward towards them. His head tilted to the side alittle with the cold smile still in place as he walked towards them and said,

"You two look like something's wrong…What is it?"

Sam and Dean backed away as Sam said uncertainly, "You're not acting like yourself Harry. Something is wrong."

Suddenly, Harry stopped and the smile disappeared from his face as his eyes narrowed coldly at them. He frowned as thought displeased by something before he said,

"You're right…Something is wrong…You're both too annoying…It's best I get rid of you…You're not of any use to me."

He cold smile was back on his face as he took another step towards them until he was just suddenly infront of them aiming a punch at Dean's face. When Dean went to block it his eyes lit up and he suddenly kicked Sam in the stomach sending him flying. Dean felt his blood run cold when Sam hit the wall with a sickening crack but didn't get back up. He whirled around towards Harry when he began to laugh in glee and satisfaction. Dean's eyes narrowed and he hissed out,

"Who are you? What did you do to Harry?"

Harry grinned but his eyes were cold as he said, "Oh Dean…You are such an idiot. Didn't you ever wonder why I slept by myself or when ever I slept with you I was awake before you? Didn't you ever wonder why if I was infront of both of you in the Impala I never slept? That I refused to sleep? Are you really so dimwitted?"

Dean's mind ran as his thoughts tried to process what he was saying and he knew that this person…This Harry was speaking the truth. He _had_ thought about all of this, had wondered about it but he had always pushed it aside. He remembered the time Harry had fallen asleep and had ended up in a coma-like state where he was almost always having a nightmare. He remembered Harry's words of 'I killed you.' And wondered if this had anything to do with that and then he remembered Harry's life story and how he had reacted when he had said he had died. He frowned and looked up shocked to see Harry right infront of his face with the same cold grin. Dean's eyes were wide as his own light green eyes looked into the dulled emerald ones and he said in an almost question,

"Something happened to you when you died…?"

Harry cackled and suddenly Dean went flying across the room and into the wall next to Sam. Harry slowly walked forward and said,

"Bingo Deannie. All wasn't right when I came back to life. Something happened in my death that should have never happened but guess what Deannie. I'm glad it did. Oh so glad. I'll never regret it in my life."

Dean shook his head as he remembered Harry's face when he avoided what happened in his death and he knew Harry did regret it. His vision was getting black but he felt himself rise as he said to the ever approaching Harry,

"No…"

Harry hesitated for a moment and the smile was wiped off his face and replaced with a confused frown. He arched an eyebrow questioningly and asked,

"… 'No'…?"

Dean looked up into his eyes with a determined look and said, "No…You're not Harry…You can't _be_ Harry…"

Harry looked at him with cold annoyance and he sneered at him as he drawled out, "Oh? And why is that?"

Dean glared and he said, "Because Harry does regret it…He does regret whatever happened when he died…"

Harry looked at him for a moment and Dean saw the cold rage that touched his eyes before there was nothing him them and he smiled coldly at the older Winchester. Closing his eyes he said thoughtfully,

"You're right Dean…Harry does regret it…But not this Harry…Not me…And I know something else that Harry would regret that I wouldn't…"

Dean looked at him confused and asked cautiously, "What?"

Dean paled when Harry's cold eyes opened up to reveal a cold murderous rage before he said with that same cold smile,

"…Killing you…"

Dean's eyes widened as he felt himself become paralyzed and Harry began to approach him slowly. Dean felt his blood run cold and his heart constrict as Harry drew closer and closer, his hand rising higher with every step he took. Dean tried to struggle, tried to move but all that would happen was his muscles would flex slightly but he was paralyzed, frozen to the spot. It was when Harry was right infront of him with his hand raised to his head that timed to stop and slow down a little. He looked into Harry's eyes and couldn't find a trace of the man he loved in them, only a cold merciless killer who would have no problem striking him down. It was then that he noticed a shift in the room and suddenly there was to loud cracks before Harry's eyes grew wide with shock and rage as he was thrown back. Dean was realized from his paralysis and he shivered at the inhuman shriek of rage that came from Harry's mouth as he was slammed against a wall. Suddenly, two women stood infront of Dean and his brother, protecting them and looking straight at Harry. One woman was at least in her twenties while the other was much older and at least in her forties. Both looked back at him worriedly but couldn't spend much time worrying when Harry stood up and looked at them with pure cold fury. But when he recognized them another cold smile graced his face and he said in a silky voice,

"Hermione…Poppy!! It's_ so_ nice to see you again. What are you two doing here?"

The last part ended in a low growl of annoyance as his eyes narrowed slightly at them. The older woman, Dean guessed Poppy because he remembered Harry saying something about the girl Hermione being around the same age as him, wrung her hands together nervously as Hermione's eyes hardened a little and her grip on her wand tightened slightly when she said,

"I'm sorry Harry…But when you were with me last you talked so little about…the 'infection' so I had to cast a spell…it told me that you were taken over…"

The cold smile on Harry's face dropped and his eyes narrowed further as a sneer marred his face and he said coldly,

"How _dare_ you!! Who gives you the right to cast a spell on me?!!! I should kill you!!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she coldly glared back at Harry and she hissed out, "You would do that Harry? You would bloody kill me? After everything?!"

Dean noticed the slight hesitation with Harry and the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes as the rage seemed to radiate off of the small witch. Dean thought that the old Harry might come back but when a moan of pain escaped Sam's lips Harry's eyes became cold again as he looked past the two witches and at Sam who got up on all fours before pushing himself up on his knees. He looked up at little dazed and froze when his eyes met Harry's dull cold ones. He looked over at Dean who was breathing hard and wincing when ever he moved then to the two women infront if them trying to protect them before remembering what had happened. The woman, Poppy, let out a little exclamation before beginning to tend to the two brothers. Dean watched as the witch and Wizard stared at each other coldly. His eyes snapped towards Poppy when she said to them,

"Don't worry about them. 'Mione'll get 'Arry back in no time. She might be bloody angry at the lad but she'll bring him home. She did it before, she'll do it again."

Dean looked at her uncertainly before looking back at the two when Hermione started to speak.

"What were you thinking Harry?! Why didn't you tell me how bad it was really getting?!!"

Dean could hear the hurt anger in her voice and obviously so could Harry because that same taunting cold smile graced his lips as he said,

"Aww!! Did I hurt your feelings 'Mione? It shouldn't because I told you the truth…This was forced onto me. Someone wanted me this way but I can't tell you who…"

Hermione growled in annoyance before looking over her shoulder at the Winchesters and saying, "Stay here. Don't move and don't interfere. You'll just be in the way of everything."

Dean and Sam felt a flare of anger at the woman for telling them to not help their friend but they didn't have time to worry because suddenly she and Harry leaped at each other. In mid-leap both turned into their cat Animagus forms. They slammed together with heart stopping roars. Harry's green eyes flashing dangerously as Hermione's brown eyes glared at him when they parted and circled each other. Dean bit his lip unable to stand by and watch as his lover was changed into a cold killer. Slowly he got up to his feet when he saw Poppy was busy tending to Sam and began to move towards the big cats. When he was close enough he yelled out,

"Kit!! That's enough!! Stop, you don't need to do this anymore!!"

The sleek panther let out a guttural growl and charged at him. Dean felt his heart stop just as Harry leaped at him but Hermione in her Animagus form knocked him away. She hissed at Harry before switching back and yelling at Harry.

"Harry James Potter!! Would Sirius want to see you like this?"

Dean saw the hesitation again just before he switched back also and emerald eyes flickered between anger and uncertainty. Dean stepped forward and weaved out of Hermione's grasp as he said,

"Kit, don't you remember? Don't you remember what you promised me that night you whispered in my ear?"

Harry's eyes snapped towards him and he saw the flicker of hesitation towards him. Sam got up at that point too, even though Poppy chastised him. He began to step towards Harry also and Harry's eyes flickered towards him uncertainly and confused. Dean continued, encouraged by the hesitations and said,

"You said that you would always stay by my side and be there for me. Is that what you're doing now? Are you helping me? What about Sammy?"

Harry bit his lip and turned to Sam when he began to speak to him. "Harry remember the promise we made to each other? Remember we promised that no matter what even if we had a fight…We would be there for each other? Remember we said we were like soul brothers? Remember Jess?"

Slowly the coldness that had maintained it's hold on Harry's eyes and being seemed to melt away until there was only fear and guilt in his emerald gaze. He stepped back away from them and looked down at his hands in disbelief, Hermione stepped forward and said,

"Harry…"

He looked up to her and he could sense her underlying anger but what was most apparent was the concern shining in her eyes as she looked at him. He bit his lip and shook his head as he said,

"I don't know…I don't know what happened…There was a Reaper…it was crazy…It did something…Someone did something…"

A small tear escaped his eye before his eyes slowly closed and he collapsed but before he could hit the floor Hermione raised her wand and said something in Latin. Slowly Harry was lowered to the ground before being levitated off the floor and with a flick of her wrist he began to move towards her. As soon as he was by her side and safely on the floor Hermione whiled around towards the brothers.

"You bloody gits!! What the bloody hell were you thinking?!! Thank Merlin I was able to stop him in time!! You sodden Winchesters are bloody hard headed!!"

A small chair in the room splintered to pieces but with a wave of her hand Hermione put it back together. Poppy frowned and started fussing over her and Harry before Hermione began ranting again.

"I told you to stay there!! What the hell were you thinking?! I don't ruddy care if you're some supernatural being!! If I tell you to not interfere and stay somewhere you stay!!"

The last word was almost and angry shriek that made Poppy, Sam and Dean wince at the volume it was said in. Finally, Poppy glared at the young witch and said,

"Now none of that Ms. Granger. You must think about what would have happened if they had not interfered. You'd still be fighting Harry and if you would have gotten hurt because he was not his help would have crushed him. So stop your swearing and- Ah! I'll hear none of it Ms. Granger!"

She added the last part warningly when she saw Hermione about to interrupt her and object. Hermione glared at her for a moment, her body tense along with Sam and Dean's before she deflated. But they all tensed once again when there was a soft laugh from behind them and they turned to see a woman with short blonde hair, black eyes and a lithe body. Sam sneered at her and growled out,

"Meg…I should have known this had to do with you."

Meg laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders before her eyes landed on Harry. A small smug smile touching her face as she said,

"It's nice to see you too Sam. But I'm not here for you…At least not yet anyway. Harry, Harry, Harry…I see now why father wants you so much. Such an interesting being you are…"

A taunting grin touched her face and she looked up at the group that watched her carefully. Soon three Reapers appeared next to her and Dean growled out,

"It was you!! You set the Reaper on us! You were the one controlling them!!"

Meg laughed lightly and said sarcastically, "Bravo, Dean. Did you just figure that out now?"

Dean's eyes narrowed but suddenly the Reapers were screaming in pain as they were set on fire one by one. Everyone looked at the two witches and the two Winchester brothers stepped back when they saw the cold fury rolling off of them. Meg's eyes narrowed as she studied them coldly and asked,

"I'm guessing you're the witches that are so adamant on protecting the little Potter…That's going to be a problem later on…But no matter you wont always be there."

As she said that a slow smile spread across her face before she stepped into the darkness and she was gone. Hermione felt her magic bubbling through her veins as she tried to reign in her fury and worry before she turned to the brothers. They were glaring at the spot that thing had been and Hermione asked,

"Since I get the distinct feeling that you know her or it….What was that thing?"

Sam and Dean hesitated for a moment, both sharing an uncertain look but looking at Harry lying on the ground by the two witches' feet Sam said,

"She's a demon….We've only just recently found out she was a demon."

Hermione looked at them for a moment debating whether to believe them but after some of the wounds she'd seen on Harry when he went to either her or Poppy for healing she was willing to believe it. Nodding her head she waved her wand and Harry's body began to levitate off the floor towards Dean. Instinctively he reached out for Harry and was surprised when the smaller hunter fell into his arms. He looked at Hermione with a questioning look before she said,

"You're the boyfriend you can hold him. Besides it would be weird if I just went out levitating him. There is a rule of secrecy that can't be broken but of course knowing Harry he either found a way around it or broke it. Moving along we're going now. What room?"

Dean was dazed for a moment before saying, "Room 435 and 434. Can't you just doing the cracking thing where you appear out of no where?"

Hermione looked at him confused for a moment before asking questioningly, "Apparating?"

Dean nodded his head remembering Harry calling it that. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered a low exasperated,

"Muggles and their beliefs. Can't believe Harry didn't explain more of our magic to them."

Sam was just about to protest when she cut him off and said in what Dean deemed to be a 'teachers' voice,

"We can't apparate where ever we want to. It has to be a certain distance away and we have to be able to envision what the place looks like. We only apparate to places we've been before or places we've seen because there's no risk in that. But some of the high level wizards and witches such as Harry here can just hear a description of a room, envision it and be able to apparate into it."

As they walked Dean took the time to study the witches thoroughly. The older witch that Dean was now sure was Hermione was an inch or two smaller than Harry. Her hair was a wavy brown blonde and her eyes were a warm brown. She had a slightly pale complexion but more color than Harry and her body was lithe and curved. If Dean hadn't been sure before Dean was definitely considering the fact Harry's kind had Incubus and Succubus blood in them. Hermione was beautiful to say the least and even Poppy had her own special kind of beauty. Poppy was fussing over a few bruises and cuts that Hermione had, clucking and reprimanding the smaller witch with an almost mother-like air. Dean looked down at Harry who he carried bridal style in his arms and felt his heart break at the innocent agonized face. He shifted his hold on Harry so he was able to carry him more comfortably. When they got to the room Poppy took out her wand and began to spell things to her after levitating Harry out of Dean's arms to the bed. Dean and Sam watched as a cauldron and vials began to appear from her pockets. They didn't realize Hermione was beside them until she said,

"Madam Pomfrey is a medi-witch meaning she works with medicines like your muggle doctors except sometimes she uses magic. She'll take care of Harry so don't worry too much."

Hermione sighed in fond annoyance before turning towards the door of the room and saying over her shoulder,

"I'm going to clean up the mess in the gym and see what I can do about the too curious muggles."

Dean tensed as his eyes narrowed and he asked, "What do you mean?"

Hermione waved her hand dismissively as she said, "Change a few memories that's all."

Then she was gone with a loud crack. They watched for a while as Poppy fussed over Harry, casting a spell or two and making potions before making Harry drink them. After she was done fussing over him she went over to the brothers and made them drink something. They watched for a few more minutes before whatever Poppy gave them kicked in and they fell asleep. When they woke again Harry, Poppy and Hermione were awake and obviously pissed off. Harry wouldn't look or talk to Hermione and vice versa while Poppy just looked aggravated with the both of them. Dean and Sam looked at them uncertainly before Dean asked,

"What's going on?"

Harry bristled for a moment before Hermione cut off whatever he was going to say, "Harry sodden Potter decided there was no need for you two to know what the hell happened back there and found that there is no need for me to stay with you just because you to are bloody _hunters_."

She hissed out the last part with a cold glare towards Harry that he frowned at and he looked at Dean and Sam. They saw the searching look in his eyes and realized he was wondering if they still cared about him even after what happened back there. Dean got up and he saw the walls appear in Harry's eyes as he watched him carefully when suddenly Hermione stepped infront of Harry who was sitting on the bed crossed-legged probably still recovering from whatever happened. Dean recognized the move as the same thing he did with Sam whenever he felt something was a threat to him. He put up his hands in a none offensive way and said carefully,

"I would never hurt Harry. Me or Sam would never even _dream_ of laying a harmful hand on Harry. I _love_ Harry."

Hermione's eyes widened as shock claimed her face and before she turned towards Harry in disbelief. A small blush touched his cheeks but Harry nodded his head at her confirming what her suspicions were. A small groan of exasperation left her lips but she moved out of Dean's way but watched him closely as he walked towards Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry's eyes widened and he stiffened for a moment but he soon melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around the older Winchester contently. Even when Dean pulled away he didn't allow Harry to go far and had his arms wrapped around the smaller hunter in a way that caused him to literally be in the Winchesters lap. Sam smiled at the two and found that he was happy they had found someone that would take care of them and make them happy. Hermione ran a hand through her hair and asked,

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before saying, "Well…For starters it seems that there is a demon after me…He's assigned certain demon's to protect me…Others to hunt me and bring me to him…And I no longer attend school…"

Harry waited for the out burst and he could see the emotions flashing through the witches eyes before she took a deep breath and said in a calm voice,

"Harry….I swear if Madam Pomfrey hadn't cast a spell on me so I wouldn't hit you I would've you unbelievable git!! After all these years you still find a way into this bloody…"

Hermione struggled for words for a moment before deflating suddenly and looking tired. She collapsed onto the bed next to Dean and Harry. Harry moved Dean's hands away and scooted closer to the girl when she suddenly pulled him into a hug and sniffled. Harry was shocked for a moment before realizing she was crying and wrapping his arms around her, murmuring comforting words. Slowly she got out between her quiet tears,

"I was so scared…I didn't…I didn't know if I'd be able to get you back…I was so scared…So scared."

Harry held her tighter and said, "I'm sorry, 'Mione…I didn't mean to scare you."

She took a shuddering breath before pulling away and shaking her head. Poppy smiled at the two before soundly slapping both over the head and saying,

"Now was that so hard? Next time talk it out like this instead of going at each others throats like animals. I was sure you were going to wake all the muggles in the building."

Harry grinned sheepishly and Hermione blushed slightly embarrassed at being scolded by the older woman. Sam and Dean snickered at the sight but yelped when they also got hit over the head by the medi-witch and she glared at them.

"You two should not be laughing. What you two did was very stupid, brave but stupid all the same. You were weak and hurt, what would have happened had me or Hermione not gotten to you in time?"

Her hands rested on her hips as she looked at them expectantly and they looked down at their hands knowing she was right. Sam hesitated before looking up at Harry and asking,

"What happened? What was that?"

Harry tensed at Sam's question but relaxed when Dean pulled him back into his lap and wrapped his arms around him as a comfort. Harry looked at Hermione uncertain but she smiled and said,

"They deserve to know Harry…Especially him."

She gestured towards Dean and suddenly both brothers realized they hadn't introduced themselves. Sam stood up quickly as a light embarrassed flush dusted his cheeks as he said,

"Sorry not to introduce ourselves my name is Sam Winchester and that's my brother Dean."

Hermione looked him up and down for a moment before nodding her head with a light sigh and saying,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam and Dean. My name's Hermione Granger and she's Poppy Pomfrey."

Harry shifted closer to Dean and his eyelids grew heavy for a moment before he snapped himself out of it and said, "I guess I should tell a little of what's going on…"

Hermione nodded her head and gave him an encouraging smile before Harry took a deep breath and started uncertainly,

"Well…There's a sort of an…Infection in me…When…When I died…There was an incident where…some darkness was put inside of me but…There was something else too…When I died and the darkness was put inside of me, a demon that had been following me around had gotten molded into the darkness, corroding it. I would have just been marked for death with the darkness had it not been for the demon but now…Now I'm turning into something that's slowly eating away at me…"

Dean felt the pain radiating off of the smaller hunter and felt his own heart go out to the smaller man. Sam bit his lip and looked around the room at Dean's sad face, Harry's guarded one, Hermione's crestfallen one, Poppy's worried one before he said,

"I think we all should get some sleep…It might be best…"

Hermione looked at him and Poppy nodded her head smiling a little. Looking the brothers over once more she poured some liquid into two vials from the cauldron she still had out and handed one to each brother. Patting their arms she said,

"Me and Hermione need to go…There are something's I need to set up and then I might be able to see you all more often. Just drink that once more so you can sleep peacefully and your energy will replenish."

Before either boys could ask her what she meant by seeing them more often she was gone with a loud crack, her things disappearing with her. Hermione giggled softly while Harry grinned before she kissed him lightly on the cheek and said to everyone in the room now,

"It was nice seeing you…I wish it was under better circumstances and I hope you all become happy."

With that said she was also gone with a loud crack and soon Harry's eyes were becoming heavy again. Dean smiled softly at him, kissing the top of his head and saying as he pushed him softly,

"Sleep…You need it…"

Harry frowned and said sleepily, "So do you and Sam…Take what Poppy gave you and come to bed…"

Dean and Sam caught the slight fear in his voice and knew what he was worried about. He was scared that when he was asleep he would change back to whatever that thing he became was. Dean sighed and looked at his brother questioningly, unsure what to do but Sam just smiled and said,

"I'll go into my room…I do need some more sleep and I think this might help."

As though making sure Harry saw him, he drank the whole vial before entering their adjoined room. Harry looked with lidded eyes before closing them his fingers gripping the hem of Dean's shirt. Dean chuckled lightly before taking a swig of the liquid then downing it when it wasn't to bad tasting. He felt a light haze of sleep start clouding his mind and slowly laid next to Harry feeling him curl closer. He breathed deeply the last thing he heard before sleep took him was Harry murmuring,

"Don't hate me, Dean…It's not my fault…"

_TBC..._

**A/N!!!** Ahahaha!! Cliffhanger…How terrible of me…And then for me to add all this drama…I'm terrible. But!! Next chapter is where the climax is and everything really starts going and then you're going to hate me and want me dead. So please just wait patiently for the next chapter. N this was another long chapter but only a few pages shorter than chapter seven. This one was at least 31 pages long so not too bad to my 39 page chapter seven. Um…Oh!! To all of you voting on my poll you should all know that those of you who have picked that its 'Your Choice' are appreciated but since your winning big time well…My choice will be which ever vote comes in second place meaning either 'Yes' or 'No'. So far 'Yes' is winning. Come one people! Pick, Pick!! It continues this way then I will definitely change the name of this fic!! I'm actually thinking of calling the series 'Help, I'm Alive' and then each fic have a dif name. By the end of this week the voting will be closed and the decision made. So everyone hurry and put up your choice!!


	12. whispers

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Tainted Snow Roses does not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural

**Author's Note!!!** Four more chapters till the end of this fic and the beginning of the sequel!! I cannot believe I'm already almost done with this already…Actually this is the first full fic I'm almost done with lol. Like I said in the last chapter the replies to the reviews will be in the end A/N. So please be patient in that and we will be getting to the story since you will soon either hate me or curse me for what I will be doing to our favorite trio.

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[Parseltongue]

Help, I'm Alive

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

Whisper: Evanescence

Chapter 10- Whisper…Never Sleep, Never Die

**Minnesota- Blue Earth**

_Blue Earth- Church_

A man, Pastor Jim Murphy, is at the altar and leafed through a book. Something caught his attention when the candles flickered but there is no wind. He looked up just as the church doors opened and a young woman with short blonde hair walked in looking a little distraught. Pastor Jim looked at her and says,

"Good Morning. Can I help you?"

"I kind of…I need to talk."

She sat down in one of the pews and Jim walked up to her. His stood infront of her, a pew between them and said,

"Well, that's what I'm here for."

The young woman down then back up seemingly uncertain and became a little more distraught before she said,

"I've done some things—not good things."

"Well there's always forgiveness for us if we seek it."

He replied with a small understanding smile and she looked up at him uncertainly and a little questioningly as she asked,

"For everyone? Are you sure?"

He shifted slightly before replying with the understanding smile a little bigger, "I like to say salvation was created for sinners. Tell me what's on your mind."

She sighed and there was a slight shift in her demeanor as she spoke her head cocked to the side slightly,

"Well, I've lied…a lot. I've stolen. I've lusted. And the other day, I met this man—a nice guy, you know? And we had a really good chat—sort of like this."

The young woman paused briefly and Jim smiled kindly at her. Her voices somewhat regretful and hurt but still her demeanor isn't right. Her next words came out plain and uncaring as she said,

"Then I slit his throat and ripped his heart out through his chest."

Jim looked at her a little startled and confused but when she blinked and opened her eyes again they were black. Jim moved back alittle in shock and slight fear realizing what she was as she asked almost tauntingly,

"Does that make me a bad person?"

Jim is over come with shock and begins to back away as he says, "I know what you are."

As he backed away from her, she blinked returning her eyes back to normal and she began to get up from the pew. As Jim moves away he says,

"You can't be here."

She stands and he says almost frantically, "This is hallowed ground."

A small smirk is playing on Meg's lips but it is wiped off as she says, "Please. Maybe that works in the minor leagues—but not with me."

Jim turns away and begins to run from her, as small smirk playing on her lips again before she follows. He runs down a flight of steps and takes out a key as he comes to a door taking a few moments to try and open it. When he got them open he hurried inside and closes it, blocking it with a piece of wood before moving to a metal table with a large array of weapons. He looks around frantically before finding a knife he was looking for just as Meg kicked the door open. He turns around as she walks in and throws the knife at her, stunned when she catches it with ease. She looks at him for a moment before she says,

"You throw like a girl."

Jim backs away from her just as she steps forward, her hand still in the air with the knife in the same position she had caught it in. Jim's voice quivers slightly as he asks,

"What do you want?"

She finally begins to bring her hand down, fiddling with the knife in her hand as she says,

"The Winchesters."

"I haven't spoken to John Winchester in over a year. You're wasting your time. Even if I did know where they were, I'd never tell you."

Meg moves the blade to her other hand and crosses it over her chest just as she says,

"I know."

She raises the knife a little more before moving down and slitting his throat. Jim falls into a chair as he gurgles trying to breath. Meg grins down at him as she watches him bleed to death finding it satisfying before she walks away.

**Colorado-Manning**

_Manning-Motel Room_

Harry looked around at the small motel room and sighed at the sight of it. Maps, newspaper articles, books, photographs covered every inch of the walls and tables, all in disarray. Harry looked over at John where he was seated at a desk, Dean and Sam were standing. After the incident with Meg in Texas the three had decided it was best to keep their minds busy with hunting. They had went to Wisconsin to deal with a vampiric witch called a Shtriga, then dealt with a homicidal painting killing couples before learning about a group of vampires attacking an older hunter. They found a letter addressed to John who suddenly returned, Dean convinced Harry into telling John everything he had told them. Harry had been shocked when John didn't automatically go for the gun but instead tried to understand what had happened. He learned it was because he had spoken to Bobby and Bobby had told him about Dean's relationship with him. They learned that a gun called 'The Colt' is mystical and can actually _kill_ any supernatural being, even demons. When the Winchester's realized they could finally kill Azazael they had captured Kate, a vampire. They tried to trade Luther, the vampire leader, for the gun with Kate but during the negotiations Luther decided to attack John but Harry and the brothers intervened. During the scuffle John had gotten the gun and shot Luther, killing him and proving the legend was true. Then they had ended up her and Harry still couldn't believe all of that happened. He looked over at the desk and there was the Colt sitting on some papers but Harry was brought out from his thoughts when John said,

"So, this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? And not a trace, just nothing….until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail."

Dean glanced up before saying, "That's when you took off."

John nodded his head before continuing to speak and said, "Yeah, that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation."

Dean and Sam shared a look but Harry just watched as Dean walked infront of the desk John sat in and asked,

"Alright, so, what's this trail you found?"

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California—houses are burning down to the ground. It's going after families….just like it went after us."

Sam noticed the meaning of the pause before his father's last words and asked, "Families with infants?"

"Yeah—the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

Sam looked alittle caught off guard at this information and asked, "I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months."

"So, basically, this demon is goin' after these kids for some reason—the same way it came for me? So, Mom's death, Jessica—it's all 'cause of me?"

Dean shifted slightly before looking exasperated slightly and saying to him, "We don't know that Sam."

Harry could feel the tension and Sam's temper rise as he said, "Oh, really, 'cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean."

John glanced at Harry as though asking him to help but Harry shook his head knowing it would do no good. No matter what anyone was saying Sam believed that everything that happened was his fault.

"For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault."

"Yeah, you're right, it's not my fault, but it's my problem!"

"No, it's not your problem, it's _our_ problem!"

Finally, John couldn't take the raised voices of his boys anymore so he cut them off to say,

"Okay…"

He stood up slowly and said, "That's enough."

They were all silent in the room as the three Winchesters looked at each other and Harry couldn't hold in the proud smile for John when he finally acted something akin to a father. However, Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes when they all began to pace a little and Sam asked,

"So, why is it doing it? What does it want?"

John looked at Sam feeling a little frustrated and replied, "Look, I wish I had more answers. I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…."

Dean looked from his father to Sam as he trialed off and knew what he was about to say just as John looked away from Sam. Both Dean and Sam shifted slightly feeling slightly remorseful before Dean cut in and asked,

"All right, so, how do we find it before it hits again?"

John sighed for a moment trying to get his composure back and answered mildly, "There's signs. Look, it took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area—cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and…."

Realization hit Dean and he said, "These things happened in Lawrence."

John nodded his head in confirmation and continued speaking and explaining to the boys what he had found. Harry was already beginning to expect that there was something important being overlooked.

"The week before your mother died."

Harry tensed at those words and looked from Sam to John when the older man turned towards him. And saw the Winchester brothers shift slightly at the mention of their mother and her death coming from their father's mouth but he wasn't done speaking yet.

"And in Palo Alto….before Jessica. And these signs—they're starting again."

Sam looked at him and Harry could see the emotions and turmoil whirling around in his eyes as he asked in a strained voice,

"Where?"

John looked back at Sam having looked away from him to look at Dean and answered, "Salvation, Iowa."

Harry looked from the three Winchesters and felt as though he was suddenly forgotten. Frowning, he glared at them and growled out,

"What the hell am I? Chopped liver? I'm right here you guys!!"

All three jumped and laughed apologetically as Dean walked up to Harry and kissed his forehead. Harry just glared before letting out an annoyed huff and getting off the small bed that was in the room. He grabbed his coat and walked over to the door, saying over his shoulder,

"I'm sitting with John. I think we should go now."

John hesitated as Dean looked at both of them curiously but John nodded and hurried out the door. Sam and Dean looked at each other as Harry walked out following behind John before they too left the room and headed for their cars as John checked out.

**Salvation-Iowa**

The road was clear as both boys watched their dad's truck driving on the road. They had been silent the whole time watching the silhouettes in the glass of his car knowing John and Harry were speaking about something. They had noticed the silhouettes of their heads had stopped turning towards each other as though they were talking showing that the conversation between John and Harry had ended. Both Winchester brothers were caught off guard when their dad suddenly pulled off to the side of the road and followed behind the car also pulling off. All four got out of their cars just as John started swearing profusely,

"Damn it!"

Dean met Harry's worried gaze before looking at his father and asking, "What is it?"

John hit the side of his car with his palm before saying, "Son of a bitch!"

Dean looked at his dad feeling his worry mount and asked more insistently, "What is it?"

John buried his hands into his pants pockets as Harry stood beside him looking out to the road with a cloudy gaze before John said,

"I just got a call from Caleb."

Dean felt confused for a minute before the worry hit and he asked, "Is he okay?"

John sighed a little and nodded his head Harry's clouded gaze flickered to them before his olive green eyes went back to blankly looking at the road as John said,

"He's fine. Jim Murphy is dead."

Sam looked at him shocked and asked in disbelief, "Pastor Jim?"

John looked at Sam before glancing at the ground and nodding his head on confirmation to Sam's question. Sam couldn't believe it and glanced at his brother before asking,

"How?"

"Throat was slashed—he bled out."

John paused and watched the stunned reactions of his sons as the information set in and felt his own shock beginning to set in. He glanced at Harry before continuing on,

"Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

Dean felt something begin to process in his mind and he said more like a question than a statement, "The demon."

At John's quick confirming nod Dean asked as he caught sight of Sam moving from the corner of his eye,

"_The_ demon?"

John shook his head uncertainly and said, "I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're gettin' close."

Dean nodded his head in agreement and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week."

Sam shook his head slightly and said uncertainly, "Dad, that could be dozens of kids. How the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one?"

"We'll check 'em all, that's how. You got any better ideas?"

Sam paused and looked at his brother who met his gaze before saying, "No sir."

They stand there for a moment before Dean catches John's glance at the still blank Harry and asks,

"What wrong?"

Harry looks over at them before shaking his head, his clouded gaze clearing up as he explained,

"Nothing…Just thinking a few things. Trying to figure something's out."

Dean frowned knowing he was lying but decided to drop it as they all turned and headed to their own cars. Just as John got to his side he stopped and Dean noticed it as he turned back to look said questioningly,

"Dad?"

Harry looked across at John and their eyes met, Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as though pushing him to say something before he slipped into the car and John turned towards the brothers.

"Yeah….it's Jim. You know, I can't…"

He trailed off sadly, his eyes a bit water as he tried to contain his feelings. He didn't meet his sons eyes until he got himself under composure and said with conviction,

"This ends. Now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes."

He turned towards his truck and got in, Sam and Dean slipping into the Impala. Harry looked at John but he wouldn't meet his eyes and Harry said with exasperated sarcasm,

"Brilliant job in telling them, John. Bloody brilliant."

John looked at him, opening his mouth to say something but saw Harry wasn't looking at him and his eyes were clouded again. John just snorted and said,

"Just keep doing what your doing, Potter."

Harry hummed but didn't say anything more as he closed his clouded gaze and concentrated on what he was doing.

_Salvation-Salvation Women and children's hospital_

John pulled up outside the hospital in his truck with Harry beside him, his eyes still closed and his breathing even. He wondered absent-mindedly if the smaller man had fallen asleep as he opened the glove apartment in his truck. He sorted through all the fake ID's in it until he found the one he was looking for, a hospital staff ID. He took it out while closing the compartment before clipping it to his shirt and reached out to shake Harry awake when a single eye opened before closing. He waved the man off as he continued to do what he had been focusing on doing and John nodded his head, getting out the car.

_Salvation-Salvation Iowa medical center_

A receptionist looked over some files before finding the one she was looking for. She brings some files over to a table Sam is working in and says,

"Here you go officer."

Sam smiles at her appreciatively as he says, "Thank you."

He continues to read and copy information down from the birth certificates. Working furiously as he looked back and forth between the records and files beside him.

_Salvation- Salvation Hospital_

Dean enters the hospital and notices an attractive woman holding a clipboard behind the front desk. His eyebrows rise as he was impressed by her looks and walked over to her as she watched him. She smiles and asks,

"Hi. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Dean didn't realize when the words he was thinking slipped out his mind and too his mouth as he said,

"Oh, God, yes."

The woman laughed embarrassed as she caught his meaning in the words. He realized what he said and flashes of Harry's face came to his mind as he felt a little guilt in the pit of his stomach. Trying to save himself he said,

"Only I, uh…."

He cleared his throat trying to stop himself from stammering and showed his police badge to her as he said,

"I'm working right now, so…"

Dean swore to himself that the only reason he was feeling disappointed was because he wasn't with Harry.

_Salvation-Salvation medical center_

Sam walked out of the building just as he was hit by a wave of visions about a woman. They stopped for a moment for a moment allowing him to grimace in pain before he was hit by another wave of images. The woman was a mother picking up her baby but when Sam began to rub his temples, blinking a few times the visions stopped momentarily before returning. The quick succession of images from the vision showed him the woman opened a door to see a man standing over her babies crib while another showed him that she stood infront of her window looking out just as a train passed. The vision finally stopped for good and Sam took out a map as he tried to calm his heavy breathing, murmuring softly,

"Train…"

He unfolded the map and saw that a railroad ran pasts one of the streets in town so he walked away to find it.

_Salvation-Street_

Following the map he had Sam found the house he was looking for from his visions. He looked around for a moment before he saw the woman from his visions walking down the street pushing a baby carriage and holding an umbrella. He walks up to her slowly, she sees him and waves greeting him with a friendly 'Hi'. He stands next to her and says,

"Hi."

He held onto the baby carriage as she closed her umbrella and he reached out for it saying,

"Here, let me hold that. You don't need that anymore."

"Thanks."

They laughed a little at the joke as Sam looked at the baby and said, "She's gorgeous. Is she yours?"

The woman chuckled and says, "Yeah."

"Oh, wow." He looked at the baby and said, "Hi."

He looked up at the woman and chuckled in fake astonishment as he said, "I'm sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam. I just moved in up the block."

He shook her hand before she introduced herself and the baby replying, "Oh, hey, I'm Monica. This is Rosie."

"Rosie? Hi, Rosie."

Monica chuckled as she moved and Sam walked beside her before she said, "So, welcome to the neighborhood."

She stopped again just as Sam looked up at her and said, "Thank you. She's such a good baby."

Monica nodded her head and said laughing softly, "I know. I mean, she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you, and I swear, it's like she's reading your mind."

Sam couldn't believe the irony of her words and felt his heart stutter before speeding up and he asked,

"What about you, Monica? Have you lived here long?"

Monica smiled warmly and pointed to her house as she said, "My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born."

Sam hesitated but finally asks her, "How old is Rosie?"

"She's six months today."

Sam was stunned at her words and the suspicion he had, had was right but he didn't say anything to her. She wasn't aware of his shock and continued on saying,

"It's big, right? Growin' like a weed."

Sam smiled at her half-heartedly unable to feel the fond amusement at the remark when he had a sneaking suspicion that his visions were warning him. Finally, he says in answer to her remark,

"Yeah."

Monica looks at him confused, not understanding his sudden silence or his reaction to her words. He took a sharp breath having said her name in a questioning tone as if asking her if he could ask a question. She blinked in confusion, unsure of what was going with him all of a sudden.

"Yeah?"

Sam looked down at Rosie as he paused and his face showed his sadness before he changed his mind on the words that were flying through his head and said,

"Just take care of yourself, okay?"

She shook her head, thoroughly confused but happy that he seemed to care she replied, "Yeah. You, too, Sam. We'll see you around."

Sam gave her a sad lop-sided smile as he said, "Yeah. Definitely."

He walked away just as Monica's husband came and pulled into their driveway. As Monica walks over pushing Rosie's carriage towards the car she said to Rosie,

"Oh, there's Daddy."

Sam watched them from across the street when suddenly another vision hit him and he grimaced, clutching his head. Sam saw Rosie's nursery, the clock in the nursery had stopped moving and the mobile over her crib began to move on its own. A shadow of a man moved across the room, towards Rosie's crib then Monica walks into the nursery wearing a white nightgown. She saw the man near the crib and begins to ask,

"What are you….?"

She couldn't continue because as soon as the man looked at her she was suddenly pinned to the wall by an invisible force. She couldn't move when she had suddenly began to rise towards the ceiling and she begins to cry, calling out to Rosie.

"Rosie!! Rosie!!"

As she called out to Rosie blood suddenly appears across her waist and she began to cry, rendered completely helpless. The man still by Rosie's crib, the nursery went up in flames before the visions stopped.

_Salvation-Motel Room_

Sam rubbed his temples as he sat at the desk in the room, he could feel Harry, Dean and John's gaze on him. Dean and John were sitting on the bed while Harry leaned against the window watching with clouded eyes.

"A vision?"

Sam felt a flare of annoyance before it died down but his answer came out clipped, "Yes."

After what seemed like a second he added, "I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling."

John's eyebrows furrowed before he asked, "And you think it's gonna happen to this woman you met because….?"

Dean caught the sharp look Harry sent his father, clearing away some of the emptiness in his gaze before becoming cloudy again as Harry focused on Sam. Dean looked at him puzzled and curious before Sam replied to John,

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

As Dean got up and started to walk to the other side of the room he spoke and he could feel Harry's eyes on him but not really focusing on him. He put it to the back of his mind deciding to ask about it later as he said,

"It started out as nightmares, and then he started havin' them when he was awake."

Harry noticed the shift in John's demeanor when Sam said, "Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get."

Harry's eye narrowed at him and John glanced at him knowing what he was thinking he should say but instead he said,

"All right, when were you gonna tell me about this?"

Harry suppressed an annoyed growl and instead he crossed his arms infront of his chest, closing his eyes against everyone in the room. Both brothers turn in his direction, confused and disbelieving towards his words but as Dean reached for the coffee he said,

"We didn't know what it meant."

Harry tensed at the edge in John's voice as he said, "All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone, and you call me."

Sam shook his head in slight bafflement and amusement as Dean finished pouring himself coffee he put it down and turned to face his dad, walking over to him. His voice contained a little anger and Harry smirked, feeling a little pride that Dean was finally sticking up to his father.

"Call you? Are you kiddin' me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence, all right? Sam called you when I was dying. Gettin' you on the phone—I've got a better chance of winnin' the lottery."

John paused and looked at Sam but he looked away from him. Harry opened a single eye and watched with hidden amusement and curiosity as John looked down at the ground then to Dean before saying,

"You're right. Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

Sam interrupted before anything else could have been said and Harry closed his eyes again focusing on the coiling power that brushed against his skin lovingly and reported what it saw to him as Sam said,

"Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell that we went through."

"No, they're not. No one is, ever again."

Harry stiffened at what his magic told him just as someone's phone rang. His eyes snapped open just as Sam got his phone and answered it before Harry could warn him not to.

"Hello?"

"Fuck!!"

Dean and John looked at Harry alarmed, the cloudy gaze gone as was his olive green eyes. Infront of them way Harry Potter, ebony hair, emerald eyes, pale porcelain like skin and all. His eyes sharp as he strode over to Sam and listened to the conversation going on, on both sides.

"Sam?"

At the female voice on the line Sam froze and asked, "Who is this?"

Harry cursed profusely but made sure they were quiet and met Sam's gaze with urgency just as the feminine voice said,

"Think real hard. It'll come to you."

John and Dean looked at them just as Sam understood and felt stunned as he said, "Meg. Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window."

At those words Dean came to attention and John stood up looking at them with slight confusion. Harry wasn't sure but he was positive that who ever Sam was on the phone was the one who had been controlling the Reapers in Texas.

"Yeah, thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings, by the way."

"Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop."

"Let me speak to your dad."

Sam looked up at his father and met his eyes John looked at him for a moment before looking at the floor and walking towards him. Sam shook his head as he said,

"My dad—I don't know where my dad is."

Meg's voice became more harsh as she said in annoyance, "It's time for the grown-ups to talk, Sam. Let me speak to him, now."

Sam looked back at his father just as John stopped beside him and he reluctantly handed the phone over. John and Harry's eyes met before Harry's eyes became clouded again and he focused on the phone in John's hands,

"This is John."

"Howdy, John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood."

John stopped his slow paced walk and closed his eyes as he felt himself about to tear until he got himself under composure when Meg asked,

"Still there, John boy?"

"I'm here."

"Well, that was yesterday. Today, I'm in Lincoln….visiting another old friend of yours."

John glanced at Harry but his eyes were closed John noticed everytime he moved Harry would follow the movement and was relieved to find he wasn't complicating things for him. His attention was brought back to the phone when Meg said,

"He wants to say hi."

John tensed at those words just as Caleb's voice comes through the phone and he says,

"John, whatever they do, don't give—"

John's body grew more tense as Caleb's words were cut off and he said questioningly, "Caleb?"

Dean and Sam looked over at him suddenly feeling worried at the name of the other hunter coming out of their fathers mouth. Harry grew tense and his heart swelled with anger but he ignored it and continued what he was focusing on. John called his friends name again into the phone but with no answer he says to Meg,

"You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go."

At her next words John felt his heart stop and pick up speed. "We know you have the Colt, John."

He swallowed thickly before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh. Okay. So, listen to this."

Suddenly, all John could hear was gagging over the phone and gasps for breath. John felt his heart beat speed up and he yelled out,

"Caleb? Caleb!"

Dean and Sam look at their father before looking at Harry who's eyes were open wide and dilated as he looked at John before they shut again.

"Can you hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying, now let's try this again."

John couldn't help the heart ache he felt at the realization that she had killed Caleb but she continued and said,

"We know you have the gun, John. Word travels fast. So, as far as we're concerned, you just declared war. And this is what war looks like—it has casualties."

John turned and faced his boys as he said to Meg, "I'm gonna kill you, you know that?"

His temper flared at the sound of her light amused laugh before she said,

"Oh, John, please. Mind your blood pressure. So, this is the thing—we're gonna keep doing what we're doing, and your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved—they'll all die unless you give us that gun."

John couldn't help the sinking feeling that touched the pit of his stomach as he sighed heavily but Meg wasn't done talking as she said,

"I'm waiting, Johnny. Better answer before the buzzer."

Dean and Sam look at their father anxiously and finally he says quietly, "Okay."

He could hear the taunting in her voice as she said, "Sorry? I didn't quite get that."

Irritated by her and her games he kept his cool and said, "I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt."

Sam looked at his father confused and astonished as Meg said, "There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there."

"It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there."

"Meet me there at midnight tonight."

John shook his head in disbelief and said, "That's impossible. I can't get there in time, and I can't just carry a gun on a plane."

Meg's voice was coated with innocence as she said plainly, "Oh. Then I guess your friends die, don't they?"

John let out a frustrated sigh as his eyes closed for a moment before Meg started talking again.

"If you do decide to make it, come alone."

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Harry looked at his, his eyes no longer clouded as he asked, "So you're going to go?"

John nodded his head and Harry said, "She's a demon…Not like yellow eyes but she's strong."

John frowned just as Harry stiffened and Dean growled out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

They all turned to see William standing in the corner of the room. His eyes only on Harry as he said, "You shouldn't be doing things like that. We don't like people trying to track our movements."

Harry frowned and asked, "How did you know what I was doing? You weren't with her…"

William's eyes darkened until they were once again coal black and John raised his gun. William barely glanced at him and kept his eyes trained on Harry as he answered, "When you tracking one of us…All of us can feel it. You're lucky me, my sister and father are the only ones familiar with your sorcery or else you'd be dead by now."

John looked between Harry and William before Harry asked, "Meg's your sister?"

William hesitated before nodding his head slightly and glancing at the Winchesters again then back at Harry. The emerald eyed man's stance relaxed slightly and he glared at William before growling out,

"Where were you during the Texas incident?"

William looked away from Harry and he noticed William seemed a little regretful as he said, "I couldn't interfere with that. It was my father's wishes."

Harry frowned and shook his head, unable to hate the demon after everything he had done for him. Sighing, Harry asked, "Are you going to help? Or were you just here to warn me about that?"

William looked back at him with coal eyes and the distance was back as he said, "I was here to warn you only…Don't do anything rash…"

With that he stepped back into the shadows and was gone once again. John felt the corner of his lips twitching as he said amused, "If I didn't know better I'd say that demon cared for you."

Harry let out a low growl but decided to let the comment slide as Sam suddenly asked, "So, you think Meg is a demon?"

Harry looked at him and was about to say something when John cut him off and said, "Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter."

Sam shook his head and looked at Harry asking, "How do you know?"

Harry was about to answer again but realization hit Dean as he said slowly, "William…he said he was here to warn you about tracking demons…He said…All those times you weren't really focusing on us…You gaze when it was clouded…You were using your magic to track the demons!!"

Harry nodded his head and Sam looked at him in disbelief just as Dean looked at his father and asked, "What do we do?"

"I'm going to Lincoln."

Harry looked at John sharply at his answer and Dean stepped forward not entirely understanding as he asked, "What?"

John sighed resignedly as he said, "It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die."

Sam couldn't understand why this was happening now as he said trying to reason, "Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we've got. You can't just hand it over."

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

Dean couldn't believe what was coming out of his dad's mouth and his voice was filled with disbelief as he asked with a bit of sarcasm,

"So, what, you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?"

"Antique store."

Dean was slightly taken aback by his fathers answer before he asked incredulity, "You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah, but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?"

Harry knew that this was going to escalate if Dean continued to try and argue his father out of his idea when John sighed and replied weakly,

"I just—I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

Realization hit Sam and he said, "You mean for Dean and me."

John doesn't say anything as he looks at him and Sam continued on to say, "You want us to stay here….and kill this demon by ourselves?"

Dean looks between them in utter disbelief as he begins to understand and John said trying to keep her composure,

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean to have a home."

John's voice cracked as he started loosing his control of his emotions and he turned away from them beginning to tear. His voice hoarse and cracked as he said quietly,

"I want Mary alive."

He began to get himself back under control as Dean and Sam understand the weight of their father's words. Their own hearts weighing heavily with their own sadness at all their losses. Harry watched keeping his emotions under control as he felt his own torrent of heartbreak and longing for those he had lost just as John turned back around and said,

"I just….I just want this to be over."

Harry watched as Dean and Sam exchanged tearful glances and he decided it would be better if he interrupted them now and said,

"It doesn't matter anyway."

He walked over to John and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as he said, "I can enchant the fake 'Colt' and on top of it I'll be going with you."

John was about to protest but Dean and Sam beat him to it as they said in unison, "You can't!!"

Harry looked at them with a raised eyebrow waiting for them to tell him why it was that he couldn't. Dean shook his head as he glared at Harry and said,

"It's too dangerous for you to go there!!"

Harry chuckled humorlessly and said, "Wouldn't it be more dangerous for me to go with you counting as the demon that wants me will be there?"

Dean hesitated along with John but Sam said his eyes pleading with Harry, "Meg is ruthless!! You saw what she did to Samantha and what she's been doing up to this day…We need you here…"

Harry smiled a little sadly at Sam but shook his head and said, "You need to kill that SOB. There are enchantments to let me know if you or Dean are in trouble. If anything I'll be by your side before you can even blink. Trust me, Samuel."

Sam hesitated before finally nodding his head and looking away suddenly feeling like he was loosing two people he cared about. Dean stepped towards him and laid a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

_Salvation-Road out of Salvation_

Sam, Harry and John were packing everything they needed in John's truck just as Dean pulled up in the Impala. He got out and approached them slowly having an uneasy feeling at all of this. John turned to Dean and asked,

"Did you get it?"

Dean looked uncertain before pulling out he pulled out a fake gun that was wrapped in paper, handing it over to John. John looked at Harry and he nodded, raising his hands hovering over the gun as he began to chant in Latin. Dean looked at his father and said,

"You know this is a trap, don't you? That's why Meg wanted you to come alone."

John nodded his head just as Harry finished and said, "She doesn't expect him to come alone. She knows I'll come because I want her dead as much as I want Azazael dead."

John looked over at Harry then back at Dean as he said, "I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded—holy water, Mandaic amulets—"

"Dad…"

At Dean's interruption Harry, Sam and John looked at him seriously and a bit puzzled. Harry stepped back away sensing it was a moment meant only for the Winchesters as John asked,

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

Dean looked away from his dad before looking back at him and saying, "This thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed, all right? You're no good to us dead."

John looked at his sons as he paused before saying, "Same goes for you. All right, listen to me."

At the sudden seriousness in his voice Harry focused on their conversation and stepped forward as John took the real Colt out and said,

"They made the bullets special for this Colt. There's only four of 'em left. Without 'em, this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

Sam was the one to reply as he felt a brief flare of anger as he thought of finally finishing this thing off and said with conviction,

"Yes sir."

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here, and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?"

Dean and Sam nodded in understanding to their father's words and he handed Dean the Colt. As Dean slipped the Colt into his coat pocket Sam confidently said,

"We'll see you soon dad."

John looked at him before nodding his head and smiled at him replying back,

"I'll see you later."

Harry smiles at them and turns with John about to leave when Dean pulls him roughly into his chest. He hugs him tightly and whispers into his ear,

"Remember your promise?"

Harry felt his chest constrict and he knew he was breaking his promise in a way. Smiling as he fought the tears back he said,

"I am always by your side…I know I don't have to act tough anymore…You told me that already…"

Dean nodded before pulling Harry's face up and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Before he knew it Harry had untangled himself from his grasp and slipped away into the truck with John. Dean could still feel Harry's lips against his and the soft whisper as he said _"Remember your promise too Dean. I love you."_

As he and Sam watched John's truck disappear and Dean whispered softly, "Later."

_Lincoln-Warehouse_

John's truck pulled up infront of the warehouse and got out of the truck along with Harry beside him. They looked everything over, making sure they had everything they needed and continued to walk. They both stopped and turn sharply when they hear a noise and both notice to a water tower on the roof of the warehouse. Harry looked at John slowly and asked slowly,

"Are you…"

John looked at him and nodded his head whispering softly, "I'm thinking the same exact thing."

Harry nodded and they walked away towards an entrance.

_Lincoln-Warehouse Boiler room_

Harry and John ran through the boiler room, looking over their shoulders to make sure they weren't being followed. Harry stopped when he noticed John slow and check a lever before continuing to run as they looked for a way to make sure the water will turn on. They run a little more until coming to a small room with a ladder and John turned to Harry and grinned.

"I think we just found our way."

Harry rolled his eyes but smirked as he said, "Let's get this over with."

_Salvation- Monica's House_

Sam and Dean watched Monica's house from across the street feeling a little anxious. Sam and Dean didn't know what they could say to get the family out and avoid the whole confrontation with the family and yellow eyes also known as Azazael. Sam fidgeted before saying,

"Maybe we can tell them there's a gas leak. Might get 'em out of the house for a few hours."

"Yeah, and how many times has that actually worked for us?"

Sam said nothing agreeing with his brother signaling defeat. Sam stays quiet for a wheel longer before testing the waters by saying nonchalantly,

"Could always tell 'em the truth."

Dean turned to him and gave him a knowing look as Sam tried to act innocent before Dean said,

"Nah."

"I know. I know, I know. I just—with what's coming for these people—"

Dean looked at his brother knowing how he was feeling about the whole thing and knowing how close to home it hit for both of them.

"Sam, we've only got one move, and you know it, all right? We've got to wait for that demon to show itself, and then we get it before it gets them."

Sam nodded silently and they look back at the house watching until Sam said, "I wonder how dad's doing." Dean heard the unspoken part…_And if Harry is alright_.

Dean looked straight ahead as he said, "I'd feel a lot better if we were there backin' them up."

"I'd feel a lot better if they were here backin' _us_ up."

Neither of them say anything as they continue looking at the house leaving the words floating around unsaid.

_Lincoln-Warehouse_

John and Harry reached the roof of the building just as Meg came looking for them but she didn't notice them. When she did look up at the roof they weren't there and Meg walks away from the area. John and Harry peeked out from behind the water tower before stepping out from behind it and John climbed the ladder that led up to the top of the water tower as Harry watched over everything. He opened the tower and took out his rosary beads before beginning to pray in Latin. He threw the beads into the water before closing it and Harry whispered a quick spell to help out.

_Salvation- Monica's House_

Dean and Sam continued to watch Monica's house as they thought about everything that was happening. Suddenly, Sam said

"This is weird."

Dean looked at him unsure of what he is talking about before asking, "What?"

Sam shakes his head slightly and said, "After all these years, we're finally here. It doesn't seem real."

Dean looked away slowly as he replied, "We just got to keep our heads and do our job like always."

"Yeah, but this isn't like always."

Dean looked at Sam feeling reluctant but agreed saying a plain, "True."

"Dean, uh…."

Dean looked at Sam questioningly before Sam continued, "I wanna thank you."

Dean looked around a little confused at Sam's words before asking, "For what?"

"For everything. You've always had my back, you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone, I could always count on you. And now….I don't know, I just wanted to let you know—just in case."

Dean realized what Sam was talking about and looked at him like he was dumb and asked with incredulity,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you kiddin' me?"

Sam looked at him uncertainly and asked, "What?"

"Don't say, "Just in case somethin' happens to you", I don't wanna hear that freakin' speech, man. Nobody's dyin' tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody—except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't gettin' any older than tonight, you understand me?"

Sam looked at his brother for a moment before nodding his head signaling he understood before they continued watching the house.

_Lincoln-Warehouse_

Meg turned around to see Harry and Join standing a few feet away from her. A small smile touches her face as she says,

"John, you made it. Too bad, really. I was hoping to kill more of your friends."

"Sorry to disappoint."

John glanced at Harry who was silently fuming as he glared at the demon. She turned to him and smiled smugly as she said,

"I knew you wouldn't resist coming after me. I knew you would follow John whether he wanted you to or not so I wont hold it against him…Especially since tonight will be the night."

Harry sneered at her and snarled out, "Oh? I agree tonight will be the night you die, Meg."

Meg chuckled softly but looked at John and said, "I can see where your boys get their good looks. But I must admit, considering what they say about you, I thought you'd be….taller."

John didn't say anything but relaxed when he felt Harry calm himself better. He was relieved to know Harry wouldn't jump head first into this now and he'd stick with the plan. His attention was brought back to Meg when she said,

"Well, aren't you the chatty one? You wanna get to business? Fine."

He narrows his eyes and he senses Harry tense up a bit when she moves closer to them and says, "Why don't you hand over the gun?"

"If I give you the gun, how do I get out of here?"

Meg smirks as she says unhelpfully, "Well, if you're as good as they say you are, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Maybe I'll just shoot you."

Meg's face took on an annoyed look but she says tauntingly, "You wanna shoot me, baby? Go ahead. It won't end anything. There's more where I came from."

Harry let out a small growl as for a moment he believed the demon that appeared from the darkness was William. But when he got a better look he saw it was someone else and John voices his internal question,

"Who the hell's that?"

"He's not nearly as much fun as I am, I can tell you that. So, I suggest you give us the gun."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes getting a small glare from both demons but John didn't move as he watched them. He could feel Meg's temper rise slightly as she said forcefully, "Now!"

John and Harry look at each other before John takes out the gun and hands it over to Meg before she begins to examine it. She looks at John and asks,

"This is the Colt?"

John nods slowly watching her carefully before she hands it to the other demon and asks, "What do you think?"

As the demon took it Harry's eyes flashed emerald and he took a step back a little. He hoped the little magical essence that he placed over the gun would fool them enough as the demon looks over it closely. Harry nor John had expected the demon to turn around and shoot Meg as she stumbles backwards holding the wound. She looks at the demon and cries out in disbelief,

"You shot me! I can't believe you just shot me!"

The demon looked at John and Harry furious and threw the gun to the side as he said, "It's a fake!"

Harry cursed as he and John backed away a little when Meg and the demon faced them. Meg glared down at them and Harry said,

"I think we're bloody fucked mate."

John glanced at Harry with a light glare but couldn't help but agree with the younger male as Meg and the demon stepped closer.

"You're dead, John. Your boys are dead."

John thought quickly about how to save himself and Harry before saying, "I never used the gun. How could I know it wouldn't work?"

Meg sneered and growled out, "I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just been shot!"

"Well, then, I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real."

Meg let out a humorless chuckle before she said, "That's funny, John. We're gonna strip the skin from your bones, but that was funny."

When Meg looked away to the other demon that was all the chance Harry and John needed to escape. The smaller man grabbed John's sleeve and pulled him into another room, locking the door and opening the trap door that led to the boiler room. John and Harry slipped in just as Meg and the other demon began to follow closely behind. Harry helps John turn on the faucets and water begins spraying everywhere at sprays out at Meg and the other demon. They both continued walking because they thought they wouldn't be harmed but when the other demon stepped into the water he jumped back in pain when his shoes began to sizzle and burn. Meg looked at John and sneered out,

"Holy water John, Harry. Real cute."

John and Harry grinned smugly before they ran out the warehouse towards the truck.

_Salvation-Monica's House_

Dean couldn't help the worry that began to eat away at him when he tried to call his dad but got no answer. He vaguely remembered the words he had said to his father about him and picking up a phone. He couldn't help the internal laugh that even when he scolded his dad, John still hadn't picked up the phone now but Dean couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong and that's why he wasn't picking up the phone. Giving up he said,

"Dad's not answering."

He hung up the phone and they looked back towards Monica's house not saying anything for a moment. Sam suddenly felt like he had to fill the silence or something and said trying to find a simple explanation,

"Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad."

"Yeah, well…"

Dean trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence or dwell on what really could have happened. Sam looked at the radio just as it turned to static and looks at it in confusion before saying,

"Dean wait. Listen."

Dean looked at Sam before looking at the car radio as Sam tried to tune it but there was no reception. Dean could tell it was completely gone and he noticed a strange wind seemed to blow the leaves around outside their car. They looked toward the house and saw the lights began to flicker before they looked at each other, exchanging knowing looks. Sam couldn't help but feel a little anxious at the prospect of this ending but he said as though Dean wasn't already aware,

"It's coming."

As soon as the words left his mouth they both hurried out the car and headed towards Monica's house in a quick paced walk.

_Lincoln-Warehouse_

John and Harry made their way towards John's truck but when they got their both hunters notice something odd. Harry swore colorfully as John cursed when they saw the tires slashed on his truck.

"Damn it."

Harry looked at John when he said that and asked sarcastically,

"You think they knew what we were planning?"

John snorted but nodded his head in agreement to the unsaid words they shared. They knew they had been planning on tricking them or at least suspicious that they were going to try. Now he and Harry had to tread carefully or else they risked getting caught by them again. They both begin to look around for another way to get out of there and not get caught by the demons.

_Salvation-Monica's House_

Dean picked the house lock and quietly opened the door as he and Sam went inside. They tried to move around quietly but as Dean turned Monica's husband swung a bat at him but Dean was able to avoid getting hit. Before the man could swing the bat again Dean grabbed it and pinned him to a wall. Sam could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body already as he pleaded with the man,

"Mr. Holt, please."

Mr. Holt looked at him for a moment before Dean said in a somewhat strained voice as he tried to keep Mr. Holt pinned to the wall,

"Be quiet and listen to me. We're trying to help you, okay?"

From up stairs Monica asks her husband, "Charlie, is everything okay down there?"

Charlie paused for a moment before yelling out to his wife, "Monica, get the baby!"

Sam feels his fear rise and he yells out to the wife as he became frantic, "No, don't go in the nursery."

He went up the stairs after Monica and Charlie yelled when he's able to dislodge Dean a little, "You stay away from her!"

Dean hit Charlie and they began to tussle as Sam saw the events began to unfold like he had seen in his vision. Monica opened the nursery door and the man, demon, was standing over Rosie's crib. She began to ask it what it was doing but when it turned to her she was pinned to the wall. Sam entered the room just as it started raising her towards the ceiling and the demon turned towards him revealing yellow eyes. Sam didn't have time to think as he raised the gun and shot at the demon but it disappeared in a cloud of dark mist. He turned around just as Monica fell to the floor with the demon's absence he growled out a low,

"Where the hell did it go?"

Sam couldn't think yet as he helped Monica to her feet and began to lead her out the room but she cried out,

"My baby!!"

Just as she cried out for Rosie Dean passed them heading straight for the crib and Sam said, "Dean's got her."

Just as he picked her up and got her out of the crib, the crib burst into flames.

_Lincoln-Warehouse_

John ran with Harry trailing behind until both hunters realized that they had nowhere they could go or escape from. Harry cursed softly as John took out his phone and began to call someone. Just as he dialed a number both he and Harry were pinned to a wall by some kind of invisible force. Harry bit his lip harshly to hold in the scream that wanted to rip through his throat but John let loose as he screamed in protest. Harry's eyes locked on the figure that was the other demon when he emerged from behind the building, where he had been hiding. As he walked closer to them, while still pinned to a wall, they rose a few feet off the ground. Screams of pain ripped and clawed their way out of John's and Harry's throats.

_Salvation-Monica's House_

The nursery window exploded and a ball of fire erupted from the window sending the debris and glass everywhere. Sam and Monica finally exited the house with Dean following behind as he carried Rosie in his arms. Charlie was already outside but as he saw Dean and Sam he yelled angrily,

"You get away from my family!!"

Monica stopped her husband and said, "Charlie, don't. They saved us."

She took Rosie from Dean and walked over to her husband, he watched Sam and Dean as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead. She looked at them gratefully and said,

"Thank you."

Sam turned to look at the house and looked at the bedroom window, his eyes widened at the silhouette he saw. He realized that it's the demon's silhouette and that it was still there.

"It's still in there."

Dean looked up just as Sam moved to go after the demon and stopped him saying forcefully, "Sam, no!"

Sam tried to get out of Dean's grip and they wrestle for a moment as Dean tried to stop his brother from going into the still burning building. Sam felt his frustration rise as he said,

"Dean, let me go! It's still in there!"

"Burning to the ground—it's suicide!"

"I don't care!!"

"I do!" Dean yelled back at his brother and they finally let go of each other. Both Winchester boys looked up at the bedroom window and saw the demon again before it disappeared once again. Dean and Sam glared angrily at the same spot, feeling their emotions tumble and whirl around chaotically.

_Salvation-Motel Room_

Sam sat on the bed as he shifted through his thoughts and watched Dean who was trying to get in contact with Harry or their Dad. Dean had said Harry hadn't answered and his phone had been off but Sam had just replied that it was probably because Harry didn't want any interruptions. But now that their dad wasn't answering his phone after all this time also, Sam and Dean were getting worried.

"Come on, Dad. Answer your phone, damn it."

Dean hung up and looked at Sam as he said, "Something's wrong."

Sam didn't answer when Dean said this as he was in his own world about the other demon. Looked at him slightly annoyed and asked,

"You hear me? Something's happened."

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this."

Dean couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Sam's mouth when their father wasn't answering his phone.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life."

"You don't know that."

"So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

Sam felt his temper rise dangerously and he stood up as he said, "Yeah. Yeah, you're damn right I am."

Dean faced Sam fully as he felt his annoyance rise and fear of loosing his brother. His eyes narrowed a bit as he said,

"Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen—not as long as I'm around."

Sam didn't understand what was going on with his brother and why all of a sudden Dean was saying all of this. He had thought Dean would sacrifice everything to get rid of this demon once and for all.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

Dean seemed to deflate a little as he said, "Sam, I wanna waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth dyin' over."

"What?"

"I mean it. If huntin' this demon means you gettin' yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing."

Sam felt his temper flare dangerously again and he growled out angrily, "That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom."

Dean felt his heart ache at the words he was about to say but he knew it had to be said. As he spoke he was nervous about the way Sam would react but he said,

"You said yourself once….that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never comin' back."

Dean hadn't expected Sam's violent reaction but he let Sam grab him by the shirt and pin him to a wall angrily. He vaguely got the sense of déjà vu and remembered himself doing the same to Sam when he had uttered those words to him.

"Don't you say that! Don't you—not after all this, don't you say that!"

Dean couldn't help the emotion that came through in his voice as he spoke to Sam. He was worried and scared, Harry and John hadn't answered their phones and Sam had tried going into a blazing building to kill a demon. This was becoming a little too much for him and he wanted it either to end or to just stop having to fight.

"Sammy, look….the three of us—that's all we have. And that's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holdin' it together, man."

Sam could feel his eyes tear and finally calmed enough to let go of Dean and heard when Dean said,

"Without you and Dad…"

Sam turned away not able to face his brother and realization set in as he said, "Dad…"

Neither he nor Dean said anything before what Dean had been saying before set in and Sam continued on saying,

"He should have called by now. Try him again."

Dean took out his cell and dialed his father's number hoping that he would be able to reach him. It rang a few times before it was picked up and a feminine voice said,

"You boys really screwed up now."

Dean felt his fury take over all his other feelings at the sound of Meg's voice and he growled out,

"Where is he?"

"You're never gonna see your father again."

Dean and Sam looked at each other with a mixture concern and anger before Meg continued on to say,

"Oh and little Harry…He says to tell you Goodbye."

Suddenly, he heard Harry's voice in the background scream out for him.

"Dean!! It's Meg and Azazael!! Your father!! They ki-"

There was a sharp crack as skin met skin and Harry was silent. Meg let out a little chuckled and said,

"Ooops! Guess I hit him a bit too hard. Guess he should've kept his mouth shut and not tried to say anything to you guys huh?"

_Unknown area-Dungeon-like Cell_

Harry looked up as someone entered the dungeon he was in and saw Meg smirking down at him. He let out a low growl but couldn't move as he was chained to the ground only being able to glare at her icily. Meg chuckled as she knelt down infront of Harry and said pleasantly,

"My, my, my. Looks like we finally caught the slippery little eel that had been escaping our grasp. So little Potter what were you saying before about dying before getting caught by us?"

Harry lunged forward at her but an invisible force pushed him back away and he once again just sat glaring at her. She stood up and shook her head in mock displeasure as she said,

"Now, now. None of that Harry. After all the boy-who-lived is powerless right now thanks to that little charm we got from a death eater."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized who exactly could have done that but he didn't want to believe the man he had loved could do such a thing. As though reading his mind Meg grinned and said,

"Unfortunately not the cute little blonde of yours but someone you know just as well. Lucius Malfoy was quite helpful until he was no longer of any use but I don't think you would care if you found out he was dead…Would you?"

Harry looked at her in disbelief as he heard the words leave her mouth. He had believed Lucius was dead after the fall of Voldemort but of course he should have made sure the bastard was dead. A slow smile graced her face as she leaned down, hovering over him so she could whisper in his ear,

"You know all I don't want to have to hurt you…But I will torture you…If I have to I will do it."

Harry looked her straight in the eyes and hissed out, "What do you want from me?"

Meg's eyes danced with delight as she opened her mouth to reply but the door to the Cell burst open and someone walked in. Harry's breath caught as he recognized the yellow eyes and whispered unconsciously,

"Azazael…"

The demon smiled coldly down at Harry and said, "Yes indeed, Harry Potter. I believe we have a few things to discuss, don't you?"

Harry felt his heart stutter to a stop and he prayed to any and all Gods listening that Dean and Sam would find him. That Dean would keep his promise and just as he thought that Dean's voice murmured in his head the words from that day.

"_I will never leave you, Hadrian. I swear to you. I will protect you and never abandon you…I promise."_

Harry closed his eyes and silently called out to Dean thinking, 'Dean…Hurry…Please, Merlin…Don't leave me here.'

_TBC…_

**A/N!!!** Wow!! I have to say this chapter was pretty quick but I hope it wasn't too unsatisfactory for all of you. The chapters should be coming quicker from now on since they're the original episodes with a few things tweaked by me and a few things added to fit my story. Hopefully, I can continue to please all of you with the continuation of this story. This was a good thirty-six page chapter lol. ^-^' I'm a glutton for punishment I think lol. And now I will reply to the reviews I have received…

Squrlie Jack- Ahaha!! Hope you will continue to look forward to more chapters!! I will continue to try my best to please you. Thank you so much for reading and following my story.

Midnight Ember- yeah sometimes I feel a little guilty for everything that I put him through in this story. ^_^' sometimes I just want to write a fluff story instead of following the design I have but you're correct. Where is the entertainment in that.

Mickey- lol one word reviews are the best lol. Glad you like. Nice to hear from you again Mickey. Hope I continue hearing from you.

Lientjuhh- Soo glad you like it!! Thanks for the compliment. Hope I continue to do well by you. Hope to hear from you again as well!!

Katsy17- Kat!! So glad to hear from you again!! Lol glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one. Glad you loved the drama and you should like the drama in the up and coming chapters.

Rokkis- lol I suppose you have a point but if you don't recall they wont be having any peace since the demon's are after Sam too and Dean dies. Also as of the next three of four chapters Harry's not going to be baggage but I won't tell you why but you can probably guess why. Hope you will continue to review and thanks soo much for your input on the story. I guess I should start taking into mind how much Harry can be a hindrance with all the problems he seems to attract lol.

Kain129- lol calm down, calm down!! I'm hurrying with the chapters as fast as I can but I'm glad you're enjoying them so much. Yeah sometimes I think I put a little too much thought into my chapters lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you again.

Flamegirl22- OMGH!! XD I luv you now!! Your now writing long reviews that I absolutely adore!!! I welcome long reviews like they were childhood friends!! More long reviews lol. But um… ok let me address what you have said in the long review that I now absolutely love you for ^-^. Lol thanks for the compliment though I didn't think the chapter was all that good. I actually chose that chapter to have Harry reveal himself because I thought…'Well he's told them about himself and he's basically shagging Dean…Why not just complete it already since everything's just gonna go to hell.' That was my thought process for that lol. Ahaha!! I actually laughed at that part about Bobby too. I was wondering what Bobby would say if that situation actually took place and just went with that lol. Um…yes it was foreshadowing and…well yes and no to it referring to what happened at the end of that chapter. But I'm not saying anything more than that. I have been throwing hints and tidbits to you people left and right through out this whole thing lol. You will all just have to wait and see. Aww I meant that part to be a little cute when Harry was acting shy by hiding behind Dean lol. But um…to that part with Bobby thinking that. Bobby knew what Harry looked like from the beginning. If you remember in the prologue Harry goes to Bobby without the glamour he wears now. Bobby saw the resemblance in un-glamoured (yes I realize that is not a real word) Harry and his parents as well as Sirius. Lol yeah I remembered some1, u if I remember correctly, ask me to do more Harry/Sam interactions. Yeah I felt as though Bobby should also take on the roll of a guardian or godfather to Harry also because of how long they knew each other. Lol yeah I was hoping to at least keep him in character since everyone else is alittle OOC lol. I was like 'Okay no more sweet moment for you Bobby.' Lol. Oh! Sorry bout that. No I didn't explain why. I guess I should've. Um…because of almost dying a few times then actually dying. Harry was able to start sensing anything that had to do with death. Glad you liked the bar scene lol. Yes…Dean…lol. That is all you have to say and a person will understand lol. Yes more Sam and Harry interaction because I also began to feel I was neglecting Sam a little. Lol yeah I had decided to try making them bet with each other since my Harry and Sam are so competitive. I guess it worked out, yes? Oh yes =D my Harry can kick Dean's butt anytime of the day lol. I actually decided to do that because my Harry had extensive training during the war. My Dumbledore had him trained to be a killer so it would be easier for him to destroy Voldie. So sorry for the confusion lol. Harry changed because of what was inside of him and because Meg forced it out of him by sending the Reaper after him. The Reapers were acting that way because they were being controlled by the demon Meg. Somewhat like what happened when Dean was dying but at a higher level. XD lol!! Poppy and Bobby really would get along great with each other lol. I could totally see it now!! Lol yes I wanted to create a Hermione who was a lil scary. Ah!! I guess I should have went into a little more details with that little comment from Dean. When Dean made that comment he was thinking of all the times Harry acted tough even when he didn't want to. Dean knew that even then while he was 'Dark' Harry, that Harry was trying to act tough. He had meant that Harry didn't have to act tough anymore. Yeah I was kind of struggling with that part because I wasn't entirely sure what to have them say but then I just winged it. I guess it came out satisfactory lol. Oh 0.0…Hermione's yelling…Flames, fireworks and all went off when she turned on the brother's lol. I reread that part and I was just like 'Damn Hermione! Give them a break!!' lol. Ahaha next chapter should clear up why the demon wants Harry. N I'm glad you liked the scene between Hermione, Harry and Dean. Unfortunately I'd be a little insecure to if my lover and bestfriend were people who hunted supernatural being and I had lost everyone I cared for in the past. I kind of always feel bad when I put Harry through hell. I end up hating myself. Glad you find the explanation interesting and it should only get more interesting as the story goes on. Yes there will be more Hermione and Poppy moments but they wont be like this one. They will definitely be needed after this chapter. Yeah I decided that it would be best for Harry to say that after Dean saw that ugly side of him that I am naming 'Dark' Harry. It kind of made me cry…,…Thank you for the compliment!! Do not apologize for the long review!! I absolutely adore them XD!! Glad it took your mind off of the real world and I hope my story will continue to do so for you. No thank _you_ for reading and leaving me this wonderful review. Hope to hear from you again soon. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Blackest-Appologies- lol wow!! Speechless? Really!! Lol glad you enjoyed it so much. . I feel really bad for making harry say that but it was needed. I kind of wanted to have Dean reply to that and say he didn't but I decided to leave it like that. I think that's why we _all_ love Dean no matter what stupid crap he does lol. Castiel will make an appearance just not in this part. He will be making an appearance in either the next sequel or so. Not telling you when specifically lol. I think Castiel is my fav also. He has this kind of sarcastic aloofness about him that I just adore. Thanks for the 'good job' and I will update as fast as I can. Lol I truly don't know how I write so fast. It really is a miracle lol. No actually when ever I have free time I spend a few hours if not the whole day just writing and doing research lol. Truthfully I don't know how fast I type anymore. When I was younger I used to type 95 words per minute but now I'm not so sure. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chappie and will continue to enjoy!!


	13. Whispered voices at my ear

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Tainted Snow Roses does not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural

**Author's Note!!! **XD!!!**THREE!!!THREE MORE CHAPTERS TILL THIS FIC IS DONE!!** OMGH!! This is like!! Seriously epic lol. I should get a reward or something lml. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and even though I have to say what I am doing to Harry is absolutely horrid it is necessary…BUT I AM EVIL!!! XD as some of my reviewers pointed out to me by my cliff hangers and Harry's complications lol. But I'm sure you will forgive me as I make everything better…eventually…^^. If you all look at the little song snippet I chose for this chapter it will give you an idea for what's going to happen in this chapter with Harry. But then again every snippet I choose has something to do with the chapter…But that's not the point!! Now to the story!!!

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[Parseltongue]

Help, I'm Alive

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me_

_Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_

Whisper: Evanescence

Chapter 11- Whispered voices at my ear

**Unknown area-Dungeon-like Cell**

_Two Weeks after the call_

A soft moan escaped pale pink lips as emerald eyes were revealed. Messy ebony black hair fell into Harry's eyes and his pale skin was glistening with sweat. Harry felt around with the small tendril of magic he was able to summon up against the curse that contained his magic thanks to Lucius Malfoy's stupidity. He didn't know what it was that made him wake from his uncomfortable sleep but he felt something dark in the dimly lit dungeon and it made him shiver. He sat on his knees with his arms behind him because on the chains that trapped him. His wrists were raw and healing slower than usual thanks to the curse but they still healed faster than a regular wizard or person. He didn't know how much longer he could take Meg's torture without giving in. The only reason he was still resisting was because he still had faith in Dean and Sam. That's when he heard the growling of what had awoken him and he looked into the darkness. He couldn't see them but he knew there were Daevas there in the darkness watching him. As his eyes closed again his memories went back to the night meg and the demon, he found out was called Tom, brought him wherever he was now.

"_Azazael…"_

_The demon smiled coldly down at Harry and said, "Yes indeed, Harry Potter. I believe we have a few things to discuss, don't you?"_

_Harry felt his heart stutter to a stop and he prayed to any and all Gods listening that Dean and Sam would find him. That Dean would keep his promise and just as he thought that Dean's voice murmured in his head the words from that day._

"_I will never leave you, Hadrian. I swear to you. I will protect you and never abandon you…I promise."_

_Harry closed his eyes and silently called out to Dean thinking, 'Dean…Hurry…Please, Merlin…Don't leave me here.'_

_Azazael moved towards the young wizard and kneeled before him as he reached out his hand towards his face. Harry found that he couldn't look away from the yellow eyes that looked at him with cold amusement and interest. He shivered when the yellow eyed demon's fingers wrapped around his chin and lifted his head more so they were completely face to face. His thumb rubbed his cheek and he said softly,_

"_You Mr. Potter would be a great asset to my little army. Join me…Join me and I will set you free from being marked. You already are beginning to be introduced to the darkness. What makes you so sure you will not turn into a dark wizard? You will be the first dark wizard in history! You will be able to do what that snake eyed Voldemort couldn't do!! _You_, Harry Potter, will be able to control the darkness and shadows because _you_ will be a _true_ dark wizard. Think of all you could do. All you could accomplish. And with me by your side…"_

_Azazael trailed off letting Harry soak up his words and finish his sentence with his own thoughts. As Azazael had spoken Harry's eyes had grown wide as he realized what he wanted from him. Harry tried to shake his head slowly but Azazael still had a firm hold on his chin. He blinked owlishly before he said,_

"_You…You want _me_…to help you? You want me to turn over to your side?"_

_Azazael grinned coldly brushing back a lock of black hair from Harry's face and said thoughtfully,_

"_I suppose you could say it that way…You wouldn't exactly be yourself…Not really anyway…"_

_Harry stiffened at the implication, his eyes narrowing as he asked, "You want me to become a meat suit?!"_

_Azazael shook his head with a soft sigh and said, "No, no, no Harry. Not at all. We're going to do what my daughter did…We're going to make your darker side come out."_

_Harry's eyes flickered to Meg as he vaguely remembered what happened when the dormant power in him awoke. He glared at her smirk before his attention was snapped back to Azazael as he asked,_

"_What do you say Harry? Will you join our cause?"_

_Harry's anger flared and he growled out, "Hell no."_

_Azazael's cold smile was wiped off his face and the amusement as well as curiosity disappeared from his eyes. He looked down coldly at Harry as he stood up, releasing the small man, and said in a town of false regret,_

"_That's just too bad, Harry."_

_Suddenly, the demon that had been with Meg in the warehouse stepped in and Azazael turned to him before saying to Harry,_

"_This is my son, Harry…I suppose you can call him Tom. They will be with you for the remainder of your stay here until you give in. Have fun with Meg…She likes to play rough so please be patient with her."_

_He looked back over his shoulder at a coldly glaring Harry before he said, "You will see it our way, Harry. One way or another you will see it is fruitless to resist me."_

_Without another word he stormed out of the room and Harry's glare switched over to a grinning Meg just as her brother turned to follow after their father._

Harry's head snapped up when he heard footsteps and his eyes met William's host's amber-like eyes. His eyes widened with shock when William collapsed infront of him looking remorseful before he said,

"I can't believe you got caught…Why didn't you use your magic, Wizard."

Harry felt his heart stutter at the soft voice that spoke to him and knew that this was William the demon and not the host but he couldn't understand why the demon spoke to him like this. Shaking his head against the shock he gave the demon a rueful grin and said weakly,

"I wasn't thinking…Too caught up in the moment."

William shook his head and frowned at Harry before he looked away. Harry felt his heart drop before he asked cautiously,

"Sam? Dean?"

William tensed and didn't look into his eyes as he said,

"They're looking for you…"

Harry felt his heart drop before he said, "You're lying…What are they doing?"

William looked at Harry in the face and Harry's breath hitched at the sadness in them as he said,

"Their father…They're focused on finding John Winchester at the moment…"

Harry's heart ached and he couldn't breath for a moment as his eyes closed before he took a deep breath so he could say,

"They'll come for me…I know they will…They won't leave me here…"

William hesitated before nodding his head slowly but he was caught off guard when Harry laid his forehead on his shoulder and he went rigid before relaxing. He looked down at the dark head and asked curiously,

"What are you doing, Potter?"

Harry didn't move or answer the question as he staid there before he asked, "Why are you still helping me? Why are you doing this?"

William's eyes flashed and hardened before his eyes softened and he hesitantly brought his hand to stroke Harry's hair. Harry's eyes shot open in surprise before they slowly closed as William's soft answer came.

"I truthfully don't know…I don't understand it…"

Then he was gone and Harry was left alone again in the dark dungeon. He sighed before growing rigid at the footsteps that approached his cell and he looked up as the door opened revealing Meg. She grinned lazily at him as the darkness and shadows moved for her when she closed the doors behind her. She moved toward him slowly and his eyes widened when he saw the leather iron tip whip in her hands before he bit his lip. He knew what was coming now, the same thing she had been doing for two weeks now…Torturing him in different ways. However, one thing was the same everytime she tortured him…She whispered lies into his ear trying to deter him and make him weak. Once or twice he had almost lost himself to her lies but he was weakly hanging on. As she walked towards him she said cheerfully,

"Well hello, Harry!! How are you this morning…or well night? Are you ready for our daily routine?"

Harry glared at her weakly as his breathed deeply preparing himself for the pain that would come. He sneered at her and snarled out,

"Fuck you, Meg!! Get the shit over with!!"

She shook her head slowly as she moved her finger in a no movement and tsk'd lightly. She grinned at him and purred out softly,

"Now Harry. I thought we were becoming friends. I don't think you say that to your friends love."

Harry growled and he strained against his binds trying to get at her before collapsing onto the floor again. He had no shirt on and his pants were in tatters because of Meg's constant torture. She chuckled thoroughly amused by his constant tries at trying to get to her before she slipped behind him out of his views and looked at him. He growled as he felt her eyes looking over his body before he felt her fingers against his skin as she whispered in his ear,

"You should just give in…It'd be so much easier…They're not going to come to get you."

Harry stiffened and glared at the wall across from him refusing to say anything to her. A few days ago she had arrived in a new meat suit and when Harry and tauntingly asked her about it she had been furious. She chuckled as she pulled away, unwrapping the whip as she moved away from him and said,

"Your choice, Little Potter."

Harry's eyes closed as he heard a similar voice of Bellatrix Lestrange calling him something along those lines and a flare of anger consumed him before he had to bite his lip against the pain. His eyes clenched shut as the iron tip of the whip bit into his skin and slashed through it. His breath grew ragged with each bit into the skin the whip made and with each lie she whispered into his ear about the brothers. Meg watched with slight annoyance and fascination as each time the whip cut skin the place that bled healed quickly. In one particular moment when she whispered that Dean didn't really care for him, Harry had growled out,

"And like your father cares for you? You're being used just like he is trying to use me."

Meg felt her rage consume her and she pulled her arm back and with a flick of her wrist she brought the whip down on his skin and felt a sense of satisfaction at the scream that finally ripped from his throat. She walked over to Harry and licked a stray line of blood that came from the new slash before she said,

"You should watch your words…Besides…They don't need you…"

Then she stepped back and brought the whip down on his back harshly once more eliciting a scream from him again before he choked his screams down.

**Iowa- Salvation**

_Salvation- Motel_

Two weeks before

"You're never gonna see your father again."

Dean and Sam looked at each other with a mixture concern and anger before Meg continued on to say,

"Oh and little Harry…He says to tell you Goodbye."

Suddenly, he heard Harry's voice in the background scream out for him.

"Dean!! It's Meg and Azazael!! Your father!! They ki-"

There was a sharp crack as skin met skin and Harry was silent. Meg let out a little chuckled and said,

"Ooops! Guess I hit him a bit too hard. Guess he should've kept his mouth shut and not tried to say anything to you guys huh?"

Dean felt his shock over take him before he hung up on Meg and he said to Sam his voice shaking slightly,

"They've got dad…"

Dean hesitated before saying, "…And Harry."

Sam looked at him as he walked across the room and asked, "Meg…?"

Dean stopped infront of him for a moment before nodding his head somewhat sadly before Sam asked,

"What'd she say?"

Dean said a slight edge in his voice, "I just told you, Sammy."

He wiped his eyes slowly as he tried to get himself under control and calm down before he said softly more to himself,

"Okay…okay."

He went over to a table and grabbed the Colt that was sitting on the edge of it and stuffed it into his back pocket. He began to move on automatic as he moved over to his bed and grabbed his duffle bag just as Sam asked,

"What are you doing, Dean?"

Without thinking Dean replied, "We gotta go."

Sam moved over to his side and asked, "Why?"

Dean tensed as he moved to another bed and said his voice once again sharp, "Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right? It knows we've got the Colt, it's got Dad, it's probably comin' for us next."

As he spoke he pulled on his coat but tensed at Sam's words, "Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come."

Dean felt his anger flare dangerously and his sharp tone turned into a raised voice as his voice was just below yelling at his brother.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready! We don't know how many of 'em are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now."

AS he walked away Dean knew it was mostly his fear talking but he was angry at his brother also, he'd been acting reckless and it just wasn't like him.

_Exiting Salvation- On the Road_

Dean swerved as he turned onto another road at full speed uncaring that he was way above the speed limit. Is attention was brought to his brother as Sam said annoying him further,

"I'm tellin' you, Dean, we could've taken him."

Dean ignored his words and instead said, "What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we've just got to figure out where. They'll want to trade him for the gun."

He noticed that Sam was shaking his head and tensed slightly before he asked sharply, "What?"

Sam's voice was a little softer as he said not looking at Dean, "Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade?"

Dean didn't say anything, he didn't want to think about what Sam was trying to say but Sam wasn't done talking as he struggled to say,

"Dad….he might be—"

"Don't!"

Dean cut off his brother sharply not wanting to hear the words come out of his brother's mouth. Afraid that if the words were said they would be true and his heart ached slightly at the thought.

"And what about Harry, Dean?"

Dean shook his head, he felt himself falter slightly before saying with more conviction then he felt,

"Harry's strong…He's smart…he's probably trying to get to us to make a plan to get Dad back…"

Sam looked at his brother and said, "Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if they are, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

Dean couldn't take it and snapped out, "Screw the job, Sam."

Sam was a little stunned at Dean's words but he said firmly, "Dean, I'm just tryin' to do what they would want. They would want us to keep going."

Dean looked at his brother glancing at the road now and then as he said harshly feeling his fear and frustration rise,

"Would you quit talkin' about them like they're dead already? Listen to me! Everything stops until we get them back, you understand me? Everything!"

Sam paused after his brother's outburst and took a few deep breaths as he looked away from his brother before asking,

"So, how do we find them?"

Dean made sure his voice wasn't raised and wasn't sharp as he said, "Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where they were taken."

"Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are gonna leave a trail?"

Dean couldn't help the defeat he felt at his brother's words and said dejectedly, "You're right. We need help."

He pressed on the gas and he sped down the road a little faster.

**South Dakota- Singer's Autos**

_Singer's Autos- Bobby's place_

Dean and Sam mused for a moment how little the place had changed. The little rundown house was still surrounded by car part that were scattered all over the yard and as always on Bobby's pick up truck laid Rumsfeld, Bobby's lazy Rotweiler. They were brought out of their musings as they talked with Bobby when he handed Dean a small bottle. Handing it over, he said,

"Here ya go."

Looking at the bottle Dean asked, "What is this? Holy water?"

"That one is."

He held up another bottle he had in his hands before he said, "This is whiskey."

And he took a swig of the bottle before handing that one to Dean also and he took a drink also. Sam didn't bother to pay attention as he sat at a desk and looked through a book as Dean said,

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come."

"Nonsense. Your Daddy and boyfriend needs help."

"Yeah, but last time you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. You cocked the shotgun and everything."

Bobby remembered Harry's excuse for not mentioning meeting John had been the same thing and he sighed slightly as he said,

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

Dean couldn't help the slight twitch of his lip upwards as he said, "Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

Sam looked up at them at that point and said his voice filled with fascination and awe, "Bobby, this book—I've never seen anything like it."

Bobby and Dean walked over to look at what he was talking about and when Bobby saw the book he sat on the desk replying,

"The Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, all right."

Sam let out a soft scoff in amazement before he pointed to something in the book and asked Bobby,

"And these protective circles—they really work?"

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in one, they're trapped—powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel."

Sam chuckled lightly as Dean moved closer to them and said, "Man knows his stuff."

"I'll tell you somethin' else, too—this is some serious crap you boys stepped in."

Sam looked at Dean for a moment, swallowing thickly as he asked, "Yeah? How's that?"

As Bobby answered both boys listened to his words, watching him intently as he said, "Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops."

"Yeah?"

Dean couldn't help the slight questioning tone but Bobby didn't look at him and kept his eyes trained on Sam before he glanced at Dean as he continued to say,

"This year, I've heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm sayin'? More and more demons are walkin' among us—a lot more."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other as he spoke and shared a knowing look before Sam asked,

"Do you know why?"

Bobby shook his head slightly as he said, "No, but I know it's somethin' big. A storm's comin'. And you boys, Harry, your daddy—you are smack in the middle of it."

Dean and Sam exchange a look as Sam nodded his head in understanding when from outside they heard a dog barking. Bobby turned as he recognized the barks and got up from the desk, walking over to the window.

"Rumsfeld…"

As he opened the blinds Rumsfeld let out a deep yelp and Bobby asked quietly, "What is it?"

Sam stood up slowly as both he and Dean looked at Bobby as he noticed the dog was no longer lying on his truck. The dogs chain was broken and hanging loosely from were it was tied just as Bobby turned to Dean and Sam he said,

"Something's wrong."

Meg suddenly kicked down the door, she didn't notice that Dean had taken out the bottle containing Holy water and walked in at a leisurely pace as she said slightly annoyed,

"No more crap, okay?"

Dean unscrewed the bottle and began to walk toward her but she hit him and he was flung against a wall. He fell to the ground and she began to walk towards Bobby and Sam as they began to back away from her. She looked at Sam as he went infront of Bobby and she said,

"I want the Colt, Sam—the real Colt. Right now."

"We don't have it on us. We buried it."

Meg felt her anger flare and she said,

"Didn't I say, "No more crap"? I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, next he and Harry try to run and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Dean came up behind her slowly and says slightly weak, "Actually, we were counting on it."

Meg turned to face him as Sam looked over her head at Dean just as he looked up at the ceiling and Meg followed his gaze slowly. She noticed the protective circle and looked back at Dean as he looked at her and said satisfied,

"Gotcha."

They tied her to a chair now able to since she was powerless like any woman and watched her. She watched them just as intently before she said smartly,

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask."

Dean and Sam ignored her but Sam couldn't help the slight annoyance he felt at her words. Bobby entered just then and walked over to the Winchester brothers so he could talk to them.

"I salted the doors and windows. If there are any demons out there, they ain't gettin' in."

Both brothers looked at him and nodded just before Dean got up from where he was leaning and walked over to Meg.

"Where's our father and Harry, Meg?"

Meg smirked at him slightly feeling a little satisfaction at some of the control she still had since they didn't know where the two were. In a taunting voice she said,

"You didn't ask very nice."

Dean didn't hesitate as he rephrased his words and instead asked, "Where's our father and Harry, bitch?"

Meg made an 'o' shape with her mouth before she said her tone still taunting, "Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Her lips curled into a smile as the next words came out of her mouth, "Oh, I forgot. You don't."

Dean couldn't help as the anger took control and he burst, leaning in close to her face only inches away as he yelled,

"Hey, you think this is a friggin' game?! Where are they?! What did you do to them?"

Meg couldn't help the satisfaction she felt at his reaction and said edging it on, "He died screaming. I killed him myself. And Harry…Harry's just oh…So…Delicious. His screaming…His begging…It's a wonder he's still alive, really."

Meg gave him a wicked smile as he seethed, the fury practically radiating off of him. To both Bobby and Sam's shock Dean backhanded her and she yelped. She looked back at him slowly as he glared at her icily and said,

"That's kind of a turn on—you hitting a girl."

Dean continued to glare as he said coldly, "You're no girl."

Bobby got up hesitantly and said cautiously, "Dean."

Dean turned around angrily and walked over to Bobby and Sam as both walked out of the room into another. Sam stopped beside Dean as he walked and asked,

"You okay?"

Dean said quickly, "She's lying, he's not dead and Harry's not with them."

Bobby stopped infront of Dean and said, "Dean, you've got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her."

Dean looked at him confused and a little annoyed as he asked, "Why?"

Bobby glanced at Meg and Sam as he spoke softly and said, "Because she really is a girl, that's why."

Sam shifted feeling a little confused as he looked at Bobby and asked, "What are you talkin' about?"

Bobby glanced at him before looking at Dean and said, "She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon, can't you tell?"

All three turned to look at Meg and saw that she was visibly shaking in her chair. Dean looked at Bobby slightly uncertain as he asked,

"You're tryin' to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?"

Bobby looked at Dean and nodded before Dean once again looked back at Meg while she still shook in her chair. He looked back at Bobby and the older man could see the wheels turning in his head as he said,

"That's actually some good news."

**Unknown area-Dungeon-like Cell**

_Three days after the call_

_Same day of Meg's capture_

Harry looked up as someone walked in and he saw Tom standing there. He glared weakly at the demon and said in a hoarse voice,

"Where's Meg? She get tired of me already?"

Tom's eyes narrowed at Harry as he walked briskly over to him before backhanding the small wizard. Harry grunted but didn't let out the cry of pain he wanted to as he was convicted in not letting them get he satisfaction of seeing him bow down to them. He tasted the metallic substance on his tongue and spit out the blood and spit near Tom's shoe. The demon moved away glaring at him but said nothing when Azazael entered next, looking slightly miffed at something. Harry raised an eyebrow and asked sarcastically,

"What's wrong? Got something stuck up your arse?"

Harry's accent thickened slightly just as Azazael kneeled infront of him glaring. Harry tried to move his face away when Azazael's hand reach for it but he couldn't move and the demon's nails dug into his cheek. Harry bit his lip harshly to keep back the whimper and glared watery eyed at the demon. A small smug smirk stretched across Azazael's face before he said,

"It seems Meg has made a small error with your Winchesters and now we can't get to her or them…Help us Harry…Or else when we do get Meg back things will only get worse."

Harry glared at Azazael and hissed out, "I'd rather go to hell and face a thousand years of torture than help you."

Azazael's eyes narrowed and he growled out, "That can be arranged, child. Be careful with what you say."

With that he stormed out of the room with Tom following behind. Harry was once again left alone but this time he wondered just what the brothers had gotten themselves into.

**South Dakota- Singer's Autos**

_Singer's Autos- Bobby's place_

Sam held their dad's journal as he and Dean stood infront of Meg who watched them closely. They looked at each other before stepping a little closer to her as she had a smirk on her face before she asked tauntingly,

"Are you gonna read me a story?"

Dean looked down at her hatefully as he replied, "Somethin' like that. Hit it, Sam."

Sam looked at her and began to chant in Latin as he walked around Meg's chair. She looked over to Dean and as she spoke to Dean Bobby who stood by the window looking out looked over to her,

"An exorcism? Are you serious?"

Dean glared at her as he answered, "Oh, we're goin' for it, baby—head-spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards."

Sam looked at her as he chanted and just as he did she grimaced, letting out a small moan of pain which made Sam stop. He looked at Dean just as she looked at him, her breathing harsh as she said,

"I'm gonna kill you."

Her head turned to Dean and she said to him, "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell—unless you tell us where our dad is."

Dean replied to her words, matching her mostly calm tone that was laced with loathing. When she didn't reply he said tauntingly,

"Well, at least you'll get a nice tan."

He nodded at Sam and he began to chant in Latin again , reading what he got from their dad's journal.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica."

Meg who had begun to tremble during the chanting suddenly let out a scream of pain and she looked at the brothers. Sam had stopped chanting again and they looked at her just as she said through clenched teeth,

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat."

The brothers looked at each other sharing a look and Sam looked at Dean nervously when he looked away. As Dean began to lean in, Sam began to chant again, Dean leaned in close to Meg's face so that they were only a few inches away from each other. He looks at her coldly for a moment before saying growling out,

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. 'Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God."

He backed away from her slowly as Sam continued to chant, Bobby watching from the other side of the room.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis."

Suddenly, the pages of a book began to turn on their own as though there was a wind blowing them. Sam hesitated for a moment but continued chanting as he glanced from his brother to the book.

"Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt."

Meg continued to tremble uncontrollably as she suffered and she let out another scream of pain. Dean began to move around her and asked,

"Where is he?"

He could no longer focus on Harry as his thoughts of her words saying his father was dead echoed in his mind. She trembled as she answered weakly, breathlessly,

"You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?"

Dean glared icily as he asked more forcefully, "Where is he?!"

Meg couldn't help but yell as her frustration and pain flared, "Dead!!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead, he can't be!"

Dean couldn't help but yell back as he got into her face, her breathing ragged as she looked away and Sam looked at his brother confused. Dean looked at him and asked sharply,

"What are you lookin' at? Keep reading."

Sam licked his lip as he looked from his brother to Meg and began again, "Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Dean backed away and they glared at each other as Sam continued to read when she suddenly screamed. Her chair moved erratically around the room as Sam continued to read from the journal. As she screamed the lights in the room flickered Sam still reading,

"Te rogamus audi—"

Suddenly her chair stopped once again in the middle of the circle when she finally yelled out,

"He will be!!"

Dean through his arm out to stop Sam but Sam had already stopped reading looking at her and Dean said forcefully, "Wait! What?!"

She glared at them weakly and even her voice was weak as she replied, "He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

She glared at him weakly again and said, "You don't."

Dean looked at Sam and yelled warningly, "Sam!"

Sam looked down at the book about to read again when she cried out desperately,

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

Dean leans over her slightly as he asks, "Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

Her voice wavered slightly as she said, "I don't know."

Sam got an idea suddenly and cut in to ask, "And the demon, the one we're looking for, where is it?"

"I don't know, I swear! That's everything. That's all I know."

Both brothers could see she was exhausted as the tears streaked her face and she breathed heavily. Dean and Sam looked at her before Sam looked at Dean wondering what he wanted to do when Dean suddenly said,

"Finish it."

Meg couldn't believe what she was hearing and cried out, "What? I told you the truth!"

Dean growled out softly as he moved around her, "I don't care."

Her cry was outraged and desperate as she said, "You son of a bitch. You promised."

Once again Dean leaned into her face as he yelled at her, "I lied!"

They glared at each other as he said questioningly, knowing that his brother would understand, "Sam?"

Dean looked at his brother when Sam didn't say anything but just looked at Meg. Dean watched him for a moment before saying forcefully,

"Sam!"

He walked over to Sam and said, "Read."

However, Sam turned around as Dean walked past and said, "We can still use her—find out where the demon is."

Dean looked at him as Sam's hand wrapped around his arm to stop him from continuing to walk away and he said, "She doesn't know."

Sam felt a flare of frustration and he said a notch higher than he meant to, "She lied!"

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her."

Bobby walked over to them and looked at Dean as he said, "You're gonna kill her."

Dean looked at Bobby baffled as he asked, "What?"

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, the girl is gonna die."

"Listen to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that."

"She is a human being."

Dean's voice once again rose as he said, "And we're gonna put her out of her misery."

Bobby knew he would not be able to make Dean changed his mind and stayed quite in defeat. Dean looked at Sam and said quietly, "Sam, finish it."

Sam looked at Meg still trembling and struggling just as Dean said more forcefully, "Finish it."

Finally, Sam started to reluctantly read the chant again. "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos."

As he continued to read her body jerked inhumanly and suddenly Meg's eyed turned coal-black as her head snapped back. When her head snapped back she let out a scream and a familiar misty cloud erupted from her mouth. Bobby, Sam and Dean watched in awe as the demon finally left her body and Meg's head fell forward. For a moment as Bobby and Dean look at each other, Meg was completely still and motionless as though she was dead. A string of blood and saliva dripped from her mouth when suddenly she began to lift her head up slowly. Blood ran down from her nose and mouth as she looked up and all three men rushed over to her.

"She's still alive."

Dean said quickly before glancing at Bobby and saying, "Call 911. Get some water and blankets."

Bobby rushed out of the room as Dean and Sam went to her chair and began untying her from it. She looked at them and said weakly, "Thank you."

They both looked at her and Sam said softly, "Shh, shh....just take it easy, all right? Shh."

When they were done Dean said, "Come on. Let's get her down."

As they lifted her up and moved her to the floor she groaned and cried out in pain. As he moved her Sam said apologetically,

"Sorry, sorry. I've got you. I've got you. It's okay. It's okay."

They laid her down on the floor gently and Sam lifted her head a little when she suddenly said, "A year…"

Sam looked at her confused and asked, "What?"

"It's been a year…"

She repeated weakly and Dean looked from her to his brother as Sam said, "Shh, shh, just take it easy."

She seemed to not have heard what he said because she continued talking as she said, "I've been awake….for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did—it's a nightmare."

Dean looked at her and asked softly, "Was it telling the truth about our dad?"

Sam looked at his brother reproachfully and said softly, "Dean!"

Dean looked at his brother and said, "We need to know."

Weakly she replied interrupting their almost argument as she said looking at Dean, "Yes. But it wants you to know….that they want you to come for him."

Dean shook his head slightly and said, "If Dad's still alive, none of that matters."

Just then Bobby came in with some blankets and the water. Dean took the water from him and brought it to Meg's lips so she could drink some. She tried to drink it but she spit some of it out before she said weakly,

"There…Was another guy…"

Dean and Sam's heart skipped a beat as Bobby stepped forward looking hopeful and Dean leaned in towards her asking, "What did he look like?"

Her breath became a little shallower before she answered him and said, "The things she did to him…they did to him…it was horrible…He screamed…so loud, I wanted to stop them."

All three men felt their heart clench at her words and Dean asked almost begging, "What did he look like? Is he still alive?"

She looked at him slowly and said. "Black hair…the greenest eyes I've ever seen…greener than even yours…they kept him alive…they _need_ him alive."

Dean's eyes closed at the small bit of hope that fluttered through his chest before Sam suddenly asked,

"Where's the demon we're looking for?"

This time she looked at Sam and said weakly, "Not there….other ones—awful ones."

Sam looked at his brother before looking at Meg as Dean asked, "Where are they keeping our father and Harry?"

She looked at him and choked out weakly, "Your...Your dad…By the r-river."

She paused for a moment, choking on her breath and trying to speak before she said, "Sunrise."

Dean looked at her confused as she didn't say anything more and asked, "Sunrise? What does that mean?"

She went silent but Dean asked again, "What does that mean?"

It was then that all three realized that her motionless body meant she was dead. Sam looked up at his brother before all three men exchanged sad looks.

Softly Sam said, "We didn't get to find out where Harry is…"

Dean looked back at Meg and felt his chaotic emotions roll around in him uncertain of what to do next.

**Unknown area-Dungeon-like Cell**

_Same day of Meg's death_

Harry was awoken with a sharp pain running through his body as he screamed pitifully unable to stop the pleads that were tumbling from his mouth. Suddenly, the pain was gone and he was left curling inside of himself trembling on the verge of tears. He looked up weakly and saw Tom glaring down at him, next to him was William. He had his faced turned away but Harry could see he had his eyes closed and he was biting harshly into his lip. Harry let out a few shuddering breaths before he asked weakly,

"What the fuck is your damage, bloody git."

Tom growled and this time Harry bit so harshly on his tongue to keep the screams back that he drew blood. When the pain stopped again, tears streaked his face but he didn't make a sound other than his ragged pained breathing. Harry chuckled darkly finally realizing the brothers must have done something and he said tauntingly,

"Oh how terribly sad…"

Harry coughed before continuing, "Did the big bad Winchesters finally out smart you? What they do now? Torch your precious little sister?"

Harry saw the flash of murderous rage in Tom's eyes as he stepped towards him but William's smooth cold voice broke in and he said,

"Tom…You heard father. You had your time with him…Let's go."

Harry shivered at Tom's inhuman snarl before he stormed out the room and Harry looked over at William. The demon hesitated, looking as though he would help Harry before he turned around and left without a word. Harry finally let out a soft sob and curled into himself his body shaking uncontrollably as he still felt traces of the pain lancing through his body in waves.

**South Dakota- Singer's Autos**

_Singer's Autos- Bobby's place_

Dean and Sam walked beside Bobby as they got ready to leave and Bobby said, "You better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here."

Dean looked at him unsure and asked, "What are you gonna tell them?"

Bobby looked at them slightly annoyed and said sarcastically, "You think you guys invented lyin' to the cops? I'll figure somethin' out."

Taking a breath he took the book Sam had been reading earlier out from under his arm and handed it to Sam. "Here. Take this. You might need it."

Sam took it gratefully and said, "Thanks."

Dean looked at Bobby and said softly, "Thanks….for everything. Be careful, all right?"

Looking at him then at Sam Bobby said somewhat jokingly, "You just go find your dad. And when you do, bring him around, would ya? I won't even try to shoot him this time…And make sure you scold the kid for me…Stupid idjit getting himself caught. He'll never hear the end of it."

All three chuckled half-heartedly, unable to actually find the mirth in Bobby's words through their sadness. The Winchester brothers gave Bobby a knowing look before they left him and were on their way.

**Missouri-Jefferson City**

_Jefferson City-On the road_

The brothers had parked near a river so they could both get ready for what was ahead of them. Dean loaded his gun as Sam looked through the book Bobby had given to him before they had left his house. He glanced at his brother before she stated,

"You've been quiet."

Dean didn't bother looking at Sam as he continued checking his guns and loading them before he replied,

"Just gettin' ready."

Sam glanced at his brother a few more times before and as he said, "He's gonna be fine, Dean."

Dean didn't reply or comment on his brother's words before Sam began to flip through the book again. Just as the wind turned a page he noticed something on the page it was turned to and he studied it before moving towards the trunk of the car. He wiped away some of the dusk on the car and began to draw the picture on the trunk that was on the page. Dean glanced at his brother before having to do a double take at seeing him draw on his baby. Moving towards him he asked bewildered,

"Dude, what are you drawin' on my car?"

Sam continued to draw on the trunk and said absentmindedly, "It's called a devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it."

Dean looked at his brother now beside him and asked, "So?"

As he walked over to the other side of the trunk to draw the devil's trap not noticing Dean rubbing a little of the chalk he was using off and smelling it he said,

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox."

Dean looked at his brother and asked stupidly, "So?"

Without looking at his brother as he continued to draw the trap he said, "So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad."

Dean looked at his brother bewildered and said, "What are you talkin' about? We're bringin' the Colt with us."

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use 'em on any demon. We've got to use 'em on _the_ demon."

Dean began to move towards Sam as he said, "No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Sam finally finished drawing and snapped the book closed as he looked at his brother and said, "Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun. And Harry…Harry would be furious that we risked our only weapon just to save them."

Dean couldn't help the flare of anger that consumed him and he yelled at his brother, "I don't care, Sam! I don't care what Dad or what Harry wants, okay? And since when do _you_ care what Dad wants?"

Sam couldn't believe what his brother was saying and his voice rose as he argued back,

"_We_ want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too! Hell, you're the one who came and got me at school! You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean! I'm just tryin' to finish it!"

Dean couldn't help the dark humorless chuckled that escaped his lips. He looked at his brother before letting out another humorless chuckled and after the pause he said,

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

Sam shook his head no longer feeling the need to yell at his brother as he said, "That's not true, Dean."

Dean chuckled at his words and he continued to load his guns but Sam continued,

"I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage, and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can't."

Dean looked up at him and said simply, "Fine."

Sam knew that Dean wasn't really listening and he said, "I'm serious, Dean."

Dean glared at his brother as he said harshly, "I said "fine", Sam."

He took the Colt out of his coat pocket and showed it to Sam before placing it in the trunk as Sam watched.

**Unknown area-Dungeon-like Cell**

_One week and a day later_

_Same day Sam and Dean reach Jefferson_

Harry felt his strength begin to return already just as Azazael walked in grinning. Harry looked at him suspiciously before asking,

"What the ruddy hell are you grinning about?"

Azazael chuckled and said, "Oh nothing but how absolutely pathetic you are…You still think they will come for you…Don't you?"

Harry glared icily at him before he noticed a different girl come into the room with a bowl of blood. She laid it between them and Azazael dipped his finger in it, swirling his finger around as he said absentmindedly,

"What would you say if I showed you proof?"

Harry growled but found his eyes wandering towards the bowl just as a scene began to play out. In it he saw Dean and Sam torturing Meg, trying to get answers but what caught him was…Sam didn't really ask about him. He was utterly and completely focused on their dad…Both boys were but Sam also asked about the demon. Harry's heart ached at how little they mentioned him just because the demon said he was alive. He felt a flare of rage flare in him and with his foot he knocked the bowl over, spilling the contents before crying out,

"It's a lie!!"

Azazael chuckled lightly but shrugged his shoulder as he said, "What ever you say, Harry."

He walked away the woman smirking at Harry before following behind him. Leaving Harry alone in the dungeon room along with the spilled blood and broken bowl as they left with an air of satisfaction.

**Missouri-Jefferson City**

_Jefferson City-River_

Dean and Sam walked in silence when they saw a few trees they could hide behind before continuing on. Dean noticed something and said,

"Hey, hey. I think I know what Meg meant by 'Sunrise'."

Sam followed Dean's gaze and saw the apartment complex called "Sunrise Apartments". They moved closer a little in the foliage and Dean said,

"Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside."

Sam nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah. And make anybody attack us."

"And so we can't kill 'em—a building full of human shields."

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they can look like anybody."

Dean looked around as he said, "This sucks out loud."

"Yeah, tell me about it. All right, so, how the hell are we gonna get in?"

Both brothers thought about it for a moment before Dean got an idea and he said, "Pull the fire alarm. Get out all the civilians."

"Okay. But then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes, exactly."

Dean replied as they both looked back towards the building before Sam went to follow the semi-made plan.

**Missouri-Jefferson City**

_Jefferson City-Sunrise Apartments_

Sam entered the building and looked around to make sure that there is no one around before he pulled the fire alarm. The people began to evacuate as seven minutes later the firemen arrive and get out of the fire truck. Dean walked up to one of them and asked naively,

"Hey, what's happening? Is there a fire?"

The fireman began to lead him away from the building as he said, "Well, I got a Yorkie upstairs, and he pees when he's nervous."

As Dean talked to the fireman distracting him, Sam snuck around towards one of the fire trucks and began to pick its lock. He grabbed a pair of suits and left meeting Dean so they could dress in the fire suits. They entered the building on high alert going into each apartment with Dean's hand made EMF detector. As they walked Dean said,

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up."

Sam's voice revealed his shock and disbelief as he said, "You never told me that."

Just as he said that the apartment they were in front of made the EMF detector go crazy and they shared a knowing look. Preparing themselves they knocked on the door a waited a few minutes before yelling,

"This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate!"

They hear the locks being turned and just as the door opened Dean threw all his weight into it knocking the woman he knew was a demon away from it as the other man was taken care of by Sam. They began to spray the couple with the fire extinguishers, distracting them as they began to shove the two demons back until they were in a closet and Sam pushed the door closed holding it shut as Dean got salt. He poured a ring of salt on the floor around the door and once both were locked in they took off their uniforms and headed towards the bedroom. As they looked into the room cautiously both saw their Dad and Dean rushed over.

"Dad?"

He checked to see if John was still alive and was relieved to find he was before he said to Sam, "He's still breathing."

He shook John a little and said, "Dad, wake up. Dad!"

Dean took out his knife and was about to cut John free from the binds on his wrists when Sam stopped him as he said,

"Wait, wait."

Dean stopped and looked up at his brother asking desperately, "What?"

"He could be possessed for all we know."

Sam replied and Dean looked at him bewildered as he said, "What are you, nuts?"

He was just about to start cutting him loose again when Sam stopped him again by saying, "Dean, we've got to be sure."

Dean watched as Sam reached into their bag and took out a bottle of Holy water before walking over to the bed. He tensed with anticipation as he poured it over John and he wakes slowly. He lifts his head a little and asked,

"Sam? Why are you splashin' water on me?"

Sam couldn't help the relieved smile that stretched across his face and Dean asked, "Dad, you okay?"

Hoarsely he answered a little weakly, "They've been druggin' me."

He sighed a little even that coming out weak as he asked, "Where's the Colt?"

After a few seconds he asks, "Where Harry? Did he get to escape?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before Sam said, "Don't worry, Dad. It's safe."

John said, "Good boys, good boys."

Before Dean said, "Harry…Harry didn't escape…they've still got him but…We don't know where."

John was silent for a moment before he nodded grimly and the boys began to help him get free. Just as they are about to leave with John in-between them two possessed men broke through the door coming after them. They stop just as Sam yells,

"Go! Go!"

Dean begins to move as he also yells, "Back, back!"

They rushed back into the bedroom and lock the door behind them just as and axe comes through the door. The possessed men began to chop down the door as Sam began to pour salt around the door as Dean and John leave through the window. Dean turns around just as he leaves and reaches both hands out as Sam gets up finished.

"Sam! Let's go!"

Sam throws their bag of equipment at him and he catches it, as Sam also leaves through the window but just before he leaves completely he pours salt on the window sill. All three climb down from the fire escape and begin to head for the car when Tom suddenly appeared knocking Sam to the ground. He began to punch Sam mercilessly as his anger climbed before Dean rushed over and kicked him but it didn't work. Tom sends him flying into the windshield of a near by parked car and continued to punch Sam angrily. Suddenly, Tom was shot in the head and his body falls to the ground, dead from the gun shot. Dean ran over with the Colt in his hands before he helped Sam to his feet saying worriedly,

"Sam…Sam."

He looked at Tom sadly for a moment before saying, "Come on. Come on, we've got to get out of here."

**Missouri-Unknown Area**

_Unknown Area-Rundown Building_

_Two days later/ one week and three days later_

Sam put salt on the windowsill while Dean sat on the bed next to their father. Dean was a little worried for both his father and brother. Sam had his right eyes bruised and it was badly swollen while John was sleeping a lot and still weak. Sam glanced over his shoulder at his brother and asked,

"How is he?"

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?"

Sam looked up from what he was doing before turning around as he said, "I'll survive. Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. We couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

Sam chuckled slightly and said, "Yeah."

He fidgeted slightly before he said unable to get the words out correctly, "Hey, uh….Dean, you, um….you saved my life back there."

Dean gave his brother a lopsided grin as he said slightly playful, "So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?"

"Man, I'm tryin' to thank you here."

Dean paused a moment looking at him before looking away and replying, "You're welcome."

Sam looked at him for a moment before walking to the other side of the room but he stopped when Dean said, "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Dean suddenly felt the guilt and fear he had been locking away and said, "You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, Dean."

Sam replied as he turned to look back at his brother but Dean didn't look at him as he nodded his head slightly and said,

"Yeah, I know. That's not what bothers me."

Sam frowned slightly a little confused but asked, "Then what does?"

"Killin' that guy, killin' Meg—I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you or Dad, the things I'm willin' to do or kill, it just….it scares me sometimes."

Sam watched his brother a little sadly before he noticed something but John walked into the room at that moment and said,

"It shouldn't. You did good."

Dean looked up at his father and asked softly, "You're not mad?"

John shook his head his face looked a little remorseful as he asked, "For what?"

"Usin' a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you—you watch out for this family. You always have."

A little confused Dean glanced at his brother before saying, "Thanks."

Suddenly, the lights in the room began to flicker and a strong wind blew outside the rundown house they used as a haven as all three moved towards the window.

"It found us. It's here."

Sam looked at his father and asked, "The demon?"

However, John didn't answer and he said, "Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"Already did it."

John looked at him and said, "Well, check it, okay?"

Sam nodded in understanding and left the room as John asked Dean, "Dean, you got the gun?"

"Yeah."

John glanced at him and said, "Give it to me."

As he reached into his back pocket Dean said, "Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

John's voice was anxious as he said, "This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun. Hurry."

Dean held the gun but as he looked at his father he didn't give it to him as John looked at him then the gun before saying,

"Son, please."

Dean looked at his father before taking a few steps back and John's voice rose higher as he said,

"Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?"

Dean looked at his father suspiciously and simply says, "You'd be furious."

John looked at him confused and voiced it as he said, "What?"

Dean shook his head as he said, "That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one."

He raised the gun and pointed it at John as he said, "You're not my dad."

John shifted slightly and said, "Dean, it's me."

"I know my dad better than anyone. And you ain't him."

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

Dean tilted his head slightly and said, "I could as you the same thing."

Just then Sam entered the room and froze when he saw Dean had the gun raised to their dad. He looked from one to the other and asked,

"Dean? What the hell is going on?"

John didn't let his eyes leave Dean as he said, "Your brother's lost his mind."

"He's not Dad."

Dean replied to Sam with conviction and Sam glanced at him as he asked bewildered, "What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

John quickly interrupts and said, "Don't listen to him, Sammy."

Sam looked at their father and asked, "Dean, how do you know?"

"He's different."

John glanced at both brothers as he said, "You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me."

Sam looked back and forth between his dad and his brother as John said questioningly, "Sam?"

"No."

He finally said as he shook his head and said again before walking over to Dean, "No."

John nodded his head slowly in defeat as he looked at them and said, "Fine. You're both so sure? Go ahead. Kill me."

He hung his head sadly and near tears Dean began to lower the gun just as John said, "I thought so."

He suddenly looked up and both brothers looked into fiery yellow eyes of the demon. Both brothers get thrown against the walls and pinned there by an invisible force they weren't able to hardly move. John walked over to the gun and picked it up off the floor before he said,

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been."

He looked over at Sam just as he more stated then asked, "It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time."

"Well you found me."

Sam suddenly felt confused when he said, "But the Holy water…"

There was a trace of smugness in his voice as John said, "You think somethin' like that works on somthin' like me?"

Sam tried to lift his head but the demon kept him against the wall and Sam growled out, "I'm gonna kill you!"

The demon smirked at him before saying tauntingly, "Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here."

He placed the gun on the table and looked at him continuing to say in the same taunting voice,

"Make the gun float to ya there, psychic boy."

Sam looked from the gun to the demon but he couldn't do anything and the demon chuckled lightly.

"Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…."

He sighed contently before he continued on to say, "….this is worth the wait."

He looked over to Dean and said simply, "Your dad? He's in here with me—trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

He stopped and seemed to think about something before he said grinning, "You know…you should have tried to decipher Harry's words…He tried to warn you but you were just so obsessed about getting you dad back. He's quite entertaining really…But I wonder how long he can hold out…"

Dean glared at him menacingly as he growled, "Let them go. Or I swear to God—"

John turned fully to him and suddenly his whole demeanor changed as he said, "What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice."

He moved closer to Dean as the anger radiated off of him and he said, "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

Dean looked at him for a moment before asking, "Who, Meg?"

The demon didn't answer and instead said, "The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing and said, "You've got to be kiddin' me."

John's eyes narrowed slightly and he asked, "What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed _your _family?"

Dean glared at the demon and John smiled wickedly as he said tauntingly, "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

Dean couldn't help the rage he felt and he hissed out, "You son of a bitch."

Sam cut in at that point and said, "I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?"

John turned to Sam with a curious air before he asked tauntingly, "You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?"

Sam tensed slightly as he said in a strained voice, "Yeah."

John turned to Dean and said a bit tauntingly as though they were having an everyday talk,

"You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shoppin' for rings and everything."

He walked over to Sam and said, "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

Sam looked at him confused before asking, "In the way of what?"

"My plans for you, Sammy—you….and all the children like you."

"Listen….you mind just gettin' this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing."

At Dean's words the demon slowly turned toward him and walked back over to him as he said,

"Funny. But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is….they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam—he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em."

Dean smiled weakly at his mild win in the taunt but John backed away lowering his head as he said nothing in reply. However, when he looked back up Dean began to bleed heavily from his chest and he screamed from the pain.

Sam looked in horror as he yelled out, "Dean! No!"

But Dean continued to scream in agony as he bled out more. Dean looked at his father hoping to reach him and pleaded weakly,

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!"

This only served to make the demon angrier and the bleeding only got heavier. Dean cried and moaned in pain as the blood began to pour out his mouth.

"Dean!"

Sam cried out as he grunted trying to get free and away from the wall. Dean tries again as he pleads weakly, just barely above a whisper,

"Dad, please."

Suddenly, the bleeding stopped but Dean's head hung limply as he fell unconscious. Sam's eyes widen and he cries out,

"Dean!"

John began to lower his eyes as Sam yelled, "No!"

John began to gain control of his body as he said tearfully, "Stop."

He looked up and his eyes returned to normal as he said a little more forcefully, "Stop it."

The invisible force that had been holding Sam and Dean to the wall disappeared and they were let go. Sam rushed over to the table and grabbed the Colt pointing it at John who had lost control of his body again. The demon sneered and said tauntingly,

"You kill me, you kill Daddy."

Sam swallowed thickly and said, "I know."

Without any hesitation he shot John in the leg and he collapses to the ground unconscious but Dena also collapsed. Sam rushed over to him worriedly and said,

"Dean? Hey. Oh, God. you lost a lot of blood."

Dean couldn't find himself caring about that as he weakly asked, "Where's Dad?"

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean."

Dean swallowed with some trouble but said, "Go check on him. Go check on him."

Sam went over to John and said questioningly, "Dad? Dad?"

Suddenly, John's eyes snapped open as he wakes up and he said desperately, "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!"

Sam raised the gun as his eyes filled with tears and cocked it as John said desperately, "Do it, now!"

Dean looked at them and yelled, "Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it."

"You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me!"

Sam struggled to make a decision as both John and Dean yelled at him when John suddenly said, "Son, I'm beggin' you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

At Dean's voice Sam noticed his brother was crying as he said, "Sam, no."

"You do this! Sammy! Sam…"

John didn't finish his sentence as with Meg's exorcism John's head snapped back and he screamed. As he screamed in pain a misty black cloud left his body out his mouth and escaped through the floorboards of the place. John looked at Sam sadly as he breathed heavily not understanding why he didn't just shoot. All the Winchesters had tears in their eyes as they looked at one another.

_Unknown Area- On the Road_

As Sam drove he looked at each one of his family members, John in the passenger seat beside him obviously in pain and Dean in the back covered in blood exhausted. His worry peaked and he said,

"Just hold on, all right? Hospital's only ten minutes away."

His mind wandered to the only one missing in their little family now…Harry. Sam was brought out of any musings he could start when John said,

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this—killin' this demon comes first. Before me, before everything."

Sam glanced at his brother through the review mirror and remembered his words before he said,

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon—"

Suddenly, they were crashed into by an enormous 18-wheeler semi and were sent careening off the road. The man in the truck possessed as coal black eyes looked at them, all the Winchesters covered in blood and bruises…unconscious.

**Unknown Area- Dungeon-like Cell**

_Two weeks later_

Harry looked up his eyes flaring with life once again and his skin unmarred thanks to his healing. The new Meg looked down at him pleasantly and she fiddled with the shirt she wore before Azazael walked in looking angry. Harry arched a brow questionginly and suddenly his bad mood lifted and he grinned coldly.

"Well Harry the Winchesters are quiet interesting…Would you like to see something?"

Harry looked at him suspiciously as he brought a familiar bowl towards him and Harry remembered him showing a scene to him in it. But instead of the same scene he had shown him last time Azazael showed him a scene in a hospital and Dean lying in a bed with Sam and John. Harry looked up at Azazael in horror as Azazael said satisfied,

"Oh yes that's right Harry. Little Dean is dying and he will be ours."

Harry couldn't help the soft agonized moan that escaped his lips as grief over took him and he looked up at Azazael defeated. His eyes watery as he asked weakly,

"What do you want?"

Meg looked up with a wide grin and Azazael looked at him with cold satisfaction as he said,

"Join me…"

Harry looked at him sadly before lowering his head and opening his mouth to answer.

_TBC…_

**A/N!!** Sorry but!!! Not that I meant to be mean or evil or anything but yeah…I sooo totally did not mean to end it there!!! I seriously planned to write more…really!! But for some reason I decided to stop it there. I'm sure the whole panning thing between Harry's torture and the Winchesters is confusing but you'll understand why I did that hopefully…I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you guys. I'm sorry but in this chapter I wont be addressing any of the reviews!! I promise to make an author's note or something separate to address the reviews that I missed especially for you Flamegirl!! I did not miss reading any of your reviews which I adored!! Lol. But I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible and it was already pretty long with out the review replies. Lol. I will see you all in the next chapter! Ja ne!!!


	14. To take over your mind

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Tainted Snow Roses does not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural

**Author's Note!!! **XD!!!**TWO!!!TWO MORE CHAPTERS TILL THIS FIC IS DONE!!** Ahaha that's the latest update for the story but um…Yeah this is really, seriously epic…This Fanfic should be made like…golden cuz it's breaking a whole bunch of new records for me. This is my first fic that had more than 100 reviews and then all the alerts it's gotten. It's also the first that is actually a multi-chapter close to completion. Another thing is that I have yet to get writers block from it!!! XD this is great!!! Lol I have all of you to thank for that and I will continue to write this story for all of you who encourage me. I should have told you before but um…This series is going to be based on each season so this is the first season but this is the first episode of the second season. The next two chapters will be self made so look forward to that. This chapter was originally going to have a song in it but the song I had in mind seemed to have slipped through my clutches. N one more thing!!! This episode of Supernatural will be going through some serious changes considering I need it to fit my story. But anyway I want to get to the story now…

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[Parseltongue]

Help, I'm Alive

_Azazael is beside you_

_And he's playing a game_

_Demons are inside you and_

_They're making their play_

_Watching and they're hiding_

_As they wait for the time_

_For a devil to get ready_

_To take over your mind_

The Fallen Angel: Iron Maiden

Chapter 12- To take over your mind

**Unknown Area- On the Road**

_Night_

The truck driver stepped out of the truck and looked at the wreckage revealing coal-black eyes. A sign that he was possessed as he strolled over towards the wrecked Impala he ripped the drivers door of the Impala open to reveal John and Dean unconscious bodies. Sam glared at the demon wide awake as he aimed the Colt at him and growled out,

"Get back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to God."

The possessed truck driver chuckled before replying, "You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else."

Sam raised the gun and cocked it before he said, "You wanna bet?"

The truck driver didn't say anything for a while as he studied Sam coldly when he suddenly screamed and a black misty cloud erupted from his mouth. As the demon left the truck driver fell to his knees as he looked at the car in horror. Sam lowered the gun and relaxed against his seat exhausted and a little relieved. The driver looked astounded as he said softly,

"Oh my god."

Sam couldn't move his head as he called out questioningly, "Dad?

When he didn't get a response he called out more desperately, "Dad!"

He moved his head slightly to try and look back at Dean as he called out, "Dean? Dean!"

_Unknown Area-On the Road_

_Day (Morning)_

Paramedics had arrived the next morning thanks to the truck driver calling for help and a helicopter landed so they could be carried to the hospital. Sam couldn't help as his fear rose when the paramedics patched them up slightly and began rushing them towards the helicopter. Rising slightly from the stretcher he was on Sam asked desperately,

"Tell me if they're okay."

One of the paramedics looked at him and said, "You have to stay still."

Sam ignored her words and asked, "Are they even alive?" She looked at him just as he blacked out from the pain and she sighed relieved.

**Unknown Area-Hospital**

_Two days after crash_

_Three weeks (1 month) in total since Harry's capture_

Dean sat up in bed and looked around trying to figure out where he is before he got off the bed. He realized he was wearing hospital pajamas and leaves the room he was in as he walked through a hall. As he looked in different rooms he called out,

"Sam?"

When he didn't get a response he called out for his dad instead but when no answer still came he called out, "Anybody?"

He saw a flight of stairs and began to walk down it when he spotted a front desk were a receptionist was at. He walked up to it and said,

"Excuse me. Hi. I think I was in a car accident with my dad and my brother. I just need to find them."

When she completely ignored him he said, "Hello?"

When she still didn't say anything or acknowledge him he snapped his fingers infront of her face but to his utter amazement she didn't see him. He rushed through the halls trying to find his room as he felt his panic rising at the occurrence. When he found it, he quickly entered but froze at what he saw before him. Lying in the bed he had got up from, completely unconscious was him, his body. He, his body, was hooked up to multiple machines and lines as tubes were attached to him. He looked down at his body feelings his confusion and panic rise as his mind raced at the possibilities of what was going on. Suddenly, Dena turned as Sam entered the room and he saw the bruises that marred his face from both the fight and the crash. Sam looked at Dean's body as he laid there still in a coma. Even though he knew Sam couldn't see him Dean said with a wide smile,

"Sammy. You look good, considering,"

Sam looked at Dean body sadly and said softly, "Oh no."

Dean's eyes flickered towards his body back to Sam as he said, "Man, tell me you can hear me."

When he didn't get an answer he changed the subject and asked, "How's Dad? Is he okay?"

Of course Sam doesn't answer again and Dean said a little more desperately, "Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whisperin' or somethin'."

Suddenly they both looked up when the Doctor entered and unknowingly answered his question about John as he said,

"You father's awake. You can go see him if you like."

Dean deflated slightly in relief and whispered, "Oh, thank god."

Sam glanced at Dean's body and asked, "Doc, what about my brother?"

The doctor took a deep breath before he began explaining Dean's condition and he said, "Well, he sustained serious injury –- blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

Both Dean and Sam looked down at his body but Sam looked back to the doctor and asked softly,

"Well, what can we do?"

The doctor looked at Dean's body as he began to say, "Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up –- _if_ he wakes up."

Sam looked at the Doctor in disbelief and shifted as he asked, "If?"

Dean looked at the doctor angrily as he said, "Screw you, doc, I'm wakin' up!"

But the doctor didn't hear as he spoke over Dean's words and said, "I have to be honest. Most people with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations, son."

Sam swallowed thickly at the prospect of his brother dying and Dean growled out as he fought his rising panic, "Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. I'll be fine. Sam?"

Sam slowly turned his head and stared at Dean's body sadly before he nodded his head and walked passed the doctor to his father's room. Sam looked over his father when he entered the room and noted the broken arm in a sling and the tired look in his eyes before he sat down next to his bed. Before anything John took out his wallet and handed a credit card to Sam as he said,

"All right, here. Give 'em my insurance."

Sam took the credit card and looked it over as he read the name on the card with slight amusement, "Elroy McGillicuddy?"

John chuckled slightly as he said, "And his two loving sons. So…what else did the doctor say about Dean?"

Sam leaned forward in his chair as he exhaled heavily before replying, "Nothin'. Look, since the doctors won't do anything…then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him."

John looked at his son before he said, "We'll look for someone."

"Yeah."

John hesitated slightly before he said, "But, Sam…I don't know if you're gonna find anyone."

This time Sam hesitated as he felt his stomach drop before he said reasonably, "Why not? I found that faith healer before."

"Well, that was one in a million."

Sam couldn't help the desperate frantic anger that flared inside of him as he said, "So what? What, do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?"

John didn't yell back as he said somewhat calmly, "No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone."

Sam nodded in silent agreement as he felt his annoyance and anger ebb away slightly when John suddenly asked,

"Where's the Colt?"

Sam felt his annoyance rise again as he almost yelled out but managed to keep his voice leveled,

"Your? son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?"

"We are hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us, too. That gun may be our only card."

Sam paused for a moment before replying in disbelief, "It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83."

"All right, you've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside."

"I already called Bobby. He's, like, an hour out. He's gonna tow the Impala back to his place."

John nodded his head slightly satisfied with his son's thinking ahead as he said, "All right, you go meet up with Bobby. You get that Colt and you bring it back to me, and you watch out for hospital security."

Sam smirked slightly and said, "I think I got it covered."

He got up to leave when John reached for a paper and handed it to him as he said, "Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need. Have Bobby pick 'em up for me."

Sam took the paper and his eyes furrowed as he read off the list questioningly, "Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"

John's eyes flickered slightly in hesitation before he said simply, "Protection."

Sam looked at him before turning to leave but he only got a few steps before he turned around and said,

"Hey, Dad? You know the demon –- he said he had plans for me and children like me. You have any idea what he meant by that?"

John didn't say anything for a moment as Harry's face flashed through his mind and he took a deep breath before he said,

"No, I don't."

Sam nodded his head and turned around neither Winchester seeing Dean in the corner watching his father closely, slightly curious before he said,

"Well, you sure know somethin'."

He followed Sam out until he was walking towards the exit and he stopped looking at the outside longingly.

_Unknown Area- Junkyard_

Sam and Bobby looked at the Impala in shocked awe and Sam said, "Oh, man. Dean is gonna be pissed."

Sam and Bobby studied the Impala, the whole right side of the car demolished from the impact with the truck. Bobby shook his head almost in disbelief and said a little hopelessly,

"Look, Sam…this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk and sell the rest for scrap."

Sam frowned as he took his destroyed laptop out from inside the car and said, "No. Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better, he's gonna wanna fix this."

Bobby moved to the other side of the Impala as he spoke, Sam placed his laptop on the car and Bobby said, "There's nothin' _to _fix. The frame's a pretzel, the engine's ruined –- barely any parts worth salvagin'."

Sam felt his desperate hope flare and he said in a strained tone, "Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just gonna give up on…"

Sam trailed off when he realized his talk about the car had ended up about his brother but also about the still missing Harry and stopped before he revealed anymore. Bobby looked at him and felt his heart clench, painfully aware that his adopted son was still missing and nodded as he said,

"Okay, you got it."

They were quiet for a moment when Bobby hesitated before he asked, "Was there really no sign of the kid? Did that damned demon not say one word about…about Harry? Where he is? If he was even…alive?"

Sam looked up at Bobby and though his words were thick and his posture screamed indifference Sam could see the fear in Bobby's eyes. Sam looked away as he laid his hands on the car trying to think of what to say before he shook his head and said,

"I'm sorry, Bobby…I wish that there was something, _anything_ that they had said that could be a hint to where but…There's not anything. No sign, no words…Absolutely nothing."

Sam saw the light in Bobby's eyes go out and he said gruffly, "O'Course."

Sam hesitated before he said digging in his pocket as he took out the paper that his father had given him, "Here. Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him."

Bobby looked over the list and his mind wandered away from Harry for the moment as he asked, "What's John want with this?"

"Protection from the demon."

Sam caught the strange look Bobby gave him and asked confused, "What?"

Bobby realized John must've not told him and said trying to change the subject, "Nothin'. It's just, uh…"

Sam realized then that something was wrong with the list his father gave him and he asked seriously, "Bobby. What's goin' on?

**Unknown Area-Hospital**

_Hospital-Dean's Room_

John sat in Dean's room beside his bed and watched as Dean slept in his deep coma, unknown to him Dean watched him. Dean paced for a moment before he stepped beside his father and said,

"Come on, Dad. You gotta help me. I gotta get better, I gotta get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you gonna do anything? Aren't you even gonna say anything? I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything."

Dean felt his voice begin to crack as he came closer and closer to tears as he continued on, "I've given everything I've ever had. And now you're just gonna sit there, and you're gonna watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?"

Unheard, Dean watched his father as he sat with a blank expression on his face when Dean suddenly heard something. A strange eerie sound attracted his attention from the hallway and he looked curiously,

"What is that?"

He looked at his father before moving towards the door and as he reached it a transparent ghost-like figure rushed past it. He looked back at his father to see if there was a reaction but there was none and he said bit sarcastically,

"I take it you didn't see that."

He followed after it just as it entered a room and Dean saw a woman on the floor practically convulsing. She was gasping for air and her body was shaking violently as she cried out,

"Help! Help!"

Dean looked turned back towards the hallway and yelled out desperately, "Hey! I need some help in here!"

Dean felt the hopelessness set in when he realized that he still couldn't be seen as the doctors didn't answer and he went back towards the woman. As she choked out again,

"I can't…breathe!"

He kneeled beside her just as she stopped breathing and he looked down at her helplessly.

_Hospital-John's Room_

Sam came into the room with the bag of items his dad had asked for practically fuming silently. He didn't see Dean of course who had come into the room when he couldn't do anything for the woman when they finally found her body. He looked up at Sam and said desperately,

"Sammy, tell me you can freakin' hear me, man. There's somethin' in the hospital. Now you gotta bring me back and we've gotta hunt this thing. Sam!"

Sam walked over to the window as he looked out of it John looked over at him and said in a voice that meant he wasn't asking anything,

"You're quiet."

Sam looked at his dad furiously before he walked over and slammed the bag down on the bed angrily as he said,

"You think I wouldn't find out?"

John looked at the bag before asking, "What are you talkin' about?"

Sam's voice raised as his annoyance began to heighten and he said, "That stuff from Bobby. You don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you, and having some stupid macho showdown!"

John's voice was calm and in control as he said simply, "I have a plan, Sam."

Sam's annoyance and frustration suddenly shot up into anger and rage as he yelled at his father, "That's exactly my point! Dean is dying and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son and our friend! Have you forgotten about Harry already?! Has everyone but me and Bobby forgotten that those damn demons still have him? _If_ he's alive at all!"

Dean paled slightly at the words that came out of Sam's mouth about his lover but he pushed it aside and locked it away as he said pleadingly,

"No, no, no. Guys, don't do this!"

At the same moment that Dean spoke and overlapping the end of Sam's tangent John yelled back,

"Do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean. We can all get Harry back when this is all over. I would _never_ forget about Harry! Not after everything!"

Dean looked at his father as Sam asked, "How? How is revenge gonna help him? Either of them? You're not thinkin' about anybody but yourself! It's the same selfish obsession!"

Dean rubbed his eye frustrated as he said, "Come on, guys, don't do this!"

But again going unheard John said as he spoke over Dean, "It's funny, you know what, I thought this was your obsession, too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!"

Sam went into his father's face as he said, "It was possessing you, Dad, I would've killed you, too."

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now!"

Dean felt his anger rise as something boiled inside of him and he said angrily, "Shut up, both of you!"

Sam glared at John and said, "Go to hell."

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake!"

Dean couldn't hold it in anymore and he yelled over John, "I said, 'Shut up!'"

He swung his hand at John's water glass angrily and knocked it over causing the glass to shatter as it hit the floor. Sam, Dean and John stood silently as they all looked at the water and glass on the floor before Dean looked up and said,

"Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother."

Sam and John look at each other silently in shock when Dean suddenly felt pain consume him before he fell to his knees engulfed by the pain. He felt waves of energy and pain hit him as his body flickered like an old movie screen, like he wasn't really there but was just an image. Dean gasped as he choked out,

"Wh-What…What is it?"

Suddenly, several doctors rushed past the room towards the direction of Dean's room and John said,

"Something's goin' on out there."

He and Sam looked at each other before he motioned Sam to go take a look and Sam rushed out worriedly. He prayed silently that it wasn't Dean that they were heading to as he walked quickly towards the room.

_Hospital-Dean's Room_

Some doctors leaned over Dean's body as they used the defibrillator on Dean and tried to find a pulse on him. Sam knew his prayers went unanswered as he watched from the doorway with tears in his eyes as the heart monitor flatlined.

"All clear."

"Clear."

The doctor and nurse said as the nurse shocked him but he still flatlined as Sam watched he sobbed out, "No."

The nurse shook her head and said, "Still no pulse."

The doctor nodded his head and said, "Okay, lets go again. 360."

"Charging."

Again the doctor and nurse said, "All clear."

"Clear."

She shocked Dean's body again but again nothing happened and the nurse said, "Still no pulse. Clear."

She shocked him once more and once more he still flatlined just as Dean walked into the room weakly, steeling himself against the pain. He looked shocked as he saw himself being worked on but noticed the transparent figure from before hovering over his body. He felt a sudden surge of fear and anger as he yelled,

"You get the hell away from me. Stay back!"

He rushed into the room by his bedside and near the figure just as the doctor said, "No change. I'm starting CPR."

His desperation and anger rose as he yelled loudly, "I said, 'Get back!'"

He didn't notice that his yell was loud enough for anyone to hear but Sam noticed. He heard the faint sound of Dean's voice echoing and looked around shocked at what he just heard. Still Dean doesn't notice and he grabs the creature to pull it away but it throws him at a wall. It looked at him before rushing past him and out the room, vanishing but Dean tried to find it. Suddenly, the heart monitor beeps until it becomes a steady rhythm and the nurse said,

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm."

Sam felt relieved when he heard those words coming from the nurse's mouth and walked out into the hallway were Dean was. Dean turned towards Sam and walked towards him as he said,

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm gettin' that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it."

Sam looked towards the area with Dean and felt something there he couldn't help the fact that to him…It felt like Dean. Suddenly, Dean heard a woman screaming,

"Can't you see me?! Why won't you look at me?!"

Dean couldn't help the slight annoyance he felt as he growled out, "Now what?"

He followed the voice to the stairwell infront of the front desk where he had first suspected his ordeal. He saw a young woman looking towards people trying to get their attention as she yelled desperately as they couldn't see her,

"Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!"

Dean couldn't help the slight hope he felt as he called out to her asking, "Can you see me?"

She turned towards him and let out a breathless, "Yeah."

He walked up to her in the stairwell and said, "All right, just calm down. What's your name?"

She looked at him warily and said, "Tessa."

"Okay, good, Tessa. I'm Dean."

"What's happening to me? Am I -- am I dead?"

"That sort of depends."

_Hospital-Tessa's Room_

Dean and Tessa looked at down at her mother and her body. Her mother was holding on to her hand as she sat by Tessa's body and watched her. Suddenly, Tessa said,

"I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy."

Dean hesitated not able to find a nicer way to say what he had to before he said, "I hate to bear bad news, but…I think there were some complications."

Tessa shook her head as she turned and said disbelief coloring her voice, "It's just a dream, that's all. This is just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream."

"Tessa, it's not a dream."

"Then what else can it be?"

"You ever heard of an out-of-body experience?"

Tessa shook her head lightly and gave him weird look as she asked, "What are you, some New Age-y guy?"

Dean looked at her slightly annoyed and asked, "You see me messin' with crystals or listenin' to Yanni? It's actually a very old idea. It's got a lot of different names –- bilocation, crisis apparitions, fetches. I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits…of people close to death."

They both looked back towards her body and her mother before she looked back at Dean and asked,

"So we're gonna die?"

Dean felt his heart falter before he said firmly, "No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, you can snap right back in there and wake up."

_Hospital-John's Room_

Sam stood by his father after he finished explaining his experience in Dean's room and John asked,

"What do you mean you felt something?"

Sam shrugged his shoulder helplessly as he tried to explain what he felt and said, "I mean, it felt like…like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what. But do you think it's even possible? Do you think his spirit could be around?"

John looked at Sam and a small smile touched his face as he said, "Anything's possible."

"Well, there's one way to find out."

He turned to leave when John asked, "Where you goin'?"

"I gotta pick something up. I'll be back."

"Wait, Sam. I promise…I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay."

Sam looked at his father before he nodded and left the room.

_Hospital-Dean's Room_

Dean stepped into the room after his talk with Tessa and her words echoed in his head as he remembered them.

"_I just think whatever's gonna happen is gonna happen. It's out of my control. It's just…fate."_

He turned towards his bed and stood by it as he watched Sam walk into the room and joined him carrying a bag. He walked towards the bed until he was beside Dean and he said,

"Hey. I think maybe you're around, and if you are…don't make fun of me for this, but, um…there's one way we can talk."

Sam took out an Ouija board from the bag feeling a little hopeful but not hearing Dean's remark, "Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me."

Sam moved over to the foot of the bed and sat cross-legged on the floor with the Ouija board infront of him. He placed his fingers on the planchette and said,

"Dean?"

He sighed trying to reign in his feelings before he said again, "Dean, are you here?"

As he went to sit in on the floor cross-legged across from Sam as he said, "God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party."

He reached over as he sighed and said, "All right, Sam. This isn't gonna work."

He placed his fingers on the other side of the planchette before slowly moving it to the word 'Yes'. Sam's eyes lit up as it actually moved and Dean looked at him shocked as he said,

"I'll be damned."

Sam felt a wave of relief hit him before he said, "It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean."

Dean scoffed as he said, "Damn straight."

He began to move the planchette to different letters spelling out what he'd been doing since he first saw the ghostly figure. Sam watched the planchette and asked,

"Dean, what? H…U…"

Sam watched as the planchette moved to a new letter, the letter 'N' and he figured some of it out as he asked,

"Hunt? What, hunting? Are you hunting?"

'Yes'

"Dean, it's in the hospital, what you're hunting –- do you know what it is?"

Dean scowled and said, "One question at a time, Dude."

"What is it?"

Dean moved the planchette as he spoke to Sam spelling out what it was, "I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, their time is just up."

As he slowly moved to the letters 'R-E-A-P' Sam figured out what Dean was hunting and he exclaimed,

"A Reaper. Dean? Is it after you?"

Dean moved the planchette to 'Yes' before he took his hand off of it and Sam said, "If it's here naturally…there's no way to stop it."

"Yeah, you can't kill death."

"Man…you're, um…"

"I'm screwed, Sam."

Sam felt his sudden hope drop before he shook his head as he got up and said, "No…no, no, no. There's gotta be a way. There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do."

He left the room towards their dad's but when he got there John was gone and there was no trace of where he had gone to. Sam shook his head in annoyance before he grabbed something from his father's bag and rushed back to Dean's room. When he got there he said,

"Hey. So, Dad wasn't in his room."

Dean looked at him taken a back and asked, "Where is he?"

Going unheard, Sam continued to say, "But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's somethin' in here."

Sam began flipping through the book as he felt a new found joy at the possibility he could save his brother. Dean walked over to him and began to look over his shoulder before he looked at Sam proudly as he said thankfully,

"Thanks for not givin' up on me, Sammy."

As Sam turned a page Dean began to read over his shoulder until he noticed something about the Reapers and he swore softly,

"Son of a bitch."

He turned and walked hurriedly out the room towards another room.

_Hospital-Tessa's Room_

Dean entered a room he remembered Tessa's body being in and was greeted with Tessa calmly sitting on the bed in there. No body around and an unused room that she stayed in with a nice suit on. Calmly she said,

"Hi, Dean."

Dean moved around her as he said, "You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically, they can make themselves appear however they want. Like, say…a pretty girl. You're much prettier than the last reaper I met."

She smiled softly and said, "I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

**Unknown Area-Dungeon-like Cell**

_Same day/1 month 3 days_

Harry looked once more at the scene unfolding before him in the blood filled bowl. The Winchesters had gotten hit a few days ago by a possessed truck driver and they had, had to get rushed to the hospital. The scene seemed to flash towards the hospital and Dean laid in a bed in a coma. He heard the doctors say he was fighting but he was getting weaker and weaker. Harry felt his heart go out to his lover and closed his eyes fighting back his sorrow as his head lowered slowly in defeat. Softly he said to Azazael,

"Please…Give me sometime to think…I'll…I'll have your answer when you comeback…so…So please…Just give me sometime."

Azazael looked down at with a smug smirk and said, "I'll comeback later…I hope your answer will be to my liking. You never I just might heal Dean…What's more…I just might leave them alone."

Without another word he left the room leaving Meg behind to watch him smugly. He glared at her furiously and snarled out,

"What the fuck do you want?!"

Meg got up from the chair she sat in and sat infront of him with a fake pleasant smile as she said, "You know, Harry…It won't be so bad. Father will take care of you…and…your precious Winchesters will be safe. Isn't that what you want?"

Harry's glare lessened as he hesitated before he looked away and Meg grinned as she got up. She looked at him one last time before turning away and leaving the dungeon as a faint voice murmured in his mind,

_They're lying you know…They won't save him…any of them._

Harry tensed at the voice before closing his eyes and retreating to the darkest part of his mind. He opened his eyes and he was in a room completely surrounded in darkness and the shadows shifted restlessly there. He turned around swiftly when he heard a light 'clack' like a horse's hoof. There infront of him stood the thing that had always been there everytime he was in Hogwarts. He had never suspected it was something else because it _belonged_ in his world of Wizarding. Harry glared at the unicorn that had once been a beautiful shining silvery white but now was glistening ebony black. It just watched him impassively until Harry hissed out,

"This is _your_ fault! If you had never mixed with me…If you had never come out when Meg urged it, none of this would have happened! What do you want now?!"

Suddenly, the shadows engulfed the unicorn but when they backed away before him stood his counter part. His darker half, his demonic corrupted twin. His darkness, his corruption, himself. His double looked at him with identical emerald eyes but instead of gentle amusement there was cold distant glee shining in their depths. He looked at his nails and said simply,

"I want nothing then what I've always wanted…my freedom."

Harry let out a low growl and took a menacing step towards his double but his double merely glanced at him before picking at his nails as he said,

"Come now, Harry. We've made deals before. Who was it that fixed your eyesight so you wouldn't have to wear glasses, hm? Me, and all I wanted in return was a few days out of this place. I merely wanted a few hours free of your mind and in turn I helped you get rid of Voldemort that yellow snake eyed reptilian freak. I ended your War and helped you leave your Ministry before they could take your powers. All I asked for was a few seconds to see the sunshine. I saved our lives when it was in danger and I got my reward when I was set free by Meg's insistence."

He looked at Harry coldly and said, "I have not done wrong against you considering I _am_ your darker half."

That was all it took to set Harry off as he screeched out, "You nearly killed Dean and Sam! You attacked Hermione! You tried and succeeded in killing a few Aurors and then you threatened innocent lives for fun!!"

Dark Harry shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as he said simply, "A few minor technicalities. Though…I don't see why you're complaining about the Aurors. They tried to take your magic and exile somewhere less pleasant. If I had not gotten us to the U.S. we would have been less powerful."

Harry hesitated seeing the truth in his last words. Dark Harry noticed and he said grinning coldly, "Think about it, Harry. Azazael won't save Dean but I _will_…All I'm asking is that you agree to his terms and set me free…I'll be as good as I can be. After all, they didn't come looking for you…They were too busy looking for and asking about their _precious_ father."

Harry looked away as his heart clenched at his last words knowing they were slightly true though not totally. He took a deep breath before looking his dark half in the face and saying,

"You swear to me. You _swear_ to me you'll help Dean and Keep him alive if I agree."

Dark Harry hesitated this time before grinning coldly and saying, "Deal, Potter. I swear to save Dean's life and help him."

Harry nodded his head before they shook and Harry said, "Then we have a deal."

Dark Harry chuckled exuberantly and he said, "Then I guess I should go and help Dean then, shouldn't i?"

Harry hesitated before nodding his head, closing his eyes slowly as his dark half began to fade. Softly, velvety words whispered through his mind,

_We'll play Azazael's game for a while…Not long but long enough to keep he and I entertained._

Then everything was black for Harry and he was engulfed by darkness as a scene unfolded before him.

**Unknown Area-Hospital**

_Hospital-Boiler Room_

_A few hours before Harry's choice_

The possessed janitor stood infront of John will the two possessed doctors stood behind John watching over the two. John aimed the gun at the Janitor and the possessed man said,

"You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things, but suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."

John glared at Azazael a little before he said, "I could always shoot you."

Azazael chuckled as he said, "You could always miss."

He made a move as though dodging a bullet and laughed before he asked knowingly, "And you've only got one try, don't ya? Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't wanna trap you."

He lowered the gun as he smirked and said, "I wanna make a deal."

Azazael stares at him as a small smile touches his face before he said, "It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet. But you gotta help Dean. You gotta bring him back."

Azazael grins as he said tauntingly, "Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them."

John tensed but otherwise ignored Azazael's comment as he said, "It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."

A small smirk played on John's face but Azazael's demeanor changed swiftly as he hissed out, "Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son, of course."

John's smirk faded and Azazael's demeanor switched back as he grinned and said, "You know the truth, right? About Sammy and the other children?"

John's eyes glazed as he remembered the day everything went down hill. The day he and Harry split up with the boys, the day he got the call about Pastor Jim after he and Harry argued about the truth.

_Harry glared at John in the truck as they pulled away and headed to Salvation. John tensed under the glare until he finally snapped out,_

"_What?!"_

_Harry's eyes narrowed and he growled out, "They have a right to know, John…especially Samuel. It __**is**__ about him after all. You can't keep hiding it from them. They __**need**__ to know. They __**have**__ to know."_

_John shook his head and said, "They don't need to know anything, Harry. It's none of your business anyway. It's between family."_

_Harry looked at John shocked before his anger burst and he shouted, "Damn you, John Winchester! I __**am**__ part of this family whether you like it or not!! Samuel is like my brother and I have a relationship with Dean. I __**am**__ as much part of this family as you are so don't say it's none of my business."_

_John turned towards Harry sharply, glancing at the road from time to time as he yelled back, "I don't care! Don't tell me what to do when it concerns __**my**__ children. I know what I'm doing."_

"_Oh?! You do?! Cause that's a real shocker considering everything. You abandoned them John! You disappeared on Dean after you kicked Sam out just because he wanted something different!!"_

"_He left of his own free will!! He was walking out on his family!!"_

"_Bloody. Fucking. Bullshit, John!! Where the fuck was you when Dean was dying?! Huh? Where were you?! Where were you when Sam needed someone to comfort him when his girlfriend died?! WHERE?!"_

_John hesitated at the level of anger Harry was showing and the air crackled with his power as sparks showered off of him in waves. He narrowed his eyes at Harry before turning back to the road and he said,_

"_I was protecting them…Finding something to help them."_

_Harry glared at him but John continued as he said, "Track the demons and find where they're at. We'll need to be prepared."_

_Harry scoffed but turned away just as John's phone rang but Harry had his eyes closed and he concentrated. John looked at his phone and saw it was Caleb before he picked it up to see what was wrong._

Softly he said, "Yeah. I've known for a while."

Azazael grinned as he asked, "But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb."

John tensed, the pain of loosing Harry and beginning to loose Dean too much as he ignored the demon's words and he asked,

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?"

Azazael grinned slyly and said, "No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem."

"Good. And before I give you the gun, I'm gonna wanna make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes."

Azazael feigned a hurt look as he said, "Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?"

When John didn't say anything Azazael chuckled and said, "Fine."

John looked at him cautiously and asked, "So we have a deal?"

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

John scowled suddenly on alert as he asked, "With what?"

Azazael moved closer to him as he said, "There's something else I want. As much as that gun –- maybe more."

John looked at him strangely suddenly having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at Azazael's words.

_Hospital-Tessa's Room_

Dean couldn't believe everything he had heard in the past few minutes as he sat sadly on the bed in the room. To think he could be what he hunted if he continued to hold on was so much to process as Tessa comforted him.

"It's time to put the pain behind you."

Dean suddenly felt lost and vulnerable as he asked softly, "And go where?"

"Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline."

She shook her head slightly before she paused and asked, "Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?"

Dean thought about it for a moment, he was about to give her an answer when Tessa suddenly whirled around and glared angrily at a dark corner. A low growl escaped her lips as she snarled out angrily,

"Come out!"

There was a low velvety chuckle before a figured stepped out with pale skin, emerald eyes and unruly black hair. Dean felt his heart stutter before beating rapidly in excitement at seeing his lover but it was short lived when he recognized the coldness in his emerald gaze. Dark Harry smirked at both of them in the room before he drawled out in such a way it would have made Draco proud,

"My, this is an interesting sight to see. A Reaper…How annoying…I do despise your kind. Leave now or I will kill you slow and painfully."

Tessa shivered in fear before she growled out a little fearfully, "You have no right to command me!! Who do you think you are?! Why is it you can see me?"

Dark Harry chuckled with dark amusement before he said off-handedly,

"Well I did die a few time or rather I almost died a few times…I only died once really. That would help with the fact that I can see your kind but right now it's more because I'm not really here. As far as having no right to command you that is where you are severely wrong, love."

With a wave of his hand the Reaper started to scream and flicker before she was suddenly gone. Dark Harry smirked at the spot she had occupied before turning his full attention to Dean who watched him with mixed awe and fear. Finally, Dean swallowed back his fear and asked Dark Harry,

"Where is he?"

Dark Harry raised an eyebrow at Dean and asked innocently, "Who?"

Dean's temper flared as he forgot his predicament and he growled out, "Harry! Where is he…"

Dark Harry chuckled at Dean's stop in continuing the sentence when he didn't know what to call him and Dark Harry supplied with fake politeness,

"Dark, Dean. You can call me Dark…Harry does."

Dean let out a low fury filled snarl as he bit out, "Where. Is. He. Dark."

Dark looked at him for a moment with cold amusement before saying nonchalantly, "As far as I care it's none of your bloody business, Dean. You didn't seem to care too much when you were torturing Meg."

Dean's face paled and his heart clenched as he rasped out, "He saw that?"

Dark let a cruel smile stretch across his face as he practically purred out, "Every bit of it."

He felt a small tug on his consciousness and frowned just as Dean said more firmly, "Damn it! I don't care just tell me where he is!"

Dark smirked as he glanced around the room and said cryptically, "He's around…That's all you need to know."

He suddenly turned to look at Dean with a feral grin as he said, "Let's take a walk…Shall we?"

Dean hesitated before nodding his head slowly and he followed Dark outside to the hallway. They walked for a few minutes in quiet before he couldn't take it anymore and he asked,

"What are you doing here? How come you're here?"

Dark chuckled and shrugged as he said, "I'm not really here. Only in…Spirit I suppose you can say. My reason's for being here are our own."

Dean caught the way he said 'our' and he asked, "Harry sent you?"

Dark grinned and said, "Yes…Why are you suddenly so worried about him? You did not care to ask before? Hardly talked about him or asked."

Dean looked away and said meekly, "I was scared…I still am…"

Dark grinned as he licked his lips before he hummed acknowledging the words and turning a corner with Dean beside him still. They lapsed into another silence he before he said,

"You humans are so foolish really…You should have known Dean…"

Dean looked at him confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Dark looked at him from the corner of his eyes and gave him another feral grin as he said, "That you wouldn't be able to keep your promise…You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Dean glared at Dark and said, "I plan to keep my promise. I will not abandon him."

Dark chuckled darkly and looked at him amused as he said, "It's far too late now."

Dean's heart froze at those words and he didn't notice they had entered his room as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Dark steered him beside his body before Dean stopped and turned fully towards him as he asked again more insistently,

"What do you mean, Dark?"

Dark's emerald gaze flashed with knowing as he said, "Have you ever heard the saying, 'If people break promises, promises will break them'? Well that is what happened."

Like a dam breaking the feelings for his lover that he had locked away came flooding in and he began to hyperventilate. He looked around wildly before focusing on Dark and grinding out,

"What did you do to him?"

Dark laughed and said, "I did nothing Dean. It's what you and Azazael did to him. He is broken Dean and now it's my turn."

He gave the older brother a feral grin as he raised his hand and placed it on the middle of Dean's chest as he said,

"It's time I fulfilled my end of the deal Dean…We'll be seeing each other again so don't worry. Harry said to tell you 'Goodbye' and that he will always love you."

Dean's eyes widened at the implication but before he could say anything his body became transparent and Dark pushed him lightly. He fell towards his body and his spirit connected with it, melding cleanly with it. Dean woke up in his body gagging on the tube down his throat and Sam looked at him shocked. He couldn't see a satisfied Dark smirking down at Dean before fading out of the room. Shocked Sam said questioningly,

"Dean?"

Suddenly, he turned toward the hallway and cried out, "Help! I need help!"

The doctors rushed into the room and began to unhook Dean from some of the machines and get he tube out of his mouth. As they worked Sam whispered what had been happening to Dean and explaining everything. When they were done a doctor began to read a chart for Dean to Sam and Dean. Shaking his head slightly he said,

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You've got some kind of angel watchin' over you."

Dean gave the doctor a weak smile and said, "Thanks, Doc."

When the doctor left Dean turned to Sam and asked, "So you said a reaper was after me?"

"Yeah."

"How'd I ditch it?"

Dean asked a little confused but Sam shook his head lightly and said, "You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach and…Dark, Harry's darker part was there. He said it was too late for Harry and some other stuff but I can't remember what. Sam, something's wrong."

Before Sam could say anything John came inside and knocked on the door signaling his entrance and both boys looked at him. John smiled a little at Dean and asked,

"How you feelin', dude?"

Dean hesitated before saying, "Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

John nodded his head a little contently and said, "That's what matters."

Sam looked at his father suspiciously and asked, "Where were you last night?"

John shrugged but said cryptically, "I had some things to take care of."

Sam looked at his father slightly annoyed and said sarcastically, "Well, that's specific."

Dean couldn't help the sudden feeling of déjà vu and said almost desperately, "Come on, Sam."

But Sam ignored him and asked, "Did you go after the demon?"

John's eyes flashed for a moment before he said firmly, "No."

Sam sneered slightly and said sarcastically, "You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

Dean sighed in disapproval knowing how bad this could get if Sam didn't drop it but John just smiled and said,

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fightin', I don't know what we're fightin' about. We're just buttin' heads. Sammy, I...I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore, okay?"

Sam suddenly felt his heart drop and he asked slightly worriedly, "Dad, are you all right?"

John took a breath before he said tiredly, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm just tired."

Sam nodded a little uncertainly but couldn't say anything because John continued, "Hey, Sam, would you mind, uh…would you mind gettin' me a cup of caffeine?"

Sam hesitated for a moment before he said, "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

Dean noticed the tears in his father's eyes as John watched Sam walk away and asked concerned, "What is it?"

"You know, when you were a kid…I'd come home from a hunt. And after what I'd seen, I'd be…I'd be wrecked. And you'd…come up to me, and you'd put your hand on my shoulder, and you'd look me in the eye, and you'd…"

His voice broke as tears began to form in his eyes but he took a deep breath and continued on and said,

"…you'd say, "It's okay, Dad." Dean…I'm sorry."

Dean looked at his father feeling a little fear in his chest as he asked, "For what?"

John didn't answer his question right out as he said, "You shouldn't have had to say that to me. I should've been sayin' that to you. You know, I put…I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, and you took care of me. You did that. And you didn't complain, not once."

A single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek as he continued to say, "I just want you to know…that I am so proud of you."

John nearly broke down in tears as his bottom lip quivered and Dean asked uncertainly, "Is this really you talkin'?"

John took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. Yeah, it's really me."

Dean couldn't help but suddenly feel like a little child as he asked, "Why are you sayin' this stuff?"

He watched as his father moved closer and laid a hand on his shoulder as he said, "I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay?"

Dean knew he was near tears as he said, "Yeah, Dad, you know I will. You're scarin' me."

John suddenly felt a little serene as he said, "Don't be scared, Dean."

He leaned forward towards Dean's ear and whispered something softly in it. As John pulled away Dean couldn't help the shocked and confused expression on his face. With out even saying anything the two Winchesters shared an emotional moment for the first time in a long time. John nodded his head sadly before he walked over of the room. He entered a different one and laid the Colt down on a table before he said,

"Okay."

_Hospital-Hallway_

Sam walked down the hallway with his father's coffee in hand as he passed different rooms but when he passed by one he froze. He spotted his father's body lying limply on the floor and he couldn't help the sudden fear that engulfed him. Slowly, he asked,

"Dad?"

To Sam the next few moments happened in slow motion as he dropped the coffee and it lands on the floor upright. The cap came off and the coffee spilled on the floor as he rushed onto the room before he kneeled down over his father. He didn't register that the screams for help were his own until the doctors came.

_Hospital-Patient Room_

The doctors hooked John to different machine's as they tried to revive him and they began to perform CPR. Dean and Sam entered the room and a nurse began to approach them to tell them to leave but Dean nearly shouted frantically,

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!"

She hesitated before leaving them alone with a sympathetic look and a doctor said, "Okay, let's try again –- an amp of atropine."

Softly, Dean said encouragingly, "Come on."

Both he and Sam watched tearfully as the doctors and nurses tried a few more times before the doctor said,

"Okay. Stop compression."

Again Dean said encouragingly, desperately, "Come on, come on."

But a nurse said, "Still no pulse."

Much to Dean and Sam's horror the doctor stopped and he said, "Okay, that's it, everybody. I'll call it. Time of death –- 10:41 AM."

**Unknown Area- Dungeon-like Cell**

_At the same moment/1 month 4 days_

Harry looked up as Meg, William and Azazael walked in and Harry noticed Azazael look satisfied before he stopped infront of Harry. Grinning at him he asked Harry,

"Well? What is your answer?"

Harry hesitated before he hung his head and said meekly, "Okay…"

Azazael looked at him stunned and asked surprised, "What?"

Harry looked at him putting on his own mask of confusion and said, "Fine…Didn't you save Dean?"

Azazael and Meg shared a look before he said, "Of course!! So you agree to our deal?"

Harry suddenly felt the helplessness he had been fighting back swallow him and he said brokenly, "Yes…I'll work with you…I'll join you…"

Azazael grinned along with Meg but when Harry looked tiredly at William he saw the sadness and anger reflected in the demon's eyes before he looked away. Azazael waved his hands and the chains released Harry as he kneeled before the wizard. Harry didn't fight back as he gripped his chin in his hand and said,

"It will be a pleasure working with you…"

Harry's eyes glazed and Azazael backed away as the shadows around them seemed to condense before covering Harry then backing away back to their corners. Instead of slumped on the ground Harry was now standing straight and proud. His eyes cold as he looked at them with a feral grin before he looked at his raw wrists and rubbed them with slight annoyance. He stepped towards Azazael and said in a silky voice,

"The feeling's mutual, Zazzie."

Azazael frowned at the nickname but let it slide knowing it would be wise to tolerate _this_ Harry's impudence. Suddenly, Meg stepped forward and purred happily,

"See Harry…All that torturing set you free."

Harry's eyes suddenly went deathly cold and distant as he said, "That reminds me…"

He locked eyes with Meg and she began to scream and she collapsed to the ground, convulsing. One long scream was all it took for the black cloud to erupt from her mouth and disappear. The vessel stood still her eyes widened in horror and pain as Harry looked down at her with disgust before he said harshly,

"That hurt, bitch."

_TBC…_

**A/N!!!** Well? How was it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it took me a little longer than usual to get out but my exam's are coming up so I've been needing some extra study time. Well everyone I hope I did not disappoint and Dark had now been released. But I wonder if you all can figure out what demon was the one who infected the darkness in Harry. Anyway I'm making a separate author's note to address the reviews so to those who reviewed the replies are in the next page. It's not a chappie just so you know. This isn't one of the long chapters its actually only 28 or 29 pages long so thankfully it wasn't too bad. That reminds me!! I made a new HP/SN xover. It's called 'Angel on my right shoulder, Devil on my left' tell me what you guys think of the prologue. Still deciding on it. Thank you everyone for reading and I will see you in the next chapter. Ja ne!!


	15. Review replies

**Author's Note!!** Wow I have a lot of reviews to reply to lol. ^^ it makes me really happy that everyone enjoys this story. I've never had so many reviews before and I've actually made it past 100 reviews for the first time ever. Well anyway let me get started replying to all your wonderful reviews…

Flamegirl22- lol wow I just love all your reviews!! So many!! Lol. So lets get started shall we?

**(Prologue-)** I'm glad you decided to reread the story and all your reviews are appreciated greatly. Makes me wanna cry with happiness but I wont. I will be strong!! Lol. Ah!! The famous question on how Harry killed Voldie lol. Well in all truth of truths it was more his darker half's doing then his own. It's actually why he got exiled also. He used his darker powers, the powers that belong to a Dark Wizard. Ahahaha! Yes he found all those fun Horuxes and he died also since he's one also. Yes I wanted to have a part were it was just like '0.0…Kingsley?! Kingsley took him in?!' lol. N yes I meant Fudge when I said Prime Minister. Is exile really an interesting choice? I've seen many other HP/SN stories where Harry is exiled. Lol. No they did not send him there he escaped to the States when they went to his home to strip him of his magic. Um…I do not believe…wait no…I think I did say how they met in a chapter…If I didn't I'll eventually get there. It should be in the next story. Ahahaha! Yeah I know what you mean about reading so much. I usually get caught up in a story and I start mixing facts and stuff then i get lost in the story or I get an idea for another story. Glad it was enjoyable both times and I hope it will continue to be so.

**(Chapter1-)** XD lol!! Hahahaha!! No Bobby did not send him there it was pure coincidence that he ended up there lol. No harry and Sam are not the same age. Harry is actually two years older than Sam though he has a tendency of acting younger lol. Ahaha!! You know I have no idea. I liked the name Hadrian…And Kitel was my own creation since I wanted something that would transfer over to his Animagus and then of course Black as Sirius's family name. Yes Harry's build is the same as Hadrian's build. Hadrian was going to be a Corporate Lawyer…Like me ^^. Lol. I believe it was senior year if my calculations are correct…They were going to grad school next year…-_-…yes I think that's right. Ahaha!! Yes I love the way Hadrian and Jess acted together….I felt kind of bad for what happened with them…T-T poor harry and sam. Ahaha!! Yes she was very bossy wasn't she lol. Sam's coat was there because he had just gotten in from class when he went to Harry's room. He hadn't bothered taking off his coat until he had sat down in Harry's room. XD I know!! I was like 'hmmm…I wonder what harry would look like almost squealing…' lol. Bobby was in a public place when he called Harry and he was close by so he wanted to talk in person. Also because he hadn't seen Harry on a while so he missed him. He wouldn't admit it to me though. Lol. He wanted Harry to go on a hunt that's why. Sam wanted Harry back for Jess's sake and his. He didn't want her to be alone. Lol I know. I was like 'Lets make harry dislike Dean at first before the fun' when harry said that he meant normal like making sure Jess didn't break down or miss him too much. Things like that though he probably meant supernatural too. Glad you enjoyed the chappie ^^!!

**(Chapter2-)** The shield wasn't really physical it was like a force field and that's why the demon could pound on it. Um…I don't recall the name of the name of the power but I believe it's called telekinesis. It's the power that all the demon's have. The one that allows them to move things and people without touching them. He called Sam and told him to hurry home so while he was fighting off the demon Sam could take Jess and run. He was on a one track mind at the moment lol. He would have made sure that as soon as they grabbed Jess he got them away from there with out them getting in the way. There's a spell for all of that. Cnt remember the name right now though. Ah! The sparks. Lol. All wizards magic react to the wizards feelings especially strong emotions. The sparks are how the magic and harry's power manifest itself when his emotions are strong. It's also because of the power laying dormant in him. I felt bad for him in that chapter too. I hated that I had to make Sam not really believe him. Broke my heart writing that chapter. The power he has lying dormant enhances his magic and morphs his abilities so because of the darker power he was able to reach out to Bobby. XD I love protective Bobby too. Ah! The magic question. Bobby doesn't think Harry should have to change his name and he doesn't care if the Winchester's find out. He just doesn't like not using the name Harry's parents gave to him. Harry had learned to hide lock his emotions away so though he might not have seemed affected by his death he really was, he just hid it. Yes well though Harry didn't go on _minor_ hunts the one he went to when he first met John wasn't minor and Bobby really needed him to go there so he had agreed to do that one. Yes Caleb and Bobby are very protective of him. Bobby was like a Dad and Caleb was the close Uncle in a way. Lol no they didn't understand what he said when he spoke French lol. Yes I've had the fact about standford being in Palo Alto pointed out to me before. I wanted to try something different though but I might change it to there.

**(Chapter3-)** lol yeah I had decided it would be best to clarify there ages after all that time. But to the question about when he was talking about being bi, he was talking about both. The Magical world would not have understood how their savior was bi and the Dursley's would have beat him. Lol glad you liked their interaction and I was actually going to have Harry's Animagus be a fox but I changed it last minute lol. The fight was about Sam's suspicion about Harry being in the states. Lol yes akwardness between those two was when it all started lol. He changed so drastically because he felt more free in the club setting. Noone to judge him and he could let loose. Lol I wanted Wizards and Witches in my story to have a kind of…irresistible attraction in my story. Where regular muggles had a hard time resisting their appeal. Yes it's one of Harry's dirty little secrets that he smokes.

**(Chapter4-)** yeah poor Harry. He wont be getting a break anytime soon. I'm glad this is your fav our to all you've reread lol. Yeah I kind of like my Samantha too…I felt bad for her though. Really? I've never thought of it that way but I guess she does resemble those two in a sense. Lol I know!! XD I was like CLUMSY DEAN!!! Lol. =D yes!! Sexual tension between Dean and Harry is awesome!! Lol. *nods head solemnly* unfortunately harry is a little oblivious to it lol. Aww!! But insecurity brings the two together!! Though in a totally round about kind of way lol. I know I wrote that I was thinking harry should have this puppy dog face. I totally went all mushy and I felt bad. Yes there is a story behind the blade so keep that in mind as you read…lol I know. I was like I should make them bicker over his name a little like in the episodes. I always die laughing when they do that. Cause no one ever wins lol. Ahaha! Yeah Dean's always cute when he gets all over protective lol. Yes even Sam got protective in that chappie. Yeah…I almost didn't write that scene with Samantha and Harry. I tearing up while I wrote it. Lol yeah I wanted a little truce scene between the two where Harry let himself be vulnerable for once. I actually wrote those words as I would have said them. I actually did cry when I wrote that part. She was one of my fav OC characters tht I wrote.

**(Chapter5-)** lol yeah I had to put a little humor after the ending of the last chapter. 0.0 XD lucky!! I want to do a paper on the Winchester mansion!! I'm absolutely addicted to that house. If I could I would totally buy that mansion. I love it!! Lol I know what you mean about sadistic. I have at least three essays every week from my college English teacher. -_- sometimes I think she does it as payback. XD yes there must always be something ominous!!! Lol. Yeah I kinda hated myself for a while when I made them leave him with Sarah though she was nice to him. Yes he was talking about the darkness inside of him when he said he was infected. Actually, he doesn't heal himself consciously with it. It happens on its own so it isn't natural. Yes the time he had healed before it had been while he was unconscious. I know…I wanted something drastic so I made him yell for Dean though I felt terrible. Lol I know!! I wanted William to be different from the other demon's and you'll see why. Lol yes there is Annie mentioned. Yeah I wanted Harry to show a kind and caring side to Sarah. Yeah I'm sure after all the times he's almost died and then that one time he died only to come back with out seeing his parents had to be killing him so I made him say that. Lol I love when William is like that. He tries to act like a tough demon. Makes me laugh. Lol I did the squeal too when they finally said it and then I wanted to hit myself when I made harry go unconscious lol. Yes worried Dean!! Yeah I didn't like the nightmare. But I needed it to be put in to introduce Remus and Teddy. No he is not born the same time as the book says. I wanted that to be diff for a specific reason. Yes harry is teddy's godfather and yes an angry remus is never good for anyone lol. Lol yes I live for evil mean cliffhangers lol.

**(Chapter6-)** no Sam did not know Harry was a wizard. He just guessed a few things correct and followed his hunches. Lol yeah I decided that a mauruderer and the most powerful wizard in history teaching him magic has to make him strong enough to do wandless magic. Lol I know what you mean about daddy lupin lol. Yes that is where harry's middle name came from. Kit!!! Lol. Lol yes Fluffy Hermione lol. Yes girl shots are always low lol. That's why I put it XD. Best are fun :3 lol. I loved the interaction between Harry and Teddy too. I found it adorable the way they were. There is s specific reason I wrote Teddy the way I have him and it's because of what happened to him during the war. It will be explained more in the sequel. Lol yeah I love that thought. Changing into an animal so you don't have to talk lol. Ah yes Dean deserved getting abandoned cuz he was making fun of kit. Yes I decided to do a more light-hearted chapter after all the heaviness from the previous ones.

**(Chapter7-)** lol yes I kind of liked to think that was harry in parent mode lol. Ahaha!! Magical compass!! Yes I suppose harry could be called that now lol. Ah yes I seem to notice a lot of hotel room are really expensive. Lol yeah I wanted William to get payback for getting ignored so he didn't let harry have his coffee till he did acknowledgment. I'm not crazy about coffee. I hate the stuff truthfully. I only drink it when I need the energy otherwise I steer clear of it. Lol he really doesn't like any other type of clothing lol. Ah yes the bump in the relationship between Dean and Harry. yeah I had just watched an episode of Supernatural where it showed how Dena got the necklace from Sam one x-mas and I decided to put that. Dean wasn't really thinking about asking harry to get the necklace at that point so forgive his stupidity. Lol. Ah yes the hell hounds. I decided to make them visible since in one ep I saw they were invisible. I have no idea why though. Makes me confused but what ev. I hated Dean for a few minutes after he said that to harry. I rooted for Sam after he yelled at Dean lol. I soo wanted a chick flick moment between the two of them lol. Yeah I wanted a trait from his Animagus to pass over to him so I had him purr. I found his threat funny lol. Oh yes Dean is very possessive lol. I would love to be able to write cursive and I could definitely see the cursive harry can write in. ^^ pretty lol. Yeah I felt bad for dean after I made harry leave over night. Yeah I loved the idea of Hermione in paris and speaking French lol. It really suited her. Yes harry is still a wizard but he's not really of the light any more and the more the tainted darkness takes over the more he changes. Yes it is the ministry attacking Harry's friends. There are a select few death eaters still around but they're in hiding. Lol yeah John and Harry get along together. I laughed when harry began chewing John out lol. Yeah John really trusts harry with his boys.

**(Chapter10-)** Yes!! All your review have caught up. Yes john knew about harry being a wizard but he didn't know about all the other things like harry's life story for instance and the Darker half of his power. Yeah I agree that Sam shouldn't ever feel guilty about anything. Lol no harry really doesn't like being ignored lol. He threw a small temper tantrum lol. Harry never met him face to face but he'd talked to him before and deemed the guy likable. The last chappie should explain why harry rode with John and you'll soon find out what the information was that Harry wanted John to the brothers. Last chapter should explain that John was the one who had told Harry to track the demons. Oh yes…not good at all Dean. Lol. Yeah lol. Harry is kind of like John's conscience in a way. Harry knew who it was because his magic had been tracking meg and felt the connection. Harry had never really seen Meg face to face so he didn't really know. The only time he had she was in Samantha's body and the meg the brothers know was in a diff body so harry didn't realize the two demon's were one and the same. Other friends such as Bobby, Jo, I forgot Jo's mothers name, there's also the hunter in the mental ward. They have a few friends. Lol harry knows that if he leaves room for discussion there will be this whole argument about him going with John lol. Harry didn't use slide along because though they are comfortable with him being a wizard and using minor magic on them they wouldn't really feel comfortable if he used such high level magic on them. Unfortunately John had to die. It was necessary and I liked him to. He actually started acting like a human being and not some revenge obsessed machine. Glad you liked this chappie and I hope you will continue to enjoy it.

**(Chapter11-)** lol I have no idea why we have to torture harry. but then again we usually give him a happy ending so it's worth it in the end lol. Aww shucks your too kind. Thank you for the compliment but my work isn't that good. Lol yeah I love William. He's not your usual demon so I suppose its okay to like him lol. Yeah but um…dark harry gets Dean and Sam back for totally ignoring him in the next chapter. He is not a happy little princess…Oh wait it's not next chappie Nevermind ^^ lol. Yeah Bobby really does care about Harry though he covers it up most of the time. Lol I was so angry with the brothers for forgetting harry n it's okay to say as much as you want that you like William. You'll really like him in the future. Ah…I won't say anything about harry giving in…makes me wanna cry. Lol. Yes cliffies are horrible aren't they lol. Dnt worry about the review not being long but I'll be waiting for your next review!! Take care in your school and I hope you enjoy!!

Lientjuhh- glad you like it!! Thanks soo much and I hope you will continue reading!! ^^

Jk- sooo glad you liked it so much!! I will update as fast as I can and whenever I can!! I hope you continue to enjoy and that you will continue to read.

Alicia Spinet- the answer to your question Alicia is that Harry wasn't really thinking about his magic at the time. He was so in the moment with John that he had forgotten about his abilities as wizard. Hope that answered your question. If it didn't I'm sincerely sorry. ^^ bye!!

Le-Undovoir- XD LMAO!! Lol. Was it really that intense? Lol. I guess that meant you liked it lol. I hope you continue to find it interesting lol.

MidnightEmber- ah yes the infamous harry suffering. Sometimes I hate myself because of that. T-T. ah…Yeah bout Dean and Sam finding him….

PleiadesWolfe- this story is in sequels so each sequel is based upon a season. But I might change it up cuz it'd be a little too much to follow each season until the show had ended. So yeah…

Unkown ("O")- aww!! Forgive dean for his womanizing ways!! He's been a womanizer for most of his life so he's trying to get used to being committed. Besides he thought of harry!! dn't be so harsh on him lol.

Rokkis- lol oh I could think of a more evil cliffie but I spared you all lol. *innocent look* me? Evil? Never!! Lol. Ah yes who does need the little evil demon. XD dnt rip me a new one!! I'll update as soon as I can!!

Charlie-becks- Ah!! Noce to hear from you again!! Lol yes you still have sam lol. Lol I know hoe all that is going. My life has been hectic also. I've been job hunting and then exams coming up and all that. *rolls eyes* its enough to make me wanna jump off a cliff. Drives me insane lol. Sorry but John has to die and Harry must break. It must follow the plan. Lol it'll get better…eventually…maybe…I guess lol.

Katsy17- Ah!! Great to hear from you!! Glad you liked the chapter and thank you very much!! ^^ makes me happy to hear that.

Mwahahahaha18- I'm sooo glad you liked the story!! It's brilliant to hear from you and I hope to continue to hear from you!!thank you very much for the compliment but you are too kind. I have read better stories than mine that are HP/SN xovers. But thank you all the same and I hope to keep your interest.

Lol alright!! I finally caught up with all the reviews lol. I hope I got to everyone and that you are all satisfied. I hope to hear from everyone again and I hope that you will continue to enjoy. Ja ne!!!


	16. Will see my promise broken

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, Slash, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Tainted Rose Wings does not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural

**Author's Note!!! **XD YAY!!!**ONE!!ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL THIS FIC IS DONE!!** Okay now that I got that off my chest I have to say I'm a little surprised at how many reviews I've been getting lately. I mean I'm flattered and totally happy that I'm getting so many reviews I just never thought everyone liked the story so much. I'm happy you all seem to be enjoying it but that's not why I'm writing this. One of my reviewers has brought it to my attention that some of you might not like the whole 'Dark' MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) thing going on. And I want to sincerely apologize to all of you who don't like it and have felt that the fic has taken a turn for the worse. I would like to inform you that 'Dark' is not infact an alter ego or another personality. He is in fact another demon that lives in Harry's body. It's similar to possession but the demon can never leave his body like Meg and Azazael can leave theirs. Harry is the demon's one and only Vessel I suppose you can say. Once again I am sincerely sorry to all of you who are not happy about Dark's appearance. You don't have to worry though. He won't be around for a long time. But that's all I have to say for now so let's get to the story!!!

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[Parseltongue]

Help, I'm Alive

_I feel the changing season_

_Will see my promise broken_

_Even if I reach out with my hands_

_My heart will stay distant_

Blurry Eyes: L'Arc-En-Ciel

Chapter 13- Will see my promise broken

**Unknown Area- Dungeon-like cell**

_1 month 4 days_

Azazael's eyes narrowed angrily as he looked down at his daughter's dead vessel. A soft growl escaped his mouth before Dark Harry interrupted by saying,

"I had every right to do that though I had nothing personally against the vessel. You daughter just pissed me off. It was an unfortunate accident that the vessel couldn't handle the pain and died, really it was. At least I didn't kill your daughter like I could have…Don't you agree?"

Azazael glared at him for a moment before he nodded stiffly then relaxed a little at the fact that he was right. A small triumphant smile stretched across his face before he stepped closer and revealed the Colt. Dark Harry's eyes narrowed as a wave of emotion hit him before he pushed it back and arched an eyebrow coldly.

"John Winchester's eternal soul is mine now. He tried making a deal with me but he should really know better than to make a deal with a demon…We lie."

Dark Harry let a cold smile touch his face but Azazael continued to say after he hid the Colt again, "I'm relieved you decided to take me up on my offer, Harry."

Dark Harry gave him a feral grin as he said smoothly, "Please, call me Dark. We came to an agreement after thinking over your _generous_ offer. How could we not take you up on it?"

Azazael grinned smugly but Dark wasn't really focusing on him as he felt William's burning gaze bore into the back of his skull. He smirked satisfied by the reaction before he asked,

"What is it you wish me to do exactly?"

Azazael's smug look turned into a cold smile as he said, "I want you to go after the Winchester boys. Make Sam come into his power…and _kill_ Dean Winchester."

Dark's emerald eyes flashed before the emotion in them was hidden and replaced with cold amusement. Shrugging his shoulders uncaringly he replied, "That won't be a problem."

Azazael nodded his head approvingly before leaving the room but William stayed. As Dark turned towards him he could see the rage sparkling in his coal-black eyes but he waited until he was sure Azazael was gone. Quietly he hissed out,

"Why?! How _could_ you? How could you just give up?! How could you just let him win?! I thought you were the great Harry Potter! A War hero!!"

Dark smirked coldly as he shrugged his shoulders and said, "By following the plan little demon. That's all you ever have to do. Follow the plan."

William let out a low growl and said threateningly, "Who are you calling _little demon_?"

Dark looked him over the smirk gone from his face as he said, "I would advise you to calm yourself. I am not one to fuck with William. The only reason I do not send you straight to hell for you impudence is because you do not recognize me in this form."

William's eyes grew wide and he paled as realization dawned on him and he whispered out, "Amduscius…"

A small toothy smile spread across Dark's face and he said,

"In the flesh…It really is demeaning for me, a governor of 29 legions and demon of Unicorns, to be trapped in the flesh of my vessel. However, I suppose this is my punishment for trying to interfere in Death's work."

William shook as fear consumed him before he trembled with rage, "You…You're the reason he's tainted now…"

Dark looked at him coldly and shrugged before William rushed out of the room without another word but Dark stayed in his spot. He looked around the room before he murmured softly,

"This had better work or else once the kid gets control again he'll never let me out."

With that he left the room with out a word, his footsteps soundless on the brick pavement below his feet.

**South Dakota- On the road**

_Two days later/ 1 month 7days_

Dean and Sam sat quietly in Harry's Thunderbird as Sam held their father's cremated remains. They had left Bobby's place only a day ago after he convinced them to come over and use Harry's car while he fixed up the Impala as much as he could. Both boys had argued that they would not use Harry's Thunderbird as both felt the pain of not knowing if Harry was alive on top of loosing their father. Bobby had to hit them both over the head and threatened to scrap the Impala if they didn't stop believing they'd find Harry dead also. Both boys had grudgingly agreed to use Harry's Thunderbird and to try and stop moping but neither agreed to talk about the pain of losing their father much to Bobby's chagrin. It was still hard for them to accept he was actually gone and he wouldn't come back no matter what they tried to do. On top of their father just dropping dead the Colt was missing too. That only led to one thing and it was that damn demon. Both boys realized that it was his fault their dad wasn't there and that the Colt was missing. Sam rubbed his face tiredly before he looked over to Dean and saw that his eyes were unfocused. They were probably thinking about the same exact thing he was. They had to find Harry now, they had to know whether or not they had another body to bury, Dean _needed_ to know. Slowly, Dean reached forward and turned on the car flinching slightly at the purr of the engine and remembering Harry when he saw his own 'baby'. He swallowed thickly as his vision became blurry before he took a breath and blinked the tears away. Clearing his throat he looked at Sam and said,

"You ready?"

Sam hesitated before nodding his head and clutching the remains that were held in an urn closer to his body. Closing his eyes for a moment and taking another deep breath Dean looked at the road again and sped down it. They had agreed that they would go demon hunting and any demon that they could find they would find out where Harry was and if he was alive. Both brother's knew that if they found out he was alive they would find him and bring him home no matter what. If he was…gone…They would still bring him back and bury his body no matter what.

**Texas-Houston**

_1 month 1 week 2 days_

_Houston-Motel Room13_

Dean looked at his wall that had pictures, news articles and the likes tacked up to it. Both brothers had figured if there were signs for yellow eyes there had to be signs for the other demons. So far they weren't having too much luck finding any signs. It was Sam's idea to stop at Texas because he had remembered Harry's friends had been here when they had been at Santa Ana, Texas. Only a few minutes ago he had went out to see if he could pick up a lead on where they were now. Dean still couldn't remember a lot from his time as a temporary spirit but he did remember a few things, especially a few things that Dark had said to him. However, what stuck out the most was when Dark had said it was too late and when he had said Harry wanted to tell him 'Goodbye' and that Harry would always love him. Dean's heart clenched and he felt his terror increase as he thought about it. He remembered telling Dark he had been scared, that he was still scared. He had not lied to the other, he was scared terrified even. He was scared that he wouldn't make it in time he was scared that he would have to bury his newfound love. He was terrified he would never get over the loss. He wanted Harry back. He wanted the smaller man in his arms he wanted him in his bed where Dean knew he was safe. He wanted to smell Harry's unique scent and to taste him on his tongue again. He longed for the other man and he was terrified that he might have already lost him. Dean took a few deep breaths against the suffocating sorrow and focused back on the clipping that took over the wall. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes desperately thinking of something, _anything_ that would give him a clue. He jumped when the door swung open and Sam came in looking as hopeless as he felt. Sam looked up to him and gave him a weak sheepish smile when he noticed his brother's tense body. He realized he must have been in deep thought when he entered so abruptly and startled his brother. They were quiet for a moment, Dean sitting on the bed and Sam staring at the wall as they sorted through their thoughts. Finally, Dean looked at his brother and asked, "

"No sign of them?"

Sam looked at him and shook his head as he replied, "No…I don't think they came here and if they did they kept to themselves because no one remembers seeing them."

Dean sighed heavily and rubbed his face as he tried to think of something when a familiar crack made them jump. Both brothers' heads snapped towards the sound sharply and they held their breaths but instead of Harry standing before them it was Hermione looking frantic. That was the only reason both brothers didn't relax at the sight of her and also because she began to ask frantically,

"Where is he? What happened now? Why is it loose?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other before looking at her and Sam asked, "What do you mean, Hermione? Where's who?"

She glared at the both of them and hissed out, "Harry! Where's Harry?!"

Both paled and she noticed enough to calm down and look from one to the other worriedly as she asked meekly,

"Please…Please where is he? The spell went off…Please tell me."

Both brother's felt their hearts drop and remembered her saying that she had spelled him so that she would know whenever he became less like himself. Dean couldn't help the flare of hope in him and he looked at Sam as she said,

"This is great!! That mean's he's still alive!"

Hermione paused and looked at them carefully before she asked, "What do you mean?"

Sam hesitated before he answered softly, "A while ago-"

What's a while ago?"

Sam looked at Hermione and winced at the worry and anger he saw in her eyes before he replied, "At least a month or so…."

He saw the accusing anger ebb away to horror and she collapsed into a nearby chair before she waved her hand as a sign for him to continue. He nodded and took a breath before he continued,

"Harry and my dad had split up with us to go meet some demon's…they wanted the Colt…A-"

"I know what the Colt is Sam…It's a magical gun…It can kill anything…You where going to give it to the demons?"

At the confusion in her voice Sam nodded and said,

"They were killing our friends…They decided to have a deal…We bring the Colt and they didn't kill anymore of our friends…But…Dad had another idea. He was going to take a fake Colt and give it to them while we had the real one to kill a demon with. Something happened…We're not sure what but…They got captured…We managed to get our dad back because yellow eyes, a demon, had a trap. Once we got our dad there was an accident and we had to go to the hospital. We only got out a few days ago after our dad died…We haven't had any idea of whether or not Harry was alive."

Sam heard his voice crack a few times but managed to keep it steady for most of the explanation. He omitted a few parts and didn't go into detail though he felt as though she knew what had happened by the way she looked at them. Dean stiffened at her expression but he relaxed when he saw it wasn't pity in her eyes but understanding. Suddenly, her eyes went hard and she said softly,

"Oh he's alive alright…And what ever they've done or did to him. It made _him_ come out…"

Both brothers looked at her confused by her words and she noticed their identical looks of confusion. She worried at her bottom lip as she tried to decide what she should tell them until finally she said,

"We didn't exactly tell you…Everything…But I think you should know the truth about what exactly is going on with Harry…"

She took a deep breath when a dark corner suddenly shifted and Dean stood up quickly with a knife but William stepped out looking at him angrily. Dean let out a low growl before he snarled,

"What the fuck are you doin' here?! What have you done with Harry?!"

William stiffened and he hissed out angrily, "I haven't _done_ anything to Harry Winchester. Calm yourself down and watch who you talk to like that!!"

Everyone stared at the two waiting for one or the other to snap but Dean hesitated before he went back to his seat on the bed and William relaxed slightly. He looked at Hermione and asked,

"You are the young witch who is friends with Harry Potter?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously but nodded her head in confirmation and William's whole demeanor changed as he asked, "I must know what happened to make him taint Harry."

Hermione inhaled sharply and she asked, "So he is out?"

William nodded his head and said, "Harry made a deal…He would allow him out if Azazael saved Dean Winchester."

Hermione looked at Dean whose eyes were wide and his face was pale before he said, "But my father…Azazael didn't…He didn't save me…"

William frowned and said, "We are aware of that…Azazael tricked your father into giving him the Colt and his eternal soul for you life…Azazael doesn't know who healed you but it had worked to his advantage."

Dean felt a flare of anger and bit his lip to keep from screaming out in rage and denial before Hermione interrupted,

"Why would Harry agree to that…? Harry would never…Harry would have fought…"

William looked at her and said, "He did fight…He tried to fight…But another wizard had given us a spell that would constrict his magic so he couldn't use it unless we wanted him to…My sister…Meg…She was in charge of breaking Harry… She tortured him."

All three humans in the room couldn't help the rage that built in them and startling everyone Sam growled out, "Sending her to hell was too good for her…We should have killed her permanently."

Dean and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement before Hermione said,

"I suppose I have no choice but to tell all of you…I don't know what happened in detail but…Harry wasn't supposed to come back to life. He was about to kill Voldemort, the Dark Lord, but he had been killed by a Death Eater, Voldemort's follower. He was dead for a few minutes but in those few minutes something happened that changed all our lives. A Unicorn had come into the battle field and stood over his body before it lowered its horn to his chest. There was a flash of light and then it was gone from the field. In the time it disappeared to the time Harry woke something happened in his death and Harry's never said in detail what actually happened. All I know is that when Harry woke up he was totally different almost like…Like he was possessed. After a week when he was on trial after he had killed Voldemort…"

Hermione took a deep shuddering breath as she remembered the occurrences of that week before she continued.

"He had finally told me some of what had happened. A demon had tried to take his body as its vessel when he was coming back to life but…It corroded the darkness and got trapped in his body but because of the darkness Harry was stronger than the demon. Though they shared a body Harry was the more dominant consciousness and controlled when the demon took over but sometimes…When he was weak or under too much stress…The demon took control of his body. The demon's essence is making the Darkness that marked his death eat away at him. When he gets healed abnormally it makes the infection stronger and his health deteriorates. The only time that doesn't happen is when the demon is in control…Unfortunately, Harry doesn't make it a habit to allow the demon out because of his violent ways."

Dean and Sam tried to digest all this information before Dean asked, "What demon?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but William whispered softly in reply, "The demon that takes the form of a Unicorn…The governor of 29 legions in Hell…Amduscius."

Sam paled slightly and he got up and began to look through the book Bobby had lent him about demons. Sam flipped through it until he found what he was looking for and looked up at them with wide eyes. Looking at the book he said,

"That's not good…He's not one of the big horsemen but he's a horseman…And it sounds like he has a nasty temper along with a violent personality."

William snorted as he rolled his eyes and said, "I could have told you that…You should just be happy that it's _him_ inside Harry and agreeing to Azazael's terms."

All three looked at him questioningly and William said, "Amduscius and Azazael don't get along very well but luckily Azazael doesn't realize its Amduscius."

He frowned before looking at the brothers and said, "You two have to becareful…Azazael has ordered Amduscius to kill you Dean and to get Sam. He'll be coming after the both of you mercilessly."

Dean glared at the demon and he growled out, "Harry wouldn't…Harry wouldn't let him, not after making Azazael promise to save my life…He wouldn't let that demon kill me."

William shook his head and said, "Harry's broken, Dean…He's too tired to keep fighting and he's too weak. Harry's no longer strong enough to stop Amduscius from doing anything."

Dean shook his head as he glared at him and snarled angrily as he said, "Liar!! Harry wouldn't allow that!! He just wouldn't!"

William looked at him and shrugged before turning around and beginning to walk into the darkness when Hermione stopped him by saying,

"Wait!! I have a question."

William turned and looked over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow waiting. She stood up and looked at him intensely before she asked,

"Why are you doing this? Why do you care what happens with Harry?"

William stiffened and he growled out, "My reasons are my own girl."

Before she could say anything else he stepped into the darkness and was gone. Sam looked at the spot before he said to no one in particular,

"I don't think he knows where Harry's at right now…But if he's right about Amduscius-"

"He's not right."

Sam looked at his brother who was glaring at the spot William had been and sighed before he continued to say, "Like I was saying…If he's right…We should go hunt for Harry or keep hunting for demon's that might know where Harry is."

Hermione looked at the wall that was covered with different clippings and said, "I might know a spell that could help but…With Amduscius taking over I don't think it will work…"

Sam and Dean looked at her before Dean said, "We have to try, Hermione."

She looked at him and sighed sadly before she said, "I can't believe I'm doing this…We meaning me and Harry, could get in trouble for revealing so much to you Muggles…"

She looked up at Sam and saw that his eyes were pleading with her before she looked at Dean. He was trying to be strong but she could see the fear and longing in his eyes and said to him,

"I don't want you to end up like me…I lost the love of my life…He was me and Harry's best friend…His name was Ronald Weasley. I loved him so much but…He ended up dying before we could really start anything. I never stopped yearning for him and I have never moved on. Wounds like that never heal, Dean. Over time it might scab over but it will never heal and I don't want you or Harry to know that kind of pain."

Sam nodded his head as he remembered Jessica and once again he could feel that dull ache in his chest. The wounds that you never see are the worst wounds a person could have and Sam was sure that they all had enough of those wounds. Dean looked at her as she saw the walls start falling before he quickly put them back up and nodded his head stiffly. She sighed before taking out her wand and laying it plat on her palm before she said softly,

"_Point me_ Harry Potter."

The wand began to move like a compass on her hand and it spun faster and faster before gradually slowing to a stop. Hermione's eyes grew big as it pointed northeast and she exclaimed,

"It worked!! It actually worked!! That means either Amduscius isn't paying attention or he doesn't have control of Harry anymore."

Both Winchesters felt relief hit them and Dean said confidently, "Well…What are we waiting for? Let's go get 'im."

Hermione and Sam grinned at him before nodding their heads in agreement. Hermione contacted Poppy to let her know what was going on as the Winchesters packed up their stuff. When she was done they headed out the door and towards the direction Hermione's wand had pointed them in.

**South Dakota- Singer's Auto Salvage**

_Singer's Auto Salvage-Bobby's Place_

_1 month 1 week 5 days_

Bobby walked tiredly back into the house and walked towards the kitchen to clean himself up. He had known it was going to be a mission to fix up Dean's Impala when he had agreed to fix it but it was starting to look impossible. Bobby had gotten it fixed a little but certain things were just a little too much and too hard to do. He knew that if Harry were there he would have been great at fixing it and probably used a spell to replace what couldn't be fixed. Bobby shook his head fiercely at the thought of Harry and said gruffly to himself,

"No point thinkin' bout the idjit. Them boys 'ill bring 'im back. When they do give 'im a real good scolding…make him drink extra cup of Holy water just to grate his nerves and maybe threaten to shoot 'im if he ever disappears again."

Bobby nodded to himself as he cleaned off the grease that covered his hands and he tried to fight the waves of sorrow and worry that consumed him. He cleared his throat loudly when he felt a lump begin to rise there and he quickly walked over to his study. He looked around to make sure he was really alone before reaching over a pile of books and lifted up a worn photo album. He looked at the front of the album fondly before moving over to his desk and sitting in the chair. He placed the album on the desk carefully before opening it up and a picture of him and Sirius Black met him. He smiled down at it and he remembered when they had first met, he had been a young man and Sirius was just a few years younger only just becoming a young adult. Sirius and the Potter's had been in America as a little vacation from their tasks in the Order…

_Bobby walked out of the alley way after dealing with a ghost and froze when he saw a dark haired young man with grey eyes. The man seemed to be frozen also as he looked at Bobby before he grinned and said,_

"_Bloody hell mate!! You just burned that git like he was nothing!! That was brilliant!"_

_Bobby looked at the young man in shock from the man's accent and how easily he accepted what Bobby just did. He looked at the young man cautiously and asked,_

"_Who are you?"_

_The young man chuckled before sticking out his hand and saying, "Pleasure to meet you! The names Sirius Black."_

_The corner of Bobby's mouth quirked slightly in amusement before he said looking the younger man over, "The names Bobby Singer…You a hunter, Black?"_

_He noticed the immediate tenseness in Sirius at his question before Sirius laughed nervously and said, "'Friad not mate. Just a regular everyday guy…Just a guy with an open mind really."_

_Bobby couldn't help the suspicion that rose as he looked at the younger man who now seemed uncomfortable at the mention of hunter. Bobby moved closer and Sirius's head snapped toward him sharply and his semi-tensed body tensed fully as he watched Bobby closely. He saw the younger man's hand reach for something and was just about to reach for his gun when another man came from behind Sirius. He grabbed the man's arm and said,_

"_Siri!! Where have you been?! Me and Lily have been looking everywhere for you."_

_Bobby studied the other man and deemed that he had to be around the same age as Sirius. His messy black hair was cut short but it didn't draw away from his laughing hazel eyes. He was exceptionally tall and a few inches taller than Sirius and much more at ease then the younger man. The man looked at Bobby and grinned before he said,_

"_Well 'ello!! Who's this, Sirius? A friend?"_

_Sirius seemed to have relaxed because he chuckled and said, "Well this is Bobby Singer. He seems to be a hunter."_

_Bobby noticed the slight tenseness in the other man at the mention of hunter before he grinned and said,_

"_Well this is interesting. How do you find these kind of people Siri? First me, then Lupin and now this Bobby fellow."_

_He reached out a hand to shake and said, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you mate. My names James Potter."_

_Bobby reached out his hand and shook James's before he asked, "So what are you?"_

_Both men froze in their spots and looked at him before he smirked as he said, "You two act like a rabbit caught in the head lights whenever hunter's mentioned. That's got to mean you know what we hunt and you're scared."_

_Both men glanced at each other before Sirius laughed nervously again and said, "Come on mate. You can't really believe that…I mean what proof do you have?"_

_Bobby's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Do I need to get it?"_

_James and Sirius tensed at this and their hands began to reach for something before a woman with dark red hair and emerald eyes rushed in between them. She looked at James and Sirius before saying,_

"_Now none of that you two!! Has he threatened you in any way?"_

_She looked at Bobby and said, "Now Mr. Singer my names Lily Eva-I mean Potter. You ignore what these two idiots said they don't know anything. But if we tell you what we are I don't want you trying to kill us."_

_Bobby looked her over and asked, "You ever killed anyone?"_

_She hesitated before she said, "Not unless it was self defense."_

_Bobby weighed her answer before he nodded his head and said, "Okay I wont shoot you…yet…"_

_Sirius chuckled and said, "There's a mate. I like him. Well Bobby, we're what you call Wizards…Except Lily dearest is s a witch since she's a girl."_

_Bobby's mouth fell open as he looked at the three who looked at him grinning._

Bobby shook his head as he looked at the picture of him and Sirius. After they had explained what that had actually meant he and Sirius had become the best of friends. It took a little longer for James and Lily to become his friends but they had all been there for him and he for them. He turned a few pages of the album and looked at the different pictures. He stopped at the picture of he and Lily standing together and he was holding Harry in his arms. He remembered that day clearly, it had been such a shock to see the little bundle in Lily's arms the day they paid a surprise visit.

"_Mate!! You here?!"_

_Bobby glared at the doorway to his study just as Sirius walked in and sat himself unceremoniously on a chair. Bobby switched his glare to James who also walked through the door with a big grin on his face. _

"_How did you get in? I was sure I locked my door…What are you doing here you idjits?!"_

_Sirius and James chuckled before Sirius replied casually, "Come on, Bobby. Give me some credit!! I am a Wizard after all."_

_Bobby looked at him expectantly and Sirius pouted before he said, "James picked the lock."_

_James chuckled and Bobby glared at him slightly annoyed but both younger men noticed the slight quirk in his lips. Suddenly, Bobby noticed that there was one person missing and he asked,_

"_Where's Lily?"_

_Sirius looked at James and he grinned mischievously before he said innocently, "Oh…I think she's in the kitchen…Why don't you go see?"_

_Bobby looked at both males suspiciously and asked, "What are you two up to?"_

_Both looked at him innocently and said in unison, "Nothing…"_

_Bobby looked at them before getting up and walking out the room heading towards the Kitchen. When he entered he froze in the door way and looked at the petite woman who was humming happily as she rocked back and forth with a bundle in her arms. She looked up at him and Bobby swore she glowed as smiled at him from where she was sitting. He moved slowly as he came beside her but didn't look over her shoulder to see what exactly was in the bundles. She giggled knowing he was wary but curious about the bundle in her arms so she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He looked at her shocked and began to sputter, clearly flustered about her action but this just made her giggle more before she said, _

"_Hello, Bobby. It's nice to see you again."_

_Bobby glared at her half-heartedly before sighing and replying, "Nice to see ya too. What you got there?"_

_Lily grinned and stood up as she said, "I was wondering when you'd ask."_

"_You mean he didn't ask right away?"_

"_You know how Bobby is mate."_

_Bobby glared at the two younger men in his door way and rolled his eyes just as Lily moved closer to him, drawing his attention to her. She stood infront of him as she began to move the blankets around to reveal what was in her arms. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at a porcelain skinned, ebony haired, emerald eyed baby and then looked back up at a glowing Lily. He looked at the baby then asked,_

"_Is…Is he…?"_

_Lily laughed lightly and said, "His names Harry James Potter. He's mine and James child."_

_Bobby looked at the little baby awed and asked quietly as he reached out his hands, "May I hold 'im?"_

_James and Sirius smiled at the older man as he gently took baby Harry from Lily's arms while Lily watched Bobby fondly. Baby Harry blinked owlishly a couple of times before he giggled and reached towards him with his little hands. A small gentle smile touched his face and it seemed to spread to the other three occupants of the room. _

Bobby took a deep shuddering breath at the memories as he turned the page until he came to the ones with the Harry he knew now when he had comeback. He stopped at the picture he and Harry had taken before the kid decided to go to college. Harry had his arm slung across Bobby's shoulder and Bobby was glaring fondly at him, his lips tilted upwards. He remembered that day like it was only yesterday and it was a bittersweet memory…

_Bobby chuckled softly as Harry walked up to his porch strutting like a proud peacock. He had just exorcised his first demon ever and it had gone off like a hitch. Bobby had finally relented in letting Harry hunt a demon and had convinced Caleb that it would be okay to let the young man go on his own. Bobby couldn't help the swell of pride he felt for the young man and rolled his eyes fondly when Harry suddenly crowed with glee at the accomplishment. Bobby waited until the young man got with in reach before hitting him over the head and Saying,_

"_Stop acting like a idjit. You got one demon, pure luck that was."_

_Harry pouted slightly as he said, "Was no! How could it have been when I learned from the great Bobby Singer."_

_Bobby's chest fluffed out a little before he said playfully, "And you best not forget that. Now stop trying to flatter me, you idjit."_

_Harry laughed as he took the flask of Holy water and drank it before handing it back to Bobby. As they went inside the house Harry reenacted every moment of the demon hunt with wild hand gestures that made Bobby chuckle. He nodded and inserted his comments in the story while he listened to his self-appointed son. He sat down on a couch while Harry sat on his desk earning a glare from Bobby but he was still talking away. Suddenly, he stopped talking to say softly,_

"_You know…On the hunt…I met this guy…He seemed really cool. He was a University student."_

_Bobby knew Harry's orientation had leaned more towards guys and that nothing was going to change it but that was not why he had begun feeling this way. Bobby's heart dropped as he felt regret for not having given Lily and James son a proper normal like but he suddenly understood how John felt when Sam said he was going to college. When Harry looked at him with hope filled emerald eyes that were so much like Lily's Bobby knew he wouldn't refuse the kid anything. Lily had been like a little sister to him and her son was like a little brother if not his own son. He had been unable to refuse anything to either when they looked at him with their puppy-dog eyes. Then the words came from Harry's mouth as he had predicted,_

"_Can I, Bobby? Can I go to college for a while? Or maybe just to get my degree and take a break from all this hunting…"_

_Bobby looked at him in all Harry's time in America he had never lost his accent. He was able to hide it and change it up but he had never lost it. Bobby looked at him again before he said carefully,_

"_You won't be able to have a normal life…"_

_Harry nodded his head and Bobby said, "Trouble is going to find you, kid. It always does…"_

_This made Harry hesitate before he said firmly, "I'll figure something out."_

_Bobby looked into Harry's pleading eyes before he sighed as all his resistance and all his reasons to say 'no' vanished. Glaring lightly at Harry he said,_

"_Fine!"_

_Harry let out a loud whoop of joy and leaped over to Bobby giving him a hug. Bobby had spluttered showing how flustered he was by the action as Harry backed up laughing before Bobby picked up his gun and yelled out,_

"_You idjit!! What do you think you doin'?! Come'ere so I can shoot some sense into you!"_

_Harry yelped and ran out of the room with Bobby following close behind as he yelled at the younger man. The house had been filled with laughter as Harry ran from Bobby and his gun._

Bobby chuckled as he remembered he had made Harry drink fifteen glasses of Holy water once he had caught him and threatened to shoot him if he ever did that again. Bobby began to laugh softly when a tear suddenly rolled down his cheek and fell onto the picture right on Harry's face. He took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself but when he let it out it came out as a sob. More tears rand down his face as he closed the book and thought of John. He had lost too many friends he didn't want to loose a son now. He didn't think he'd be able to deal with it if he lost Harry. He looked out his window and silently prayed the boys would find him alive.

**Wisconsin-Marinette**

_1 month 2 weeks_

Emerald eyes looked down a street to a harbor from a window. Dark/Amduscius stepped back from the window and sat on a chair as he waited patiently for his 'guests' to arrive. He chuckled a little at the thought and murmured quietly,

"If little demon did his job…They should know who I am."

His amused smile turned into a vicious grin as he thought aloud, "This game will only get better and better."

At a soft tug on his mind his grin fell and he rolled his eyes as he grumbled aloud, "Yeah, yeah. Stick to the deal, I know."

He looked at the door across from him and the grin was back as he said tauntingly, "Hurry little Winchesters. Don't keep me waiting."

_TBC…_

**A/N!!!** Yay!! It's done!! It's not one of my long chapters but I hope it's sufficient and that you all enjoyed this. I'm not going to write a lot because I haven't been feeling my best these days I guess it's because of the snow but I want to thank you all for reading my story and I'm so happy you all like it. I just have something to say…XD I've been accepted as a nominee for the Always-Hoping Harry Potter Fanfiction Awards!!! *squeal* I'm so happy!! *clears throat* Ahem. Anyway this chapter was more of a filler or so. It let you know what's going on with Harry and how Bobby and the family met. How Harry ended up in Stanford and the such. I was going to add more but I left it at what I have here. As I said before I'm not really feeling myself so please excuse me if it takes a little longer for the last chapter to be put up. Anyway time to reply to my reviewer!! ^^ here goes nothing…

Blackest-Appologies- 0.0…XD LOL!! Ahaha!! I have never in my life heard the phrase 'Harry holy mother' lol!! That was funny. Yes I still killed john sorry bout that. I liked john a lot but it was necessary. Um…yes Dark is out but he has a leash…Figuratively speaking lol. Yes he's bad but cool…XD I love Dark/Amduscius lol. Lol I was hoping those words would be funny. As the warning says 'failed attempts at humor' T-T they really are horrible attempts lol. Glad you found it funny though. Ah yes only one more chappie now. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I hope you will continue reading it. It's always a pleasure to hear from you ^^.

Severus-is-my-man5690- Ah!! Person who read my other Xover!! Lol. Welcome to Help, I'm Alive. Thank you I'm glad you think it's good….Um…harry didn't…Grr…This is hard to explain so lets just say yeah he turned dark lol. ^^ glad you seem to be enjoying it I will update as soon as I can. I hope you will continue reading and I will hear from you again.

Mwahahahaha18- ^^ I'm soo glad you like the twist. I was actually wondering how that was going to go over. Lol yes harry is now working with demons. I'm glad you're enjoying and I hope you will continue to read. Nice to hear from you again.

LightLessStar- Technically yes it would but as Azazael said, he lied. He used the fact Dark brought dean back to life to make John and harry believe he saved him. Neither John nor harry saw him heal Dean but since it coincided with the time he made the deal he used it to his advantage. Though harry knew Azazael didn't heal dean. ^^ nice to hear from you, Ja ne!!

Rokkis- lol I am sincerely sorry Rokkis for using another chapter possibility to address reviews. I hope this chapter makes up for that. Good to hear from you and I hope to hear from you again ^^.

Firehedgehog- I will continue as soon as I can. Pleasure hearing from you and I hope to hear from you again. Glad you are enjoying this.

Elly264- ello!! Glad you love it and I hope I continue to make it to your liking. I will do my best to keep going!! Lovely to hear from you and I hope I hear from you again.

Kira Kyuuketsuki- you are totally and utterly welcome!!! I hope to hear from you again and I hope the story will continue to be to your liking.

Lientjuhh- Thank you very much!! Lol me saying that just reminded me of the song from scrooge lol. But anyway glad you like it and I hope you will keep reading. Glad I got to hear from you and I hope I will continue to hear from you.

Flamegirl22- 0.0…Flame…All I have to say is…EEP!!! Lol jk, jk. I love this long review. So much I can comment on. XD this will be fun!! Fun, fun, fun!!! Lol. Ah yes I feel bad for them also. Car crashes have not been fun for me so I know it is not fun for them. I cannot even count on my two hands how many car crashes I have been in. I know how sam felt at the prospect of loosing his brother in the crash. I had a friend who was like a brother to me and he died in one. But anyway!! Yes I've always wondered about that scene with the EMS…I guess it was because of they were in the middle of no where and they weren't close to a town or anything. That's what my guess would be but I can't be sure. I find it just a tad bit odd. Yeah my heart went out to Dean when he woke up like that. I can't even imagine what's it's like to wake up and stare at your comatose body. Then ontop of it your family cant see or hear you. I don't know how dean stayed witty and sarcastic. Lol I know!! I love that line!!! It's funny because Sam really does end up hearing him eventually though its only when he yelled. AHAHA!! XD I think that's why every one tells them not to speak at the same time!! Lol I know that's why Harry finds it creepy lol. Ah yes, john is completely lying. Lol yeah harry always tends to be right when it comes to john's decisions. That's why he's john's conscience lol. XD that story about your friend had me laughing!! I asked my dad what would happen if I _happened_ to get into an accident and crashed his prowler…he said he wouldn't even look to see if I was alright I would get thrown out the house lol. Then he admitted that he would take one good look at me to make sure I was okay before moping about his car lol. Such a child lol. Yeah I felt horrible for Sammy when his rant on giving up the car started heading towards the other two. That car is so closely knitted between the three that he can't give up on it without giving up on Dean and Harry. lol yes a few people seem to be saying that about Bobby. Will you say that about this chapter? Lol. Yeah that definitely had to be horrible for Bobby. It really is obvious. Lol yeah it was a little funny. In his head he must have been swearing up a storm as he tried to back peddle. Yeah I saw that part and I was totally blown away. That was the first time I had ever seen so much raw emotion coming from him…other then when he was torturing meg. Yeah I agree about being shocked at John. He usually never keeps his temper in check when it comes to Sam. Yeah I definitely agree with you there. I know how Dean must feel about having to watch them argue to viciously. And then since they can't hear or see him, he cant play peacemaker like he usually does so its all the more tougher. Lol I know!!! He states the obvious and then expects people not to have noticed it until he mentions it. Lol. I felt horrible for mostly Sam…he'd have it the hardest if Dean died because dean understood him and practically raised him. He'd be left alone with his father and we know how that goes. Lol yes dean is the kind of person to say, 'I might go down but I'm taking some one with me' lol. Ooh the lies that seem to swirl around Tessa the Reaper and John Winchester lol. XD I love the Ouija board scene!!! Lol. Dean's comment always had me laughing. Ah it just goes to show how desperate sam is and how much he loves dean. You know…I feel like it's weird too…I wanna know why Sam had so much faith in him…But I think it's because deep down, like really deep down Sam knew his father cared for them. He just forgot how to show it over time. Lol I know. It's like 'Dean they can't hear or see you. Find a different way to communicate. Use the brain you supposedly have in that head of yours' lol. Ah yes the black unicorn. As he read in this chapter you probably understand why I used it now. I couldn't find much on the demon but it was a start. I'm glad you liked the imagery. Ahaha DID yes well someone else said MPD so I hope this chappie cleared some stuff up. Yes I changed the word back to Auror. Thank you for correcting that ^^. Ah!! That's actually my fav line to use with people lol. 'a few minor technicalities' my friends are always getting annoyed lol. No dark is not talking about taking over permanently lol. For the moment Dark/Amduscius is using what he has to twist words and feelings like all demons do. So he didn't use Sam or Bobby because there would be nothing to twist. Ah yes thank you for correcting that too. I fixed that line and yes it was supposed to be 'Deal, Potter'. Yes but Dark/Amduscius isn't really agreeing to Azazael's terms just using Azazael. Yes I agree with you there John was very stupid in doing that. I wanted to strangle him. Yes John had to die. There was absolutely no possibility of him staying alive because he would have died eventually so I had mercy and killed him this way. Azazael is simply using both to his advantage. Well he's suppose to be playing John and Harry but as it turned out he played John and Dark/Amduscius is playing him. It never specifies in the show how John found out but I'm guessing all his research on the demon made him put the pieces together. Yeah Harry's just one of those people that you just have to care about no matter what. Yeah I felt terrible for john cuz he really did care about Harry even though they too but heads for a while. To John harry was like another sam from time to time. No Azazael can't touch Dark/Amduscius. While Azazael _is _stronger, he cannot control him. Harry let Dark take control. Harry is the dominant mind in his body so he can control when dark comes out but neither could escape because of the spell that trapped their abilities inside them. As for the dean question, dean is upset about both. That harry saw him torturing meg and that he saw dean hadn't really asked about him. As usual he was the act before thinking guy. I'm so glad you are enjoying Dark. I wanted him to be cruel and violent but at the same time unpredictable and quirky. No Dean was scared that Harry was no longer alive and that he wouldn't be able to save him if he was alive. Lol yeah but it's not really dean's fault that he abandoned him…alright that's a total lie I wont stick up for him lol. Um…wow got straight to the hard question about dark's words lol. Um…lol well harry doesn't really feel that way…not completely at least. Dark's just messing with Dean's mind but keep in mind what dark said before. He wasn't kidding when he said though harry might regret killing the Winchesters he would have no problem doing so. To dark/Amduscius it's all a big game to keep him entertained but he respects harry so he doesn't really risk his wrath often. 0.0…yeah I suppose I didn't really show how bad off harry was…but being whipped continuously and then being showen what your lover and best friend are doing while your trapped…that's got to break someone at a point and then he was pushed over the edge he was holding onto when he saw dean's comatose body. I whole heartedly agree Dean deserves some form of guilt for abandoning harry again after promising not to. They will definitely be back together lol. I would not deprive all of you like that lol. I cried for that scene between Dean and his dad. My parents were looking at me like '0.o WTF!! Are you okay?' lol. I kinda agree with you that sam needed it more but…I think John was afraid of what Sam would think. I know XD!! I was so proud of john when he started talking like a father!! I was like 'way to go John!!!' lol. OMGH!! T-T I sobbed when sam found his father and then when dean said so desperately 'No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!' I think my heart broke for them. I tried putting myself in there shoes with my dad…it only made me cry harder. Lol XD Zazzie!! Lol dark's quirkiness kicks in lol. He has no respect for Azazael at all lol. Did this chapter explain William's anger? If it didn't I'll tell you right now. He was angry that Harry gave up. He was angry that he couldn't prevent it from happening. No vessel of meg's is dead. Amduscius power was too much for her to withstand. Harry and Amduscius/Dark aren't angry at the vessel. They were angry at meg. Amduscius just doesn't care about the vessel while harry does. It makes Amduscius indifferent. Lol it really is your longest review but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much lol. 0.0 oh dear…I didn't realize I had another long review from you lol. XD but that's okay!! Lets get to it. Ah yes…I cannot tell you how many times guilt has washed over me whenever I reread the part of harry getting tortured. I absolutely _hate_ myself when I reread that. Yes Harry will definitely have a happy ending. He deserves one damn it but theres a few more trials and tribulations he has to over come before that can happen. Thank you so much and I cannot begin to tell you how honored I am to be one of your fav authors. It touches me deeply that you feel that way. Ahaha! It is so true!! I barely have any free time and I have to be cramming this in whenever I even have a manometer of time on the weekdays. . but its always worth the painful exhaustion when I read everyones happy reviews lol. Oh yes!! I read one of your stories!! I reviewed it too :3 I loved it. So sweet. Ah!! Thank you for Ellen's name. it was driving me crazy not to remember. And talking bout them!! They will be making an appearance in the sequel. Lol yeah William really is a good demon…that's why Amduscius calls him 'little demon'. Lol sorry!! Didn't mean to get your hopes up like that. I love a good prank. They're funny so long as no one gets hurt. Lol thank you. Though I've thought about Criminal Justice law but I wouldn't be able to go to sleep if I won a case where the guy was an actual criminal and they let him go. I'd be beating myself over it. Or if a lost a case and an innocent man had to go to jail. You're totally and utterly welcome and I thank you also on wishing me well. Lol. I would never take down a review even if it was long. I think I had a review that was longer than that. I adore long reviews XD. They make me extra happy to be writing. Yes well it was actually quite a good guess but now we all know who the demon is lol. And thank you for checking out my other story and reviewing. As soon as my last chapter is up I will begin on that while I start figuring out how to get my thoughts for the sequel to this on Word. ^^ thank you for everything especially your reviews. It's sooo nice to hear from you again.

Yumi2482- 'Ello!! I don't think I've heard from you before lol. Nice to be hearing from you Yumi. Yes dean and harry will get back together so dnt worry about that. Yes eventually the two will find out what happened to sam just not yet. Thank you I'm glad you like the dean n harry tension. That was hard to do lol. Yes there will be much more Hermione, remus, teddy and co. chappies. So glad to be hearing from you and I hope it will not be the last time either.


	17. Unavoidable Nightmares

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, Slash, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. You know I just realized I haven't disclaimed any of the song snippets?

RM- That's because you're not as smart as you think you are. I'm the brains of this family since I am your muse.

Like you should talk about smart people. Just get to the damn disclaiming.

RM- *rolls eyes* She doesn't own _any_ of the song snippets she's used throughout this story.

**Author's Note!!! **XD YAY!!!** NO MORE CHAPTERS!! THIS FIC IS OFFICIALLY OVER AND ON TO MAKING THE SEQUEL!!!** Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I'm having trouble breaking this flu I have and I haven't had the chance to get this done with finals and studying and trying to get a job. Then I had this chapter done but my computer froze and I had to reboot it so I lost everything I had done on it which made me really mad. Everything is just really bad and these surprise snow storms and now the rain storms aren't helping. I hope everyone is doing well and I'm sorry to say but I won't be replying to reviews this time around. I won't really get into any details because I'm still pretty tired and I've practically lost my voice so my throat is killing me but yeah. Let's just get to the story….

'_Thoughts'_

_Non-spoken spells_

(French)

[Parseltongue]

Help, I'm Alive

_Insert the same scar  
I want to give you the same agony  
I want to give you also unavoidable nightmares  
Right now, one and once again  
The feign crazy horror  
The desire that is impossible_

All dead: L'Arc-En-Ciel

Chapter 14- Unavoidable Nightmares

**South Dakota- Bobby's Auto Salvage/Bobby's place**

_A week before they went to Texas and Meg forced out Amduscius_

Dean sighed contently as he stroked Hadrian's hair gently while watching him asleep curled into his side. Dean chuckled at how absolutely innocent and pure he looked while he was asleep. His deep brown hair tousled and mussed as it covered parts of his face as well as fanned out on the pillow beneath him. His pale skin glistened and was smooth leaving no scars that he could have acquired to be shown. Dean moved his fingers from Hadrian's hair to his cheek then neck, to his arm, side, and finally slipping around his waist pulling him close. He buried his nose in Hadrian's hair and inhaled deeply before nuzzling his neck, murmuring softly,

"So warm…"

There was a thick throaty chuckle from Hadrian as he cracked one eyes open and gazed at him with a hooded eye. Dean grinned at him and said softly,

"Morning love."

Hadrian closed his eyes for a moment, snuggling closer before he said, "No…No good morning. Back to sleep. Let's go back to sleep and stay asleep."

Dean felt the laugh bubbling up from his chest before it pushed past his lips and he laughed throatily. He stopped when he noticed Hadrian's enthralled look directed at him and gave him a quizzical look. Hadrian smiled lovingly before shaking his head before he said,

"I like it…Your laugh."

Dean blinked for a moment before nuzzling his neck to hide his blush but Hadrian cupped his face, bringing it up to his own and captured Dean's lips with his own. Dean groaned and climbed on top of Hadrian before pulling away. Both had dazed smiles on their faces before Dean laid his forehead on Hadrian's and said,

"I love you."

Hadrian smiled and said, "And I you. Forever. I promise to always stay by your side. I know I don't have to do anything alone now."

Dean closed his eyes and hummed in agreement before he said, "Promise."

"Promise…Forever."

Dean nodded against Hadrian's forehead and repeated contently, "Forever."

**Unknown Area- Freeway**

_I month 2 weeks_

Dean's eyes snapped open as he was awoken from his dream. He looked down at his arms that were crossed over his chest and thought, _'No…Not a dream…A memory.'_ Dean stretched in his seat and looked around him trying to remember when he and Sam had switched driving. He looked behind him to see Hermione asleep but he knew it was a light sleep by how tense her body was. She didn't want to miss anything especially if they needed to turn somewhere. Dean sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face and looked over at his brother who looked ready to collapse. Dean sat up, straightening out and caught Sam's quick glance at him before he kept his eyes on the road. Dean chuckled and asked,

"How long you've been driving?"

Sam shrugged before he glanced quickly at the time. More like glared at it, before he said roughly, "At least three days."

Dean nodded his head and said, "At the next gas station stop so we can get some gas, snacks and we can switch places. I need something to do."

Sam glanced at him before he nodded his head and said simply, "There's a gas station three miles from here."

There was silence for a moment before he said almost as an after thought, "We'll get him back, Dean."

Dean tensed before relaxing and nodding his head in agreement. They _would_ get Harry back. Whether it be one way or another they would get him back.

**Wisconsin-Marinette**

_I month 2 weeks 2 days_

Sam looked behind him at Hermione and saw she was nervously chewing at her nails as she looked out the window. He could tell she was worrying over the emerald eyed wizard. They were all worrying over him but the news of his life not being in _too_ much danger had given the Winchester brothers some form of hope. Sam glanced at his brother and saw the white knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel. Sam bit his bottom lip as he thought of how to break the tense silence but Hermione suddenly gasped and cried out,

"Stop the car!! You have to stop the car!"

As the desperation and urgency in her voice Dean automatically slammed on the brakes without thinking. The car that had been behind them swerved to the side to avoid crashing into them and had just barely missed them. The guy in the car honked his horn as he drove past the car but neither brothers paid attention to it. They were too preoccupied with Hermione as she had jumped out the car and was now running off. Sam cursed lightly before yelling out as he jumped out the car also.

"Park the car somewhere and hurry up so you can follow."

Sam heard the curse his brother let slip as he drove off before Sam focused on Hermione's running form. He was surprised at how fast she moved as she chased whatever it was that caught her attention. He was gaining on her enough to see past her and he saw a dark shadowy figure turn a corner but not before he saw the dazzling emerald. His heart jumped for joy but he didn't understand why the ebony haired man was running from them. The figure turned another corner and Hermione let out a desperate scream,

"Harry!! Harry, wait!!!"

Sam sprinted forward and was able to catch up to her as they ran side by side. He heard footsteps slamming on the pavement and looked back to see Dean running to catch up with them. He was a little was behind them but Sam heard his gasp when he caught sight of the figure. They were all breathing heavily but they didn't stop running in the twisted maze of an alleyway. Sam gasped out,

"Why is he running?"

Hermione shook her head as she ran and said, "I don't…don't know. It doesn't seem like…like Amduscius is in control. If he was why would…he run."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other when a single word crossed their mind, "A trap."

They both caught the falter in Hermione's stride when they said it but she kept running. Her face looking more determined then ever as she said,

"Trap or no trap I am getting Harry back. I will not leave him."

Both Winchester brothers nodded their heads in agreement just as the dark figure broke out of the alleyway and into the street. They saw him in clear light now and Sam felt his heart go out to his brother when Dean yelled out,

"HARRY!!"

Ebony hair, pale skin, small form, and dazzling emerald eyes were confirmation of who the person was. At Dean's yell Harry stopped in the middle of traffic and looked back at them. Terror and wild confusion shone in his eyes as he looked at them before a horn blared and he was dodging cars as he ran. They all stopped and watched as each car narrowly missed hitting him as he ran away from them. Suddenly, he disappeared inside an apartment complex and Hermione cursed colorfully. Both Winchesters looked at her in amazement and she looked at them irritably as she snapped,

"Don't look at me like that. Yes I can curse and words such as those are in my vocabulary."

Suddenly, she shot out into the oncoming traffic and weaved between the cars. Sam and Dean looked after in dismay before Sam asked,

"What is it with them and going infront of moving cars?"

Dean shrugged before he too ran infront of the oncoming cars before Sam followed after. They forced their way into the complex and picked a direction to go in before they began to run again. They caught sight of his back when he turned a corner and sprinted after him just as he slammed the door shut to a room. They cursed as they stood infront of the door before Hermione stepped forward and said,

"Step back."

Both brothers obeyed as they felt something begin to collect around her as she took out her wand. She pointed it at the door as her eyes narrowed and she said,

"Alohomora!"

There was a serious of clicks before the door swung open with an eerie creak. The room was dark and the only light in the room was a single lamp that cast shadows all over. Dean cursed as they stepped in and Sam looked back to see him glaring at the light switch. When Dean met his eyes he said,

"The lights are out. No power in here."

"That's fine."

They both looked at Hermione as he held out her wand and said softly, "Lumos Maxima."

Her wand emitted a light that engulfed almost the whole room but there were still shadows. They didn't know why but they felt like they were being watched as they glanced around the apartment and Sam whispered,

"Where is he?"

Hermione shook her head and said softly, "I don't know but…Something's not right."

Dean and Sam nodded their heads in agreement just as a growl echoed throughout the room. They whirled around to where they heard the sound come from but there was a hiss from behind them and when they turned a panther stepped out from the dark. It moved around the shadows, seemingly stalking them as it watched intensely. Finally it stopped, half in the shadows half in the light and it gave them what seemed like a feline smile before it was engulfed by the shadows. However, when it came back out it wasn't the same panther. In its place stood Harry but gone was his wild terror filled eyes and in their place was cold amusement. Harry let out a small chuckle and Hermione stepped up with her shoulders scared as she hissed out,

"Amduscius."

Harry/Amduscius raised an eyebrow before smiling cruelly and clapping his hands slowly as he said, "Bravo you three. I mean after little demon went to all that trouble to warn you that I wanted you dead you came."

He laughed as though it was the funniest thing in the world as he walked over to a couch and collapsed into it unceremoniously. Dean gasped as he looked into dull emerald eyes, his eyes weren't the same as usual. Swirling in the emerald depths were flecks of red and the irises that were supposed to be round were vertical slits. Amduscius glanced at Dean and grinned as he asked,

"Having a few memory problems Deannie?"

Suddenly, Dean couldn't breathe as his memories with Harry flashed in his minds eyes.

*+*+*+*+*

"_Aww!! Come on babe!! You're not any fun today!"_

_A bright smile, Olive green eyes, dark hair, porcelain skin. _

_Same Bright smile, Emerald eyes, ebony hair, pale porcelain skin. _

"_What's wrong, Deannie? Can't take the heat?"_

"_I love you Dean."_

"_I promise."_

"_Tell me you love me Dean."_

"_I'll be careful don't worry."_

"_I'll comeback to you no matter what."_

"_Don't every leave me again!!"_

"_I thought you abandoned me."_

"_It was just flirting Dean!! It's not like I actually like her."_

"_Dean."_

_Harry's face was all there was, smiling, laughing, angry, annoyed, frustrated, loving, making love, crying. It was a nightmare, a horrible unavoidable nightmare. Suddenly, it was all gone and the memories were shattered. This wasn't Harry, Harry wasn't here._

_Harry was gone._

*+*+*+*+*

Amduscius let a feral grin stretch across his face as he looked at Dean. He knew what he was doing to the other and he really couldn't careless. Sure he had made a deal to protect the annoying human but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with him. This was all a game to him and they were all there merely for his entertainment. He felt that familiar tug on his mind and let a growl slip past his lips. Hermione heard it and glared at him as she took another step towards him.

"Harry's still there…isn't he?"

Amduscius glared at the female and got up, taking careful deliberate steps towards her. He saw the fear and alertness cross her eyes but she stood her ground even as he hissed out,

"You know…I don't like you. No…I despise you. You annoy me. Frankly you're one human I wouldn't mind breaking my deal with the little twerp for. Yeah so what if he's half awake, he's gone. He won't stay awake for long. He only wakes up if he feels he needs to remind me of our little deal. But I will tell you little girl. Harry Potter is gone, broken, and unconscious. Get over it. There's a new demon in town and I like it here."

A crazed grin graced his lips before he flopped back down onto the couch and his expression was back to cold amusement. His head tilted slightly to the side as he looked over all three humans. They were all watching him carefully, fighting the emotions that were worked so deeply into their beings. They were debating whether they would have to kill him, fight for their lives, or run. Amduscius chuckled darkly and he said softly,

"What a sad little predicament you've gotten yourselves into. Walking into a trap just like that. What were you all thinking?"

He looked at each one pointedly before he continued on, "You'd think I'd just say 'Yeah sure you can have Harry back.' And I'd just disappear into his subconscious? Please it doesn't work like that."

He chuckled darkly as he pointed to the brothers and said, "Azazael wants you dead Deana and he wants you to join him Sam. I'm supposed to bring you to him and kill Dean. What a little issue we have."

They all tensed at his words and he had to chuckle at that. They were so predictable, all humans were actually. Except his permanent host, the twerp was always throwing him for loops. Resting his cheek on his fist he said,

"This whole thing conflicts with my deal with Harry. I have my word as a demon on protecting and helping you so long as I am free. What to do, what to do."

He let another feral grin break through and he said, "Do you see my problem? How sad is this?"

Dean stepped up to Amduscius as he glared and said, "So help us."

Amduscius looked at him with a lazy look before getting up and standing infront of him. A slow smile stretching across his face as they looked into each others eyes and that faint pull on his mind reminding him of his deal.

**~THE END~**

**A/N!!!** Ahaha. I'm so horrible. Ending it there. I have no shame. Sorry it's such a short chappie but I felt it was better than drawing it out. Then it would have been too pointless. Plus the suspense will keep you hanging over the edge of your seat. XP I will see you all in my other stories or in the sequel. Thank you for reading 'Help, I'm Alive' and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it soo much. I will keep doing my best for all of you readers. Ja ne!!!


	18. Sequel Info

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

Alright I had a question asking about when the sequel will come out and what the name would be so I decided to post of some info on it. Hopefully it will be enough to satiate your appetites for the sequel lol. Any way here ya go:

_Title:_ Prelude to My Darkness: Darkness

_Time coming out:_ Somewhere around July, summer basically. Its not too far away dnt worry guys

_Pairings:_ Harry/Dean, Slight Amduscius/Dean, Slight Sam/Hermione

_Song the title and story is inspired by:_

`Darkness by Disturbed

Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken  
Dare to believe  
Over one last time  
Then I'll let the

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own

Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this  
Dare to believe  
Over one last time  
Then I'll let the

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own

_Summary:_

Amduscius is out and is hiding who he is from Azazael but has he agreed to Dean's terms? Or will he go back on his deal with Harry uncaring of the consequences? The two brothers must go into hiding for a while as Azazael wants the brothers. Unsuspected help comes to the brothers and Azazael just might not be in alive for as long as he thought he would be. With some serious convincing the love of his life just might comeback to Dean or he just might loose the one person he let himself love forever.


End file.
